Miss Little Kira
by Dark-Of-Moon
Summary: TAGS: demented, demons, romance, erotic sex, lesbian sex, horror, possessions, seduction, depressing, disturbing, suspense, vulgar language, EMO protagonist (Sophie) sadism (not too much) bullying, rape, sexual, provocative, sex (hardcore) WARNING: This story gets really fucked up with a possessed girl. I changed the plot to the whole story, it has nothing to do with the original
1. The Deal

**AUTHORS NOTES: WARNING: This story is about what the tags said in the summary. I will warn you viewers that I made up my own plot after Light Yagami is suspected and suppose to be dead (supposedly) Things will change dramatically for less suspicion and many more reasons. I made up my own characters and an OC who is the protagonist along with Light being the protagonist and antagonist. Ide, Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa are in this story but no one else because everyone else died but Mikami Teru is in this story. You will find out how (Remember I changed things so I could make this big plot) Another warning, this story is very depressing and involves around Kira and a sad depressed fourteen year old girl named Sophie Cross who becomes possessed. This story is not going to be pleasant, involves drug use, alcohol, heavy vulgar language, exploiting, explicit, erotic and very sexual, very provocative, perverted and satanic(The sexual and erotic writing doesn't occur after the eighteenth chapter but oral sex and other sexual things do occur before chapter nineteen) That's all I have to say. Please enjoy and I like to dedicate this story to the death of Light Yagami who of course died in the anime and manga but never really died because a shinigami decided not to kill him but makes a deal. This is Light Yagami's story about he thought he is avoid of everything and never realized how a god like himself could even fall in love in a very complicated obsessed way. I will rewrite the TAGS again and I will also warn you guys that the story starts off slow until the eleventh chapter. Everything starts picking up and gets into the exciting part in the story. And I will also tell you guys that when I uploaded this story, my lining I put to separate when it changes the point of view or when it jumps to another time, it did not place the lines and it is not letting me edit it so please don't be confused when it suddenly changes to Light's point of view or Sophie's.**

* * *

**TAGS: Romance, Drama, Suspense, Fantasy, Demons, Possessions, Sexual, Vulgar Language, exploiting, sadism (The act of hurting others for sexual pleasure) Molesting, rape, lesbians, gays, erotic, explicit, provocative, perverted, drug use, alcohol use, deranged, disturbing**

* * *

**…Prologue...**

* * *

~The Deal~

His feet felt so heavy it made the water puddles splash all over his black suit. Light sways to the right and left feeling dizzy while holding his side to apply pressure on his gunshot wound from Matsuda. That damn bastard. He fucking hates that guy. He runs with his brown hair in his face and sweat forming form his nervous breakdown from losing against that bastard, Nate River. He's going to kill that mother fucker but from the looks of it, even a god can die from multiple gunshot wounds. He runs as quickly as can, passing people who look at him curiously to see blood on his hands and the fear of death in his eyes. All he wanted to know is where the fuck was Misa when he needs her the most. That dumb cunt is worthless and stupid. He couldn't believe he wasted half of his life with a girl who can't even have the intelligence for him and above all, she's so impulsive and annoying he always felt like choking her to death with his own hands. Light Yagami, at the age of twenty-seven is about to face what he feared the most after learning that the new god of the world can die. He starts wheezing a lot more and starts grunting from pain he is having. It hurt so fucking bad, so agonizingly that he never thought for once about how pain feels when inflicted on him. He's not use to pain because usually his bright intelligent outwitting mind lets him escape from the darkness he's in right now. He steps in a huge water puddle but stops when he sees a huge steel mill in front of him surrounded by a large fence. He does not waste time to run right into it. He slips through the small opening in the corner and runs pass huge loads of scrap of metal and useless junk. He runs passing the bulldozer and right into the large opening door entrance. It all looks pure steel to him with metal stairwells. He hurries with all his strength he has left to hide from the taskforce. He starts slowing down when realizing his breathing is getting heavy and his footsteps are weighting over ten pounds. He couldn't even make it to the top of the stairwell without making a hard impact on the metal stairs which hurt like shit. He uses the last of his strength to turn his body on his back and slowly his eyes start to close halfway. Just when he thought that damn shinigami was going to write his name into his death note only because Light knew how bored Ryuk gets and he wouldn't want to wait around while he's in jail, he's going to kill him.

"I see you lost. You were careless Light Yagami." Lights eyes fight to stay halfway open to only feel loathsome against that shinigami. Mikami was the careless one, not him.

"I will admit thought waiting around for you to rot in jail will be very boring to me so I came up with something that you can't refuse from the state you are in right now." He starts talking again and it makes Lights bloody hands form into fists from the shinigami's hesitation.

"I'll make you a deal. If you can fall in love before December 31th, I will not consider killing you. If you fail to find love by that time then I will write your name in my death note. Maybe if you weren't so devoid of everything maybe you'd have a lot more confidence Light but you're probably thinking you had a lot of confidence in yourself. It seems that I have to give you my third death note Light Yagami but the only way you will get it is when you feel much stronger and can find me. You know where I will always be. Until then, the time starts now. Goodbye Light Yagami and I hope you fail miserably."

Light closes his eyes giving out finally but taking in everything he said. Knowing that he won't kill him in a month there's no fucking way he wants to fall in love. He doesn't want that shit, he wants justice and to be the god of the world. He doesn't give a fuck about love, he would fuck Ryuk up so bad if he wasn't a death god.

"Da-damn Shin-shinigami." Light stutters quietly to himself but chokes on his own blood.

There is no way in hell he will survive this. He feels his body becoming numb everywhere and his head getting heavier. This is the end of his journey and while it lasted, he only regrets one thing. Trusting Mikami. He feels himself drifting further away from the world but in that moment all he heard was rapid footsteps coming closer and closer to him. He lets out his breath quietly passing out with the sounds of a girl calling out him. All he thought that it could be Misa but the voice wasn't so annoying and squeaky… correlations.


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTES: This chapter will start off slow. My chapters are long, detailed and very comprehensive. You can see what Sophie Cross looks likes on .com along with other characters. The theme song to the volume is the song shown in my You tube video introducing this volume. _Nymthetamine_ by Cradle Of Filth.**

* * *

**…Chapter One…**

* * *

Sophie remains quiet and sad when she sees the pale hand from the four year old child slip away from her father's grasp. She covers her mouth with tears forming in her eyes to see the little boy lifeless on the white medical bed. She stands there speechless and emotionless but about died inside for good when she hears the mother of the child screaming loudly while rushing to her son. She turns her body around because she just can't witness the sadness of the mother hovering over her son's body crying all the tears that seemed to be in her eyes for a very long time. Without saying a word she quietly walks out of the room when more medical people walk in desperate to bring back a life that did not have a chance to live a very happy life on this planet. She walks out into the shadowy hallway in their old Victorian house. She leans her back against the wall beside the opened doorstep frame and begins crying for the poor kid's fate. She wipes her tears away and lets her amazingly long red hair fall over her olive green eyes. That poor kid's fate wasn't meant to be; if only Kira hadn't of disappeared maybe his fate would have been different. Being shot in the middle of the street with his mother on a cold winter night is so depressing to her during a shoot out. Without standing there any longer, hearing the beeping machine make a long beeping sound notifying her that the kid is gone forever from the world. She just walks away with so much sadness in her eyes. She keeps on walking slowly down the hall until she reaches the kitchen. She walks inside the beautiful gothic kitchen and to the counter. She stops right in front of it and stares out the window to see snowflakes falling and the pale moon looking drearier than ever.

"We tried everything sweetie, it just wasn't enough." She turns her head around to see her father preparing a silver platter. '

She closes her eyes halfway when he starts putting fruit on it.

"Why don't you bring this up to your room and thanks again sweetheart for opening your room to him. We are all filled up as usual. I must proceed on helping out patients now. You worked a long hard night so you may go rest for now but check on him for me." Without saying anything she walks over to her father.

She reaches her pale hands out to the tray he just prepared for the man staying in her room. She nods one but for some reason she couldn't smile for her father's kindness.

"Of course father. I will change his bandages if needed." She speaks quietly while lifting up the tray.

Without anything else being said, she walks around her father and out of the kitchen and right back into the hallway but goes the opposite way from the sobbing sounds down the hall. She stops near a nightstand put up against the hallway. She grabs a candleholder with a long thick crimson candle inside it. She lights it with a match, puts it out and starts walking again with the dancing lights leading her way. She makes a left up the old creaking staircase that seemed to creak in a prolonging way. She walks up the stairs then passes the beautiful banisters down the long hallway. She walks all the way down to the end of the hallway until she comes across the large square window that shows the backyard where the cornfield is. She turns to her left to face her door. She lifts up the fancy cross carved door handle then enters quietly. She leaves the door ajar when entering her room with a man in her king sized bed. She walks over to him next to the nightstand. She sets the candleholder down on the nightstand with enough light to see that his bandages did not need changed yet. She sits down on her rocking chair her grandfather made for her when she was a little girl. She pulls her ruffle skirt down a little with black stiffened lace underneath. She leans forward over to him while reaching her hand out to his face. She lightly brushes his brown hair away from his eyes to see he is sleeping very good and comfortable.

She thought by now he would probably be awake but when she found him yesterday at her father's work she knew he would be sleeping for a very long time now. She sits back in her rocking chair and starts rocking back forth with silent prolonged creaking from the chair. She starts humming depressingly to herself in a very melancholy quiet way. She keeps on rocking in her chair until suddenly she sees his eyes fighting to open halfway. She leans forward again but is careful not to smother the man. She sees his weary eyes opening with circles all around them. He has very pale skin and deep brown eyes in color. She puts her pale slender fingers on her chin thinking for a moment. She watches the man trying to sit up a little and surprisingly he manages to prop himself a little against her black fuzzy pillow. She watches her blanket fall from his bare chest with bandages on. She sits up straight again then grabs the tray from the nightstand.

"My father prepared this for you. When I found you, you were unconscious and have been sleeping ever since yesterday." She says politely while setting the tray next to him.

She looks at his face to see his weary eyes observing the bandages on his arm and chest. She blinks a few times noticing he looked like he was in his early twenties, shoulder length brown hair that seemed to come a little past his shoulders. He is so pale and looks so weak, she wonders if he is okay to speak yet.

"I sowed your gunshot wounds and took the bullets out. I bandaged you carefully too. You have six gunshot wounds, one in your right hand. Don't worry; it will still function properly once it is all healed up." She adds silently while grabbing the juicy red apple from the silver platter. "Are you okay to try and eat? You need all the strength you can get." She finishes but couldn't smile.

She leans over a little closer to him and sits there patiently waiting for a response but he doesn't say anything. She moves forward to him a little bit more and decides to help him to eat because he didn't seem like he had much more strength to keep his arm lifted or to hold something to eat.

"I can help you eat this apple if it's okay with you?" She says quietly while slowly raising the red apple with her pale hand up to his lips.

She tilts her head oddly when he takes a bite in a hesitating way. She holds it for him the whole time but he stops at the fifth bite. She doesn't want to make him feel more awkward than he already does. She leans back in her rocking chair but sits up straight in a formal position. Sophie is only fourteen years old but she will be fifteen on Christmas night which is only a month away. She is very well mannered with good morals. She sets the apple back on the silver platter then looks back down at him to see him looking around at her room.

"We run a medical clinic here so all the rooms are filled up again so I gave up my room until you are healed and well to leave. We are pretty busy every day and night so until we help the people here I will be your private nurse. I may be a little girl but I have a lot of experience from my mummy and still ongoing experience working with my papa." She looks at him for the longest time but turns away when he makes eye contact with her.

She starts taping her fingers lightly on the arms of the rocking chair but she starts thinking of a great idea. She turns her head to the side and looks down to see her black violin case leaning up against her nightstand. She turns back around to face the man lying in her bed.

"May I ask you your name?" She asks finally.

She sits there patiently wondering if it was useless asking him questions. She really doesn't know if this man is comfortable even talking to her yet. She gives up and forgets about her violin so she sits back in the rocking chair and starts humming her own song she made up. She isn't going to leave him until he eats.

"Light. It's Light Yagami." She leans her body forward a little again but she is careful not to smother him.

"That's such a beautiful name." She mumbles quietly while watching him attempting to rub his head.

"Would you like me to play you a song? Maybe it will help you to feel relaxed and eat." She finishes then after seconds of silence she reaches for her violin case. "My great grandpa taught me how to play. The day he died me and him played together out in the back for the birds that were surrounding us. I will never forget that day." she says depressingly realizing she never plays her violin that much anymore.

She opens the case on her lap then strokes her black violin lightly. She takes it out of the case where it lays on red soft silk material. She takes her bow then places her violin in a comfortable position but the right position. Before she starts playing she sets the tray beside him so he wouldn't have to reach over to grab it. Very silently with a depressing fantasy lullaby, she plays like a professional violinist. At first she starts humming but after about a minute of humming she starts singing a lullaby that her mama and her made together on the piano.

"_They all seemed to dance with joy and peace, they all were sad for those who have been deceased. We worshipped and prayed until we all started to see, that through the eyes of a traitor is nothing more than an enemy. The village cried with us all in our shames, everything in sight started to flare into flames. We step into madness trying to defend, our prayers couldn't be answered with nothing to descend. The smoke rises up into the heartless sky, we sit with our hands behind our back being forced to watch the ones we love die. The smell of burning flesh wanders into the air, no act of valor or the expressions of fear. We sit being tortured with emptiness, the branches above and the roots below watch with such distain and so emotionless. We stomp our feet onto the ground, we signal a fight without a sound. We rise and then fall but never will we give in, live free and never die is how we survived but now we must sin. We held up our heads into everlasting bliss, that the moment we feel tonight is nothing that we will miss."_ She stops singing when she sees Light reaching for the apple on the platter.

She stops playing her violin when she sees him picking it up with his bandaged hand. She watches him taking a bite out of it then chews it slowly.

"Did you make that up?" he asks finally making her setting her violin down.

"No. We are half German and half Irish but we are more Irish. We are not from here. I was born in West Virginia. My papa was adopted by my grandmother who was a Jew and married a German. She was in the concentration camp, one of the worse. Auschwitz. She escaped and married my grandfather who helped her escape. They fell madly in love with each other. It was the largest Nazi concentration camps and the cruelest. It's now a museum and an archive now in southern Poland. My mummy helped me with that song" She finishes and for the first time in a long time today she smiles when she thinks of her grandparents.

She knows and remembers the stories her grandfather told her and the story about how her grandmother and him fell madly in love.

"A Jew and a German fell in love?" she looks down at Light and respects him for not being judgmental about it.

"Yes. The story about how they fell in love is the most precious story that I was told. It's so beautiful but so traumatizing for all the stuff that my grandmother went through." She pauses for a moment to see him grabbing a plum and starts eating it slowly. "Do you have a wife or a girlfriend Mr. Yagami?" she asks while putting her violin away back in her case.

She snaps the case shut then sets it next to the nightstand again.

"That's personal." He replies back quietly.

Sophie sighs feeling like she needed to reassure him better.

"I'm sorry if I felt like I was getting into your personal life. I just need to know if you have a close relative or perhaps a wife that I can get a hold of so I can inform them your situation you're in." she says feeling like she reassured him enough now.

"I really want to be left alone right now." She gasps for a split second when he said that.

She knew her talking too much would annoy him, she is always doing that. Without hesitation she stands up from her rocking chair feeling embarrassed and stupid in front of him.

"Of course you do. I'm so sorry." she apologizes for no reason but she felt like she needed to say it.

He doesn't say anything back to her so she turns around and starts walking to her door. She leaves the tray with the fruit still on it. She glances back once at him to see him eating in a weak state. Without saying a word, she slowly closes her door and walks down the hallway. She can hear the chattering from a distance. Tonight is going to be sleepless night for her but she couldn't get the sight of that little boy dying with her in the room. She yawns tiredly while she stops in front of a wooden door only a few doors down from her room. She opens the door that leads up into the attic. She steps on the first step while closing the door behind her and walks up the steps to another door. She pushes it open and walks into the attic where a bed was. She walks past the banister to her made bed. She slips down her skirt but leaves her thigh length black and white striped socks on. She takes off her black T-shirt leaving her in her black tank top. She unbuckles her bra and sets it next to her skirt beside the nightstand. She crawls right in the comfortable bed and immediately snuggles up against the soft pillows and the warm blanket. It is damp feeling up in the attic and cold but she didn't mind it. She closes her eyes and drifts off into a deep sleep with the mother of the four year old boy still crying.

* * *

It's seven in the morning on a Thursday, a typical school day. Sophie stuffs her two PB&J's she prepared for herself along with a blueberry Greek yogurt, a banana, sour patch kids and three chocolate doughnuts with chocolate chips inside them. She puts everything neatly into her bunny lunchbox, slips on her black thin silk tight sleeved overcoat that comes down to her knees. She puts her backpack on with both straps. She walks out of the kitchen dressed in her school uniform all ready for school. She did the usual to her hair, teased her layers in an emo scene way then straightens the bottom half making it come to her thighs. Her bangs are long beneath her eyes then cut in a tapered way slanted to one side to the right and some to the left. She has on black eyeliner but not too thick or too thin. She walks down the hall then to the door. She grabs her black umbrella then walks outside and opens it up so the snow doesn't get all over her face. She walks into the cold winter with snow falling. She walks down the long driveway then makes a left out of the stone wall to their walkway. She walks down the slippery sidewalk carefully while passing around people and being polite and not rude by pushing and shoving. Her High school is only a few minutes away from where she lives. She keeps on walking until five minutes later she comes across the large parking lot where the school is. She hurries across the parking lot to meet up with the glass doors. She hurries inside the cold building and is on time as usual.

She makes her way all the way down the hall to where her locker is. She stops in front of a blue faded locker then messes around with her lock code. She opens the padlock then her locker. She takes out her first period books for English out of her backpack. She zips it back up and places it neatly on the hook. She finally closes her locker then locks it back up with the padlock but out of nowhere she feels a sharp pain from her right side shoulder. Her eyes widen in pain with grunts escaping her mouth when she is knocked down on the white floors.

"Get out of the way." Sophie closes her eyes halfway when she feels her shoulder aching so she holds it but stays on the floor afraid if she got back up, Anna would push her again.

She totally forgets to take off her jacket so she hurries to unlock her locker again and slips off her jacket. She shuts the locker and locks the padlock again. She hurries to pick up her books and her notebooks that were slipped away from her grasp. She lets her hair fall over her eyes and her shoulders and ignores the people around her today as usual. She heads off to her first period class being the lonely misfit she is in school every day that always seemed to feel repetitious to her.

* * *

After school Sophie decided to stop by the doughnut shop to enjoy a nice hot cappuccino with dark chocolate with chocolate chips, cold vanilla ice-cream with hot gooey fudge on top. She drinks in a slow pace to enjoy the tasting of the delicious warm drink through the winter walk home. She walks slowly in front of people and with people behind her but when she turns to face through large glass windows to see the news on the television she couldn't look away. She stops walking and listens to the news about Kira.

"_A lot of people are saying that Kira has stopped killing and is presumed dead but the Kira supporters think differently. Kira is only resting is what they think. Is Kira done for good killing or is he just taking a long rest? We will not know until Kira shows his power again."_

She looks away from the television not wanting to hear anymore about it. She just knows he is taking a long break. She knows that Kira will not quit just like that but all she wants to know is where is he and why is he taking a rest? She starts walking again while sipping on her hot mocha. A few more minutes later she makes her way back to her house. She comes to the huge stone brick wall. She enters through the black gate and walks up her driveway up to the front door. She enters her home and for some reason she knew today is going to be long. Her dad is at work now and now the life of people is in her responsibility. She sets her umbrella against the coat hanger then takes off her coat and hangs it up on the rack. She walks down the dark shadowy hallway up to the stairs. She walks up the stairs quietly to go to the attic where she brought some clothes up since Light is staying in her bedroom. She walks through the opened door and up the creaking stairs to another door. She pushes it open and walks to her dresser leaned up against the window to the attic. She takes off her school clothes but leaves her knee length converse on with her thigh length black and white striped socks on. She slips on her black corset ruffle miniskirt Victorian dress. She grabs her black lace gloves with ruffling material covering half of her wrists. She slips them on then turns back around to head downstairs. She walks down the attic steps then down the hallway to the steps. She walks downstairs and to the kitchen to see the platter out already. She prepares two trays at once with Greek yogurt and fruit. She goes to grab the apples but she stops when she notices they are all gone.

"Huh?" she whispers to herself not knowing what happened to them.

Her father probably took them to work with him. She pushes the thought aside while grabbing the two trays she prepared with apple juice on them. She walks out of the kitchen and down the hall she came from but stops in front of an open door. She walks in with a cheerful smile to see the elderly guy lying in bed wide awake.

"Good afternoon Mr. Toshi." She greets him.

"Good afternoon to you too dear." He says back so sweetly.

She sets the tray on the nightstand beside him and realizes how much better he is doing.

"Is my two granddaughters still coming to see me today?" he asks smiling.

"Of course. They will be arriving here shortly." She smiles while passing him his apple juice.

"You're a very kind nurse miss Sophie." She smiles sweetly at him.

"Thank you. I will be back in here to check on you." She says kindly then turns away while he eats his food.

She walks out of the room and back up the stairs to her bedroom. She walks quietly so she can watch the snow falling behind the square window by her door. She sighs quietly now getting very dismal about the situation right now. She knocks three times lightly then she hears a weary voice saying 'come in'. She lifts up her door handle and enters to see Light Yagami sitting up already. She walks to the nightstand, grabs the silver tray from last night then sets down the new one with fresh food on it. She stands up straight up slowly then leans in closer to him to see that his bandages need changed.

"Your bandages need changed." She says quietly.

She looks up at him to see him rubbing his head. He is improving a lot.

"Are there any apples?" he asks looking down at the tray.

"I'm afraid not. I think my dad stole all of them for work. He never does that but I will scold him later when he comes home." She replies back truthfully while standing up straight again.

"I will feel more comfortable if someone older changes my bandages." Sophie about died.

She sighs quietly to herself while she sits down on her rocking chair.

"I'm the only one here for right now who takes care of the people here who need it while my papa is at work. They need changed right away and I don't want you to wait until six O'clock." She says silently hoping he will stop being so stubborn.

"You may change them then." She tilts her head oddly to the side when he looks away from her.

She has to know why he was shot six times, she wants to know what happened to him. She doesn't bring up any questions yet because he might reject her again from changing his bandages. She rises from her rocking chair and walks over to her dresser. She grabs fresh gauze with the special tape. She turns around and walks over to him. She sets the gauze and the tape on her nightstand then opens the cabinet to the Victorian sculpture and pulls out two more candle holders with crimson thick candle sticks. She lights them with her matches she always keeps storied to give off a lot of lights that dance in her room now. She plugs in her I-Pod touch to her two speakers she has and plays the song Anywhere But Here by Mayday Parade.

"I need you to see if you can move your legs over the edge of the bed for me." she says quietly.

She watches him with patience while he attempts to swing his legs over the edge of her bed and surprisingly to her he did it with no problem but he hesitated at first. She picks up the gauze and starts unwinding it a little while Light removed the covers from his chest to expose the bandages on him already. She sets down the gauze on the bed then leans over to him a little bit but she starts feeling a little hesitation when she sees his torso. She ignores some of his exposed skin and reaches her hands out to the bandage around his chest. She peels off the tape then starts undoing the bandage. She grows very sad for him when she sees the two gunshot wounds that she stitched up last night. They are going to leave nasty scars once healed. With experience, she tosses the used bandage into her wastebasket then starts wrapping the new bandage carefully around his chest over the stitched gunshot wounds. She rips off some tape then tapes the end of the bandage together and when she was done it looked professional. She starts undoing his bandage on his right hand and surprisingly to her he spoke which she thought he would remain quiet the whole time.

"How long have you and your father been running this clinic?" She looks up at him and smiles while tossing the old bandage away.

"Ever since I was seven years old." She replies back while wrapping gauze around his hand after putting a bandage underneath.

"Are you going to college after school for nursing?" She tapes the gauze then looks up at him still smiling.

"Sadly, no. I want to be a violinist."She replies honestly but pauses. "A famous violinist."

She finishes wrapping the last of his stitched gunshot wounds. She tosses the old bandages in the wastebasket then moves away from him feeling completed and successful. She rises from her rocking chair and grabs the empty silver platter from last night. She turns her body away from him wondering if there is anything she is missing.

"I'll be back later to check up on you. So you should know, in three or two days you should be fine to be walking around. Have a nice lunch Light." She says her goodbyes then walks away with no more being said.

She leaves her door ajar when she walks down the hallway. She has more patience to attend to in the Cross mansion.

Sophie walks through the halls in the Victorian mansion with a gothic candleholder making the walls on each side of her seem like they are dancing from the orange and yellow lights from the lit candle. She hums quietly to herself while walking into the shadowy kitchen. She decides to leave the lights off while she walks over to the table to grab more candlesticks her father had brought home earlier. She walks out of the kitchen and to the staircase but her eyes widen and she flinches when she hears a loud thudding noise. She races up the steps as quick as she could and takes off sprinting down the hallway where her room is but she skids to a stop when she hears something rolling on the floor. She kneels to one knee and shines the candlelight to the floor. She sees a core belonging to an apple rolling her way. She looks up with the candlelight to see at least five apple cores. She blinks a few times but she gasps when she witnesses a core floating up into thin air then disappearing like something ate it.

"What!" She shrieks while falling on her butt backwards.

She hurries up to her feet and takes off running to the attic door. She races up the steps and through the second door and leaps right onto her bed with the candlesticks still in her hand. She leaves the candle lit in the holder then sets the holder on the nightstand beside her. She hurries to get under the warm covers and shakes nonstop feeling like she is being haunted now. She straight up just saw a core to an apple floating in midair then disappearing with pieces of it missing like something was eating it. She is totally creeped out tonight; she doesn't even want to get up out of her bed to lock the second door to the attic.


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTES: Half of this chapter will be in Sophie's point of view then Light Yagami's. Half of this chapter will focus on the life of Sophie on how she is treated by other people and bullied even out of school. The other half of the chapter will be in Light's point of view.**

* * *

…**Chapter Two…**

* * *

Sophie comes in through the front door to her house with a wicker basket full of juicy red apples she bought since all the apples disappeared yesterday. She is still pretty creeped out from last night but she figures since she was tired it was probably her head playing mind games on her. She takes off her black coat and hangs it up on the rack. She walks forward right down to the kitchen. She walks to the large wooden round table and sets the wicker basket on top of it. She takes all of the plastic covered apples that are Carmel covered apples she got on sale. She sets the original apples on a black platter where all the fruit goes. She pulls out a chair and sits down while taking her homework out of her backpack from school today. She takes out her math and of course just by looking at the first problem and is already confused. She sighs in frustration realizing she is useless in math. She searches for her calculator but becomes depressed when realizing she accidentally left it at school. She takes out her phone and decides to call up Matt. Hopefully he might be free to help her. Secretly she has the hugest crush on him and he is like the only guy who talks to her in school. She starts humming while unwrapping a wrapper from a candy caramel while dialing his number. She puts the phone next to her hear hoping he will answer after about four rings. She tries to solve the first problem but she knows she has it all wrong after thirty seconds of writing. She sighs once more but she smiles when matt picks up the phone.

"Hey Sophie." He greets her automatically on the other line.

"Hi matt. Are you busy?" She asks right away hoping he wasn't.

"No. Why? You want to hang?" he asks already knowing what she is thinking about.

"I need help on my math homework." She admits embarrassingly.

"Ha-ha okay. I'll be over in ten minutes." She smiles from his words.

"Okay Matt. Thank you." She says back being very thankful.

She pushes the end button on her phone and waits patiently for her friend to come over to help her with her math homework. She reaches inside her backpack and pulls out her purple little speakers she has and plugs her I-Pod touch into it. She plays Three Days Grace _Somebody Who Cares_. She starts humming quietly to herself actually getting really nervous that he is actually coming over. She's had a crush on Matt ever since middle school. She starts doodling on the side of her math paper but she is disturbed when her father calls out to her.

"Sophie?" she turns her head around to see him staring at her with a friendly smile.

"Yes father?" she asks politely.

"Would you be a sweetheart and keep this guy company? He's a tough one." She sees someone appearing beside her father but her eyes look up into those deep brown eyes.

It is Light. He walks inside the kitchen but she can tell he felt so awkward from how he hesitated to keep walking inside the kitchen.

"Make sure he doesn't walk to much okay. I'm going to leave for work now. Remember to check up on Toshi at six and bring Moka her prescription medicine around five thirty." Sophie smiles cheerfully waving to her father.

"Okay papa. Love you." She says while he walks away from the kitchen entrance.

She turns her attention on Light who stands in the middle of the gothic kitchen looking around. She rises from her chair and speaks out to him.

"Would you like me to get you a shirt to wear?" she asks noticing he is walking around the house shirtless with only his black silk down trousers still on when she found him.

"Yes please." She nods once then walks off out of the kitchen to get him a shirt.

She hurries all the way down the hall to her brother's room. She stops right in front of his door but for some reason she keeps hesitating to walk in. She closes her eyes halfway when realizing she hasn't stepped foot in her brother's room for almost a year. She slowly reaches her hand out to the door handle then pushes it open. She enters the damp room to Yoh's dresser. She opens the first dresser drawer and pulls out a plain black V-cut T-shirt. She closes the drawer shut then walks out of her brother's room in a hurry. She closes the door then walks back into the kitchen to see Light sitting quietly with no expression in his eyes. He's so emotionless to her. She starts to feel a little nervous when he looks up at her watching her walking to him.

"It might be a little small." She says kindly with an innocent voice while handing him Yoh's shirt.

He doesn't say a word to her at all so she just sits back down and starts focusing on her math pretending he isn't putting it on in front of her. She starts getting very agitated again realizing it's a waste for her right now. She is never going to be able get her grade up in math. She picks up her caramel covered apple and takes a bite out of it. She swallows and eats quietly still stuck on the first problem. She glances up at Light to see him staring at her so emotionlessly for the longest time and she didn't even realize it until she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry! How rude of me." she says quickly realizing she is eating in front of him being rude not offering him anything. "Would you like an apple?" she asks sweetly.

"Yes." He says quietly.

She smiles while she picks up an apple and pushes it over to him.

"They're fresh. I just got them today." she says quietly while sitting back down in her chair.

She starts focusing on her homework again but she becomes excited when she hears her front door opening.

"It's bloody cold outside!" She giggles still looking down at her math paper when she hears Matt talking in his British accent on purpose only because she loves it when he speaks like that.

She turns her head around to see her crush appearing inside the kitchen with a red and black plaid jacket on, black skinny jeans with converse and his hands shoved inside his pockets. She turns away blushing when his blue eyes meet hers. She smiles turning her head back around to see his platinum white scene hair all done and his pale skin reflects off her kitchen lights so perfectly.

"It is winter out Matt." She says smiling but her smile fades when she realizes his judgmental eyes looking past her.

She turns her head around to look at Light who looks at Matt eating his apple still.

"Matt, this is Light Yagami. He's the one I found at my dad's workplace up at the steel mill." She says introducing Light.

She looks back at Matt who walks over to Sophie.

"That's nice to know so are you thinking about the party tonight?" Sophie rolls her eyes while taking another bite from her candy apple.

She looks to her side to see Matt sitting right next to her.

"You know I don't like that kind of stuff. I'd rather eat dirt." She replies truthfully.

She knows Matt is so good looking and nice and especially nice to her but if her father found half of the things he does she would be in big trouble for talking to him. She hears all around school that he's a player but he doesn't seem like that in her eyes but he does drugs and drinks a lot. She wouldn't know though because she hasn't hung out with him once outside of her house of school. She refuses to go to a party where there is alcohol and drugs and especially at someone's house who she does not know. He can be a little jerk sometimes and is always perverted but she doesn't judge him for that.

"Come on Sophie, live a little." She sighs quietly while putting her candy apple down.

"So I'm stuck on this problem. I don't quite understand it." she says totally being random and changing the subject.

She pushes her math sheet over to him. She watches him looking over it but she finds it rather offending when he chuckles quietly.

"Sophie, it's only division." She starts to feel real embarrassed when she realizes how embarrassing it is for Light to be witnessing how stupid she is.

"Well it's confusing to me Matt. I don't have my calculator." She admits.

She sits there quietly feeling really stupid right now.

"Sophie, 57 divided 9 is 6.3. There's nothing confusing about that. All you have to do is count nine into 57 until you can't any more. It's not rocket science." She closes her eyes halfway and without thinking she takes her paper away from him more like snatching it away from him.

"I'd rather do that then you giving me the answers before explaining it to me you jerk." She says sticking up for herself from his smartass remark.

She moves away from him and starts working on her math problems that has multiplication, division and subtraction by herself since he is so mean to her when trying to help. She starts multiplying by counting on her fingers. She finally solves a math problem in like three minutes all by herself. She starts on the next one but gets a little awkward when she feels Matt playfully hitting her on her shoulder.

"Please come to the party?" he asks. He never gives up on her.

"I have much more importance things to do here then to get drunk and act stupid. I'll pass Matt." She says finally and that is her final answer.

She looks up at Light to see him setting the core of his apple down on the table. She smiles seeing him minding his own business sitting there quietly.

"Would you like me to make you something to eat Light?" she asks kindly but her eyes widen when she feels Matt's arm coming around her shoulder and pulling her close.

"Yea, Light, let her make you something to eat." Sophie pushes him away blushing.

"Would you like something to eat too?" she asks him finally.

She sets down her pencil when he speaks.

"Yes. Make me sandwich." He says demandingly.

She nods once then looks back up Light but sees him staring at Matt like some disrespectful punk.

"Do you want a ham and bacon sandwich?" she asks him with kindness.

"Yes please and something to drink." She smiles nodding in agreement.

She rises from her chair and walks over to the fridge to prepare them something to eat and herself. She opens the fridge and takes out cooked bacon that is nice and cold and ham. She sets the things on the counter with American cheese slices. She takes a loaf of bread out of the pantry and puts out six white fresh pieces. She puts ham and three pieces of bacon on each one then two slices of cheese. She puts them all together on separate plates then cuts them into a triangle with a butter knife. She puts everything away then pulls out her blueberry banana juice for Light. She pours him a tall cold glass. She sets the drink back in the fridge then brings them their food.

"Hurry up. I'm hungry." Matt mutters appointing to her.

She sets his plate in front of him then gets Light's plate.

"Here you go Light." She says sweetly with a smile while setting down a tall glass of blueberry banana juice.

"Thanks." He says quietly.

She moves away from him with her plate and sits right next to Matt again. They all eat in silence but of course Matt has to keep touching her thigh. She finally slaps his hand away actually telling him to stop after about ten minutes.

"I will make you leave if you don't stop." She threatens him and as usual as every outcome when he comes over he pushes his plate away and stands.

"I got to go anyway." he mutters then walks away with no more being said.

She looks behind her until he disappears into the shadowy hallway. She sighs in irritation from his actions. She turns her head back around and starts working on her last math problem. There's a moment of awkward silence between her and Light until Light broke it surprisingly.

"Is that your boyfriend?" He asks randomly.

She couldn't help but to chuckle from his words.

"I wish ha-ha but he will never date a girl like me." she says smiling.

She sets her pencil back down and puts her hands together then leans over the table a little and tries to attempt a conversation with Light.

"That's not the type of guy a sweet girl such as yourself should get involved with." She tilts her head oddly smiling from his judging of Matt.

"I think he's devoid of love to be honest." She says truthfully now actually in deep thought but she becomes puzzled when she sees Light staring at her blankly as if he was devoid of love when she said that word.

There's a long moment of awkward silence so she decided to break it by introducing him a classic song that totally suits their topic.

"Have you ever heard of the band named Queen?" she asks smiling while searching through her I-Pod.

"No. Is it American music?" he asks.

She chuckles nodding her head.

"You know, Light, you don't look like you're Japanese." She says kindly while putting on the song _Somebody To Love_.

"I get that a lot." he mumbles quietly.

She turns up her speakers when one of her favorite song starts to play. She starts rocking back and forth slowly with a smile of amusement in her expression. She giggles when she sees his expression of rejection to the music but hesitatingly she can see the amusing smile trying to form and break free when she starts being silly by singing a little and rocking back and forth.

"I'm afraid if I played my taste of music you would want to shoot my speakers." She says smiling.

"I don't believe in carrying a gun so you're okay with that." She stops rocking back and forth realizing that he just made a little joke or did he realize he did.

"Is there anything you want to listen to?" she asks being polite.

"I don't listen to much music and that song there fills up the three hundred and sixty five days of my life neglecting it." She looks away from him and changes the song to something she listens to daily.

She types in Aiden on her internet on her I-pod and puts in _Moment_ one of her favorite songs to listen to. She starts getting excited when the song comes on.

"How are you feeling?" she asks randomly looking back up at him.

"Sore." He answers back.

She rises from her chair to grab the three plates. She grabs the one in front of him but she is dying to ask him the serious question she has been waiting for. She walks over to the sink to set the dishes inside then turns her body around and leans her back against the sink behind her.

"Can I ask you something?' she asks quietly but with hesitation.

She makes eye contact with him when he turns his head to face her with honest eyes that had the expression of emptiness inside them. She is curious to know more about him, where he lives, if he has relatives so she can call them for their worry for him.

"Why were you shot six times?" she asks finally, the question she has been wanting to ask for the longest time now.

She walks quietly behind him to see he is hesitating to answer. She has to find out what happened to him and stuff about him and order to help him. She waits patiently for him to answer her question but she hears knocking at her front door.

"I'll be right back." she says silently then walks out of the kitchen to the front door.

She lets her naturally amazingly long loose curly hair fall over her large breasts down to her thighs. She opens the door but her eyes widens when she sees Mio and Olive standing next to each other. She goes to back away but she feels force against her face when Mio straight up slaps her across her right side making her head tilt to the left from the force. She puts her hand on her face where she was slapped by Mio. She starts crying when she hears Olive laughing.

"Stay away from my boyfriend cutter." Sophie's heart shatters into a million pieces when Olive blows smoke from his cigarette into her face.

She stands there speechless when they both walk away but with Mio flicking her off.

"I didn't know he was in a relationship." She whispers quietly to herself realizing that Ciel really is a player.

She closes the door lightly still holding her face as if something so disgusting touched it. She turns her body around with a tear running down her right side cheek with sadness written all over it. She wipes it away while she walks back into the kitchen to see Light taking another sip from the drink she gave him. She hurries to turn away so he wouldn't notice her crying.

"Please don't walk around too much okay. I'm going to start my chores around here so please feel free to the house and if you need anything call for me." she says quietly then walks out of the kitchen when he makes eye contact with her.

* * *

He never thought things can get worse than it already is. Light never thought for one moment when he picked up that death note that his future would turn out to be fucking shit. It wasn't meant to be like this and if that dumb fuck Mikami hadn't of fucked up he wouldn't be in this damn clinic and almost on the verge of fucking death. He sits on Sophie's bed shirtless with a bowl of hot water he requested with massage beads in it. He leaned over on the side of the bed sitting with his hands soaking in the comfortable hot water. He is grateful that someone found him and if it wasn't for her and her father he would be dead but once he finds Ryuk wherever he is hiding inside the house, he is going to get that third death note and write their names in it. He can't risk walking out of the clinic alive with them still alive. He knows he can't risk FBI agents searching houses with warrants and asking people if they seen a person who fits Light's description. Sophie and her father could give that perfect description. He can't risk it. He has to get rid of them as quick as possible when he is better to walk away with the death note. That's not all his fucking worries. He has to get in contact with Misa but it is too risky to call her now or have her come to the clinic. He groans softly when moving a little to the side twisting his body. He should be fine in a few days and he knows that the stitches dissolve. He sighs quietly knowing he has to at least change his appearance a little bit but he refuses to cut his hair.

He closes his eyes halfway coming to the idea of changing how he dresses for now. He needs to change something about him. He refuses to dye his hair as well. He sighs in frustration while tilting his head back and looks up at the ceiling.

"Where are you damn shinigami?" he asks quietly to himself.

He lowers his head back down letting his brown hair fall over his eyes. He lifts his right hand where Matsuda shot him once but Sophie had bandaged him up and she has done a very great job too and stitching him. What he can't understand though is why Ryuk would make him such a useless deal. It never occurred to Light until that day when he was lying almost lifeless in the steel mill that he is devoid of everything. Being the new God of the world cannot focus on love, friendship, not even all the money in the world. Light could care less about love especially manipulated airheads such as Misa. He blinks a few times but becomes disturbed from a distant singing coming from a distance. He looks behind him to notice the window is open with the black heavy drapes pulled aside. He sees no snow falling but a dead cornfield in the back. Being careful and slow, he stands up and removes his hands from the soaking water. He walks around Sophie's bed to the large window to face the backyard. He looks down at the pure white snow to see foot tracks in it. He follows the foot tracks until he lays eyes on Sophie who sits in a pretzel position with something in her hands. He squints his eyes a little and finds it very odd how she just sits there out of nowhere singing a lullaby to the object in her hands. She wears all black, a gothic lace jacket with the black hood up. He can't see her shadowy face well but her amazingly long hair scatters in the snow. He squints his eyes even more then comes to the agreement with himself that she is one odd child. He sighs quietly noticing she is stroking a black crow or raven. He notices it's dead and she is trying to comfort it, that's what it looks like. She's singing to a dead bird.

"What an odd girl." he whispers to himself when he witnesses her lying it down in front of her then placing a red rose on top of it.

It's about seven O'clock with a white blizzard outside but luckily Light was found by people who knew what they were doing. Sophie always keeps her room warm for him on cold winter days. He eats her homemade broccoli chicken casserole with three cans of cream of chicken, the way he liked it. She sure is one hell of a cook. He finishes his plate while staring at the fire dancing for him in her fireplace. The room is scented with cinnamon and for once instead of living in a modern apartment he actually feels like this home they welcomed into is homely and that feeling he liked a lot. He sets his fork down while the fire made the room dance with yellow and orange lights including the candle she always kept lit on the nightstand. Everything in the Victorian house seemed very dreary and dim and he really liked it a lot better than modern. Misa always beat through his head that she refused to live in non modern areas. He would always have to buy expensive shit just to keep her shrieking mouth shut. He stands up from the bed and walks to her large closet door with a mirror on it to see his own reflection, everything that has an ugly secret. He stands there emotionless looking at his hair, his skin, what he's wearing, and the bandage on his hand still. He closes his eyes halfway and looks down at the floor to see.

"Where are you damn shinigami?" He says quietly to himself again then looks back up through the mirror.

He gradually lifts his shirt he is wearing up a little enough to see the bandage on his waist where that bastard Matsuda shot him. He feels dirty and wants a shower but he will feel awkward walking into her bathroom without permission. He haven't had a shower in days and he figures he might do something different with his hair. He's thinking about getting it cut in a way people won't recognize him but in a way that doesn't make his hair look like it was cut. He might very well have to dye it a color too but he doesn't want to ruin his hair by dying it so that's out of the question. He walks away from the mirror and walks all the way back to the window to stare outside. He sighs quietly looking up at the sky wanting to know where Ryuk is. He still can't believe he made a childish deal with him and of all people Ryuk should know that the deal is impossible for Him. The last thing he wants to focus on is love; he can care less about love because being the God of the new world, he can't be running into problems with that. It's a waste of time in Light's eyes. He'd rather be devoid of everything than to have emotional feelings that will only slow him down. He knows his apartment building is crawling with cops and agents so he can't risk going back to there. The only thing for him to do is to take out his life savings and get a new apartment or better yet a house to start with. He should be fine in a few days but before he starts thinking too far ahead he needs to find that damn shinigami. He knows he is still attached to him which doesn't make sense because he's never around anymore for the last few days. His thoughts were disturbed when a ringtone started going off, American music that he is not really familiar with. He turns his head around listening to the words to the song while it lasted.

"_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you, let me inside, let me get close to you, change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me too, somehow I found a way to get lost in you, in you. The pain knows it all, the rise and the fall, I see it all in you, now every day, I see myself say, I want to get lost in you…. I'm nothing without you."_He quite honestly liked the words to the song but sadly he is not familiar with that type of music.

He looks away from her phone that stopped going off. When he thinks of it and knowing what he must do, no guy should treat a woman like Matt did to Sophie today but again Light would be a hypocrite because he manipulates and uses woman and guys. He stays quiet but turns his head around when he sees Sophie walking in her door.

"Hi Light. Sorry to disturb you but I got to get my phone. Daddy said he'll call when he's on his way home." He doesn't smile or do anything but remains lifeless and blank.

He doesn't understand the qualities of woman but she is one of the kindest ladies out in the world that he came across in a while and one that doesn't want to make him shoot himself from annoyance. He looks at her cheerful smile and found it amusing while she hums with a feather duster in her hand. He looks away from her wanting to avoid eye contact with someone he has to kill in order for things not to be too risky. He looks back out the window but his eyes close halfway when she speaks to him again.

"Oh it was a message. My papa said he's running to the store. Is there anything specific that you want Light?" he hesitates to answer her back.

People are so kind helping others but helping a few people that could be the wrong people could get the innocents killed. He blinks a few times not really caring for them. He's the God of the new world and he needs to concentrate on ideas how to find that damn shinigami.

"No thank you." Was all he said.

He doesn't turn around when he hears the door behind him closing lightly. He closes his eyes lightly only thinking about that third death note that he is desperate to get a hold of since the SPK has his old one that Mikami fucked up with. One thing for sure when he does get that third death note he is going to write N's real name into it first, Nate Rivers. He can't wait for that moment. For right now people think he is dead but it won't be long when they discover the body not being found so that causes a problem for him also. He needs to find Misa as quick as possible and Ryuk especially. He blows a strand of his hair away from his eyes but he turns his head around when hearing Sophie screaming words to get out.


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTES: This chapter is very important. Something occurs that makes Sophie's father have total respect in light but Light is still devoid of everything but he finds out something very useful about himself in this chapter. Half of this chapter is in Sophie's point of view then the rest is in Light's point of view.**

* * *

…**Chapter Three…**

* * *

**~Devotion~**

Sophie opens her front door but to see Mitzuru standing in front of her with the most threatening look ever. She looks up at the broad shoulder jock to see him staring down at her with such defiance.

"Mitzuru? What's wrong?" she asks a little bit frightened to see her father's employee standing in front of her looking more pissed off at the world than ever.

"Where's your father? He fired me and I need to talk to him." she glances behind her to see no one around them.

"He's not home yet." She says quietly with honesty.

"Bullshit!" she jumps a little from his sudden burst of anger.

She goes to close the door not wanting to talk to someone who is going to be a jerk but she gasps when a foot stops the door by coming in the doorstep.

"Where is that damn guy at?" Her heart beats hard against her chest right now.

She doesn't know what to do. Her father really isn't home.

"He's not home Mitzuru. He just left work ten minutes ago." She says honestly

Sophie jerks back a little when he pushes the door open, making her stumble back right on the floor on her butt. She winces in pain when she feels the roughness from her fall. Her hair scatters all over her and around on the floor. She looks up at Mitzuru to see him walking into the house being uninvited.

"Please leave." She says more like begging now.

She hurries up to her feet but goes still when he speaks making her feel very nervous and shocked.

"Don't tell me what to do or else I will tell Jamie what all Matt really does." She looks at him confusingly, she knows she hears stuff about Matt but she can't believe it, she refuses to believe that about Matt.

"I can call him for you but please don't cause a scene Mitzuru." She says stepping forward to him trying to calm him down.

"I just lost my fucking job! I'm going to talk to the person who fired me!" She covers her mouth backing away.

She glances behind her and listens to see if he didn't disturb the people who are trying to rest. She turns back around to him trying to figure out a solution.

"Please calm down." She says trying to calm him down.

She sets her hand on his arm but she is jerked to the side by him.

"Don't touch me. Where's your father?" she moves to the side but she gets really nervous when he walks in further into the house.

"Please leave Mitzuru." She says quietly but she jumps when he slams his fists against the wall.

She takes out her phone and hurries to dial her father's number and hope he answers. She watches Mitzuru the whole time while he keeps going on talking shit on her dad. She waits patiently until finally he picks up.

"Dad! Please hurry home. Mitzuru is here and he is scaring me. He won't leave." She says quickly but her eyes widen when her phone is taken away from her hand.

"Give that back!" she shouts defending herself but she feels Mitzuru shoving her to the side.

She covers her mouth when he starts dropping the F bomb on her father being very shrewd.

"Listen you motherfucker! We need to talk. It wasn't my fault." She goes running up to him to retrieve her phone but he pushes her away again.

"Ow Mitzuru!" she winces in pain when she is thrown to the side again.

She loses her balance then stumbles back right back on her butt. She looks up at Mitzuru who throws her phone against the wall in anger.

"He isn't getting away with this." He mutters walking past her.

She turns her head around to see him storming out the door. She flinches for a split second when he slams it shut. She starts crying from the physical force he showed her which scared her a lot. She sobs quietly still sitting on the floor in the shadowy hallway. She leans forward and crawls to her phone to see the screen all busted and the keys missing from her keyboard. She picks it up and felt like dying inside because he broke her phone. She tries turning it on but it won't work. She wipes away her tears and gives up realizing it is junk now. She sits on her knees while searching for the broken keys but she couldn't find them. She wipes her tears away one last time and feels like everybody hates her today. She sits in quietness but she looks up when she hears someone walking towards her. She sees a pale hand reaching out to her, it was Light who comes out of the shadowy darkness looking down at her. She turns away rejecting his hand to help her up. She gets up herself and without saying anything, she takes off running around him with embarrassment he caught her crying with her phone.

* * *

It's about nine at night with Sophie sitting at the dinner table eating a bowl of lucky charms while her dad blows up a storm over the phone at Mitzuru for breaking her phone. She keeps eating her cereal until it was all gone. She drinks up the cold milk then walks to the sink to put her bowl in. She walks out of the kitchen and into the candlelit hallway. She walks all the way to the stairs, walks up the steps and passes the banister on the second floor. She turns left into another hallway then walks into a door in the laundry room. She walks over to the dryer, opens it and pulls out fresh clean sheets for her bed where Light is sleeping. She puts them in a wicker basket then walks out of the laundry room. She walks all the way down to her room where Light is. She knocks a few times until she has the permission to enter. She lifts up the handle and walks in to see Light sitting on her windowsill looking out the window down at the wintery night.

"I have fresh clean sheets for you. I'll change my bed right now quick for you." She finishes while setting the wicker basket down on the floor next to the bed.

She takes off her heavy black soft silk blanket then her dirty sheets. She moves the pillows on the rocking chair then starts preparing the bed with clean sheets. She spreads her black sheet on her bed and tucks it in and lets the lace fall on the sides of her bed making her bed look pretty. She puts her heavy black blanket on then her pillows. She stands up with her hands on her waist looking down at her bed liking it.

"Well goodnight Light. I'm tired so is there anything you need right now?" she asks standing there but seconds go by with no reply.

She turns away slowly making sure if he does she will be looking at him but nothing. She nods once feeling like an idiot again. She walks back to her ajar door but stops when she hears him speaking. She turns her head around to see him still sitting on her windowsill now looking up at the sky talking.

"Do you always get shoved around by people? Are you bullied in school Sophie?" he asks making her feel really depressed.

"No." she lies and by her voice she knew he probably knows she is lying.

She stands there quietly but suddenly he turns to look at her with those brown eyes.

"I can tell by your unsure voice that a nice girl like you is pushed around a lot." She clears her throat and decides to put down her basket since what he was looking at seemed beautiful to watch.

She walks across her room to him in front of the window to look up at the sky to see the full moon reflecting off the snowflakes.

"You've been watching the moon for a while haven't you?" she asks smiling.

She looks up at him to see him staring down at the city lights.

"Mhm." She looks down at the city lights too to see they are already putting up Christmas lights.

She sighs quietly when sitting on the windowsill too. She watches the men hanging up red and green lights. She tilts her head oddly seeing little kids running around in the streets with sparklers in their hands.

"You want to know something cool? My birthday is on Christmas Eve ha-ha." She says chuckling a little.

She reaches into her skirt pocket to pull out a lollypop to suck on. She looks up at Light to see him staring down at her which seemed like wondering eyes.

"Do you go out there a lot?" he asks.

She licks her lollypop looking at him smiling.

"I would if I had someone with me ha-ha." She cheerfully says looking back down at the city lights.

After a long moment of awkward silence and the gut feeling of him staring at her the whole time she hops off her windowsill.

"Well I'm going to pass out in my bed. Good night Light." She says walking away.

She walks to her door but stops to glance back at him to see him looking down through her window. She turns away and walks away shutting the door lightly.

* * *

Three days pass and Light seemed like a better day. He can finally move a little more without feeling pain. All he kept doing for the past hour is pushups on the floor to work his muscles but he is careful not to strain himself too much after being shot six times. He finally got to shower and was brought clean jeans from Sophie. He starts to wonder if her brother lives with them but he has never seen him before yet and his clothe wear really isn't him but it is all he can deal with for now. He really doesn't mind black skinny jeans but he hates the fact the jeans he is wearing is squishing his balls which is very uncomfortable to him. He does about ten more pushups then stands up on his bare feet. He makes sure not to strain himself or a pull a muscle with his wounded arm when stretching. He walks over in front of her mirror again to look at his shirtless chest to see that he really shouldn't be needing anymore bandages by tomorrow. He looks at his hair though then touches strands of it with his pale fingers. He wonders what he should do with it but he refuses to cut it or dye it. He sighs quietly getting irritated by the ordeal so he comes to the final decision that he isn't going to do anything to it. His thoughts are disturbed when he suddenly hears something from a distance with the door being ajar. He slowly walks over to it and ignores the prolonging creaking from the old house. He opens the door a little bit enough to peek his head out then follows where the sounds are coming from. He looks down the shadowy hallway to see nothing but gets very still and alerted when a door creaks open a couple yards down the hall.

He steps out of the room and into the hallway and being sure that there is no one in the same hallway as him, he starts walking to where the door opened. He stops right beside it then looks to the side to see nothing but shadowy steps leading up to another door. Without hesitation he walks into the darkness and up the creaking steps to the second door. He reaches his hand out to the wooden door then pushes it forward exposing an attic like room. He walks inside the damp room that smelled old with dust being seen when floating through the beams of light coming through the window above a bed. There's a bed, a dresser and a nightstand with stuff on it and clothes folded neatly on the bed. He walks across the old wooden flooring to the dresser to see dust coded on top of it. He notices picture frames with pictures of Sophie and her father then he sees a girl next to her. It looks like her mother. They both look a lot alike, the same hair, eyes, there's no doubt it's her mother. He turns his attention to the bed but his eyes widen when he sees a black notebook lying in the beam of light. He walks over to it to see dust coding on top of it again and notices Sophie's I-Pod on the pillow. It finally struck him that she has been sleeping up in the attic just so he had a comfortable room to sleep in. She's been sleeping up here for days. He reaches out to the notebook, picks it up and right when he touched it he sees a shadowy figure in the reflection of the mirror beside him.

"Hurray. You found it." Light turns his head around to see Ryuk appearing out from the shadows finally with a smirk on his face.

Light rolls his eyes expecting nothing intelligent out of the stupid shinigami.

"Idiot. What if Sophie came up here and picked up this death note?" he mutters while seeing the white words saying 'death note'.

"I made sure to plan out perfectly Light. She is downstairs." He replies back in his deep but mischievous cracking voice.

He doesn't say anything back to the shinigami for the longest time, instead he hurries to get out of the attic before she comes up and finds him invading her second room. He walks down the steps and quietly walks out the door to the attic. He closes the door as quiet as possible then trails back to her room. Now more stress falls on his shoulders since he has to think up something quick to hide the death note. He closes the door behind him when entering her room again then Ryuk just walks through it like a ghost. He walks to her bed, lifts up the heavy mattress and slides the death note under it. He releases the heavy mattress then turns around to face the shinigami who is still attached to him.

"You're wasting your time Ryuk. You knew that giving me that kind of deal I will fail." He speaks quietly like he normally does when he use to live in his parent's house.

"Would you like me to write your name into my death note right now? As far as I can see you can still make this an interesting game by toying with Near and the investigation taskforce." Light rolls his eyes while looking away.

He walks over to the windowsill and stares outside from view to see people walking by and cars going by.

"Damn shinigami. Why would I do that when I know their true identities and Near's real name?" he asks having a very good point.

It's not like Ryuk to be like this. It's very strange to Light.

"Do you want to know the honest reason?" Ryuk starts but pauses. He waits patiently for the death God to finish but when he did Light swore he could feel the God rising up inside of him. "I am bored." Light gradually smirks when he spoke the honest truth.

"That is more like you now Ryuk." He speaks quietly while watching cars go by.

There little conversation is disturbed when someone knocks at the door. He gasps turning his head around quickly swearing he got a whiplash from it. He puts his right hand on his neck feeling like he just pulled a muscle. Without saying anything he sees someone walking in with long red hair. He winces a little removing his hand away from his neck when Sophie walks in with a silver platter of apples.

"Good afternoon Light. I brought you some apples. I've noticed you like eating them so I brought you a few." He looks at her with emotionless eyes to see her cheerful smile more vivid than ever.

She is right. He loves juicy red apples and of course she'd noticed.

"Her hair makes me want to eat a basket full of apples." Light ignores Ryuk for the moment and focuses his attention on her.

"Yes I do, thank you." He says while taking a step forward.

"I'll leave them sitting on the bed and I brought more candle sticks up." She finishes.

He sits down on her bed while she changed the candlestick to a new taller one. He gets hypnotized by the dancing lights when she lights it. He looks at the wall behind the nightstand to see the colors dancing with the fire moving on the wick. He clears his throat being a little uncomfortable with her being in the room since he has no top on. He looks up at her to see her grabbing an apple and eating it herself. He wonders if she has more clothes for him to wear, especially underwear but he is anal about wearing other people's underwear.

"Can I ask you something?" she asks finally looking down at him again.

He gives her his full attention.

"Do you care if I stay in here for a little bit to go on my computer and play with my ragdoll?" he couldn't help but to smile a little bit because she is asking for permission to come into her own room.

"It's your room. I have something to ask you too Sophie?" he finally starts coming out with the question.

He does not move or feel hatred to her when she sits right next down to him. He looks to his right to see her looking up at him smiling.

"Can I possibly use a car and is it possible for you to do something different with my hair without cutting it short?" He remains still when she stands up laughing quietly to herself.

"Of course Light ha-ha. I have hair cutting scissors on my dresser now that I think of it." He looks at her amusingly while she plugs her I-Pod into the black speakers she has in her room.

He sits there coping with the music she listens to. He never thought she was into that gothic music and screamo, it's actually quite amusing to him, American music. He watches her grabbing her scissors then hurries into the bathroom. He sits there quietly while listening to water running. He glances up at Ryuk to see him going all crazy by staring at the basket full of apples. He looks away from him and back at Sophie when she comes out with a spray bottle of water and a white sheet.

"I can try to trim it right now." She says while sitting on her rocking chair.

Light doesn't say anything; all he does is move to the side so she can lay her sheet where he was sitting.

"Just sit on that sheet okay." She mumbles while getting the scissors ready.

He does what he is told do by her. He sits up straight but remains still and quiet while she starts damping his hair a little. He keeps his eyes closed halfway while staring at her striped socks that made her seem mischievous but she really isn't like that. He stays still when she starts cutting his hair and he hopes to God that she isn't cutting it short or anything. He feels his damp hair falling on his bare chest and that's when he knew she is cutting it short but he decides to stay quiet because his hair didn't feel like it is getting cut short. She stands up in front of him and tries hard not to stare at her large breasts so he remains looking down at her feet. Thankfully her breasts are covered with the tank tops she wore. She wore the most unusual clothes and it is always plaid. She wears a plaid tank top with her breast size. It's black and red plaid with buttons going down her breasts then over her stomach. The straps were hooked on a button and the hem of her tank top is black lace. He doesn't really think her style of clothes is weird but pretty much the same thing what Misa is always wearing. He blinks a few times after about six minutes of his hair getting cut. He looks up at her when she backs away from him staring at his face. He looks at her emotionlessly seeming like she was satisfied with her hair job.

"I hope you like it Light." She says taking a step back with the scissors still in her hand.

Without saying a word he stands up but when he did she hands him a towel. He takes it from her then dries his hair a little while walking right in front of her mirror. He moves the towel down to his side when staring at his hair through his reflection. He raises one eyebrow actually a little shocked. She did not cut it short at all or his bangs but he can tell it has somewhat of a tapered cut to them but no one will be able to notice. He notices the layers in his hair though and it kind of looks like how her hair is cut. Nothing really changed in his hair; it looks like no one even cut it. He turns his around to her smiling. He becomes very amused when she stands there awkwardly with her hands behind her back. It seemed she's afraid that he might yell at her.

"Thank you Sophie. It looks good." He says with honesty.

She didn't do that bad of a job with his hair, it doesn't look like it was even touched. He turns back around to face the mirror again and stays in his same position when she walks up behind him. He doesn't say a word when she starts brushing his hair off his bare shoulders and back.

"You have hair all over you ha-ha." She says giggling.

He closes his eyes halfway realizing he shouldn't be almost naked with a fourteen year old around him but his thoughts are disturbed when her door opens.

"There you are!" They both look over at her door but Light looks away when he sees Matt standing there looking at him.

"What are you guys doing?" Light remains quiet but he can tell that the punk is making Sophie feel obligated to answer him.

"I gave him a haircut ha-ha. Do you like it?" she says in her cheerful vivid voice.

He rolls his eyes when he hears the kid muttering something towards the fourteen year old girl.

"I don't care. Do you want to come with me to the center tonight? They are putting up the Christmas tree now." Light stays out of their conversation while he does something with his bangs.

He messes around with them trying to do what Sophie does with hers and to be honest it worked out great. It is parted right kind of but he just runs his hands through his hair messing it up. He'll just leave it like his normally has it, most of it to the right and some to the left with strands falling out of place.

"I'm sorry Matt but Light asked me if he can use a car." She says innocently.

Light can hear Ryuk chuckling when Matt starts being a little rude to her.

"Like, is he going to be shirtless in the car too?" Light looks over at the teenager with annoyance in his eyes.

"No because he won't be able to drive yet. Papa won't allow it. If he needs to go somewhere I'm going to have to go with him." Light looks down at her understanding where she's coming from.

All he wants to do is to take out all of his money he has saved up in his bank then delete his bank so nothing could be traced. He walks away from the two because if he stood there for a few more seconds with that arrogant bastard he will say something.

"I need to take out cash in the bank. If it's okay with you? And he can come along too because I understand he's being protective with you being around a grown man who is shirtless. Isn't that right Matt?" Light says then slips him that question.

That kid is like Misa all over again. He remains quiet when Ryuk starts chuckling again by the outwitting Light being truthful and formal.

"Of course it is fine and you're more than welcome to walk with us too Matt. I just got to get Light a coat and clean clothes. I'll be right back ha-ha." Light's eyes close lightly when he hears that cheerful laugh.

He turns his head around to see Sophie disappearing out of the room into the shadowy hallway. He turns back around and walks to the bed to pick up the white sheet with his little hair on it. He takes it into the bathroom, throws it in the hamper then walks out but stops when he sees Matt standing a few feet in front of him.

"How old are you?" he asks and to be honest Light is getting very irritated with this kid.

He doesn't say a word, instead he walks back to the bed and sits but rubs his sore shoulder. He is feeling so much better today. He couldn't believe how much he is progressing with healing in his weak state. He sighs quietly when stretching but looks up at the kid when he lights a cigarette. He has no respect for the house or Sophie's room. Light cannot stand the smell of cigarette smoke especially secondhand smoke. He leans forward looking away from the kid to grab an apple. He starts eating it and felt so mean but he didn't care when Ryuk starts twisting so dramatically again. He keeps eating until Sophie comes back into the room. He hoped it wouldn't be skinny jeans but it is. She holds skinny jeans, black socks, and a white dress shirt with a black vest. He raises one eyebrow coming to the decision that her brother sure did have kind of good taste in clothes.

"My papa bought underwear for you." Light covers his eyes with his pale hand being kind of embarrassed.

That girl sure is blunt and doesn't get embarrassed sometimes when the situation can be embarrassing in front of other people. He can really care less right now so he looks up at her smiling and ignores the death glare Matt gives him. He really doesn't know why that kid is acting like a badass right now and is showing signs of jealously. Even Light is smart enough not to try to sleep with a fourteen year old girl. He doesn't even think like that with her, it's really amusing to him when people are always like lately. He stands up and walks toward her slowly. He sees she is holding a nice black think silk coat that looks like it will come down to his knees. He reaches out to the clothes with a thankful smile.

"Thank you Sophie." He says kindly while smiling, looking into her eyes the whole time.

He walks away with the clothes in his arms. He walks into the bathroom then closes the door behind him to get himself privacy. He didn't mind if she was in her room when he's changing in the bathroom. She has a mess to clean up anyways. He slides down the jeans he was already wearing then finally tears the plastic bag open and slips on some underwear. It feels pretty fucking great to him to be wearing underwear right now. He puts the black skinny jeans on then slides them and of course his fucking pride is being suffocated. He buttons up his jeans then zips them up. He puts on the black tank top then the white dress shirt. He puts his arms through the holes to the nice black vest that looked like it was a fortune. He buttons it up and actually liked it to be honest. He puts on the black socks and for the first time in a while he felt like a real man wearing formal clothes. It's very rare he's in clothes with jeans and different shirts rather than formal suits. He opens the bathroom door and walks out feeling pretty good and less sore. It's been a while since he has done a lot of walking. The last time he did a lot of walking is when he ran from the SPK days ago to the still mill. He sees Sophie is already done cleaning up but Matt stares at her the whole time while she is bent over picking up loose hair on the floor. Light rolls his eyes feeling sorry for her. The man is such a pervert and very disrespectful.

"I hope you are not mad from the shoes I brought up?" Light looks back over at her but avoids looking at her lace underwear while she still is bent over picking up his hair.

He raises his one eyebrow again when he sees black and white checkered converse right beside her. He closes his eyes wanting to throw the hideous shoes out the window but he copes with it. It is only for a short time he has to wear them when he walks. He couldn't believe that he is actually going to wear them out in public.

"Hyuk-hyuk! I bet you feel like a teenager again Light." He ignores Ryuk for the moment when Sophie stands up then walks over to him.

"Looks like your new friend doesn't like your brother's taste." Light for the first time in a while felt like punching a guy right in the face.


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTES: Something happens in this chapter that makes Sophie very suspicious of Light. Something else occurs in this chapter that makes Light debate whether to kill Sophie and her father or to let them live a little while longer so he can have a safe place to get more stronger and heal a lot better. The bank part in this chapter as you can see I have no idea how they do that stuff so I kind of made things up.**

* * *

…**Chapter Four…**

* * *

The streets are filled with icy roads and slippery sidewalks with snow covering the Earth's surface like a white cold blanket. Light walks on Sophie's right with Matt on her left. He really didn't care about anything or anyone right now, all he cared about was getting all his cash out of his account then deleting it for good. There shouldn't be any trace of his account left. All he has to be careful about is the guards or police officers around the area but he knows his name and face did not go public because he has been reading the newspapers. He knows the investigation taskforce and Near will be up on their feet with high suspects when they discover his body wasn't found. He puts his freezing hands into his pockets and could see from the corners of his eyes that Sophie noticed. He keeps walking down the snow slippery covered sidewalk when suddenly she leaves by his side away from Matt too off into a random store. He sighs annoyingly not having time for her to be shopping for clothes or food right now. He has no choice but to wait for her to come out and it did not make the time even better when Matt starts texting annoyingly on a keyboard. He stands there patiently being sure to hide his face a little when suspicious cars go by and police cruisers. He starts counting the minutes that go by when finally she comes out of the clothing store with a bag in her hands. He waits for her to meet up with them again but he becomes puzzled when she smiles at him.

"This will help keep your hands warm." she says cheerfully while reaching into her bag.

He stands there quietly when she pulls out black gloves for him. He looks down at her to see her ripping off the price tag then handing them to him. He reaches out to them with hesitation and thankfully she noticed that his hands were starting to freeze. He starts putting them on but he starts to think about her kindness so instead without ward he puts them back into her hands.

"Why don't you wear them?" he says with a blank expression.

She is starting to become stubborn but he notices her reaching into the bag grabbing another black pair for herself.

"Silly ha-ha, I bought them for you." Light remains quiet when she puts them in his cold hands.

He stands there speechless when she starts walking again then starts humming. He stands there following her amazingly long red hair with Matt complaining beside her.

"What about me?" he starts whining like a little baby.

He slips the warm gloves on already feeling warmth against his hands. He starts walking again and found it amusing when she tells him she only had enough money for him and her. He stays a few feet behind the two while he and Ryuk walk beside each other. He smiles when Sophie starts ignoring him because she didn't buy him any gloves. He found it rather comical that the older person is being a peasant with her. They all keep walking until Sophie points out the bank for Light.

"There's the bank Light." He comes up close beside her to see if there are any cops or guards inside.

Sadly there are two cops inside bullshitting with doughnuts in their hands. He about dies inside realizing this was going to be harder than he thought.

"This will be fun." Light formed fists with his hands preparing to hit the damn shinigami but he is more mature than that.

Without saying a word he starts walking again and he figures since they are staying behind they are going to wait for him. He glances behind him to see Sophie smiling at him then waving being kind. He turns back around and starts to walk slower when entering the bank parking lot. He takes in a deep breath then exhales. What he's about to do is going to be risky. He knows his face and name was not released to the public only because it will cause big dispute when they would have to tell people his body was not discovered so they cannot be accurate on his death. He starts walking again but with no hesitation. He knows the drill, to act calm and casual as always when putting on an act to full everyone around him. He puts his gloved hands into his coat pockets when walking through the glass doors. He stops in the big opening when hearing people chattering quietly and the people behind desks doing withdraws and deposits. He looks around but hides his face whenever the cops look over at him but he keeps it casual so he doesn't make them suspect him. He slowly walks up to the desk to see a middle aged girl with long blond hair and tanned skin, too tanned it actually looked horrible. She literally looked orange.

"How may I help you?" she asks with a smile.

He looks at her and thinks for a moment. He has over seven hundred thousand dollars saved up in the bank. Once he withdraws it he is deleting his account.

"I would like to withdraw all the money from my account." He says casually putting on an act not to act suspicious.

He waits patiently for the girl to type on the computer doing the same routine she does every day.

"PIN number please?" He doesn't hesitate at all and acts as friendly as he can and he is very well at it.

"78-984-3245." He replies back.

He waits patiently in line when she walks to the back with a clipboard in her hands. He sighs quietly while turning around to lean his back against the counter. He stands there quietly but ignores Ryuk when he sees his warped body while hopping on one foot.

"Light! I need some apples now!" Light doesn't say anything.

He will not talk to Ryuk out in public. He remains quiet then decides to stare out through the clean glass windows but his eyes spot Sophie and Matt who sit together on a bench. The first thing he thinks of is how much of a pig Matt is when seeing his hand touching her bare thigh. She keeps pushing it away. He keeps watching him closely then suddenly someone calls for him from behind.

"Seven hundred thousand dollars in cash." She says while handing him a large orange envelope.

He takes it with his gloved hand then places it under his black coat.

"Have a good day." he says quietly then starts walking but she says something that makes his eye twitch…. Again.

"I would too if I had that kind of money ha-ha." Her voice is so annoying it's like Misa right now.

He doesn't say anything, instead he walks to the glass doors avoiding eye contact with the police officers in the corner. He walks outside into the cold feeling like this was too easy. He walks over to the bench where Sophie was but becomes alerted when he hears her telling Matt to stop.

"Stop it or else I'm going to punch you!" she raises her voice a little.

He hurries to the bench where they are to see him trying to get his hand higher up her thigh. He rolls his eyes acting as if he didn't even exist right so all he does is grab Sophie's hand pulling her up from the bench then putting her on his right side closer to the road. He sees Matt coming up on his other side then tries to move in front of him to Sophie but he just puts his hand on his shoulder pushing him back on his right side for him to stay away from her if he's going to be a creep about it.

"You're so un cool dood."He ignores him and keeps his focus on holding his envelope.

They all walk slowly passing the people who push and shove in a rush. They keep walking but out of nowhere he feels Sophie's hand hitting his side from slipping on the sidewalk.

"Be careful!" he raises his voice a little when he hears her knees hitting the icy ground.

He stops walking and of course Matt keeps walking not even paying attention. He kneels to one knee and helps her up by grabbing her arm. He starts to become a little awkward around her now when she looks up at him smiling.

"It's just a scrape ha-ha." She cheerfully says.

"Even when she hurts herself she still smiles." Ryuk mutters amusingly.

Light ignores him and keeps walking again with her by his side. He watches Matt walking still but stops when pulling out something from his pockets. His eyes widen when he sees Sophie taking off after him.

"You liar! You dirty rotten liar!" Light stays a few feet back when she tackles him for his cigarettes.

He watches in amusement when she grabs them then throws them in the street then the sad part is a semi trick runs them over.

"You're such a little bitch Sophie!" he shouts at her then pushes her away.

"What an asshole." Light mutters quietly to himself.

He witnesses Sophie slapping him once across his face for pushing her then she runs back to him. He doesn't do anything in reaction when she grabs his arms yanking on him. He keeps walking but his eyes widen once again when he feels her hiding behind him. He looks straight ahead to see Matt walking angrily back to them. He stops walking when he hears sobbing behind him. He glances behind him to see her clinging onto his arm now crying in it. He turns back around to see Matt shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Sophie. I didn't mean to push you." Light rolls his eyes sighing wondering why the hell he has to be in the middle of shit all the time.

"Me and Light are walking home without you." He hears her say from behind him.

"My car is in your driveway miss special Ed." Light's eyes close lightly with his head tilting back in pure annoyance of this fucking lowlife.

His eyes open with his free hand grabbing his shoulder, spinning him around to walk.

"Kid, just keep walking because insulting a girl's intelligent is something I will not tolerate to listen to." He mutters in a quiet low monotone voice like he felt that his breath was wasted telling him that.

"Wow Light, why so defensive?" All Light thought inside was wishing that Ryuk was Rem when he died.

He moves away from Sophie who slips from his arm. He keeps walking forcing Matt to do the same still with his hand on his shoulder. They finally reach it back to Sophie's house and Light didn't feel like putting up with a fuck head the whole time he is there so he leads him to his car and is the better person by simply escorting him.

"Describe a quadratic equation?" he whispers into his ear while he unlocks his car door.

"What?" Matt asks not knowing what the fuck he is talking about.

"Exactly kid." Light mutters then pats him on the shoulder being a smartass now. "Goodbye." He adds then walks away from him.

He doesn't bother to look behind him, he could care less about that fucker right now. He has more important things to focus on. He looks up to see Sophie though, walking up the steps and surprisingly not really expecting it from her, she flicks off Matt who speeds out like a dumbass wishing for a wreck to happen.

"I'm sorry! Do you need help walking up the steps? They are slippery." She quickly says rushing to him.

He doesn't say anything instead he walks up the steps by himself slowly but out of nowhere his right foot slides then he stumbles back but luckily hands grabbed his waist pulling him forward.

"That could have been bad." She says freaking out a little.

He sighs quietly while she releases from his waist with a smirk on her face.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?" He doesn't say anything back to her but looks at her when she turns around giggling.

He walks up the steps with more caution and is careful not to drop the envelope. He waits for Sophie to open the door then walks in behind her. He knows now that he has money he has to look for somewhere to live for now until everything blows over but before he can start writing names into his death note, he is going to wait till he is settled on his own. He knows if he starts killing criminals again right now and rids the taskforce investigation team and the SPK with Nate Rivers, it will only cause people to be alerted and probably people will search houses. He can't risk it right now. He walks past Sophie into the shadowy hallway but he stops when he hears her saying something that makes him turn back with emotionless eyes.

"I know you're probably mad from Matt behavior. I am sorry. You don't need that kind of stuff from the condition you are in right now." She says apologizing.

One thing he knows about the little girl now is that she always focuses on someone else rather than herself. She's always right on top of other people who are in need for help and doesn't focus on her. He nods once and decides not to say a word but he has to thank her for walking with him to the bank.

"Thank you." Is all he said.

He goes to turn back around but stops when she asks him something so stupid and funny it made him smile.

"Do you care if I stayed in my room for a little bit to crochet?"

"It's your room, not mine Sophie." He says back amusingly.

He stands there quietly when she passes him with the biggest smile on her face. He turns his head around to face her to see her skipping through the hall with her hands behind her back. He listens to her humming echoing through the old house and the prolonging creaking coming out of nowhere randomly.

* * *

Sophie walks into a room to see that Mr. Toshi is gone already. She puts on the new sheets and blankets for the guest bed then closes the heavy drapes over the windows. She is quite shocked that the house is almost empty. The only person left here is Light so she can move him into a new guest room. She walks out of the guest room and into the hallway. She closes the door lightly then walks down the hall to the staircase. She walks up the creaking steps then down the hall passing the banister all the way to her room. She goes to knock a few times but stops when she hears voices coming inside from her room. She remains quiet while leaning her ear up against her door to hear more voice. It is Light talking to himself. She stands there quietly wondering who the hell he is talking to. She blinks a few times but her eyes widen when he pretends to be talking to a person that is perhaps imaginary.

"Yes Ryuk. I will get rid of them shortly." Sophie lifts up her door handle, pushes the door open to see Light sitting on her windowsill again.

She takes a step in the room and ignores him staring at her confusingly. She looks behind her door then hurries to her closet. She opens it up to see no-one in it. She walks over to her bed then drops on one knee to look under it. She stands back up with hair falling over her Shoulders. Without hesitating any longer, she hurries to where he is sitting and automatically opens her window letting the cold hair blow through. The candle lit on her nightstand gets blown out but the flame comes back in an instant. She looks on each side of her then up and down. She brings her head back with snowflakes on her skin and hair. She closes her window then locks it tightly. She looks over at Light in her shadowy room to see his pale face reflecting from the light outside.

"Who were you talking to?" she asks with curious eyes.

"I wasn't talking to anyone." He says but she knew he is lying right through his teeth.

She only looks at him for a few seconds then decides to let it go.

"Well all the rooms are empty so you can finally have your own room until you get better in your condition." She says so innocently while walking away from him.

She sits down on her comfortable bed then drops on her back almost forgetting the comfortable feeling of it. She hears footsteps approaching her so she looks up to see Light staring at her like something is wrong.

"Is everything okay?" she asks while sitting up being very worried for him now.

"I'm fine." Was all he said.

She looks up at him confusingly to see the troubled look on his face ever since she sat on her bed. She looks away then leans over at her nightstand to grab the candleholder. She stands up with the dancing lights in her room to walk back over to her windowsill. Showing signs of caring to see if he is alright, she comes up behind him and kindly talks to him.

"Light are you okay? I have to talk to you about something." she asks then finishes.

She stands there quietly when he turns his head around to face her. She blinks a few times feeling a little shy but she gets over her shyness and comes out with the question.

"Are you sad?" she asks oddly tilting her head to the side, letting her long hair fall over her beautiful green eyes. "Are you sad because you don't have anyone to call for your condition you are in? If you're sad you can tell me." she says taking a step forward to him.

She looks at him to see that he's probably thinking she is annoying him with the sad talk but she wonders if he has no family or someone he can call. She sits back on her windowsill next to him. He sits with one knee up and his other leg down with his body leaning against the window. She leans her head against the cold window smiling to show him she can help him.

"If you don't have anyone Light, my father and me will help you if you need a ride back to your home and from how kind you are I can reduce the cost," she pauses to look out the window to see people walking all over the place. "A kind man like you who probably doesn't have anyone doesn't need to worry about money right now." She finishes then looks back at him to see him staring at her emotionlessly.

She noticed a long time ago he is very emotionless; it is hard for her to read him, what he's thinking. He's a brick wall to her but again she is probably the same. There's a long moment of awkward silence so she decides to stare back out the window. By now he is probably thinking she is smothering him but she only wants to know why he looks sad to her. She stares down at the streets to see snow covering everything. She starts picturing herself playing in the snow like a little girl but she gasps when she hears Light leaning close against her. She immediately looks over at him to see his eyes staring deep into hers. She remains quiet but her heart pounds against her chest wanting to explode.

"Sophie, what are your views about Kira?" Her eyes widen in a quick response, amazed he is asking her that.

She sets down the black candleholder in between them both making the light shine so perfectly on the two people. She sits up straight and leans forward closer into the candlelight next to Light with a saddened expression.

"Can I tell you something?' she asks quietly and for the first time in forever she is actually going to tell him something she has been dreading on for a long time now.

"You can tell me anything." She nods once from his words but hesitates for the longest time.

She looks down at the candlelight then looks back up at him into his eyes.

"When I was seven years old, I was in my brother's car with him waiting at a stoplight. My brother was a drug dealer and one day all the money came up disappearing. It turns out it was his partner who stole all the money from all the drugs they sold. We were at that stoplight waiting but having a good time. He always made me laugh and was very protective of me but everything at that moment died right inside me that day," she pauses looking away from him to stare back out the window. Her eyes close halfway from the thought of that day. "A large semi truck rammed right into his car with us inside it at the stoplight. I only had minor injuries but he got his leg pinned by the steering wheel," she pauses again looking back at Light who seemed to be paying attention to her. "Two guys stepped out of the semi truck with pistols in their hands. I started screaming when I heard a gun being cocked then the next thing I knew my brother's blood was splattered all over the window shield. That very day they were all arrested but his partner was pronounced dead in his own apartment." She finishes speaking then looks up into Light's eyes to see how much of a good listener he is.

"A lot of people despise Kira for what he does. People say that he is a sinner and a lot of people think of him as a saint. I don't think none of that is true. I think of Kira as a God and I know you may think different but if it wasn't for him I would be dead right now," she pauses when she hears music coming down from the center. "Before the people were arrested they were positive that the money was stashed in our house in his room. I had a gun put to my head and it turns out there was already a warrant out for their arrest. He dropped dead right after he cocked the pistol." She finishes her story but seems very sad now that she is venting to Light about her brother's death.

She smiles looking up at him to see he remained emotionless the whole time.

"Do you want to know that happiest moment of my life?" she asks leaning in closer to him.

"What's that?" he asks back.

She smiles while looking up through her window to see the moon bright as ever.

"The happiest moment of my life is when Kira saved me and killed my brother's death. People may despise him and think what he is doing is wrong but I think differently. If it wasn't for Kira today I wouldn't be here and right now. I have true faith in him that he is just resting right now. He's righteous." She finishes looking back at Light with her eyes looking into his.

Everything seems to go dead quiet with the awkward silence lasting longer and longer. Sophie keeps looking up at the sky but she hears something pulling in the driveway. She looks down through the window to see a truck with four guys getting out of it. Her eyes widen when she realizes it's Mitzuru and his friends.

"I got to get my dad!" she shrieks while hopping off the windowsill.

She bursts out of her room to the steps. She hurries down the steps as quick as she could but she was too late. She hears her father opening the door and immediately shit is coming down.

"You're not so fucking tough now aren't you!" She takes off running down the hall to the front door to see Mitzuru getting all up in her father's face.

She stops running a few feet behind him when he turns his head around to her.

"Call the cops Sophie." She nods once then heads into the kitchen to her father's phone.

She grabs it off the table and dials the cops but she gasps when she hears Mitzuru interrogating her father. She hurries back out in the hallway to see her father facing four men. She hurries up at the door when she sees Mitzuru's fist raising. She stops right in front of her father and pushes his arm away with the phone still in her hand.

"Stop! Get off of our property now! I have the police on the other line you bully!" The men all started laughing at her from the selection of words she uses.

She goes to shout more things at them that are threatening but she feels her body being pushed to the side by bulky hands. She loses her balance and falls right on her butt with the phone flying out of her hands. Her eyes widen when she witnesses Mitzuru hitting her father right in the jaw but her father hits back popping Mitzuru in his head.

"Guys! Stop! Don't fight!" she shrieks when standing up.

She appears right in front of her father with Mitzuru's fists flying in the air. Sophie's eyes squeeze shut in pain when she feels him punching her right in her jaw. The fifteen year old girl cries out in pain when she is knocked to the side right on the grass literally unconscious for a few seconds. She sits up slowly while holding her head and could not believe she just got punched by a grown man.

"Tell your fucking daughter that this is between me and you punk ass bitch! Now fucking fight me instead of acting like a pussy you dick!" Sophie still sits on the soft cold grass, her bare arms are starting to freeze in the snow and her feet felt like falling off.

She starts crying realizing that her head feels like fucking exploding right now, it hurts so bad.

"Don't ever lay a hand on her again!" her father shouts in a defensive way.

She feels if she tried standing up she would feel more pain coming up in her head so she remains sitting but she's cold as fuck. She starts wincing in pain when she touches the spot on her jaw where she got hit, it hurts like a bitch. She can feel her tears starting to get cold then freezing on her face. She keeps releasing more tears when her father is pushed on the ground by a random person. Then suddenly out of nowhere, she felt warmth behind her, something feeling like strong arms picking her up.

"Don't hit me." she mumbles, more like a whisper since she figures it's probably one of the guys.

"I'm not going to." Sophie starts crying more when she realizes it's Light.

She feels his strong arms picking her up off the cold snowy ground. She puts her head in his chest crying softly into the night. She notices him carrying her back into the warm house but with her father outside still. She watches the door closing right after cops show up. She wonders if the neighbors gave the house address by a domestic disturbance from drunk assholes probably.


	6. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTES: Here's chapter five. This chapter is going to be a little bit longer. Half of it will be in Sophie's point of view then the rest will be in Light's point of view. This is the first chapter where everything begins. The suspense and drama starts off with this chapter.**

* * *

…**Chapter Five…**

* * *

The next day Sophie tried so hard to cover up her bruise in school. She spent twenty minutes with cover-up trying to cover it but it wasn't enough. She sits at her assigned seat in the back of the room in her English class the whole time trying not to let her bruise grab someone's attention. She sits with her head lowered to her desk while resting it in her right hand. She sits quietly while her English teacher lectures the class but she is more hypnotized by the snow falling outside the window beside her. She closes her eyes halfway still feeling her jaw aching from pain last night. She starts thinking about last night when getting punch right in the jaw when trying to break up the fight between her father and Mitzuru. It wasn't long after the police showed up and arrested them on scene. She can still feel those strong arms from Light pulling her up out of the fight. For an hour straight they both sat the kitchen table with Light holding up an icepack to her jaw. She looks up at the clock when the bell rings finally but she waits till everyone is almost out the door. She puts all her books and her notebooks in her black bag. She scoots out her chair and stands while pushing it back in. She puts her bag around her shoulder then starts walking to the door. She walks out into the bright hallway with people coming all form different sides. She walks to the left all the way down to her locker. She toys with her padlock until it is finally unlocked. She takes out all of her books and papers and stuffs them neatly in her locker. She grabs her sketchpad then closes her locker then locks it. She glances to her right for a split second then takes off walking again to the left.

"Did you hear about those people who were arrested last night at that girl's house? They all died of heart attacks in their cells." Sophie's eyes widen when she stops walking.

She turns her body around to see a group of people walking into another hallway. She hurries to run up to the corner of the hallway to listen to them. She peeks her head out of the edge of the hallway to see them getting into lockers.

"Kira's back. I know he's back. Four people died of heart attacks, It's clear he's back from resting." Without saying a word, she backs up a step actually really scared.

She turns back around and heads down the hall to where she was walking. She pushes open the cafeteria doors to eat. She does her normal routine; she walks all the way to the back of the large room where no one sits. She pulls out a chair then sits while taking out her sketchpad. She digs through her bag for some pencils and erasers. She opens her new sketchpad to the first page and draws the first thing that comes to her mind. She keeps drawing and after ten minutes had passed she is just realizing how wrong it is for what she is drawing. She sets her pencil down then looks at the picture of her and light in the candlelight. It is a challenge to her because she just can't get the candlelight right that reflects on her and Light's face for black shading pictures. She thought about the pose last night and figured it would be a nice picture to draw and she was right. She did get the lighting right after about twenty minutes of doodling with it. She starts erasing the unwanted lines but she sees dark shadows appearing behind her. She sets down her drawing pencil and turns her head around to see Matt staring down at her.

"I need you to see something cool I found." She looks at him not really wanting to get up.

"Sorry Matt but I'm busy." She says lying but she is still upset with him and doesn't really want to be around him after that day.

"Please? You'll think it is awesome." She sighs quietly giving into him as usual.

Without saying anything she stands up from her chair then grabs her things. She turns around and starts walking with him in front of her. She ignores the shrewd stares people give her for walking with him. Matt is one of the most popular kids in school and a lot of times she wonders why he bothers socializing with her. She follows him out of the lunchroom and out in the hallway. She doesn't know where he is taking her but she trusts him.

"It's right in this room." He says when stopping.

She looks at the door in front of her confusingly knowing that is the old restroom for guys.

"I'm not going in there." She says quietly then starts to turn away but she feels Matt's hand grabbing hers.

"You'll love it." he says.

She stands there for a few seconds debating if she should or not. She sighs quietly when seeing him staring at her with such blankness in his eyes. Without saying a word she walks in front of him, through the door into the guy's restroom. When she walked in she hears a door behind her being locked. She turns her head around but out of nowhere she feels forceful hands grabbing her by her side.

"Matt!" she screams but she is spun around with her back hitting his chest.

"I've been wanting you for so long now you made me very impatient." He whispers into her ear but she ignores him.

She tires jerking free from him but it is useless against her strength and his together. She starts freaking out by squirming her legs but her eyes widen with gasps escaping her mouth when she feels hands groping her breasts.

"Stop!" She screams loudly while trying to pull away from him but when he puts his hands under her skirt her legs close lifting up making them both drop to the ground.

Sophie tries desperately to get out of his grasp but out of nowhere people walk into the restroom gesturing perverted things her. Sophie notices jocks staring at her but she snaps back into reality realizing they are watching her getting groped by Matt.

"Take off her top and get the syringes ready." Her eyes widen when the overweight one says that.

She tries rolling over but she is pushed back onto the floor then very brutally her blouse is taken off by Matt.

"Stop!" She screams but her mouth is covered with Matt groping her breasts under her bra.

She starts kicking and screaming but she feels large hands going under her skirt then sliding under her panties on her ass.

"AHHH!" She shouts as loud as she could then suddenly she feels a sharp pain like something puncturing her skin.

All of a sudden she feels so heavy and sick. She feels like everything around her is becoming dim and faded. She falls right back onto the ground hearing distorting laughter and Matt talking. She doesn't have the strength left in her, she felt so heavy that she couldn't move her body. She has no choice but to let three guys sexually assaulting her by them groping her everywhere. She starts groaning a little when feeling hands squeezing her breasts then pictures are being taken. She feels someone grabbing her head and moving it around in a circular rotation and still the distorting laughter continues when her bra is fully taken off. The last thing she knows is her body falling limp right on the bathroom floor, her hair scattering everywhere on top of her. Her eyes close when seeing all of the men including Matt walking out of the bathroom leaving her drugged on the disgusting bathroom floor.

* * *

Sophie's eyes shoot wide open. She finds herself still lying on the bathroom floor with her hair scattered everywhere. She automatically sits up topless with no bra on. She quickly covers herself and starts freaking out while trying to find her clothes. She immediately finds them then, puts them on as quickly as she can. She stands up on her feet while buttoning her blouse but she immediately feels a headache making her wince a little in pain. She remembers everything that happened but when she looks up at the clock with the second ticking, school is about to be over in a minute. The fourteen year old girl searches for her black bag everywhere over the bathroom floor. She finally finds it, puts it on and bursts out the guy's restroom running as quick as she can down the school halls. She turns her head around to see no one behind her. All she wanted to do was run out of the building before the bell rang. She flies through the glass doors and out into the cold wintery day with no coat on, nothing. She takes off running down the snow covered pavement then dashes out through the bus zone into the streets with busy traffic. The poor girl skids to s atop right in front of traffic but takes off running again when a semi truck was yards away from her. She takes off running pass people and around them, pushing and shoving for them to get out of her way so she can make her way back home. She keeps running until she reaches her house which will only take a few minutes. She turns her head around for a split second then turns it back but she slips right on ice making her whole body smack on the sidewalk. She slides ahead a little but right into snow hitting a fence.

"Ow." She winces a little in pain and is now feeling cold more than ever.

She slowly gets on her knees then leans her body forward but looks up to see the old abandoned park. She looks all around it to see no one was playing in it as usual. She keeps scanning over the park seeing the dead trees covering the swing set and the huge slides with snow in the tunnels. She goes to look away to stand up but her eyes see something black buried in the snow. She puts her hands flat against the fence then starts squinting her eyes to notice it looked like a notebook. She stands up on her feet ignoring the coldness on her bear skin. She walks to the opening of the fence then hurries inside the park. She sprints to where the notebook is right next to the swing sets. She slows her pace down to a stop right in front of it. Her feet touch the black notebook that has white words imprinted on the front of it. She lowers to one knee and without hesitation, she picks it up with her right hand to see what the letters are. She stands up straight and looks down on it to see it says 'Death Note'. She opens the notebook but is shocked when she sees a black page with letting on it describing the rules on how to use the death note. She closes the book quickly thinking it is just a practical joke. She keeps holding onto it then takes off running to her house. She is only minutes away from it. She has to call the cops when she gets back there and hopes to God her father is home. She runs as fast as she can to get out of the cold, she needed to tell someone what happened to her. She has to get to her landline immediately.

She runs past the brick walls to her home then up the driveway to the porch.

"Dad!" She cries out with the notebook in her hands.

She runs up the porch to the front door. She goes to open it but it's locked. She searches desperately for her house key in her bag but she couldn't find it. She is missing so much shit it's unbelievable. She starts freaking out again then starts crying her eyes out while banging on her door desperate for someone to answer.

"Open the door! Please!" she screams with tears falling down her face like a waterfall.

She bangs as hard as she could on the door. Her hands are so cold she didn't feel any pain in her hands when they slam on the door. She keeps slamming her hands on the door with her tears starting to freeze on her face again just like last night. She is so scared after what happened in school today. She needs to reach the police as quickly as she could. She starts crying again realizing no one is answering then suddenly the door opens but she didn't look to see who it was. She leaped into the person's arms crying out like she was being tortured. She squeezes her eyes shut tightly crying with all the tears she has left. She feels warm arms embracing her pulling her more inside the warm house.

"They sexually assaulted me today! I was drugged in the bathroom! They took pictures and started doing bad things to me! Kids from the basketball team came and sexually harassed me! Matt took advantage of me!" She cries not being able to control herself.

She wraps her arms around the guy's neck and cries heavily in his chest.

"Matt?" she keeps crying not being able to answer back but when that person spoke she knew it was Light.

"Matt?" Light asks but he knew she wouldn't reply back immediately since she is crying nonstop in his chest.

The twenty-seven year old man can't do nothing but hold the girl in his arms until she is calmed down. She is so cold on his bear skin he was starting to freeze himself. He grabs hold of her waist to pull her back but she starts freaking out crying loudly again and wasn't going to let go.

"I need you to calm down." He says quietly trying to calm her down but the girl is having a panic attack.

"Light! They have naked pictures of me! I was bullied in school again! I fucking hate them! I'm going to kill them! Kira needs to wake up and kill them for doing this to me! I fucking hate them to death!" Light's eyes widen in an instant, gasps escaping his mouth.

He found himself slipping away from Sophie then hears her falling to her knees right in front of him. Light swears everything went quiet around him for seconds, all he could hear was the sound of his heart and his heavy breathing, her cries become distorted and his mind becomes tainted. He's so deep in thought, the feeling of her arms embracing his thighs for something to hold. He looks down at her to see nothing but tears falling on the hardwood floor but when his eyes discover something so shocking and breathtaking, he felt a bolt of lightning going through his body. He slowly kneels down to the ground when seeing her blood from her knees getting all over on the floor. Without thinking or hesitating, he lightly takes hold of her waist and with his strength; he pulls her up to her feet again. He leans down a little in front of her to see the fear in her eyes. He couldn't bring himself to say anything in after a few more seconds she takes off running away from him like he did something wrong now. He turns his body around to look at her while she runs away from him to the staircase. He stands there speechless not really knowing what to do. He really doesn't care what happened to her but at the same time it seemed she is desperate for Kira right now.

"I don't know about you Light but she really has it rough. I can only imagine all the things that happened to her by being bullied and I bet she doesn't open up to anyone about her being bullied in school." Ryuk says appearing behind Light.

Light sighs quietly wondering why she didn't have her house key on her. He closes his eyes halfway actually realizing just now he is feeling sorry for her.

"She told me she isn't bullied in school. She lied." He says quietly now in a thinking process.

"If I were you Light I would kill her and her father right now and get out of this place because you know your days are going to run short." Light ignores Ryuk and honestly he is more focused on the people who sexually assaulted her.

Criminals or not, rapist, pedophiles, molesters, they are all the same.

"Tomorrow I will be leaving but," he pauses while turning his head to Ryuk who stands quietly. "I will not kill them until I get the names and faces of the people who did those things to Sophie." Light takes off walking but he swore he can hear Ryuk gasping behind him but he didn't care.

Once he gets rid of the people who sexually assaulted her then he will kill her and her father but he will kill the people who are rotten to the world starting with them in the new death note that is now in his possession.

* * *

A few hours have gone by and slowly Sophie is starting to forget what happened today and is deciding to move on with her life. Every time she is bullied she ignores it and moves on so this time wouldn't be any different. She sits at her desk with her computer playing Cradle Of Filth. She sits at her desk with the notebook she found that is called the death note. She just started looking through it not even twenty minutes ago. She figures that it is a prank but she never thought someone can be so demented writing something down with wicked rules. She's lucky the translation isn't Japanese because she hardly knows any. She reads the rules over again not quite understanding it the first time but kind of understands it the second time.

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

She stops reading it in her mind, it makes her really sad that someone will actually write something so scary. She sighs quietly wondering if it really words but that thought made her feel stupid for thinking like that. She rubs her eyes tiredly but now when she thinks of it she is curious but anyone who would of picked the death note up will try it by curiosity. She taps her fingernails on her desk while debating in her mind but she finally comes to a decision. She takes a pen from her glass cup then opens the death note to the first page. She sets the tip of the pen on the paper but for some reason she can't bring herself to write a name down. She sighs in frustration when dropping the pen on the notebook. It's so childish of her to be doing something so stupid. She pushes the notebook away and quietly she starts to breakdown crying. She puts her head in her hands feeling like the most unlucky girl in the world. She can never have anything go her way, no happiness, no one to love. She would love to have someone who actually loves her for who she is, to feel their hands stroking her face, going through her hair. She just wants to be held by someone who can mean so much to her in her own little secluded world. She keeps sobbing but out of nowhere she hears something speaking her name right behind her.

"You're crying Sophie." She turns her head around and right then she felt her whole body going numb with her eyes widening.

"ARGHHH!" She screams at the top of her lungs when she sees something looking like a grim reaper standing behind her over seven feet tall.

She freaks out by moving but falls right off her chair on her ass again with her hair scattering everywhere all over her and behind her. She covers her mouth with wide eyes still, gasps escaping her mouth when seeing the large scythe in its hands. She is in shock seeing the large creature draped over with a black cloak with a hood on. All she can see is red eyes staring down at her, like demon eyes wanting to devour her. She looks at the slender skeleton hands holding the long handle to the scythe and is honestly scared from how chipped and sharp it looks.

"I see you don't have the mind to test the death note. Not a lot of people do when they come across one." The thing speaks in a monotone voice to her.

"ARGHHHH!" She screams again when it spoke to her.

"Please calm down. I am not here to kill you. I'm here because I am now attached to you. You are the chosen one that picked up my death note. I have to stick around this human world now until you die or until you are killed. Either way, I am going to suffer here because you have a long ways to go before you die." Sophie looks away from the thing and hurries up to her feet.

She takes off bolting through her door and down the hallway but when she went to go down the steps she runs right into someone, sending the person backwards with her on top of him. They both grunt in pain but her eyes widens once again when realizing it was Light. She falls right over his pride with her legs spreading on each side of him. She goes forward but puts her hands flat against his chest to prevent them from head banging. She immediately gasps realizing him staring up at her. She has no pants on, just her lace panties and she is in a white tank top with no bra on. She hurries rolling off of him and takes off running back to her room not even saying a word to him. She slams her door shut but when she turns around she sees the creature standing in the same spot directly behind her. She leans her back against her door and slides down crying quietly not really taking all of this so easily.

"If you are not going to use that notebook, give it to someone who will. I will erase your memories of it." She shakes her head with her hair getting all crazy.

She becomes hysterical when the thing kneels down to her getting very close.

"You are now the owner of that death note." The creature says while pointing a boney finger to her.

"But I don't know how to use it. I don't even know who you are." She says standing up.

She pulls herself together by breathing in and out while staring at the sharp blade that curves down that he holds.

"My name is Oliver. I'm a death God shinigami." Sophie takes a step back against her door when he says his name.

"How do you know my name?" she asks being smart now.

"I can see your full name and your lifespan. I know when you are going to die Sophie Heartly Cross." Her eyes widen from his words.

He knows when she is going to die, that is so scary and creepy. She covers her moth to quiet her gasps when he stares at her not looking away for anything.

"When am I going to die?" she asks taking a step forward to him.

"I will never tell you that. We are forbidden to tell people who pick up a death note that." She looks up at him with questioning eyes.

She thinks for a moment not really understanding the information he is telling her but what she does understand is that since that was his death note he dropped he is now attached to her until she is dead or killed.

"And I will tell you that when that death note is all used up, I can disappear forever."

She listens carefully to what he is telling her. So the only way to get rid of this shinigami in front of her that is a death God is to be killed or murdered or to have the death note all used up. She forms fists in her hands then walks past him to the death note that is now in her possession. She sits down on her chair, grabs her pen and opens the death note to the first page. Without thinking she writes down the names of the people who sexually assaulted her today then drugged her.

"If what you are saying is true then the people who sexually assaulted me will be dead in the next forty seconds but unless I write details describing the death in the next six minutes and forty seconds, I can decide if they die peacefully or make them die an agonizing death." She says quietly while writing their names down one by one then specifying their deaths.

She sets down her pen after writing the cause of death in her note book. She jumps a little when Oliver comes right up behind her.

"You sure do catch onto things quickly with the time." he says in a monotone voice.

She spins her chair around to face him, sitting while looking up at him with depressed eyes.

"It's common sense Oliver. Anybody who is sexually assaulted and drugged would want to have the people dead. It's not that complicated. I already know you need the face and full names of the people. I know them all really well. I am always bullied by them. Then after reading that the details to their death can be added, I can pretty much control what they do until the time I wrote down in the death note for them to die. Either way, they will still die of a heart attack if it all didn't make sense, either way, they are all dead for what they did to me." she says finishing but she stands up letting the death God move to the side.

She walks in front of her window then sits on her windowsill looking down through the glass to see people walking all over.

"Kira is resting right now or he is dead. If Kira is not going to carry out righteous to the world then who is? Now that I have a death note I will punish my tormentors and the people who do bad to the world. I will start killing the people who are not innocent and I will fulfill Kira until the day he wakes and starts killing again. This world is so rotten it's disgusting. I am going to use that death note to rid the world of evil." She finishes finally but at the same time she feels so sad about it.

She knows that anyone who picks up the death note could not have the guts to kill someone once they tested it. A girl who grows up being antisocial, bullied and picked on through school will think that way. Any girl who was sexually assaulted and drugged will not hesitate to kill the people who deprived her. She is one of those girls who will not tolerate something so cruel and rotten. The awkward silence between her and the shinigami is disturbed when there is a knock at her door. She gasps looking over at her door wondering who it is. Her eyes widen when she realizes it has to be Light. She totally forgot to move him into another room today. She jumps right off the windowsill to her desk. She hides her death note in the second drawer then rushes to her dresser to put on a skirt.

"Be careful Sophie. Anyone who touches that notebook can see me. You are the only one who can see me." she pulls up her short miniskirt then rushes to her front door.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot to move you into another room!" she apologizes quickly while opening the door.

"I want to talk to you Sophie." She goes quiet when he speaks so calmly while looking down at her.

She bites her bottom lip but her she becomes dead inside like something killed her when she hears Oliver speaking a name.

"Ryuk?" She keeps staring at Light but she becomes questioned by his expression when his eyes widen like he was hearing something.

"What do you want to talk about Light? I can move you into another room right now. I will get right onto that." she says quickly feeling like she failed him.

She turns her body around to grab him his things but she gasps when she feels a hand grabbing hers. She turns her head around to look at him. She stands there quietly while he holds her hand.

"Who were those people who assaulted you Sophie?" he asks quietly.

She closes her eyes halfway and very unexpectedly she slips away from his hold. She takes a step back smiling cheerfully trying to tell him that everything is okay.

"It's my job to worry about you right now silly ha-ha. I got to get the room prepared for you." She smiles flashing her eyes to his.

She walks to him then around him and out the door.

* * *

Light turns his head around to face her and only seems like wanting to hit that smile off her off of her face for pretending everything will be okay. He sighs quietly having more stress now when he hears Ryuk say a name that he is not familiar with. He waits patiently for her to disappear down the steps, when she did he walks into her room looking around. He glances behind him to see Ryuk entering behind him.

"Who is Oliver Ryuk?" he asks with curious eyes.

The damn shinigami is hesitating to answer him back, it always makes Light wish it was him that died.

"It's another shinigami." Light's eyes widen in reaction with gasps escaping his mouth.

Light immediately walks quickly out of the room into the dark shadowy hallway. He walks all the way to the steps while holding onto the wooden railing. He skips the last step and quickly walks down the hall to where she might have gone. He keeps walking until he hears something behind him from a distance. He turns his body around to see a light on inside a room. He hurries to where the light is coming but when he saw Sophie crying quietly while making a bed, he couldn't help but to walk in to confront her. He walks through the door and straight to her. He grabs her by the arm lightly then turns her in front of him to face him for questions.

"Light? I'm sorry if you're mad but please don't hit me." she begs quietly with watery eyes that are red and puffy now.

He looks down at her with emotionless wondering how the hell this girl survives in life.

"Who's Oliver? He's a shinigami." He can tell from the reaction in her eyes and her sounds that it's pretty obvious she has a death note.

"How do you know!" she starts crying out now. He looks at her realizing she is acting like she is guilty. "I only wrote their names down for sexually assaulting me!" she cries out to him but he gasps when he feels her pushing away his hand from her arm. "Kira is not dead! I don't believe it and I refuse to believe it. Until he awakes from his resting or whatever the hell he is doing I am going to carry on with his work until he wakes." She finishes but in all reality Light couldn't believe how emotional this girl is.

He is now realizing how depressed she is. She is going through so much that she is having a mental breakdown in front of him now. He takes a step back like something is keeping him from going up to his room to get his notebook to kill her because now she knows he knows. He is in shock right now he had to sit on the bed she just made and needs to think for a moment. He looks straight ahead of him like he's in shock but he's just so same confused for once in his fucking life. That's when he comes up with the most brilliant idea yet ever since the day he was shot. He knows this is just going to cause more problems but out of nowhere in his train of thought, Light or the first time hasn't felt so much coldness against his skin in a while. His eyes open widely when he feels arms wrapping around his neck, her breasts being pushed up against his chest. He can hear her sobbing in his ear.

"Please don't tell anybody about what I just said. Please don't. This world is so rotten that it just needs cleaned up. Please understand me." He couldn't fucking believe it.

He closes his eyes out halfway. He has no choice but to spill to her right now because in order to use her to get back at Near and the taskforce is to manipulate this girl. He has to come face to face with her shinigami but first she needs to get her to trust him to get to touch her death note but he knows already this girl already does probably. He needs to convince her to make the eye trade with Oliver. He wonders if she knows everything he knows about the shinigami realm and the death note.

"Sophie," he pauses for a moment. "I do understand. I am Kira." he keeps still when feeling her releasing from him.

He stays absolute calm when she backs away from him against the wall feet from him. What he couldn't believe that she has the same absolute views in his own word when he first found the death note about the world being rotten. He looks up at her to see him looking at him like she is refusing to believe.

"I don't believe you." She says quietly.

Without saying anything, Light stands up from the bed and walks to her.

"Let me prove it to you. You get me a computer and I will prove to you that I am Kira." He finishes then grabs her hand and starts walking dragging her with him out of the room.

He walks down the hall to the steps, walks up the steps with her behind him the whole time. He turns to the left and walks down the long hallway to her room. He releases from her hand and walks straight to her bed. He lifts up the mattress a little to grab his death note.

"She doesn't seem like the type of girl that can be easily manipulated Light." Light smirks from the thought toying with a girl who is very emotional.

Any woman like that is easily manipulated because all they want is affection and comfort. They want someone in their arms, that's the type of a girl Sophie is. He turns around to see Sophie standing a few feet behind him. Her eyes are locked on his death note in his hands.

"Before you get that computer come here. I'm aware that you already know that other people who haven't come in contact with a death note cannot see the shinigami's that are attached to them." He watches her nodding with agreement.

He stands there patiently waiting for her to walk to him. She finally does seconds later.

"Where's your death note?" he asks but what he got back in response was nothing like he expected to hear.

"Not until I see your shinigami first." She says quietly.

"She's a stubborn one." Light ignores Ryuk's mischievous remark.

He has no choice but to gain her trust first before he manipulates her. He gestures her to come forward but instead she walks around him. He turns his head around to face her. He watches her going through her desk drawer pulling out something. He remains calm and quiet when he sees a death note in her possession. He follows her gaze when she walks around him. They both face each other with her standing in front of him now. He looks down at the fourteen year old girl wondering what is going through her mind right now.

"Don't think that I'm a girl that can be easily manipulated or killed. If you are going to kill me Light Yagami with your death note, tell me right now and I will just write my own name into my death note." Light's eyes widen like everything around him became still and the only thing he can hear is his own heavy breathing.

His eyes look down to see her death note touching his and his touching her hand. Light becomes breathless when he sees a death God standing right behind her. He gasps seeing a grim reaper draped with a heavy black cloak and a shadowy face with red eyes holding a huge scythe. He knows exactly where Ryuk is, standing right behind him. Everyone confronts each other in quietness with Light being so shocked that Sophie is not as stupid as he thought she would be when in this kind of situation.


	7. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTES: This chapter is very important because Sophie's personality is somewhat like Misa's but not too much. After this chapter more people are finally introduced because this story will not always be taking place in one place. Near (Nate Rivers) the SPK and the taskforce will all be involved and more detectives with a lot of confidence to catch Kira.**

* * *

…**Chapter Six…**

* * *

Sophie opens her father's door ajar enough to see him sleeping in his bed. She closes his door lightly then heads down the hall back to where she has been sleeping for the last couple days. She holds a candleholder with a burning candle lit. She walks to the attic door, enters and goes up the stairs then pushes the door open to see Light and the two shinigami's hovering over by the window. She closes her eyes halfway when seeing Light sitting on the bed looking at her the whole time. She walks over to the bed and doesn't hesitate to sit down a few feet away from him. She sets the burning candle light on her nightstand and lets the room be taken over by the dancing lights. She sits with her legs close together and her hands on her lap. She sits there quietly not really knowing what is going to happen. She looks over at Light to see him looking at her with wondering eyes. She looks away knowing that he is going to kill her but she has no clue what is going through his mind. She closes her eyes halfway when she hears him clearing his throat for her to pull out her father's phone she had to sneak for him to make a call.

"The person I am going to call is the fake Kira. I'm pretty sure you heard of the fake Kira?" he says while standing up.

She reaches into her black Asking Alexandira jacket for her father's phone. She gives the phone to Light who stands in front of her. She can feel the fear shaking through her body right now, her hands are trembling when giving him the phone and still are. She looks away from him when he turns around and starts dialing a number. She happens to lay eyes on Ryuk who stands over by her window looking at her. Very awkwardly she tilts her head oddly waving to him.

"Hi?" she says like a question because she isn't sure if he is going to say anything back to her.

What all she just found out tonight is very stressing to her. She just found out Light Yagami is Kira who has been staying with her a few days. She knows he's not being straight up honest her. She is eager to know what really happened as why he was shot six times. She sits there patiently with the two death Gods in her attic and Light on the phone. She becomes very concentrated on Light when he starts talking.

"Misa?" she listens carefully to his whole conversation over the phone.

"I miss you too." She blinks a few times sensing how bored he sounded when he said that like he didn't mean it.

"I knew our apartment would be crawling with them. This is what I need you to do. I'm leaving tomorrow so I need you to make sure you will not be bugged." Sophie sighs quietly while he talks to his girlfriend that he lives with.

"They let you free?" Light asks. "That's perfect. Drive to the center of town. I will be there at two. Don't be late." He hangs up the phone.

Sophie looks up at him thinking he is crazy.

"Do have a laptop? Anything with internet on it?" She immediately nods a yes.

She spins her body around and reaches for her pillow. She pulls a dark purple laptop from under the pillows then gives it to him. She scoots further to her left when he sits next to her. She didn't want to be that close to him

"What are you going to do with her Light?" Sophie looks up at Ryuk when he spoke.

"Nothing." She sees Ryuk's creepy reaction rather surprising.

"Really? Knowing you Light, you wouldn't just keep someone alive like that." Sophie looks over Light with wide eyes.

"What does he mean? You're going to kill me?" she asks then stands up with a nervous feeling that she is going to be killed by Light.

"I am very grateful for you saving my life but I will not let a fourteen year old have a death note in her possession. I will not be slowed down by a girl who is in ninth grade." Sophie's hands form into fists.

She goes to walk up to him to punch him but when she raised her fist to do so she feels someone grabbing her wrist. She gasps when she looks up to the side to see Oliver holding her back from Light.

"Light Yagami, if you kill this girl I will write your name into my death note." Sophie gasps then looks down at Light to see his reaction as well.

"Just like Rem hyuk-hyuk." Sophie blinks a few times not really knowing what's going on.

She is released by Oliver but instead of hitting Light she calmly sits back down while he is searching on the internet for something.

"What do you mean Oliver?" Light asks.

She stays quiet while listening but what she is hearing is making her want to die inside.

"If you kill that girl I will write your name into my death note." He finishes but what Sophie hears from Light's mouth makes her so confused.

"Then you will die." She thinks for a moment but she couldn't make sense of it.

"How can he die by doing that? I figured if you guys are death Gods, nothing can kill you." She says quietly but she becomes a little creeped out when Ryuk steps into the conversation.

"That is true but there is one way to kill a shinigami." She looks at Ryuk but focuses her attention on Oliver when he starts to speak.

"That notebook you have belonged to a shinigami named Will = I lied at first. He died by killing Allen Moore when he was about to kill you the day your brother was murdered. He died right in front of me turning into dust," he pauses for a moment letting Sophie take everything she is hearing carefully. "For years I've been holding onto that death note right beside you ever since. After yesterday when you ran out of school after being sexually assaulted I purposely dropped it for you to take. That death note belongs to you now Sophie." She stares up at Oliver like some kind of crazy person.

"You're reminding me of Rem. How Misa was given her death note." Light says quietly.

Sophie turns to look at him thinking she knows why the shinigami Will died.

"So the only way to kill a shinigami is to like a person?" She asks but Light raises an eyebrow at her. "Or do they have to fall in love?" she asks another question.

"That's right. Us shinigami's take a person's life to expand our life. We take away people's life to expand ours." She looks down at her feet realizing the mess she just got herself in but she already made a vow to do good to the world after writing her tormentors in her death note.

She looks up at Light to see what he was doing on her laptop. She leans across her bed over to him a little to see he is looking up apartments. She looks up at him then realizes how close she is to him. He looks down at her with his brown eyes making contact with her.

"I've gone through this once," he starts while closing the laptop. "It seems that I can't kill you after all Sophie. You have no choice but to make the eye trade with Oliver." Her eyes widen in reaction.

"What's that?" she asks Light immediately.

"Sophie, I clearly see you have no problem using the death note so if you do not want to get caught, you are going to have to make the eye trade with Oliver. Since your damn shinigami is causing me the same problems like Rem, I guess I have no choice but to cooperate with you but that means if you do not want to get caught you will have to do as I say but first I need you to do a favor for me." She looks at him with her full attention but what he asks her to do makes her wonder if this means Kira is rising up again.

She watches him opening her laptop back up then sets it on her lap showing a window that is open.

"I need you to kill all those criminals right now. The whole list. There's hundreds of criminals on it. Only kill a hundred tonight. You only need their full name and their face." She places her hand on the laptop but looks up at him with questioning eyes.

"What are you going to do when I'm doing that?" she asks while he stands up with his death note in his hands.

"I'm going to kill Nate Rivers." She looks away from him not knowing who that person is.

"Well why didn't you do that when I gave you that death note?" Ryuk asks.

Sophie does what she is told to do by Light. She opens her death note to the first page to see how she detailed the people's death who sexually assaulted her. She grabs her pen on her nightstand and starts writing down people's names into her death note. She keeps writing even when Light replies back with an answer. She decides it's none of her business since she has no clue who he is talking about.

"Because I am going to toy with him but Oliver needs to talk to Sophie about the eye deal." Sophie stops writing then looks up at Light not knowing what the eye deal is.

She looks over at Oliver to see him staring at her deeply.

"It is your choice Sophie. The eye trade is very simple. Shinigami's can take people's lives just by looking at them. We can see their names and their lifespan. That's how we know how to choose the people we kill in our death notes. When someone picks up a death note, a shinigami offers them a deal. The eyes of a shinigami can make you see the lifespan of someone and their names just by looking at them. The deal is for that person to have the eyes of a shinigami but that shinigami takes half of that person's lifespan." Sophie looks at him thinking for a moment but she already knows her answer.

She sets her death note aside and her laptop then stands up from her bed. She looks up at Light with reassuring eyes.

"I refuse to make a deal like that. If I want to help this world rid evil, I can't shorten my life. I want to live as long as I can and I already know you won't tell me when I will die." She says quietly and hears gasps coming from Light.

"Then it is decided. Tomorrow I am leaving and you are coming with me. You do not have school tomorrow because of teacher's conferences." She looks at him confusingly.

"How did you know that?" she asks taking a step towards him.

"I saw the letter on the fridge." She looks away from him feeling stupid now.

All she doesn't understand is why she has to go with him tomorrow to meet up with his girlfriend.

"Why do I have to go with you tomorrow to meet up with your girlfriend?' she asks finally.

She takes a step back when he starts walking towards her, very close. He stops a foot away then leans in forward to her. She starts to get really nervous feeling like he is smothering her now. She looks up at him to see him looking very serious now.

"Because I'm going to kill Misa making it look like an accident. When you start to kill and when people come in to investigate, I know you will make the eye trade from irritation. Trust me and besides, for as long as I've been here with you, you are so much brighter than the airhead I was forced to be with for half of my entire fucking life." Sophie's eyes widen in reaction.

She immediately without thinking puts her hands on Light's chest demanding an answer as to why he is going to kill someone who has never done anything bad in the world.

"Why would you kill someone who doesn't mean harm? And it's your girlfriend." She asks with curious eyes to know why.

She looks up at his eyes to see how emotionless he is. He's always so damn emotionless to her. She realizes that her hands haven't moved from his chest so she slowly slips away from him a foot back.

"Because with one month to live before I lose a deal, there's no way I can win the deal with Misa in the picture. I could never love such an arrogant self-centered airhead like her." She stands there thinking for a moment.

She came to realize something about Light. It seems he is devoid of a lot of things, even love.

"From how you worded that and if I may add my opinion, are you saying you have a month to fall in love?" she asks leaning in close to him while looking up.

The twenty seven year old man looks down at her which honestly intimidates her a little.

"Yes." Sophie blinks a few times wanting to know who made such a ridiculous deal like that.

"Who made a deal like that to you? If you're Kira and if you know the person who made you the deal, you could just kill them if you are going to die in a month." She says bringing up a good point but sadly his response made her feel stupid.

"Ryuk told me that for more entertainment in his eyes." Her jaw drops but she closes her mouth quickly in embarrassment.

Trying to be cheerful and reassuring, she smiles flashing her olive green eyes up into his brown eyes getting lost into them.

"I have faith in you Light that you find someone to love." She says smiling.

When she said that she never thought she would see Light looking more emotionless than ever. Her smile disappears because she finds herself not cheering him up at all. She blinks a few times moving away from him a little bit. She picks up her pen and starts killing the criminals shown on her laptop. She stays quiet the whole time when Light talks to Ryuk about how to get rid of Misa.

* * *

It's about two O'clock in the afternoon and already Sophie is about ready. She decided to wear her black and purple plaid tank top with buttons and black lace straps. The hems have lace on them with the buttons going down her breasts to her belly. She slides on her black ripple short miniskirt then slides on her black and purple thigh length socks. She puts her knee length converse on, zips them up then ties them. She stands up from her bed but realizes she left her black coat at the school when she took off into the cold. She sighs quietly while going in her closet to grab her gothic lace coat that is almost the same, thin with long sleeves. She slides her arms through the sleeves then lets the coat fall to her thighs. . She buttons it up to the last button then puts on her crimson red scarf her mother made for her when she was a little girl. She looks at herself in her mirror to see that her hair looks the same, she decided to not tease it, instead she left it the same with large loose curls with her bangs slanted to the right and some to the left. She did her makeup the same, black eyeliner outlining her eyes and black mascara. She has on red lipstick making her beautiful pale skin stand out more in feature, like she lived in the Victorian era.

"Oliver, is this a good idea?" She asks quietly while seeing her shinigami's reflection in her mirror standing right behind her.

"I do not think you should be ruling with Light Yagami. He is only using you right now. He is going to make you do the eye trade. I promise you Sophie that he cannot kill you as long as I am alive." She nods once at his opinion and sometime hopefully in a few days she will take his opinion in consideration.

"Well, he told me to bring my death note. I guess he was looking up apartments last night. I still don't know why he would want to kill his girlfriend." She says quietly while grabbing her death note out of her desk drawer.

She puts it inside her black leather satchel then puts the strap around her neck to let it hang by her right side. She glances behind her but what she saw made her want to know what it was like. She watches Oliver sprouting devilish bat wings with a wingspan of ten feet wide. She watches him walk through her closed window like a ghost then takes of flying through the air. She turns around and heads out her door all the way down to the steps. She walks down the steps wondering when her father will be home. She brought some money with her to get some dinner on the way back. She decided she is going to make homemade chicken noodle soup. She walks off the last step and down the hallway. She walks all the way to the door, opens it then walks out into the cold wintery day. There is no snow falling thankfully. She steps down the few wooden steps to the porch on the slippery snow covered ground. She walks down the driveway but stops when she sees someone dressed all in black sitting on a tree stump. She swallows loudly while inhaling then exhaling. She sees the person turning his head a little to look at her. She sees Light eating an apple waiting for her.

"Don't let him manipulate you Sophie." She looks up beside her to see Oliver flapping his wings right beside her.

"I won't." she says quietly.

She starts walking again towards Light. She stops right beside him to see him looking a bit weary. She wasn't sure if he is hundred percent okay to be leaving yet.

"Approximately at two O'clock which will be in a few minutes, Misa Amane will die in a fatal car accident by getting hit by a truck." He says quietly.

Her eyes widen in a sudden reaction realizing who his girlfriend is.

"Misa Amane is the second Kira? She's your girlfriend? She use to be model and stuff I think. I am not really sure but I seen on her covers of magazines before." She says when leaning over to him.

"She's quiet about all of that." he mutters while standing up from the stump.

Sophie backs away a little then pulls out her silver watch her grandmother gave her to look at the time.

"It will be two O'clock in seven minutes." She says but her eyes widen when she feels a hand grabbing her free hand to move her.

She hurries to put her clock away when Light pulls her with him to get there in time. She doesn't want to see Light's girlfriend die in a fatal car accident, it only means he wrote her name into his death note last night. She follows where ever he went. He seemed like he was leading the way anyway. She walks right beside him while walking around other people. They cross a road quickly then end up on the other side of the street. She walks with his pace being careful not to slip on the slippery ice on the sidewalk. She keeps walking but stops when Light stops. She looks up at him to see him staring at the four way stop in the center. She looks all around but spots Oliver appearing beside her. She looks back up at Light to see Ryuk flapping his wings hovering over top of him. She pulls out her watch from her coat pocket to see it is two O'clock now. She stuffs her watch back into her pocket wondering why his plan isn't working. She stands quietly but all of a sudden her eyes widen with gasps escaping her mouth when she sees car being smashed from the passenger side by a large semi truck.

"Oh my Gosh!" she shrieks seeing the truck impacting right into the girl who was driving the car.

"Exactly as planned." She looks up the satanic guy standing right beside her.

"I'm going to get a car right now. When I do I am going to rent out an apartment. Are you coming with me or not?" Sophie looks at him with sadness in her eyes.

"You just killed your girlfriend." She says quietly feeling sorry for the girl who was in that car. Misa Amane.

"If you were me putting up with Misa for as many years as I did, you would have done the same thing. I was going to keep her alive and go to her when I was going to leave today but you seem like you can do much better than her." Sophie's widen in reaction.

There is no way she is going to be his girlfriend.

"I refuse to be your girlfriend! You're too old!" she says defending herself but from how Light raised an eyebrow at her, she doesn't think he was meaning it like that.

"I mean that you are much more brighter than her. All because of her I went through so much shit," he says but pauses. Sophie leans her body back a little when he kneels down to her looking at her level. "And I don't think like that towards women who are thirteen years younger than me." She smiles embarrassingly only because she took his words the wrong way.

"Thank you." She says quietly but feels regret from saying it but she actually means it.

"For what?' he asks.

She gets on top of her tippy toes closer to his face smiling.

"For not turning out to be a pedophile." She says with a smile.

She turns her body around and faces Oliver who listens to their conversation amusingly along with Ryuk. She walks over to Oliver then turns around beside him to stand next to him. She looks at Light with Ryuk standing behind him, more like hovering over him. They all stand a few feet from each other, humans look at each other and the death God's doing the same.

"Well, we can't just stand here now can we? I can't waste any time right now." She says while looking up at Oliver.

"She's really dedicated to this Light." Sophie turns her head to face Light who looks at her that kind of creeped her out.

"Misa said that my place was crawling with cops and FBI agents but they were all departing. Hopefully there aren't any people there. That way I can get my car." Light mutters then walks forward.

Sophie waits for him to past her then she starts walking behind him with Oliver following right behind her. She walks behind him with his slow pace. She wonders if he is cold, he's wearing the gloves she bought for him but he has no scarf on. She thinks for a few seconds deciding maybe she can lend hers to him for a little bit. She walks right beside him while undoing her scarf she wrapped around her neck. Without saying a word, she wraps it around his neck because he seemed cold. She freezes when he stops walking and looks down at her with threatening eyes. She gasps when she feels him snatching her right wrist in his gloved hand.

"You looked cold so I put my scarf on you." She quickly says feeling like she is about to cry.

"Can I ask you something?" he says making her very quiet. "Does it bother you that I was never the one who saved you? It was Will Sophie but yet here you are acting like I'm still a patient in your house." She giggles from his silliness.

"That may be true but I always dreamed of the day I can finally meet Kira. I'm just so glad that for all these years I thought it was you because I despised you when I was little but when that ordeal happened, it made me change my views and now here I am doing it all for my brother because this world is fucked up." She smiles amusingly when she sees his shocking expression for her using vulgar language.

"Well, that's the perfect word to use for the world." She says trying to make a good point.

"You're something else." Light mutters while walking again.

She turns around and follows him again with the shinigami's behind them still.

* * *

Light stays far from his old apartment building to see his car is still parked outside but he didn't see anything suspicious at all. He looks up at the balcony window where his apartment dorm is. He has to get into his apartment to get his keys. There's nothing more inside his apartment that he needs. He just has to get his keys. He turns around to see Sophie yards behind him talking to Oliver smiling. He looks over at Ryuk to see him shoving down apples he brought with him just in case that damn shinigami started to get all warped on him again. Without warning, he takes off walking in a casual way spotting nothing unusual. He puts his hands inside his coat pockets when walking across the parking lot to the apartment. He glances behind him to see Sophie watching him from the place he was just standing there watching him. He turns back around and walks inside the fancy glass doors with people walking in and out. He walks inside the large opening of the huge building. He looks at the guy behind the computer staring at Light with a friendly smile. Luckily the guy recognizes him. Light passes without any smile or expression. He focuses on getting to his apartment. He walks up to a elevator, pushes a button for the door to open. He waits patiently for the door to slide open. When it does, he walks inside then pushes the twentieth floor. He waits for a few seconds for the elevator to reach his floor. He just hopes that his door is unlocked because Misa should be smart enough to leave it unlocked if something were to happen. He walks all the way down the hall to his door. He stops walking when he reaches his door. He turns in front of it then reaches out to open it. He sighs in relief when the door opens.

He enters through darkness and decides to keep the lights off just case a cop goes by noticing lights on in his room. There's a lot of light, not like it mattered. He walks into the kitchen to see dishes unwashed and food on the table. Misa wasn't the girl who liked cleaning a lot. It was always him doing all the cleaning. He walks to the kitchen counter where the coffee pot is where he always leaves his keys at. He digs through the useless mail then finally finds them. He grabs them then hurries to his bedroom. When he thinks about it, he is getting all of his clothes he can. He puts the keys in his coat pockets then heads for the closet. He opens it then gets on his knees. He pulls out a black leather suitcase then wastes no time packing all of his expensive suits, his socks, shoes and underwear. He makes sure to get his night clothes and tank tops he has. He closes up the suitcase after emptying his closet. He zips it up then stands up and heads out his bedroom door but remembers to grab his wallet on his dresser. He walks out in the hallway to the front door. He opens and walks out leaving the door unlocked. He quickly walks down the hallway where he came from back to the elevator. He pushes the lobby. He waits patiently then finally the door opens. He walks out into the large opening lobby and hurries to the glass doors. He doesn't turn back to look around, he walks right out wasting no time. He walks through the parking lot to his black car he has. He takes out his keys and unlocks the driver side door. He opens his car door and quickly gets inside of it. He puts his suitcase in the back on the black leather seat. He sits in front of the wheel while shutting the door close. He puts on his seatbelt on then puts the key in the ignition. He revs up the engine when the car starts. He puts the car in drive, checking his mirrors and seat then gives the car some gas.

He moves slowly out of the lane he was in all the way to where Sophie is. He stops right beside her in a slow pace. He puts down the passenger side window a little when she just stands there looking at him.

"Get in." he says turning away.

He is cautious right now, he is making sure no one is following him or spotted him yet.

"Are you a safe driver?" he rolls his eyes while sighing in annoyance.

"Only when I'm very impatient," he pauses to look over at her. "Like right now." He finishes.

He turns away from her and looks outside the windshield while she gets in the car. He looks in the review mirror to see Ryuk and Oliver already sitting in the backseat. He glances over at her to see her putting on her seatbelt. He looks at her observantly realizing she looks really nervous for some reason.

"What's wrong?' he asks with curious eyes.

"I've never been in a car with another guy except for my dad." She replies quietly.

Light looks away from feeling like the person who happens to be given another death note is so awkward. He gives the car some gas and drives down the parking lot. He pulls out of the parking lot right into the streets. Next thing he needs to do is go and find another apartment as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTES: The story is finally picking up and very gradually the drama and suspense starts to begin. Half of this chapter takes place with Sophie in school and the rest will take place in Light's new apartment. Something happens in this chapter that makes Sophie highly afraid to step foot out of her house. **

…**Chapter Seven…**

Sophie sits patiently in Light's car while he does something inside an apartment building. She couldn't believe how fancy it looks. It's so huge surrounded by a lot of huge nice buildings and businesses. She sits back in the leather seat sighing by getting bored very quickly. She decides to dig through her satchel she has with her for her I-Pod. She turns it on and luckily it is fully charged. She takes out her small ear buds since nothing big like her head phones would fit in her satchel. She plugs them into her I-Pod then puts them in her ears. She leans her head against the cold fogged up window to stare outside to see more people going by with cars and people walking on the sidewalks. She listens to the first song on her playlist which is 'You Are So Beautiful' by Escape The Fate. She actually liked her ear buds because they had good base to them, not like all the other cheap ass ones that suck. She closes her eyes halfway seeing a mother and a little girl walking beside each other. She starts to get really sad because it is reminding much of her mother and her when she was little. She finds herself drifting away gradually with her eyes closing on her but she fights to keep them open. Finally after about a minute of fighting to keep her eyes open, they close lightly to the music she listens to. She starts to drift off into a sleep but they open slowly when she hears someone tapping on the glass of the window she is leaning against. She sees Light out in the cold with snow falling looking down at her.

She takes out her ear buds then turns off her I-Pod. She stuffs it away back into her lack leather satchel. She unbuckles her seatbelt then opens the passenger side door to step out of the car. She stands up outside in the freezing cold feeling like it has gotten worse since earlier. She closes the car door then turns around and looks up at Light who stands there looking at her with emptiness.

"What time do you have to be home tonight?" he asks.

She thinks for a moment. She would have to talk to her dad to see if she can stay out any longer.

"I need to call him at work. It's almost seven. He should be getting off." She quietly replies back with honesty.

"You can use the lobby phone. Let's get out of the cold." He says silently.

She nods once then starts walking ahead of him without waiting. She is freezing and he still has her scarf. She walks across the snowy parking lot up to the huge glass doors, larger than the ones she saw him enter through. The apartment building looks like it costs a fortune. She walks up the cement steps while holding onto the black metal railing covered in snow. She pushes the glass door open and immediately sighs in relief when the warm air hits her so suddenly. She stops walking when realizing this is where one of the girls at her school lives. She turns around ready to walk out but an arm wraps around her waist stopping her.

"Where are you going?" She looks up at Light with Ryuik behind him.

"I don't want to be here." She says quickly then tries walking but she stops when Light isn't letting her go.

"Why? I'm not going to do anything to you." She looks behind her up at him to see he is telling the truth but she doesn't want to confront Anna.

She sighs quietly but even if she does tell him he still won't let her leave.

"A girl that goes to school with me lives here. I didn't recognize it until I came in here." She says truthfully.

"Why does that make you want to leave?" he asks now.

She looks away from him not wanting to tell him what those cruel girls's did to her that day in her first semester. He wouldn't even care anyway, it's not like it made a difference.

"It's nothing. I don't want to be here Light." She says finally but more quietly like it's a desperate begging to let her leave.

Seconds go by but she gasps when she hears a shrieking girly voice calling out her name.

"Sophie? Aw! You have a boyfriend." Sophie turns around to see a tall girl with long blond hair and too tanned skin looking down at her in preppy clothes with her preppy friend's right behind her.

"Hi, Anna." Sophie says quietly but she felt her whole body burning as if she stepped inside a church being unholy.

"He's a cute one. Did you pay him money to walk around with you in public ha-ha." Sophie eyes starts to water when she spoke those horrible words.

She grabs Light's arm while hiding behind him from the cruel girl's.

"Make them go away." Sophie whispers behind him while burring her face in his shoulder.

"What's your name? You look like a male model ha-ha-ha." Sophie peeks her head out from Light's back to see Anna pushing out her chest in front of Light.

She brings her head back in behind Light's back in full embarrassment when they start talking to him about how she is always talking to dead birds. She presses her pale hands flat against his back hoping this moment of humiliation will soon go away in a heartbeat.

"I can't believe she is actually paying you to walk with her. Did you know you're walking with a girl whose nickname is 'The Cutter'?"

Sophie's eyes widen in complete shock. She couldn't believe this is happening right now.

"Sophie? Does your hair still need cut? Ha-ha." Sophie eyes close lightly then slowly she finds herself moving away from Light.

She turns around and looks straight ahead to see Oliver looking at her yards away. She watches him raising his long scythe then slamming it down on the creamy white marvel floors to the building. She couldn't hold back one single tear of sadness from her right eye when Anna and her friends tell Light that she tried to OD herself in the girl's public bathroom in the school. Her tear falls gradually down her right pale cheek with so many stories that are untold. She never wanted Light to know anything about that. Her eyes close lightly but in that moment she felt nothing like the feeling she is feeling right now. Her eyes shoot wide open with gasps escaping her mouth feeling arms under her legs and another arm sliding behind her back.

"WHA!" She gasps when she is picked up from the floor into strong arms.

She looks up to see Light looking down at her. Sophie hides her face shrieking in an awkward odd moment now so he couldn't see her tears. She removes her white hands from her face when she realizes Light is carrying her to an elevator.

"What are you doing!" she shrieks while wrapping her arms around his neck afraid he might drop her.

"They are never going to shut up so I had to pick you up and walk away." He says in a quiet low voice.

She hangs onto him for her dear life afraid he might drop her. She finds herself entering an elevator still in Light's arms. She looks up at him when the elevator closes but yet he is still holding her.

"Light? I can stand." She says quietly but he says something totally opposite and different.

"This place is so much nicer but way more expensive. Luckily I can afford it for a very long time." he says quietly but she notices he is avoiding eye contact with her the whole time.

She keeps holding onto him when the elevator door opens. She wonders how long he is going to carry her. She starts blushing realizing she is probably heavy in his arms. She starts yanking on his hair a little bit to get his attention but he ignores her. She starts moving her legs back and forth then finally he stops walking.

"You're very amusing." He mutters while setting her down on her feet finally.

She stands up straight hoping that that will never happen again.

"Rule number one," she starts putting up her index finger in front of him. "No picking me up and carrying me." she finishes but she looks up at him blankly when he starts to smile.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" he asks amusingly.

She can see the amusement in his eyes but she takes a step back when he leans in forward to her a little.

"No and I don't plan on too. Guy's are assholes and I was never treated right by one nor were they honest. And if you should know my whole life story I don't plan on kissing a guy till I'm ninety." She speaks out truly for herself.

She groans in embarrassment when Ryuk laughs right behind Light. She smacks her head with her hand feeling like an idiot.

"Come on. The room is just down that hall. There should be a phone inside it." Light says changing the conversation quickly.

She turns around and follows behind him at least a foot away. She keeps following him until he stops right in front of a door. She comes up beside him to look at the door number.

"666 ha." She chuckles when looking up at him but he stared at her like some idiot.

"Do you get it? 666?" she asks but quiets down when realizing he wasn't a fan of that stuff.

"Do you worship Satan?" Light asks making her very quiet while he unlocks the door with the room key.

She doesn't say anything when he walks into complete darkness. She walks in behind him when he turns on the light. Her eyes look all around the place to see it is very modern which she doesn't like at all. Light must like the modern stuff. She looks at the living room to see how empty it is. There's nothing in the rooms but a modern apartment setup. All of the floor is hardwood and the walls are white of course. She walks further into the empty apartment and couldn't help but to make her voice echo.

"Kittie!" she gasps making the work kittie echo.

She smiles amusing herself very easily.

"Kittie! Kittie! Kittie!" she repeats the same word over and over making it echo.

She laughs quietly while turning around but stops when she sees Light standing a few feet behind her looking at her as if she's a mischievous child.

"It echo's." she says smiling like a retard but doesn't realize how much of a child she is in front of him right now.

She takes off walking further into the room but figures she should be respectful since it is Light's new home now. She turns around and quickly walks past him to the door. She unzips her converse then takes them off. She sets them beside each other by the door then turns back around and walks past him again to the large French sliding doors with a balcony on the other side. He stops right in front of it to look at the beautiful view of Japan right before her eyes. Her lips curve up into a smile while she presses her hand flat against the cold glass window. She tilts her head to the side oddly seeing beautiful birds in a huge flock flying around passing the balcony window. She looks down at the large beautiful view swearing she can see all of Japan. She wonders how much this apartment room costs and plus with the beautiful view, it had to be expensive just like he said. She looks in the reflection of the clear glass to see a black figure behind her and red glowing eyes. She turns her head around and looks up to see Oliver standing behind her.

"I've never seen a view like this before." She says honestly.

She turns back around to see all the city lights representing Christmas. She can see the huge Christmas tree put up. She smiles realizing she has never been there with anyone before besides herself or her father.

"Do you want to come with me to the big Christmas tree on my birthday Oliver?" she asks turning back around to look up at him.

"Of course." He replies back.

She turns her head back to stare through the window but she slowly reaches for the handle to the French sliding doors. She pulls it to the left to slide it open but she gasps when a hand pushes against the glass sliding it shut.

"You are not going out there with any shoes on." She looks to her right to see Light staring out the window too.

"I'm going to take you home right now. It's pointless us being here together with no television or internet." She looks away from him wondering what it's like to be on her own.

She wonders what it's like to have a place of her own someday. She's only fourteen years old. She has a while to go to be even thinking about stuff like that. She is hungry too; she can kill for Chinese food right now. Her stomach starts rumbling embarrassingly making her hungrier.

"Do you want something to eat Sophie?" She looks up at Light again being thankful he asked that.

"Please?" she says with a smile that he noticed.

The next day Sophie is completely normal in school. Light had given her advice not to carry her death note around her with her because it is too risky. She sits in the back room in her Math class copying notes down into her notebook in neat cursive writing. She glances up at the board every five seconds making sure not to miss anything he is writing down. She writes in a black pen almost filling up a whole piece of sheet of paper that is college ruled. She sets down her pen when she is done taking notes finally. She sits with her legs crossed listening to her teacher the whole time. She pulls the computer belonging to the school up a little to do some research on her paper they were all assigned in the beginning of class. She is to write an essay on the environment dealing with global warming. She types in some words to bring up a search engine that is good enough to support her topic. The words above her are all in Japanese but under the Japanese language is English with words she is writing. She pushes enter to see polar ice caps all melted and falling apart with a poor polar bear stranded on one floating over the cold Antarctica Sea. She goes to click on a link but the bell rings. She sighs quietly while exiting out on everything then signs out of her account on the computer. She puts everything away in her black bag then scoots out the chair standing up.

She starts walking up to the front of the classroom but stops when the television comes on above her teacher's desk. She looks up at the television to see pictures of the people she killed yesterday that sexually assaulted her along with Matt. She turns away from the television when the reporter said the teenagers all committed suicide last night all around twelve O'clock at the same time. She walks out of the classroom but she feels force against her right side body. She gasps when she is pushed right down to the floor by someone. She winces in pain a little when looking up behind her to see Anna and her friends.

"Bitch. I know what they have done to you yesterday. I bet you had something to do with their death's you whore." Sophie looks away from them but freezes when she sees Oliver hovering over her.

She knows that no one can see him and thank God because she honestly thinks everyone will die of a heart attack if they all seen him. She ignores the girl's since it's a daily routine, getting bullied. She gets up to her feet and without saying anything, she walks away.

"That right! You better walk away cutter!" Sophie ignores them when they call her by her nickname.

She hurries to enter into the restroom real quick to freshen up a little before heading to lunch. She walks over to the sinks then takes off her H.I.M. bag and sets it on the white marvel table by the soap. She turns on the faucet with hot water then runs her hands through it feeling relief. She puts soap on her hands then washes them very well and under her nails. She's very anal about dirt on her hands or under her nails.

"Are you bullied like this every day?" she nods once answering Oliver's question.

She takes some paper towel and dries her hands off quickly then goes to grab her bag but jumps a little when the door flies open. She looks over at the door but her eyes widen when she sees Anna, Moka and Naomi walking her way. She hurries to grab her bag but she was too late. She looks up at Oliver but turns away screaming in pain when her hair is yanked from Anna.

"OW! STOP!" She screams out but suddenly she is thrown right into someone.

She gasps when she sees Moka smirking looking down at her.

"Looks like her mouth needs cleaned." Anna says right behind her.

Sophie immediately starts squirming when her hands are grabbed and pulled back behind her. She feels her hair being yanked back jerking her head backwards to look up at the ceiling.

"Stop it!" She cries out in pain but suddenly she felt something go into her mouth that wasn't very pleasant.

She literally feels like she's about to throw up when liquid soap is poured in her mouth.

"AHH!" She screams but her mouth is covered forcing her to swallow the soap.

The poor fourteen year old freshman is thrown to the floor right on her hands and knees. She starts coughing up with white foam forming around her mouth. She couldn't hold back her vomit anymore. When she hears the door opening and closing with laughter from a distance, she throws up her guts on the bath room floor.

Light sits in his apartment on the furniture he just purchased. He sighs with stress and weary eyes when sitting on the black leather couch. He tilts his head back with the laptop opened already on his glass oval shaped table in front of the couch. He pushes himself forward, leans over and starts typing on the keys for a list of criminals to come up. He opens his death note to the first page with Ryuk hovering over him. He takes his black ink pen and starts writing down criminals listed on a website where he always gets his information.

"It sucks you don't have a TV yet to see what people are saying about the killings that are happening again." Ryuk says randomly.

"I'm not focused on that right now Ryuk." Light mutters while writing down names of criminals in his death note.

He glances up at the screen then back down to his death note when writing.

"Do you think you can trust Sophie?" Light keeps writing but takes his words into consideration.

"Kind of. A girl like her shouldn't own a death note in the first place." He replies back truthfully.

"Why do you think that?" Light stops writing to look up at Ryuk.

He stands up from the couch and walks over to the window then sits on the windowsill to watch the snow falling on a white pale dreary day. It made him feel dismal but he wasn't going to let anything like that get to him.

"An emotional girl like that who is bullied in school can cause many problems. For instance if she is bullied in school and keeps killing the people who bullies her, attention will be drawn to the school and people will start to question." He finishes having a very good point.

He looks down at the view and she is right, the view is beautiful to him. It's like a white Christmas already. The snow is covering the earth's surface like a blanket. He never minded the cold weather. He is right though, a girl like Sophie shouldn't be entrusted with a death note because of that reason. It puts a lot of stress on Light's back because if something like that does happen he has to go through the same shit like he did with Misa. He just knows if Sophie is caught and put in jail or executed, he has that slight feeling that Oliver will kill him. It's like Rem and Misa all over again. His train of thought is interrupted by forceful banging at his door. He turns around to face his door and the banging isn't stopping. He walks across the living room to the front door then unlocks it. He opens it up and right when he did he grunts from sudden surprise when he sees amazingly long red hair scattering.

"I really want to kill everyone at my school but if I do I will be caught because people will notice! I don't want to keep getting bullied knowing I have the power to stop it!" Light's eyes widen when he hears Sophie crying in his chest.

The only thing he is thinking is what happened to her today in school.

"What happened?" he asks finally but she starts crying her eyes out all over him.

Light hurries to drag her in his doorstep to close his door so no one will notice. She's so freezing when she clings her arms around his waist. This is a pretty long walk from her school to his apartment. He wonders if she ran all this way. She is so cold.

"Sophie, did you run all this way?" he asks while taking her head to pull it back so he can see her red puffy eyes and her tears frozen on her face.

Her lips are purple and her skin is pure white. She is shivering and freezing.

"I don't want to be alone anymore at my house with no one there! I got soap shoved in my mouth and I was forced to swallow it! I've been throwing up ever since!" she cries out but when she said that Light's eyes widen when he can finally smell it on her.

Before Light could say anything back or move away from her, he becomes traumatized when she straight up vomits on him. Light immediately freaks out by jerking her away when she vomits. He backs away from her with her vomit all over him. He waves his arm in the air to get some of it off of him. He looks down at her with disgust when she starts throwing up again. He wanted to honestly hit a girl for the second time in his life but when he sees her tears falling on his floor when curls in a ball in her vomit throwing up, he couldn't do anything but watch her, to see how much she is suffering right now.

"Now that's entertaining." Ryuk chuckles but as usual Light ignores him.

Light himself felt like vomiting when he smells it all over him now but instead he kneels down to the floor to pick her up. He lifts her up in his arms again and quickly bolts for his bathroom. He didn't have time to ask Oliver what happened because maybe he witnessed it all. He hurries inside his bathroom to the bathtub as quick as he could. He sets her down right inside it and hurries to turn on the shower. He waits for the warm water to come on before taking her clothes off. He unbuttons her black jacket covered in vomit then unbuttons her white blouse. He tries hard not to look but he has to get the girl undressed. He slides down her skirt then unzips her converse. He puts everything on the floor beside him then starts sliding off her thigh length socks. He looks up at the ceiling as if regretting doing this but he had to get her out of the clothes she is in right now. He lifts her body up in a fragile way being careful with her. He unsnaps her black lace bra leaving her breasts exposed right in front of him. He slides down her panties and makes sure to be careful so he doesn't see her womanhood. He sets her bra and black lace panties on the pile of clothes beside him. He sees her hand covering her mouth so he quickly grabs his basket beside the toilet and hurries to put it under her mouth. He sighs in relief being on time when she starts throwing up again. He puts his hand on his head but slowly cringes with disgust realizing he just got her vomit in his hair. He sighs quietly lowering his hand while on his knees on the floor leaned over the tub with her. He stands up real quick to grab the sprayer with hot water running out hard and nice. He rinses off his hands to get the vomit off. He starts putting hot water on his hands then wiping the vomit away from her mouth and off of her chin. He keeps doing so until it was completely off her face.

"I'm so sorry." she mumbles quietly looking very fatigued

He removes the wastebasket from her hands and sets it down on his other side. He lets the water run down her breasts over stomach on her legs to rinse away the vomit. He leans over more so he could lightly touch the side of her face to tilt her head back so he can let the water run over her hair. He soaks her hair finally and it finally came to him it must be a pain in the ass to wash it every night. He sighs quietly while moving away from her naked body now. He becomes quiet but his eyes spot something on her body that makes him very aware what goes on with her in school. He sees black and purple bruises on her stomach and under her right breast. It is now occurring to him that she is physically bullied by getting kicked or hit. It's a shame to him how a girl like her can be brutally bullied in school. He has to admit, she's one of the sweetest and kindest girl's he has come across in a long time. And most of all, she's so damn honest.

"She only went into the restroom to wash her hands. Before she did that she was confronted by these girls. They called her names and pushed her to the ground. When she went to go wash her hands, she was forced to eat soap. A lot of it. She ran all the way from her school to here Light because her father wasn't at work and she doesn't have a phone anymore." Light remains quiet while staring at her sleeping face.

She's actually falling asleep in his shower. He sighs quietly when seeing the bruises again on her body. He couldn't believe that she never told anyone, not even her father. He blinks a few times when her eyes open but he becomes emotionless when she starts sobbing quietly then covers her face.

"I can help you wash your hair and your body." he says and hopes she lets him because she needs to be washed.

She doesn't say anything so he takes it upon himself to do it for her. He looks over at his shampoos and his body wash realizing it's all for guy's. He sighs again having no choice. He reaches over to his axe shampoo, opens it up and squeezes a lot of it out for her hair. He puts one arm under her back to pull her up in a sitting position so it will be easier to wash her hair. He puts his hands in her hair and begins washing it and even when it's wet it feels soft and silky. He really hasn't felt her hair before. He works his way down to the bottom of her hair which literally took like minutes of doing so. He rinses her hair out good then squeezes out some body wash. He tilts his to the side closing his eyes realizing he has no rags or anything.

"I am not a pervert." He whispers to himself then gradually he touches her bare shoulder with his hand.

He starts rubbing his hands over her soft pale skin washing her because the girl looks like she hasn't slept in days. She has to be worn out for running all the way here. He closes his eyes halfway when he can still hear her sobbing. He becomes very awkward himself when he rubs his hands over her stomach them coming up over her breasts. He puts his arms on each side of her pulling her closer, more into him to get her neck now. He rubs all the way back down but refuses to go in between her legs so he rubs the soap over her thighs and behind them then down her legs to her feet. He hurries to remove his hands from her pale body to grab the shower head. He rinses her off thoroughly then hurries to turn off the water. He looks over to his left then grabs his towel he used this morning when he showered. He quickly wraps her inside it to cover her large breasts and her womanhood. He stands up lifting her up with him in his strong arms being careful not to get the vomit that is on him on her. This is something Light would not be able to do again in a million years.


	9. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTES: I really hope you guys are liking this fantic because after this chapter you will not be able to stop reading.**

* * *

…**Chapter Eight**…

* * *

Sophie stands in front of the bathroom mirror looking at her face to see her image not wanting to come out. She stands there quietly wondering what it would be like if she wasn't bullied in school. She is too embarrassed to even step out of the bathroom to face Light. It's not every day for her that she throws up on someone, especially Kira then is showered by Kira, Light Yagami. She closes her eyes halfway when she hears Light talking to Ryuk in the living room. She remains quiet and dead inside when he hears him telling him things that makes her want to commit suicide right now.

"I saw bruises on her body. She is getting beat in school." She looks down in the sink to see nothing but whiteness.

She looks back up at herself through the mirror to see nothing but a secluded girl who refuses to let people in because of that reason. She will never ever let anyone in, getting close to her. She just can't. She looks down at what she's wearing and feels pretty embarrassed about it. She has to wear Light's red plaid pajama pants and a black tank top. She feels so uncomfortable right now and will feel even more comfortable when she walks out of the bathroom in front of him with his clothes on. She walks away from the mirror and out the bathroom door. She crosses the hallway into the living room to see Light in a tank top for once and pajama pants as well. Because of her she is distracting him from his work and that makes her feel like a shitty person. She backs out of the living room behind a wall then peeks her head out and watches him sitting in his couch writing in his death note. She looks behind her to see Oliver staring down at her with his red eyes.

"Is he mad?" she asks quietly while looking up at him the whole time.

"No. I think he's just glad you didn't throw up in his mouth." For the first time in a long time she smiles from his amusement.

She turns her head back around trying to have the confidence to walk back into the living room. After about ten seconds of hesitating, she walks out slowly into the dim lighted room to see Ryuk pigging out on red apples. She stops walking then stands looking down at Light. She gets really shy and embarrassed when he looks up at her with his weary brown eyes.

"Do you care if you give me a ride home tonight." She asks finally.

She knew his response was going to be a no from the long pause.

"I don't mind. It's only four right now so if you want you can stay for a little until your dad gets home." He offers.

She feels her world falling away from when he said that. He probably has no idea how much that will mean to her so she doesn't have to be at her house alone until her father comes home. She walks around the glass table in front of the couch then sits on it far away from him so he can have his space. She sits there awkwardly feeling like he doesn't want her here. She feels so awkward she doesn't want to move because she feels like he is staring at her. She sighs quietly wanting to apologize again but she has already a lot of times and she doesn't want to annoy him about it. She starts to smell herself and honestly she liked the smell of his showering shampoo and body wash. She smells like a man now.

"You don't have to feel awkward." She looks over at him to see him still writing names down into his death note.

She looks away feeling awkward only because he bathed her.

"Did you feel awkward bathing me?" she asks but it made her feel even more awkward and uncomfortable around him.

"Let's not bring that up again." he mumbles.

She stays quiet for now and decides to lean back into the comfortable leather couch and listens to the pen writing on the paper. Maybe she will feel less awkward if she didn't try talking to him. She starts to hum quietly feeling like it only made it more awkward for her. She blinks a few times while looking down to see how pale her legs are. She wonders if she wore a bikini on a beach if she would blind people. The thought was silly to her but as always trying to think of something else flashbacks of today came into her mind. She closes her eyes lightly realizing she is afraid to step foot in that school again. The moment of awkward silence is finally broken when Light stands up and speaks.

"Sophie, if you want, I can make you something to eat if you're hungry?" she looks up at him with her green eyes.

She really isn't hungry and the thought of something in her mouth only made her sick to her stomach.

"It's okay. I'm not hungry." She says truthfully then looks away and back at her pale legs but his pants started to cover them.

"Well, I got to ask you something?" she looks back up at him to see him closing his laptop.

She really doesn't like thinking this way about Light but no one can tell how toned he is when wearing clothes. He's so pale too. She blinks a few times waiting for him to ask her his question. She doesn't freak out but stays uncomfortable and awkward when he sits down right next to her but not too close.

"Do you want to help me make a message?" she looks at him confusingly not understanding.

"What do you mean?" she asks sitting up.

She watches him reaching for his black laptop. He opens it up then turns it in front of her to show her something. She looks at the screen to see four people who belong to the Nation Police Agency and all assigned to the Intelligence And Information Bureau. She sees their names, Aizawa, Ide, Matsuda and Mogi.

"Who are they?' she asks looking up at him.

"They were there that day when Matsuda shot me six times when we went face to face with Near whose real name is Nate Rivers. We were all working together to catch Kira but secretly I was Kira all along working with them. The showdown all took place at Yellow Box Warehouse where everything hit the fan. Mikami Teru fucked up and I almost lost my life," he pauses to look at her.

She bites her bottom lip not understanding all of this.

"That's when Ryuk made a deal with me then you found me." She nods once at him not really understanding why she is telling her this.

"Then why don't you kill them if you know their names and Nate Rivers?" she asks a very good question.

"Because," he pauses while shutting the laptop against. "I'm going to make a message to them forcing them to work by my side and if they refuse or try to tell Nate Rivers known as Near, I am going to kill them. I want to work with them to get close to near so I can kill him with my own hands." Her eyes widen.

She never thought Light as an aggressive man. She calms down a little knowing that he is Kira. She pulls up her legs and sits on her knees to look at him. Now she finally knows what he was shot and almost died, she understands what he wants to achieve here.

"You want revenge." She says not like a question because she knows that's what it is.

"You know. For a fourteen year old you are catching onto this stuff pretty quickly and to be honest, that's the only reason why you are still here." She drops her jaw by his words.

"Light Yagami." She looks behind her to see Oliver looking furious.

"You damn shinigami." She looks back at Light to see him looking kind of stressed.

* * *

Around eleven O'clock at night Sophie sits in the middle of her floor just staring at the wall wondering how lonely it is. She sits on her knees with a candle in a candleholder lit to give off some dancing dim lighting in her room. She sits in her red lace panties and crimson red tank top with no bra but cleavage can be seen. Her hair falls over her shoulder to the floor with her hands holding each other over her lap. She tilts her head oddly to the side staring at the wall wanting to talk to it. She doesn't have anyone, no friends, and no boyfriend, no one she can talk to her at night. She closes her eyes halfway just wanting to hug the wall from how lonely it looks. She sniffles quietly realizing that the wall isn't going to talk to her so why should she? Even the wall is ignoring her. She lowers her head to stare at the floor wishing she could have someone to hold her on lonely nights. The thought makes her turn her head around to stare through her clear window to see snow falling with a full moon in the night sky. She turns back around and force once in her life she just wishes she had someone to hold her while she sleeps so she knows she is protected from the outside world. Her moment of awkward silence is disturbed when she hears a beep going off in her computer. She gets up on her feet and walks over to her desk to her laptop. She sits down in the rolling chair to see she has an email. She puts her hand on her mouse then clicks on the email. A picture dialog opens with stick figure drawn hanging like it committed suicide. She covers her mouth when her jaw drops wide open. She scrolls down from the picture to see a little caption underneath.

"From Anna: I drew this picture for you because I care way too much to see you living." Sophie looks away from her computer screen not believing what she just read.

This is the first time she is being cyber bullied. She couldn't believe it. She hurries to delete the email as quick as possible. She lets go of her mouth not believing someone is that cruel to send her that. She really wants to write her name into her death note but she knows if she did people will start to get suspicious about the kids who keep dying in her school and it might all backfire on her because all those kids bully her. She is smart about that. She closes her laptop then stands up from her chair. She walks over to where the candle still burns on her floor where she was sitting. She leans over and picks it up by the handle then walks over to her window. She sets the candle on her windowsill then sits right beside it. She stares down at the streets to see groups of kids walking together. She doesn't understand why she can't have a life like that. She is so sweet and kind; she just doesn't understand how her personality makes her a target in school. She jumps off her windowsill to walk over to her rocking chair by her bed. She picks up her violin leaning against her nightstand then walks back over to her windowsill. She sees Oliver creeping out in the corner of her bedroom but she doesn't bother him. She sits back on her windowsill with the candle still burning. She takes her black violin out o her case then the bow. She places it right in the proper position then begins to play. She closes her eyes halfway looking down to see the huge Charismas tree lighting up the night so she decided to make up a song right from her head about Christmas. She plays a quiet melancholy tune, a beautiful lullaby that she is making up right now.

"_Christmas, please find me now. I give you all that I have but I promise you it's not a lot. Christmas, please fill my heart up with warmth and joy, please come and take me into a world where I can smile and be happy. Chris-" _She cuts herself off realizing she can't just make up a song from her mind.

She stops playing her violin giving up already. She sets it back in the case then closes it. She sigh quietly wishing her only wish can come true. All she wants is to be held by arms she knows who will always protect and do anything for her. She puts her head up against the window while watching little kids running up to the Christmas tree with full excitement. The killer is seeing their mum's behind them with smiles of warmth and love. She finds her eyes closing gradually to the sight of watching little kids being happy. She falls asleep on her windowsill with Oliver watching her the whole night.

The next day Sophie participates in her gym class. She is all changed up in black gym shorts and a black tank top with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. She gets in her position since it is her turn to play volleyball now. She gets in the first row in the middle getting ready but sadly she is not that athletic. She bends her knees and gets down getting prepared for when the other team serves the ball. She puts her hands together when the ball is served overhand by Moka. She watches the as it comes on their side but in the back row. She watches the ball being bumped into the air then spiked over on the other side of the net. They score a point again when Moka fails to go after the ball for being too slow. She looks at the person in front of her and of course it had to be Anna. She gets ready when a girl serves the ball underhand over the net. She watches the ball being bumped then getting set high in the air. Sophie gets a little scared when Anna jumps in the air spiking it. Sophie's eyes widen when the ball comes directly down at her face. Sophie grunts loudly in pain when the ball hits her in the nose with a hard impact.

"Ow!" she winces out in pain when she falls back on her ass hard on the gymnasium floor. She slides a little backwards but stops and she immediately feels blood running down her nose.

"She's bleeding! Sophie! Are you okay?" she hears people calling out to her but instead she gets up with full embarrassment and runs out of the gym when Moka and Anna start to laugh.

She runs through the open door and up cement steps and down the hallway to the bathroom. She bursts through the girl's restroom to the sinks. She looks at herself through the mirror to see her nose gushing out blood. She hurries to grab white paper towels then turns on the faucet for warm water. She soaks the paper towel under it for a few seconds then puts it under her nose. She tilts her head back to help the nosebleed stop but it doesn't. She keeps her head in that position for a few minutes until finally the bleeding stops. She wipes the blood from her nose and on her face off completely. She throws away the paper towel then washes her hands quickly. She doesn't bother looking at her own reflection in the mirror; instead she walks out of the girl's restroom and back into the gymnasium. When she walks right in she stops when she sees Moka and Anna walking up. She hurries to walk in further then turns left into the bleachers. She walks up to the highest one then sits in the far corner away from everyone. She crosses her arms and leans her body back on the cement wall to see the game still going on. She can't wait for gym to be over so she can go home. She sighs quietly but realizes there's only ten minutes left of class. She sits there for minutes while everyone else goes and changes. She decided to stay in her gym clothes waiting for a few more minutes. She taps her foot against the floor then finally the bell rings.

Sophie stands right up and walks down the bleachers. She walks out of the gym and down the hallway making a few turns until she came across her locker. She unlocks it with patience, grabs her coat and her bag and shuts it. She hurries to walk out of the school exit as quick as she can. She pushes the glass door open and walks down the slippery sidewalk all the way down to where the parking lot is. She goes to step on the black pavement of the parking lot but she feels someone pushing right into her. Sophie's eyes widen when she falls right down on her knees spilling everything in her bag.

"Watch where you are going Cutter." She looks up to see Anna and her boyfriend laughing as they walked away.

She ignores them then starts picking up her things slowly. Everything that was in her bag is wet from the snow. Her day couldn't get any worse. She stands up from the freezing cold snow and now she regrets not changing into her converse because now her legs are freezing cold. She starts to walk but stops when a horn starts honking. She closes her eyes ready about to shout at the person for honking their horn at her but she stops dead and goes speechless when she sees Light honking the horn. She looks behind her to see no one looking at her. She looks back at him to see him motioning to her to walk to his car. Her day just got worse because now he just saw her get pushed down by Anna. She looks both ways before crossing the driveway lane to walk over to his car. She starts walking on the pavement to where he is and she hopes to God that he has the car heated. She stops beside the passenger side door to see him in the black skinny jeans she lent him and a black V-cut T-shirt on. She opens the car door and hurries to get inside. She sits down in the warm car on the soft seats then closes the door beside her. She straps herself in a seatbelt then puts her things on her lap. She doesn't want to look at him because she knows he saw.

"Why do you let them do that to you?" she looks over at him to see him looking at her.

She looks away wishing he wouldn't have seen that.

"Why are you picking me up form school?" she asks ignoring his question.

"It's below twenty degrees Sophie." She looks over at him again but comes up with a comeback.

"Then why are you wearing that ha-ha?" she asks then giggles.

She waits for him to say something back for the longest time.

"Funny." He sarcastically says and she knew it is sarcasm.

"Where are we going?" She asks finally when he starts driving.

"Well, back to your place so you can change then we are doing what we planned." She nods once agreeing.

* * *

It only took minutes to get back to her house when driving so she hurries up to get out of the car. She walks up the driveway then up the steps. She takes her house key from her bag and unlocks the door. She walks inside and hurries up to her room. She undresses down into her bra and panties then changes into a purple and black plaid rippled short miniskirt, slides on thigh length black and white mini checkered socks. She puts on her black and purple lace tank top again with buttons going down her breasts to her stomach. She grabs her Asking Alexandria jacket then zips up her converse. She walks over to her desk to grab her death note hidden in her bottom drawer. She slides it in her satchel then heads off out of her room while taking out her ponytail. She walks all the way down the hallway, down the stairs to the front door. She takes the key out of the lock then makes sure it's locked. She heads back down the wooden steps and walks down the long driveway to his car. She gets back inside the passenger side door all ready to do what was planned.

"My laptop is already in my satchel." She says double checking.

"Good. We can't afford to lose any more time." She looks over at Light while he pulls out of her driveway.

She buckles herself in but looks over at him when she notices something different about Light.

"When was the last time you slept?" she asks with worry.

"Have you been watching the news lately?" she shakes her head no.

When she thinks about it she hasn't had time to watch much TV lately.

"For the last couple days Sophie, over five hundred criminals died." She looks over at him with shock surprised that he killed that many criminals in only two days.

She remains quiet when he pulls out of the school parking lot and into the road. She sits back in her seat then looks in the side view mirror to see Ryuk and Oliver sitting in the backseat. She closes her eyes lightly thinking about her life when she didn't find that death note. Finding the death note is causing her to be a little stress but she doesn't mind the power but working with Light, even Oliver told her not to let him manipulate her so she has to be careful. She turns her head a little to look up at Light to see him driving with one hand with is body leaning against his door side. He looks so tired.

"Do you care if I plugged in my I-Pod to your car?" she asks.

"Go ahead." His response didn't reassure her; he seemed he was lazy when speaking.

She shrugs off the thought while going through her satchel to look for her cord to plug into the car. She plugs it in then plugs in the other side to her I-Pod. She goes through her I-Pod and puts on the song Nymthetamine by Cradle Of Filth. She looks at him then slyly turns up the volume but she is quite shocked his car has good surround sound. She smiles embarrassingly when he slowly looks over at her when Dirty Hairy starts singing.

"You listen to this gothic shit?" she only nods to his question.

"If you listen to the lyrics, it's such a beautiful song." She says when listening to her song.

She gets excited when Danny Filth starts singing. Her favorite part is the verse to the song. After she listens to the first verse she laughs when thinking about making Light going insane by putting on The Battle Of New Orleans. She chuckles quietly turning on the song that was literally made in the fifties.

"Your taste in music is horrible." She looks behind her in the backseat when Ryuk spoke.

She sighs a little in annoyance. She hates when people make fun of her taste in music so she puts on the song A Promise by Dead By April. She looks over at Light to see him focusing on the road observantly. She turns away and stares out her window to see cars passing by and large buildings and businesses. She leans her head against his cold window when he makes a right turn onto another road. She starts listening to the song and to be honest she starts getting lost with his voice and the words. She starts imagining little ducks crossing a road dancing to the song. The thought simply made her smile realizing that he is actually listening to the music loud but too loud in his car. She begins to sway into her music when Skater Boy comes on. She smiles really wanting to sing but she knows Light would probably smash his radio with a sludge hammer. She decides to go through her I-Pod again to turn on a different song. She hesitates for a moment wanting to listen to Oh Well, Oh Well by Mayday Parade but she doesn't want him to hear her depressing music but it really isn't that depressing. She taps on her screen on the song not really caring.

"Hey Light, since Ryuk made you feel like you're devoid of everything, this song's for you." She says smiling when the song starts playing.

She can hear Ryuk laughing with sarcasm at Light.

"This is the last time you play your music in my car." he says quietly.

She sits there a little upset now but it all disappears when he pulls in the parking lot where his apartment is. She sits back in her seat listening to the verse when he parks his car. She was hoping she could hear the second verse but he turns off the car like he was in a rush.

"Sophie, I need to be focused. What we are trying to accomplish here is very important." She looks over at him wanting to punch him.

"I know." Was all she said then gets out of his car being a little irritated with him.

She shuts the door and immediately starts walking not even wanting to walk with him. She is really dedicated to the job of ruling the world with Light but she can't keep her concentration on if he keeps thinking that she's not real dedicated to it. She knew from the start when she found out he was Kira that he is very dedicated and serious about everything. She walks up to the glass doors, pushes them open and enters that large room. She looks at her right to see Oliver sticking with her.

"You're the only one who takes me seriously." She says quietly while walking to the elevator. When she stopped to push the button for it to open, Light comes up from behind her.

"I'll take the stairs." She says quietly then walks away not giving Light the time to say anything back to her.

She walks all the way down the hall to the stairwell. She walks up the stairs with Oliver behind her but his wings are sprouted from his back so he flies with her pace. She starts breathing heavily realizing it's a lot of steps to get up to the floor where Light's room is. She finally reaches the top and feels like she's about to pass out and die. She walks slowly to see Light leaning his back against his door with his arms crossed. She sighs quietly realizing she just made an ass out of herself. She stops walking when she reaches his door as well.

"You're hard to read." Light says making her look up at him not understanding what he is talking about.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"You get upset easily." He quietly replies to her.

She doesn't say anything when he unlocks his door to walk in. She walks behind him in darkness until he turns on a lamp on the end table beside his black leather couch. She walks around the glass table to sit on his couch. She takes off her satchel she carries with her to take out her laptop and her death note. She places his laptop on the glass table then pulls out a talking machine right next to it.

"Is that what I think it is?" She looks up at Light nodding.

"I don't want to make a message with my real voice. It will be too obvious that they can clearly see that a girl has a death note." She opens up her laptop to pull up a screen of the worse case criminals.

"I've never done anything like this before Light so I hope I can make you happy by trying my best." She says looking back at him.

There's a moment of awkward silence until he is the one to break it as usual.  
"Just listen to the directions I give you okay?" she nods once agreeing.

She takes off her jacket and sets it beside her then leans forward to grab her voice recorder. She glances at Light to see him opening his laptop. He probably bought that a couple days ago; he probably has the software already on his computer. She looks away and decides to test her father's silly machine out. She presses the recording button then speaks.

"Waffles." She releases the recording then button then presses play.

"Waffles." She chuckles when it sounds like a computerized cracking voice.

She smiles from her own amusement but her smiles fades when she looks over at Light to see him staring at her like what-the-fuck.

"It works." She says reassuring him but she knew it already did she just never tried it before.

"Here's the plan," he pauses randomly. She watches him opening up Microsoft work PowerPoint 2007. "I'm going to write what you are going to say. I'm going to have you pose as the third fake Kira then I am going to speak in my normal voice. Let me see that machine." She gives him the recorder and watches him hooking a huge USP cord into it from his laptop.

She scoots over a little bit to look at his screen a lot better. She watches him typing and what he was writing made her think how serious he is. She sits there for a few minutes until he finally finishes. He pushes the laptop towards her while he holds the machine.

"Speak now." He says then clocks on the recording button.

She hesitates for a few seconds but speaks listening to his demands.

"This message goes out to the ones who were there that day. People think Kira is either dead or resting; at least that's what they use to think until a couple days ago. Anybody who gets in my way will die and pay the punishments. This world isn't alone and without righteous and justice, it's nothing but wastelands with corrupted people everywhere. Rape, Molesters, criminals, murders, thieves, people will pay the price if they go against me." she stops talking realizing that was all he wrote.

She stares at the computer screen expecting it to be more Light and less him. She knows Light wouldn't write like that if he wanted to send out a message.

"I had to make sure they would not know it's me. They know how I think, will know right off the bat that I didn't write that. I will send out another message once they respond to that." She sits back in his couch looking at him questioningly.

He really isn't stupid, he's actually very intelligent. She stays quiet while he listens to her recording. It sounds professional and awesome, she was actually excited for the message to get out. Then it hit her just like that, she had to ask the question that she's been trying to think all this time for it to be right.

"Light, why didn't you shoot back?" she asks.

She knows she didn't have to get deep because she knows what she means.

"What do you mean?" She looks at him disappointingly because she knows what he means.

"Why didn't you shoot at Matsuda?" she asks again.

There's a long moment of awkward silence until he broke it again.

"The first time I was offered a gun by someone who I will not name, I told him 'No, those aren't allowed in Japan'. She listens to him the whole

She wonders who he's talking about. It's clear to her that Light doesn't believe in using guns meaning he probably didn't have on him at the showdown. It is all making sense to her now.


	10. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTES: After this chapter, this story begins to get mixed in with depression and drama. Something happens in this chapter that drives Sophie to her limit but she does not think about suicide at all. This chapter is going to be a mellow and a sad chapter where stories that have been untold are finally told. This chapter will be in Sophie's point of view. This story is starting off really slow but the twist is coming up. These first ten chapters are mainly describing the life of Sophie and explaining how Light is somewhat considering her as a friend but is not sure yet.**

* * *

**…Chapter Nine…**

* * *

It's ten O'clock at night and shockingly there is no snow falling outside. Sophie sits in her room with her lampshade on giving her room a dismal red shaded dim to it. She lays on her bed on her stomach while writing in her death note. She glances up every five seconds looking at her computer screen to write the criminals down into her death note. Oliver stands in the middle of her room looking at her and not once taking his eyes off her. She keeps writing until finally she has fifty people written into her death note. She sets down her black ball ink pen then closes her death note. She gets up off her stomach then sits in a pretzel position deciding to check her emails. When she opens her account she is shocked to see she has one undead message. She checks her volume on her laptop noticing it's on mute. She turns up the volume a little bit then clicks on her unread message. She sees it's an anonymous name. She reads what the message said but when she did she felt like she is being stalked.

"You are very easy to find on the internet when I go into your files. I figured since your phonies ruined, I can message you on here. It wasn't hard to crack your email account." She thinks for moment wondering who it can be.

She knows that nobody in her school knows she even has one, only her father does. She thinks long and hard until she starts thinking about a person that immediately comes to her mind. She starts typing a name and she didn't feel embarrassed at all if she was wrong, she just hopes and not someone cyber bullying her again.

"Light?" she whispers to herself quietly while sending the message.

She waits for a few seconds to see if that person will reply. She already learned a lot of things about Light without even asking him. She knows he has to be bloody brilliant and intelligent if he was in the NPA and the intelligent bureau. She waits for a few seconds until she gets a reply. She becomes quiet and scared when the person replies 'Who is Light?' She hesitates to reply back but after seconds of debating she does. She types 'I will go to the police if you don't leave me alone.' She waits for a couple more seconds when seeing he is typing underneath her message. Her eyes widen with gasps escaping her mouth when a dialog box opens with pictures of her in front of her window with a bra on changing. She quickly shuts her laptop and rushes out of her room. She runs down the hallway and takes off down the hallway to turn into the kitchen where her father probably is. When she runs into the kitchen, she runs right into someone scaring her even more.

"Someone is stalking me dad!" she shrieks assuming it is her father but when she looks up she sees Light staring down at her.

"What?' She hurries out of his way to see her father putting his wallet away.

"What are you doing?" she asks confusingly.

"He paid the entire payment." She stares at her father being blank for a moment.

She turns her head around to look up at Light to see if he gives her any obvious signs that he is emailing her. She realizes he's only staring at her emotionlessly like he always does so she turns back around to her father calmly.

"I will be looking through your window at night to see if anyone takes anymore pictures." Her eyes widen when Oliver says that.

She didn't want Light to know about the pictures. She turns her body around to see Oliver standing next to Light with Ryuk hovering over his body. She can see the look in Light's eyes then that's when she realized he is going to say something to her when their message is replied.

"Well, I'm going to back to work because someone screwed up the pipe system again." she turns her head around to see her dad slipping on his black leather jacket. "Don't open the door for on one when I'm gone and don't leave the house." She nods once when her dad gives her orders.

She doesn't want to be alone in the house by herself. She doesn't feel safe after being stalked and witnessing the pictures on her computer. She lets her father pass then sees Light walking behind him. She walks to the kitchen table when the men exit the room. She pulls out a chair then sits quietly not knowing what to do. She sighs quietly while putting her head into her hands. Everything these days are starting to get really stressful with her. It's ten O'clock at night and her dad is leaving at work. She doesn't feel safe in the house at night by herself. She just wants someone to stay with her tonight so she doesn't have to shake being scared locked in her room under her covers.

"It's like this all the time Oliver. My dad is always getting called in if something happens at his work at night. I don't feel safe here by myself. Why would anyone want to stalk me?" she asks herself quietly realizing there's no guy in school who would waste time stalking her.

She sits there quietly listening to the sounds of her father's car making a loud vroom sound. She looks up at the clock to see it is almost ten thirty. She is glad she doesn't have school tomorrow since it's the weekend. She would feel like her stalker is watching her every step. She hears another car door slamming shut then another vroom sound, it has to be Light. She closes her eyes lightly then rests her head on her arms. She starts to feel nervous and scared; she couldn't even try thinking straight right now. She keeps her eyes close but they open when she hears her computer beeping off.

She scoots out her chair then walks out of the kitchen to the stairs. She walks up the staircase up to the second floor and down the hall to her room. She walks inside her doorstep to see the red light going off on her screen signaling someone just emailed her. She walks over to her desk to her computer to view the message. She sits down and opens her laptop back up to click on the unread message. She covers her mouth in a disturbing way when she sees an old black and white picture of a girl hanging from a tree. She reads the caption underneath the picture.

"Will you marry me? If you say no, you will die tonight at twelve O'clock Sophie." Her eyes widen with tears streaming down her face.

She straight up pushes her laptop off her desk making it hit the floor hard. She rises from her chair and takes off running to her door but she runs right into someone.

"ARGHHHHHHH!" She screams at the top of her lungs freaking out by hitting the person against the chest.

"Sophie! What's wrong?" she keeps hitting the person against his chest until she realizes who it is.

"I if I don't marry the person who is stalking me, he's going to kill me at twelve tonight." She cries to Light.

She clings right onto him afraid for her life that someone might come out with a knife randomly ready to stab her multiple times. She pushes her breasts into his stomach repeatedly while looking behind her and pointing at her computer on the floor. She feels hands taking her by the waist; it is Light trying to calm her down.

"There's no one here but me and you. Your dad said I should stay here until he gets home." She wraps her arms tight around his neck the whole time.

"What if he kills you too? I'm not marrying a creep! I told you, I will not have a boyfriend until I'm ninety years old!" she shrieks while jumping into him with her breasts. "It's probably some sick creep who wants to rape me or trying to sell ice cream!" she shrieks again being over dramatic now.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." She hears him speak.

She keeps holding onto him even when he kneels a little to try and grab her but she keeps closing the gap between them and literally she felt she is suffocating him with her chest.

* * *

Light sits in Sophie's computer chair reading the messages she has been getting. He sits there quietly with her beside him looking at them as well. He looks up at her only wanting to calm her down. It's only a sick person trying to get into her head probably. He looks away and decides to close her laptop. He knows she shouldn't still be messaging him then if that stalker is doing that to her. He spins her rolling chair to look up at her but she was already to her bed. He sighs quietly realizing that her father is paying him some money to keep an eye on her so either way he is fucked if a person really does come by the house. He sits there quietly while he watches her crawling into her bed. He immediately looks away when her short skirt fails to cover her black lace panties when she lies down with her back facing him. He honestly is very shocked and astonished by that girl, knowing how she dresses and stuff and how skimpy it is, she does not hit on him or try to sleep with him. It's hard to find girl's like that these days. He tilts his head to the side a little bit enough to see how pale her legs and her arms really are. She really did look pretty with how she is but the thought immediately made Light look away. He sits there in tranquil silence for about ten or five minutes with her lying down then he realized she is sleeping. He can hear her breathing in and out quietly; she fell asleep with him in her room. He has to get out of her room to leave her alone. He stands up from her black leather chair and goes to walk away to the door but he stops when he looks trough the window closer to her ajar door. He moves the drapes further apart a little bit to see a black car slowly cruising by the house. It automatically made him glance at her then that's when he knew he shouldn't be leaving her alone in her room. He even saw it for himself that her window had a vine pellet going up past her window. Anyone could climb up there easily. He sighs quietly making his final decision. He walks back over to the desk but goes for the windowsill. He turns off her lamp real quick then sits on the windowsill looking outside in the front. He leans back against the wall behind him and his head against the cold shadowy window.

He can't remember the last time he has listened to another girl sleep around him. With all the stuff happening now, it is obvious he won't win the deal. He is too focused and concentrated on ridding the world of evil. He has no time for anything like or friendship but when he thinks about, he wonders if him and Sophie are friends. He knows for a girl like her, she won't find true love from how empty she is. She seems like the type that won't anyone get lost inside her. It's a shame to see young girls like that today. He's surprised she's not a whore or anything, woman today are vile shady bitches. He knows for a fact that Sophie is going to grow up into an intelligent young woman. He can see her making a good living for herself with her violin. But with all this thinking is making him tired as well. Gradually his eyes start to close then right before he knows it; he's falling asleep in the same room as Sophie. He thinks that's the most awkward thing to him right now than bathing her buck naked. He keeps his eyes closed while sitting on the windowsill but before he can enjoy to rest for a little bit, he hears a beeping sound coming from Sophie's computer. His eyes open lightly to see a red light flashing on and off. He hesitatingly gets off the windowsill and walks back over to her laptop. He sits down in the black chair but glances behind him to see her sleeping still with her back facing him. He turns back to the laptop, opens it up to see one unread email. He sees it's anonymous just like all the other ones she's been getting. He clicks on the message and right when he did, a video dialog opens up and when a video started playing, Light becomes angry.

"One hour left Sophie." An immature voice says and what struck him when the video started playing, he couldn't see the face of the person, all he sees is hands jacking off with a giant black cock.

He couldn't fucking believe that a black person is stalking her then sends her a video with the person jacking off. After realizing how bad his dick is bent, that's when he knew the bastard masturbates a lot. It is sad to see a dick bent out of shape like that. Light exits out of the window then closes her laptop. He looks behind him to see her still sleeping but the lousy moans the guy gave and how disgusting his cock looked when he was jacking off is seriously going to scare Light forever. The guy stalking her is black. He rises from the chair then turns around to see Ryuk sitting in the shadowy corner under her window facing the back. He was about to say something but he doesn't when he sees Oliver sitting outside the window on the rooftop looking out in the sky. It made him wonder he is actually keeping watch over her room or the house. With hesitation and scarring eyes, Light walks to her bed thinking she must be cold. When he thinks about it, it's freezing as hell in her room. He makes sure not to touch her body, instead he takes her black thick cover and covers her to cover her legs and arms. When he puts the blanket over the little girl immediately starts snuggling up to her pillows she sleeps on.

"Why don't you just bring her to your place? Doesn't that seem smarter?" Light turns around to face Ryuk.

"I can't risk us always being seen public Ryuk and it is too risky to always have her at my place." He truthfully says.

Ryuk doesn't say anything back so Light just ignores him and walk so over to the rocking chair to rest for now until her father comes back home. He sits down in the uncomfortable black wooden rocking chair and starts closing his eyes again but he seems like he can't get comfortable. He tries his hardest not to move a lot because it only made him more uncomfortable. He keeps his eyes closed while trying to resituate himself comfortably but they open when he hears a voice.

"Hey, Light?" He looks down to see Sophie still in her same position but can see her eyes open staring at the wall in front of her.

"Yes, Sophie?' he says back quietly wondering what she wants.

"Have you ever used people to get where you are at now?" His eyes widen in a split response amazed.

She is not that stupid than he thought and he has been waiting for her to ask him that. Light knows himself and even Ryuk that he will use people to get what he wants then kills them. He is going to kill her when he has no use for her. He is only using her to get to Near but he couldn't believe he can be so careless not preparing an answer for that question if she were to ask. It's not like him at all to be this unprepared knowing she has a death note now. He thinks for a few moments and of course he's going to lie. That's the most predicted answer to give her.

"No." he lies, keeping his voice quiet and calm.

"Why?" He blinks a few times actually being really thrilled by her right now.

It's like she's wondering why he wouldn't use people. He knows exactly what she is going to say next. That's the perfect prediction.

"Because I befriended the people who I was working with." He says quietly.

He leans back into the rocking chair deciding to fold his legs. He felt like himself again wearing his black suit and his black leather shoes. He felt like he was talking to L right now, Ryuzaki because right now she is sounding much like him.

"I don't want you to get the wrong impression on me but if I was the real Kira and I was working close with people who are tracking down Kira and especially Near, I would use people to get what I want if I were to take a secret vow. If I was you and picked up your death note, I would be forced to manipulate people. It's the only way Kira can go on right?" Light smirks in a very sinister way and it kind of scared him from how much she makes him think of himself.

"If you were the person who picked up the death note first, you would make it this far probably. You have the positive attitude when it comes to the death note but why can't you keep carrying that positive attitude in school? If I were you and knowing how you are treated in school, I would manipulate the people who hurt you." He finishes while glancing out the window to see Oliver creeping.

Light has to admit to himself that Oliver has that look that could make all the shinigami's look less like God's. He keeps sitting there until suddenly Sophie shrieks. His right eye twitches from how sudden it was.

"I got it! I'll manipulate the creep stalking me! I'll make myself willing to get his name then I'll kill him!" He raises one eyebrow only thinking what a fast learner she is.

He has to give her props, he just gave the third Kira advice and that is to manipulate people.

"I don't really think your stalker is coming. You're probably getting cyber bullied Sophie." He finishes finally.

He looks at her to see her sitting on her knees with her pale fingers stroking her chin like she's thinking of something now. He looks at her amusingly wondering what is going through that girls head.

"I thought of the most brilliant thing ever Light," she starts. He gives her full attention actually intrigued to listen to it. "Light looks very uncomfortable in that chair, so why does Light come lay on my bed? I will divide with my purple snake." He looks at her emotionlessly not even expecting that.

He watches her bending over on the side of her bed with her skirt rising up. He looks away wondering why she wears skimpy clothes but again he can't judge her for it because she hasn't tried to get in his pants once or flirted with him. He sees coming back down on her knees but looks at her in a stone expression when watches her dividing her king sized bed with a ten foot long purple snake with black dots all over it. Knowing her, he really doesn't know what to expect from her anymore form her randomness.

"It's okay Sophie. After the incident where I bathed you is awkward enough. I don't need to be resting beside you in your bed." He says quietly while staring through the window to see snowflakes falling.

"Oh, well I hope you're still not mad when I accidentally threw up on you?" Light's face looked like it just seen a four hundred girls stripping in front of him.

"I'm not mad about that." he says truthfully.

"If you do not get in this bed on your side that I prepared for you, I will play my music." Light immediately looks over at her but starts getting amused when he sees her cocooning herself in a thick purple heavy blanket.

The only thing showing is her face.

"I'll do this just in case you accidentally touch my arm or something." she mumbles.

He couldn't fight to hold back his low chuckling realizing that the little girl is entertaining to be around. She's not annoying and doesn't get obsessive, she doesn't act like the center of attention, she's a fast leaner, he's lucky she was the one who found him. He would seriously shoot himself if she was another Misa but he doesn't see that a mile in her.

"I'll just sit here." He says quietly again.

He watches her sitting on her knees still, she looked like she is about to fall over.

"Okay. Just keep one eye open because I might put shaving cream in your hand and tickle your face with a feather la_" she cuts herself off when suddenly he sees her wobbling on the side of her bed.

Light's eyes widens when he sees her stumbling off the edge of her bed. He automatically stands up from the rocking chair when he hears a loud thumping sound making the whole floor vibrate. He takes a step closer to her bed but stops when he hears quietly giggling to herself on the floor. He sees her hair scattered everywhere on the floor.

"How about you toss me a pillow and I will go to bed on the floor so you can rest on the bed till papa gets home." She says quietly then yawns.

He sighs in defeat but wasn't going to let her sleep on the floor but he has no win with her. He grabs her black pillow then tosses it to her. He turns away when she puts it underneath her head and closes her eyes.

"Goodnight Light. Promise me something?" He turns his head back around to look down at the floor at her.

"What?" he asks quietly.

"Can you keep making me laugh?" He closes his eyes halfway realizing she never laughs at all.

He sits back down in the rocking chair thinking for a moment. He leans his body back then his head sighing from weary eyes.

"I promise." He says quietly but he becomes silent when he hears quiet breathing.

She literally fell asleep on the floor cocooned in a blanket. He pushes himself forward then walks around her bed to her. He looks down at her to see her sleeping on her side with the moonlight reflecting off her pale face. He watches her for the longest time until realizing he was watching her sleep. He bends over, picking her up in his arms to lay her on her bed. He sets her down gingerly then puts his hand through his hair refusing to get back into that rocking chair. He looks at the snake dividing the bed so he took it into great thought thinking that the snake will prevent him from going on her side. He walks over on the other side of the bed, gets in it and when he laid on his back to see through the window above him, he immediately felt like she had the most comfortable bed ever. He slides his right foot to slide his left shoe off then uses that foot to slide his other shoe off. He sighs quietly blinking a few times watching the snowflakes landing into the window. His eyes start closing but he keeps them open when seeing the time. It's almost twelve O'clock and he doesn't want to fall asleep yet. He just wants to make sure.

"I never pictured you doing this Light." Light turns his head to the right to see Ryuk creeping in the shadowy corner.

"Doing what, Ryuk?" he asks in a silent weary voice like he didn't even want to talk to the shinigami.

"Staying up for her." Light rolls his eyes annoyed at the shinigami already.

"She's fourteen Ryuk. I'm going to be dead either way. I bet you can't wait to write my name into your death note?" he says quietly while turning away.

He looks up above him out the window to have a perfect view of the full moon. It's so beautiful. He wonders if she does this a lot when in bed at night if she can't sleep. He would if he had a beautiful view like she does. Gradually as seconds turned into minutes, he finds himself falling asleep with Sophie beside him. He couldn't resist how good it felt when his eyes are closed. He didn't feel strained or anything, he feels good when he sees nothing but blackness but he knew he can't fall asleep because of her father. Light knows he's a dead man if her dad caught him sleeping in her bed with his daughter so he forces his eyes open again. He looks over at Sophie when he hears her moving. He watches her facing him but her blanket covers half of her face. He looks at her long black eyelashes and her pale skin reflecting in the light. Her skin is so luminous in the light, something he would have liked to see all the time when Misa sleeps. He watches her for minutes but something shocking made Light think how it's even possible. He remains quiet when he sees a tear falling from her right eye but again she is laying on her right side. She even looks sad when she sleeps. His thoughts become interrupted when he hears a beeping sound coming from her laptop.

Light immediately gets out of her bed and walks to her desk. He opens her laptop with a window popping up with her new email showing. He sits down in her chair then clicks on the email. He reads the email carefully and couldn't believe what he was reading.

_Dear Sophie: You are so easy to get to. I'm surprised you didn't try hitting on the nigar. You're going to be crying in tears on Monday cutter._

Light scrolls down noticing there's a picture caption underneath the message. He tilts his head back recognizing the blond girl. All he can see is large breasts with tits exposed. All that went through his mind is how girls are in this era. He goes to exit out of the window but accidentally clicks on a link to another email user. He goes to click back out of her privacy but he couldn't look away when he notices that it has to be her mother. He glances back at her then back at the computer to see a huge paragraph like an entry sent to her mother around nine O'clock. He reads it carefully not even knowing if she had a mother because he hasn't seen her around the house.

_Hi mum. I just wanted to see how you were doing today because you never talk to me anymore. I don't know what I did wrong. It because I told you I didn't want to go live with you in America? I will never know unless you talk to me. Ever since you left though things have gotten a lot worse, not for dad but for me. I wish you were still here to hold me when I cry after coming home from school. The bullying is getting way out of hand I just don't know what to do anymore. You always told me that I'm a misfit because how I am but you not once tried comforting me and talking to me about my problems. I wish you could be me just for one day so you know what it's like to eat dirt and soap. You wouldn't last always getting pushed to the ground and being assaulted. It's really hard when you don't have friends who can be by your side when you need them the most. You have no idea what it's like to wake up in the morning feeling scared to go to school. All I want is just a friend mum, why can't you come back and be that friend you were? I can't believe what I've becomes with this world getting more rotten. I know why you left and as much as I don't want to say it, it's your fault why I'm bullied in my freshman year, my first year in high school. I know you told people that I was prostitute. Was that just to get me back because I didn't want to live with you so you can collect child support from dad? You will never change and I hope Yoh sees that too. I'm so sick of you blaming his death on me. So is this what it feels like when your own mother neglects you. You're the reason I'm so mad. I am never coming to America and I refuse to go back to America with you. I mean that with all my heart. Someone I know showed me more attention then you have in all the years I have known you. One look at you and I feel like my mother is a monster. You have no idea what it's like to work all the time, father knows all about that. He's twice the person you are. _

Light closes her laptop again then stands up from her chair. He walks over to her window, sits back down on the windowsill and starts looking down at the world below him. He watches cars passing by and some people still walking looking like busy people. He sighs quietly but becomes alerted when he hears a car at the other window. He gets off the windowsill and walks to the other window while glancing at Sophie sleeping in her bed. He pulls her heavy drapes aside to see her father walking up the driveway. Without a word, he walks out of her room with Ryuk following behind him. He didn't think her father would be home that quick. He walks down the dark shadowy hallway then to the staircase. He steps off the last step in time to see her father entering the front door.

"Hi Light. Thanks for staying here with Sophie, I just had to stop at work." Light nods not saying a word.

He walks forward down the hall to him but when he did he becomes very suspicious. He waits for her father to turn his back to him, when he did Light leans his face in a little towards him and sniffs to smell alcohol on him, strong alcohol. He decides not to bring up why he smells like alcohol so instead he grabs his black coat, slides his arms through his tight sleeves then looks at her father.

"Well, I'll be going." Light says quiet.

"Okay. You know Light, me and you have to go out drinking sometime?" Light clears his throat while opening the front door letting the cold air hit him like steel.

"I don't drink." He says quietly while looking back at him.

"That's a bummer. You looked like the type of guy who gets around a lot with the ladies." Light raises an eyebrowat him wondering if he's fucking drunk.

"I got to go." Light says finally while walking out the door into the snowing night.

He shuts it lightly behind him then walks down the snow covered porch and driveway. He puts his hands together then brings them up to his mouth and blows hot air into them. It is freezing out tonight, something he expected. He reaches into his coat pocket for his car keys then unlocks his car door. He gets inside the cold vehicle, starts the ignition up and immediately turns on the hot air. He adjusts his review mirror then puts the car in reverse to back out. He was not expecting to be up this late but there's nothing he can do about it now but he wonders if her dad was out drinking instead of at work.


	11. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTES: This will be the first chapter where it starts to get deeper into the story.**

* * *

…**Chapter Ten…**

* * *

Sophie stands in the middle of the hallway facing the wall with her head looking up at the bulletin board with news on it. She stares at the picture for the longest time with a little boy with a puppy who disappeared yesterday. She looks at a lot of missing children pictures and felt sad for them. She holds up her English assignment and stares back up at the board. She got assigned a project by her English teacher that she is to do a story on the missing children. She takes out her black ink pen and jots down where the children live, she wrote down three addresses. She takes out her black camera then takes a step closer to the board and snaps pictures of their missing picture photos. She puts her camera back in her black bag then walks away. She has three weeks to work on her project and hopefully maybe she will solve the case but of course she's only fourteen in high school. She just has the assignment to make a story about the case. She figures if she gets her tape recorder and records the conversations she will have with their parents, maybe it can lead somewhere but first she has to go to the scene where the kids were last seen. She has to get that information by their parents. She walks to her locker, unlocks the padlock then opens it. Right when she opened it, a paper fell out by her feet. She bends down to pick it up to read it. She sighs annoyingly while glancing all around her until she sees Moka laughing with a group of people all looking at Sophie. A stick figure is drawn with slit wrists and of course people think as scene people emo and cutters which is where she received her nickname.

She crumbles up the paper while rolling her eyes. She tosses it inside her locker not even bothering to turn back to look at them all. She closes her locker then starts heading off to the exits to the school. Today was long; she has to concentrate on her assignment for the next three weeks. She walks outside the building into the freezing cold while digging through her bag for her black leather gloves. She slips them on quickly then walks across the school parking lot quickly. She hurries onto the sidewalks before all the busses started pulling out. She walks in a slow pace while digging through her black bag for her sour gummy bears. She finally finds them, opens the small bag and starts eating them. She walks past all the businesses while eating her gummy bears but stops for a moment wondering if Light will drive her to the missing children's addresses. She starts walking again knowing her father won't be able to do it because he gets home late every night during the week. She wishes she her phone didn't get ruined so she could call up Light and ask him to pick her up form school today. It's freezing as hell, worse than the day he picked her up for the first time.

She makes a right turn into another busy street but with a lot of allies. She keeps walking in her normal pace but she becomes very nervous when she hears people creeping in the ally whistling at her in a provocative way. She ignores them and keeps walking with Oliver watching over the whole time. She walks down the long narrow sidewalk leafing to the center where her house is. She keeps walking until she comes to the intersection. She stands there patiently with Oliver flapping his wings above her. She waits for a clear way to pass without moving cars. She finally crosses the intersection onto another sidewalk. She walks down the sidewalk to her house but to her it seemed like it took forever. She reaches her driveway finally but stops when she sees police cars in her driveway. She immediately hides behind the stonewall to the Victorian house when a guy walks out of the house on a phone. She kneels down a little to avoid being seen but out of nowhere she hears a voice calling out to her.

"Do you live here?" She gasps while looking to the side but remembers she has to be calm as possible.

She doesn't know if she is getting busted for using the death note or what.

"Yes." She says as calm as she could.

She looks at the guy very observantly, he looks liked he was in his early forties. His hair is black, a little bit short but not too short. He's in formal clothes, all black with a red tie. She blinks a few times when he walks closer to her.

"I'm with the NPA. I'm Aizawa and my partner is inside talking to your father." She looks at him oddly then remembers who he is now.

She remembers seeing a photo of him on Light's computer. She remembers his face too. She has to stay calm and relaxed but she wishes Light was here right now.

"Why are you here?" she asks now speaking up.

She stands back up and tries avoiding looking up at Oliver, he might find it suspicious because he probably knows what a shinigami is, a death God.

"We are checking all clinical facilities for a reason I cannot tell you. It's classified." She stays calm showing no expressions to make him question.

She knows why because they now know Light is not dead and it's obvious she and her father run a clinic so they probably assumed he's in a clinic or the hospital right now.

"Oh, I see." Was all she said but since she knows the killings are happening again so it's no doubt it's about Kira.

"Well We'll be going now." She watches him walk away then sees another man walking past her while jotting down into a notepad.

She doesn't bother watching them leave, instead she walks up her driveway to the front door. She sees her dad standing inside it and astonished that he's not at work.

"Why are you home?" she asks while stopping at the first step.

"I forgot my phone but luckily I did because they asked some questions." She tilts her head oddly at him.

"Did they tell you what the questioning was about?" She knew the answer when her father kept watching them leave.

"No, they didn't. They searched the whole house though." Sophie's eyes widen when he said that.

"May I use your phone?' She walks up the steps and takes her father's phone real quick.

"Hurry up, I got to leave." She ignores him then dials Light's number while walking up the steps.

She's lucky he even gave her his number on times like these. She walks down the hallway to her room finally but calmly walks into her desk. She waits patiently for him to answer while she gets on her knees and looks under her desk to see her death note still attacked to the wood. She sighs in relief while getting up then Light answers.

"Hello?"

"Light! I saw him! I saw him! He was here with the Matsuda guy! I just know it!" She says too quickly not giving him time to even talk.

"Saw who?" She rolls her eyes trying to be calm.

She sits down on her chair and speaks normal now.

"Aizawa was here with Matsuda. They searched the whole house. They are searching all the houses on this street." She finishes more calmly.

"It's going exactly as planned," she gets confused when he pauses. "I need to pick you up in a few minutes. They responded to our message." She totally forgot about the whole plan they came up with.

"I can't leave today. I have to investigate missing children cases. I have to visit their homes. I was given an assignment on it in English." She says but she got scared from his reaction.

"Do it another time or else I will drag you to my apartment." She sighs in defeat.

"Fine but if I fail this assignment, I'm going to be upset with you." With that, she hangs up the phone not giving him time to speak.

She sets her father's cell-phone down on her desk and thinks for a moment. She wonders if they are lying because the Aizawa guy said he was with the NPA. She even saw it for herself that he's back into the taskforce investigation. He lied to her. That's when she knew they are agreeing to their message. She has to give Light props. He's very intelligent and brilliant when it comes to cat and mouse games. She gets snapped out of her deep thought when she hears her father's phone beeping. It's a message. She opens it to review it, it's Light, and he's on his way.

"I need my phone back sweetie, I got to leave. I won't be back till late again so don't wait up." She gives her father his phone back.

"By daddy." She says cheerfully.

She gets up from her chair and walks to her window that faces the front of the house. She watches her father getting into his car and of course is busy as always on his phone. She looks away when he pulls out of the driveway for work. She walks to her dresser deciding to change. Her hair is already teased in her emo scene way and make up is already put on. She slides down her school skirt and takes off her white blouse. She slides on a black a very skimpy short miniskirt that then puts on a black band T-shirt with the Memphis May Fire logo on it. She slips on her neon Osiris's. She walks out of her room and down the steps to the kitchen. She opens the fridge door to grab her blueberry banana orange juice but stops when she hears knocking at her door. She shuts the fridge and walks to the front door wondering if he speeded the whole way to her house but when she opened it, it wasn't someone she was expecting to see.

"May I help you?" she asks the two guy strangers who stand at her doorstep.

"May we please use a phone?" She looks at them observantly and decides to tell them no.

She didn't want strangers in her house with her when her father isn't home.

"Sorry, we don't have one and my father just left with the only cell-phone." She lies but didn't like it.

She goes to shut the door but she stops with wide eyes when she sees a gun pointed at her face.

"Give us a phone bitch or I will blow your fucking head off." Sophie looks at the gun hypnotizing not even adjusting to the situation that she has a fucking gun to her head.

Without hesitating, she slams the door in their faces and takes off running to the backdoors. She jumps when she hears two fires going off. She hurries past the stairs to the last hallway. She turns to the right and runs down the short narrow room where the backdoor is. She unlocks it frantically then takes off running outside in the freezing cold weather. She starts panting when running alongside the huge house to the other side where the fences are. She makes another right turn but grunts in pain when runs right into someone. She falls back right into the cold snow but luckily it was soft breaking her fall. She looks up to see the guy who was at her door. She immediately rolls over and starts getting up. She takes off running but she gasps in pain when feeling her hair being tugged. She is lifted up by her waist by fat hands.

"Get off me!" She screams then without hesitation, she raises her elbow up and elbows him right in the face.

She falls right on her feet giving her the perfect opportunity to run for it again while the guy started dropping some vulgar language towards her. She runs back to the backdoor but stops when she sees the guy coming out aiming at her with his gun. She skids to a stop and takes off running down the backyard where the woods are away from the dead cornfield. She keeps turning her head back every other second to see the men running after her full speed. She can hear them shouting at each other like they are fighting.

"Why did you bring the gun on her! We could have asked another person you fuck head! Now we have to kill her!" She runs faster after she hears the work 'Kill'.

She runs right down the snowy slope but falls losing her balance and rolls down the cold hill right into bushes where the woods are. She grunts in pain when she lands on sticks and rocks but ignores the pain and hides in the bushes. She gets on her knees and peeks through the snow covered leaves to see the men running in opposite directions in the woods scattering to find her. She hurries out of the bushes and starts running deep into the freezing woods. All she passes is trees and more trees but she stops when she hears Oliver wings flapping. She looks up at the sky to see him in sight. He motions to her by pointing to the right so without question, she takes off running to the right. She has to get back to her house as quick as possible. She keeps on running but skids in the snow when she sees one of the men running ahead of her into more trees. She hides behind a fat tree chunk then gradually starts backing up. When she hears there distant voices sounding further and further, she stops backing up. She looks behind her but gasps covering her mouth realizing she could have backed right up into a five foot drop off with frozen water. She's so damn lucky. She turns her head back around to hear nothing or see anything. She stands to wait for a few more seconds just in case but Sophie becomes scared to death when birds fly right out in front of her. She blocks her head so she wouldn't get scratched by them but takes a step back right off the drop off.

"AHHH!" She screams loudly when falling over five feet down then landing hard right on solid hard ice.

She grunts in pain and feels her back shattering, that's what it felt like to her. She lays there not being able to move her body, she felt like all of her bones are broken from her fall. She starts moaning in pain but suddenly she starts getting worried when she hears ice breaking. Her eyes widen when the sheet of ice she's on gives out. She feels ice cold water devouring her then her body slides right off underneath the frozen pond. She holds her breath as long as she can when she finds herself surrounded by darkness and ice covering the top of the water like a blanket. She forces herself to swim through the cold water to the ice above her. She starts searching for the whole she fell in but couldn't find it. She starts banging with her fasts against the ice above her. She starts losing her breath quickly feeling like her lungs are shattering. She keeps banging against the ice but feels herself getting dizzy. She slows down on her beating but gradually she still manages to hit the ice. She goes to hit it again but her fist can't seem to reach it. Her eyes start to close but she couldn't fight to keep them open when something is slammed right down through the ice breaking it.

* * *

Light slams the ice with a rusted ax he found in the woods while following Sophie's trail. He keeps hacking up the ice with the ax while Ryuk and Oliver stand behind him speechless. He thrusts the ax one last time into the ice finally breaking it. He throws the ax to the side when red hair is seen. The twenty-seven year old man falls painfully on his knees but slides a little to the hole he made. He reaches his hands into the freezing cold water to grab Sophie. He strongly pulls her out of the water through the hole right into his arms. He takes her head so he can see if she's conscious but she's the opposite.

"Sophie?" He says quickly while shaking her.

She's so cold and freezing, she felt like a frozen popsicle in his arms. He immediately lays her flat on her back on the ice. He puts his head against her heart still hear it beating. He automatically puts his hands together and performs CPR on her. He thrusts down on her chest five times then takes hold of her head with his hands. He opens her mouth a little then without any thought he gives her mouth to mouth trying to put air into her lungs. He repeats the whole cycle over again then gives her mouth to mouth again. He does it for the third time then luckily on the third thrust the fourteen year old coughs up water in the cold winds. Light immediately picks her up when she can't stop coughing. He knew he had to get her out of the cold to prevent hypothermia. He walks carefully across the slippery frozen ice to the snow covered ground. He carries her in his arms the whole way through the woods back to her house. When he reached to the front of the house, he sees a car speeding off out of her driveway. He doesn't focus on the car right now, instead he focuses all his attention on Sophie. He opens the backdoor to his black 2013 Cadillac. He gets inside the car finally behind the wheel, turns on the ignition and takes off speeding while backing up out of the driveway. He speeds down the road and keeps speeding for at least ten minutes to his apartment.

Sophie's eyes open to the smell of food. She finds herself in a nice comfortable warm bed covered with blankets. She looks up to see a white ceiling then realizes after looking around she's in a room. She sits up but her back stings and ached painfully when she fell off the drop off cliff. She moans in pain a little when the stinging pain goes up to her head. She feels like she has fallen more than once. She yawns tiredly but doesn't feel tired at all, she's cozy and warm but it hit her realizing she doesn't know where she is. She looks at the door to see it closed but freaks out when she sees moving shadows beneath crack. She immediately removes her covers but pauses for a moment when she's only in a black tank top with nothing else on, no underwear, nothing. She hears the doorknob turning so she runs to the first thing she could pick up. She picks up a black business like suitcase and quietly runs to the door. When the door opens up, she uses all her strength to whack the person hard in the head with it. She drops the suitcase when she hears the person falling to the floor. It's her perfect escape. She ditches the man and runs out of the dark room into the hallway but skids to a stop when realizing something.

"Holy Shit!" She says shockingly realizing she's in Light's apartment.

She turns her head around to see Light getting up to his feet while holding his head. She turns around embarrassingly realizing he is going to kill her now. He's going to write her name into his death note. She smacks her head annoyingly knowing she just screwed up. She's done for it now, she ruined it for her to live a peaceful life but her life sucks ass. She turns her whole body around to see Light walking with a bloody nose. She covers her mouth in embarrassment when he walks searching for the bathroom. She knew she messed up big time when he doesn't even make contact with her. She watches his hands getting all bloody, he's really gushing. She hit him pretty hard she takes it. She takes off running to him when he enters into the bathroom. She walks inside right beside him to see the blood running off his hands into the white sink.

"I'm so, so, so, so very sorry." she apologizes and really means it.

She watches him removing his hands to turn on the faucet. She sees him washing them so without thinking she puts her right hand over his nose so the blood doesn't go over his mouth. She can hear his surprisingly gasps but she doesn't pay attention to that. She grabs some toilet paper with her free hand while wiping blood away with her other hand. She puts the toilet paper under his nose then tilts his head a little. She just answered her death wish when she sees blood soaking up the toilet paper.

"It won't stop bleeding!" She shrieks while wiping blood away from his mouth with other hand.

She hurries to grab more toilet paper to replace the bloody one that is already dripping. She starts taking care of his bloody nose and took her seconds to notice he's just standing there now with his hands on the sink. She keeps his head tilted back and finally the bleeding is stopping. She takes away the toilet paper and chucks it into his wastebasket beside the toilet. She turns on the faucet again until hot water came out. She wets her hand and wipes away the blood on his face. She runs her hand under the water again to get the blood off. She wipes her hand off with his red towel on a rack beside the sink.

"Out of all the people I've known, they have never wiped blood with their hands if I had a bloody nose." She doesn't say anything when he speaks.

She dabs his nose with his red towel lightly. It doesn't look broken thankfully.

"I'm so sorry. I thought those lowlifes kidnapped me." she admits while setting the towel on his sink.

She stands right in front of him looking at her job. She smiles when he doesn't. He never smiles, she accepts that but her smile fades when he stares down at her emotionlessly.

"Why are you so emotionless?" she asks but she gets red when he stares at her wanting to kill her.

"You know if it wasn't for me you would be dead? Don't you take anything seriously? You are always in trouble" She takes a step back leaning her back against his sink when he snapped.

She watches him storming out the bathroom with irritation. She gets so confused why he thinks she isn't taking anything seriously. She walks out of the bathroom, peeks down the hall to see Light in the kitchen putting ice on his nose. She turns away from his view and walks back to the bedroom where she woke up in. She shuts the door lightly filling herself with darkness all around her. She slides her body down the door to the floor wanting to cry.

"What did I do wrong?" She asks the darkness.

"Light is an asshole." She hears Oliver saying.

She stands up and finds the bed she was sleeping on in the darkness. She crawls right into it then covers herself hiding underneath the blankets. She doesn't want to be around him for a very long time. She keeps quiet when she hears slamming in the kitchen. She starts shaking when she hears footsteps coming her way. She closes her eyes halfway when she hears the door opening. Her eyes open when the lights turn on.

"Get up. It's seven O'clock already. You need to eat." She ignores Light and keeps lying in her same spot.

"I don't take eating seriously either so I'm not hungry." She mumbles quietly.

"Stop acting like a little annoying kid and get out of my room so I can change my bloody shirt." Her eyes widens when he said that.

She's in his room; she's sleeping on his bed. She's sleeping on Light's comfortable bed.

"I'll get off your bed !" she shrieks while getting out of his covers.

She crawls out of his bed not wanting to get in it ever again. She power walks to his door but she stops to face him when he speaks.

"You need to put on another pair of my pajama pants because I am not having a four year old walking around with no panties on." Her eyes widen when she looks down at herself not even covered that good with his tank top.

"So embarrassing!" she cries out while covering her herself.

She kneels down to her knees in front of him. She doesn't want to move with him around her. She keeps her head down but she looks up when she hears Light moving in front of her. He kneels in front of her while handing her a pair of his pajama pants.

"Stop acting so embarrassed. I've seen you naked before for crying out loud. You could have died today you idiot." She blinks a few times while he looks down at her.

She turns away avoiding eye contact with him. She thought he didn't want to bring that up ever again.

"I thought you weren't going to bring that up ever again?" she questions him on the spot.

She looks back at him when he's speechless.

"I've never met a girl who gets physically bullied in school and is so socially awkward and antisocial. Put the stupid pajama pants on now." He says finishing.

"Not until you leave the room! I'm not moving." she says and that's final. She refuses to move again without any underwear on in front of him.

"You're something else." She looks up when he says that but he is already up on his feet.

She watches him walking out his door then shutting it to give her privacy.

"Thank you!" She shrieks while she quickly slips on the plaid pajama pants.

"Since I don't take everything seriously I'm going back to bed!" She calls out to him.

She goes to jump back into his bed but the door flies open behind her. She goes to lay down by she feels a hand grabbing her arm, pulling her off.

"I don't take walking seriously either." She says smirking.

She can hear Light sighing in annoyance.

"I made you food." He mutters while setting her in a chair in the kitchen.

She looks behind her at him to see him eating a bowl of white rice with ketchup on it. She cringed in disgust. She turns back around to see a bowl loaded with white rise and ketchup on it.

"Yuck." She says quietly.

"It's all I have Sophie." She turns back around at Light smiling.

He sounded like he was being lazy with his words.

"It seems like you need to get a girlfriend ASAP to cook for you Light. I bet you would enjoy home cooked meals?" she says smiling while watching him leaning his back against the counter top while eating his white rice loaded with ketchup.

"Just eat the rice." He says irritatingly.

She turns back around to look at it. The rice doesn't look cooked all the way. The rice literally looks small still like it wasn't even cooked.

"Is it cooked?" she asks while picking up a fork and stabbing at it.

"No." She giggles giving him some credit for true honesty.

She picks up the bowel with her fork still in her hand. She stands up and walks over to Light. She leans her back against the counter too and because of his efforts to make her food, she decides to eat it. She takes a bite then looks up at him smiling and ignoring the powdered taste against her tongue and hard rice.

"Thank you for making me this." she says kindly while taking another bite with ketchup.

She looks away from him and starts eating learning to like undercooked rice. The thought made it amusing to her.

"You're welcome Sophie. Maybe you could make a home cooked meal for me?" She chews while looking up at him with luminous eyes.

"I would be glad too! What do you want Light?" she asks smiling with excitement.

She loves cooking.

"Whatever you want to make. I like that American dish you made. It was creamy with chicken and noodles in it." She takes another bite knowing what he's talking about.

"Chicken casserole?" she says smiling.

"Yea, that." She sets her bowl down behind her wondering if her have has stuff for that.

He probably doesn't even know what to get for it. She now knows Light cannot cook worth crap and that to her was so adorable in a comical way.

"I can teach you how to make it." she says randomly still standing beside him.

"I can't cook Sophie." He says downgrading himself.

"Well, why don't you put this nasty stuff down and then we can run to the store to get the supplies then do the Kira business but I don't take that too seriously." She smiles amusingly knowing Light probably wants to hit her.


	12. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTES: Here's chapter eleven. I worked so hard on this story I hope you guys are liking it. The good stuff is coming up especially in this chapter. In this chapter, Light is emotionally confused.**

* * *

…**Chapter Eleven…**

* * *

Sophie sits on the leather couch next to Light still shocked to the response they got back. She takes another bite of her creamy chicken casserole while reading it over and over again. She just couldn't believe how the response was written. She knows Light wasn't shocked so he must know the guy's very well to expect such a response. She takes another bite of her homemade meal and chews slowly while making the taste last in her mouth. She reaches for her glass cup of orange juice, gulps half of it down then sets it back on the glass table. She eats with Light for about five more minutes. She never thought such a guy like him can devour three large plates and not gain any weight. She couldn't even finish her second plate. She looks back the little words for the response. It only says 'We agree. We are being forced now' She was shocked how someone can do something so calmly but again Light threatened to kill them if they disagreed. She knows when they go to meetings she has to stay put either at home or here at Light's apartment. She finishes her last bite of her food then sets the plate on the table next to her drink. She finishes down her orange juice then gets up to grab her dishes.

"I'll clean up real quick." She says cheerfully while grabbing his empty plate and glass too.

She walks away quickly so he wouldn't stop her from cleaning. She walks into the kitchen and places the plates and glass cups in the sink. She walks over to the stove and takes the big glass white crock pot to the sink. She runs hot water inside it then wets his green rag then puts some soap on it. She washes the dinner dishes, silverware, the plates and glasses. She washes out the crock pot carefully then wipes down the counters she cooked on and cleans the stove. She dumps the empty vegetable cans then washes off the cutting board and the pans. She starts scrubbing down the rest of the dishes but stops randomly while letting the water run before her. She closes her eyes halfway when she realizes that Light will kill her but ever since today, she couldn't get the thought out of her head from him hacking up ice to rescue her. She knows because she has a death note and stuff but when she thinks about, Oliver seemed calm when she was under water. She wonders since he knows when she's going to die, maybe today wasn't her time. She turns off the faucet then wrings out the rag good. She walks over to the table, pulls out a chair and sits going into deep thought. She is actually scared to find out when she dies, she knows that today wasn't her day from how calm Oliver was. Maybe if her time was to come to die, she feels like Light will be the one writing her name into his death note. She thinks for a moment wondering when he will die, she now knows Ryuk was supposed to originally kill him but didn't, he made a silly bet with Light. She is finally coming to the decision that Light is truly devoid of everything. She can't possibly find herself to be optimistic for once because she feels like he is going to die in a month.

"You didn't have to clean the whole kitchen." She looks up at Light when he walks into the kitchen passing her.

She doesn't say anything, instead she remains quiet actually curious to know when she dies but she already knows that shinigami's are forbidden to tell the people who pick up death notes the day they die or how they die.

"I wonder if I will die by getting murdered or die by committing suicide." She says quietly while still in her thinking process.

"Do I even want to know what you are thinking about?" she doesn't say anything back to him.

She sighs feeling a little stupid now that she said that but she is curious.

"Do you want to see something cool?" she asks while turning around to face him.

"Like what?' She watches him drinking milk from the carton by the fridge.

"I see you have apples." She says randomly while looking in the fridge to see red juicy apples.

"Yea, if I didn't Ryuk would annoy the hell out of me." She stands up, pushes the chair back into the table and walks next to him.

She reaches her hand inside the fridge to grab an apple to show him something that she finds very relaxing and very interesting.

"Did you know that when I take a bite from an apple after doing something to it, it makes me want to pray for the ravens?" she asks quietly while standing beside him.

"What do you do to it?" She looks up at him to see him looking down at her.

"When I feel sad, lost, alone, confused, even hopeless, I cause myself pain and let a drip of blood fall on the apple. I eat that piece of apple and I feel like all the things I was feeling is gone because I devoured them. I then set the apple outside behind our house whenever a raven dies. I pray to it." She finishes while backing away.

She looks up at him to see him emotionless as usual but in that moment, feeling nothing but sadness everywhere inside her, she lets a tears form in her right eye. She stands there quietly when the tears streaks down her face, falling off her chin right on the apple.

"Sophie only wants to know when you will kill her? It saddens her how Light can save a life knowing that life he saved, he is going to take it away. Blood can mean many things turning into tears of confusion and sadness. Tears have untold stories that are never heard." She speaks quietly then finishes.

She bites a piece of the apple off where her ear fell on. She chews slowly and quietly tasting the sweet sour juicy flavor to it. She moves the apple away from her mouth then holds it with two hands when putting it against her chest.

"I pray for you Light that you can only see through the eye of a human rather than past it." she says quietly.

There's a moment of awkward silence but she breaks it by taking another bite of the apple. During that awkward silence, she just prayed for him. She smiles while taking another bite of the apple then turns away from him and walks away. She wonders if he ever enjoyed being with a girl or a friend truthfully in his years of being Kira. She prays for Light that he does win the bet because without Light, she wouldn't know what to do. She doesn't know if he even considers her as a friend but she considers him one. Her very first friend she ever had before. When she walks back into the living room, she notices how dark it is getting. She walks over to his window with a windowsill on it and decides to sit on it. She leans her head against the window and starts eating the rest of her apple. She smiles feeling like all her worries are gone from the apple she holds. She sighs quietly when noticing how many people must be gathered by the huge Christmas tree, she wishes she could go there but she doesn't want to go alone. She sits there in thought but she thinks of something that she has been wanting to do for so long now. She turns her head towards the opening to the living room to hear Light in his room doing something. She wonders if she asked him something, maybe he will drive her to that special place.

She jumps off the windowsill and walks out of the living room and down the hallway to his room. She knocks three times lightly against the door until she hears his voice.

"What is it?" she hears him asking on the other side of the door.

"Hey, Light, I was wondering if you can drive me somewhere?" she stands there quietly with no reply from him but she stays quiet when the door opens.

She notices him changed in black skinny jeans and a plain black V cut T-shirt. She bites her bottom lip then finally comes out with the question.

"Can you drive me to the music hall building?" She asks finally.

"For what?" she hesitates to tell him why but finally pops out an answer.

"To play a piano." She quietly mumbles.

She hears him sigh meaning he is already annoyed of her. She smiles trying to reassure him to forget it so she turns around and starts walking away quick. She was about to enter back into the living room but stops when she hears him speak.

"Well get changed then. Your clothes should be dried by now." She turns her head around smiling and filled with excitement, she starts hopping up and down shrieking.

* * *

It's about eight O'clock at night and still Light couldn't believe he agreed to drive her to the music hall just to play a piano. He walks behind her when she enters through a door to an old but beautiful designed building. He enters in a large open room that is dim lighted with a chandelier lit with red light bulbs giving off that red dim tint to the building inside. He follows where ever she is going because he has never once stepped foot in this building before. He is actually amazed that she can play the piano too and a violin. She's really great at playing a violin so he is actually intrigued to hear her play the piano. He follows her while passing rows and rows of chair facing a large stage. He keeps walking behind her but becomes relieved when she goes behind a heavy red curtain. He wonders if they could get busted for doing this. He moves the curtain aside and steps into a shadowy dim lighted room but stops when he sees a half oval black stage with a black piano sitting on top of it. The piano to him is beautiful looking and looks old but the wood is black and with a shiny coat to it. There's a rectangular black stool for it with four legs. He watches Sophie taking off the coat he lent her exposing her black band T-shirt she is wearing with black miniskirt and her converse. Back when he was still in school, he never once thought to hang out with people like her but he is forced to hang out with her. He decides to stand in his spot when he entered through the curtain when she sits on the stool. He watches her opening up the piano getting ready. He stands there patiently waiting for her to play but during that time he fell in love with the room they are in. It's Victorian gothic designed with a beautiful depressing setup. He actually liked it. There are large mirrors everywhere on the walls and some on the ceilings. He looks down at the floor to see it's black and white checkered with a marvel shiny coat.

He looks back at her to see a vase sitting on the piano with red and white roses in it. They looked withered and old and he can see the water color discolored. He stands there quietly getting a little impatient but his eyes slowly look up at her face when he hears her playing a soft dismal lullaby. He couldn't believe it, the girl can play very well with a piano and a violin. He has no idea what she is playing but he was intrigued by the way it sounded. He watches her hand movements pushing down on different keys, he can see her eyes closed halfway that looked so emotionless. He stands there seeing her play right in front of him, he can see how much happier and safe she looks when playing music. He glances around him then starts walking up to the stage. He leaves his black thin silk business coat on but unbuttoned when he walks up the black stage. He walks slowly behind her when she still plays, the music echoing beautifully through the whole room. Without hesitation, he sits right next to her on the stool and watches her play the whole time.

"Can you sing and play at the same time?" he asks with interest.

His eyes meet hers when she looks up at him smiling. He has to admit, she looks so much happier when she is playing music.

"I don't know any songs to sing. I can make it up as I go along." She suggests.

He doesn't say anything, instead, he moves closer to her to the point the gap between them closes. His arm rubs off against her arm when she plays. He stares down at the white and black keys wherever her pale fingers touched. He likes what she is playing now, it makes him depressed listening to the music. It makes him feel different.

"I can try to do a cover to one of my favorite songs by Three Days Grace. I know the whole song on the piano part to Last To Know. I can sing it all the way through with me playing the piano." He doesn't smile; all he does is stare down at her looking at her pale face, her eyes with long eyelashes that aren't fake for a change.

It was nice for him to be with someone who doesn't try so hard, that is probably one of the reasons he even agreed to drive her at the music hall.

"_She just walked away, why didn't she tell me, and where do I go tonight? This isn't happening to me, this can't be happening to me. She didn't say a word, just walked away. You were the first to say that we were not okay. You were the first to lie when we were not all right. This was my first love, she was the first to go, and when she left me for you, I was the last to know. Why didn't she tell me where to go tonight? She didn't say a word, she just walked away. You were the first to say that we were not okay. You were the first to lie when we were not all right. This was my first love, she was the first to go and when she left me for you, I was the last to know. I'll be the first to say that now I'm okay and for the first time, I've opened up my eyes. This was my worst love, you'll be the first to go and when she leaves you for dead, you'll be that last to know. I'll be the first to say that now I'm okay and for the first time, I've opened up my eyes. This was my worst love, you'll be the first to go and when she leaves you for dead, you'll be that last to know."_ Light closes his eyes halfway looking away from her when she stops playing the piano.

He looks at his own reflection in the mirror but sees Sophie looking at him from behind. She's such a beautiful American singer. That song reminded him so much of how he hated Misa so much.

"Your voice is beautiful." He admits quietly while turning around to look down at her.

"Really? You really mean it? You're my first friend who has ever told me that." He sighs quietly when she claps her hands in excitement.

He smiles for her which is rare. He sees her vividness smile; he has to smile back at her in return. It's only fair. He starts listening to her rambling on when she first learned how to play the piano and he listened with all honest but when he looks straight ahead, he sees a shadowy creature creeping in the shadows to the room. Light sees Ryuk staring at him with white eyes now, those same eyes that he stared at him with when he offered to make the eye trade. Light closes his eyes halfway realizing he is doing something that is forbidden to him. He keeps smiling when she talks about how she spilt jellybeans on her piano and still played it. He wonders to himself if he is by chance getting attached to the fourteen year old. Light becomes puzzled realizing that's where idiots screw up. He looks away from her realizing he needs to get away from her right now. After all the fucked up shit he has went through, using all girls he can and guys to get what he wants, there's something about Sophie that lures him deeper inside her but she won't let no one in. He knows what's luring him deep inside her, her sadness. It's her fucking sadness.

"It's so nice to have a true friend finally." He closes his eyes lightly when she says the word 'friend'. He's no friend to her, he is only using her.

He never thought how someone's sadness can bring someone to get very attached, especially to a fourteen year old. When she keeps talking about how she became involved in music, it made him wonder what is going through Ryuk's head right now. He breaths in lightly then exhales while opening his eyes slowly. He can hear the church bells in his head like a memory to the sinister church music. He turns back to face her to see her looking up at him still talking with a smile filled with so much stories that are untold like the soothing conversation she had with him about an apple. Bloody apples. Apples covered in tears is such a beautiful way to cry, that's what he thought. Bloody Kira, could he be a bloody Kira missing out on wonderful things like friendship. He even was on the verge of killing his sister Sayu and he didn't give two shits when his father died. Without thinking twice and without hesitation, Light places his hands on her shoulders catching her off guard.

"What are you doing Light? Ha-ha." Light doesn't say anything; all he does is place his hands on her face and pulls her head up to his.

Light slams his lips against hers and there, he can hear her gasping reaction. All he does is kiss her lightly by sucking on her top lip but suddenly he felt himself being smacked with force. He grunts in pain when his head tilts to the side from the force. He puts his hands over his spot where Sophie just slapped him. He keeps his head still, not moving his body an inch. He keeps remaining still like he's paralyzed when he feels the stool moving against the floors. His eyes look up when he sees Sophie running off the stage, her amazingly long hair scattering with the winds she created. He watches her grabbing her jacket and takes off through the curtains.

"That was by far the most entertaining thing I have seen so far since the deal." Light snaps his head over at Ryuk who smirks with a devilish grin.

He rises from the stool and takes off running after Sophie. He runs through the curtains but stops when he sees her all the way at the door. He takes off running down the music hall, passing all the chairs lined up in a row neatly.

"Sophie! Stop!" he shouts after her but she is already out the door.

He makes his way to the door finally too and wastes no time opening it and running outside into the wintery night with no snow falling. He looks both ways but can't see her in either direction but out of nowhere he feels someone attacking him from behind. He stumbles forward then turns around to see Sophie raising her fists and hitting him against his chest. He stands there looking down at her deciding not to use force on her or to block on her hits. He lets her punch him as hard as she can against his chest and honestly she couldn't punch hard to save a life.

"Don't ever touch me or kiss me again! I will never let people inside including manipulating people like you!" He remains still and patient with her.

He didn't even react to her words, he knew that was coming and she does have a point. He stands there emotionlessly with people passing by watching the whole scene. He stays quiet when he sees her crying now. He couldn't believe he just straight up stole her possibly first kiss. No, her first ever kiss and he stole it. He's twenty-seven years old and stole a fourteen's year old first kiss. He stands there still even when she stops. He looks down at her to see how blank she looks then suddenly her words to him made him feel like she thought about suicide more than once.

"How about this, I give you a gun, I count to 1,2,3 and you pull the trigger okay? Because now I won't be able to share my first kiss with my first ever boyfriend! And you stole that you pedophile! I am not some girl to toy with! Go ahead and kill me! I don't care! I will not let you manipulate me and if you ever kiss me again, I'm going to bite your tongue out you kisser stealer!" Light drops his jaw not even knowing what to think of those words.

"When we get back to your place, I am done!" He moves his head back when she flicks him off.

"You're an asshole Light!" He watches her storming off away from him walking.

He stands there speechless not even knowing what to think right now.

"She's not as dumb as may think she is Light. That girl is a girl where no one will be able to get into. I'm looking forward to the end of this month Light." Light stays still but his hands form into fists when Oliver spoke.

He doesn't do anything but watches Oliver's wings sprout from his shoulders then he takes off flying into the night.

* * *

Sophie storms into Light's room, slamming the doors shut but of course there's no lock on it. She walks to his bed and sits down crossing her legs and her arms. She looks down at her converse the whole time realizing she said some very hurtful things to him and she kept hitting him. She sighs quietly with her eyes wanting to cry so many tears there probably just isn't enough. She starts to cry quietly and sobs feeling like Light is a pedophile now. She wipes away her tears while sniffling now. All she wants to do is crawl underneath a hole and hide from the world. She just wants to scream into a pillow as loud as she can and pour bleach inside her mouth. She lets her tears fall down her face like a waterfall then suddenly all around her everything goes quiet with the lights turning off. She stands up from his bed and looks all around her but listens to people below her and above using vulgar language. She sits back down on his bed thinking if her day can get any worse. First she almost drowned in cold freezing water, Light Yagami stole her first kiss now the power is out. She stands back up from the bed and walks to his door. She opens it and walks out deciding to apologize to him for the shrewd things she has told him. She searches around his apartment for him but couldn't find him anywhere. She is careful not to run into anything in the dark shadowy place but decides to wait for him wherever he is. She walks back to his window with the windowsill to sit on it. She leans her head against the glass and looks down at the world from above.

She never thought that her night could turn out so horrible like it did. She places her fingers over her lips where her lips met his. She couldn't believe she actually kissed a guy. She closes her eyes halfway realizing that her first kiss wasn't good at all. Kissing to her felt weird and awkward. She doesn't want to experience it ever again. She decides to take off her converse since Light wasn't in the apartment. She unzips them and slides them off. She sets them against the wall under the window then gets back in her position to watch the world outside. She sighs quietly but gets a little nervous when she hears a door opening. She doesn't bother to see who it was. She just keeps staring out the window watching the sky for the longest time but she becomes glued to a light appearing. She turns her head around a little to see Light lighting candles. She wonders if he went out to get candles when the power went out.

"The cold knocked out the power." She turns away from him when he sets the candles down on the glass table in front of his couch.

She stares back out the window to see nothing but city lights lighting up the streets. She sighs quietly while seeing nothing but blackness in the sky and lights down below. She wanted to be home in her room in bed right now but for some reason Light is taking his sweet old time.

"Are you going to ignore me now?" She doesn't say anything when he asks her that.

That's exactly what she is going to do. She is going to ignore him for the rest of the night but she needs to apologize first.

"I'm sorry." she says quietly almost like a mumble.

She stays facing the window but gets very nervous when she hears footsteps approaching her. She closes her eyes halfway when seeing Light's reflection in the glass in front of her.

"Was it because I was talking too much and the only way to shut me up was that?" She asks suddenly.

She can see no reaction in Light's eyes, he's always so Goddamn emotionless.

"No." She doesn't say a word back because it sounded like he seemed lazy with the word or slightly annoyed.

"Can you take me home now?" she asks randomly.

She gets off the windowsill and walks to him waiting for a reply.

"Get your shoes on." She walks away from him back to his room.

She is careful not to run into anything but luckily the moonlight gave off enough light for her to zip up her converse. She walks out of his bedroom and decides to suck up the cold weather since she didn't get a chance to bring her coat with her. Without saying a word to him, she walks to the door, opens it up and walks out while he blew the candles out. She walks into the dark hallway but she stops and waits for him only because it creeped her out a little bit. She waits patiently for him to lock his door and finally walks to her. She starts walking remembering where the stairs are since the elevator won't work. They both walk down the flight of stairs for about five minutes just to be careful not to trip or anything. They both walk through the big opening in the lobby and out the glass doors. When Sophie walks to his car then got in when Light unlocked it, she felt so uncomfortable around him now. When the car is unlocked, she hurries to get out the cold and into the car. She fastens her seatbelt while Light gets in behind the wheel. She stays quiet when the car is turned on and starts moving. She felt like the whole car ride back to her house took forever and longer. She stares outside the window the whole time watching other cars go by and stuff. She stays quiet even when Light pulls up her driveway. She looks straight ahead of her through the windshield to notice her father isn't even home yet. He probably won't be home till late around twelve again. He does run a twenty-four hour mill.

She unbuckles her seatbelt to get out but stays put when Light turns off the ignition to the car. She sits back in her seat looking at him wondering what he is doing.

"What are you doing?" she asks while debating to get out now and make a run for it.

"I'm waiting till you get to your front door." She looks away from him and goes to open the car door but stops wondering why he would do that.

"Why?" she asks completely clueless.

"Bye Sophie." She looks at him questioningly; he doesn't look at her the whole time when speaking.

"For now on, we will only make contact over the phone. So it was nice knowing you Light." She says quietly and not meaning nothing mean by it. "Talk to you later." She finishes then opens the car door.

She goes to step out of the car but her eyes widen with gasps releasing from her mouth when she feels a hand grabbing her arm. She looks behind her to see Light leaning past her reaching for the car door. She flinches in his grasp when it is slammed shut.

"You don't really mean that." Sophie turns away and jerks free from his strong grasp.

She leans her side as close as possible against the car door away from him but he was bent over the seat practically.

"Yes I do. Once a guy makes me feel very uncomfortable Light, I don't like being around them. I'm not the type of girl that can be taken advantage of." She says with pure honesty.

"She's an honest little girl Light." Sophie looks behind her seat to see Ryuk lurking in the shadows.

She stays there in her same position until finally he moves away from her, releasing from her arm.

"Goodnight Light." She says finally then opens her car door again.

She gets out of the car and without saying anything, she closes the door shut. She didn't even want to see him sitting in the front seat being so emotionless so she turns around and walks up to the front porch. She walks up the wooden steps to the front door and of course she knows it's not locked. She opens the door up and walks inside in total darkness. She glances behind her to see Light already pulling out of her driveway. Tonight is something she doesn't want to happen again so she is going to try and avoid being with Light as much as possible.


	13. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTES: These are the chapters where the desire climax comes in place, the heating of the characters and the more drama begins in other people's point of view but that won't be till future chapters.**

* * *

…**Chapter Twelve…**

* * *

After school, Sophie took her paper with the addresses on it where the missing children lived. She walked around town for like thirty minutes trying to find the addresses. She stops walking between two houses and looks down at her paper to see that the address matches the house on her left. She puts the paper away and gets prepared by taking her little notepad out of her bag and her black pen. She walks up the house but realizes the people didn't look the cleanest. There's debris everywhere in their lawn and the house looked old and rundown with sheets and plastic covering the windows. She walks up to the white door with dirt stains and scratches. She wonders if she should take pictures of it. She takes her black camera out of her bag and snaps a few pictures of the door including the scratches on it. She knocks a few times while holding her camera because she is going to need to take pictures inside the house and the little boy's room. She smiles when the door opens with an overweight guy looking like he's in his thirties. He looked scrubby and he smelled from where she was standing. She looks up at him to see his long scrubby beard and wonders if he ever heard of soap.

"Hi, my name is Sophie Heartly Cross. I was wondering if I can have a word with you and your wife to ask a few questions about your missing child?" She stands there quietly but he just stared at her.

"You're a kid. Why would we talk to you about our missing son?" She clears her throat for a moment.

"Well, I was given a high school assignment on this. I have to write about it and do an interview with the parent's of the missing children." She replies back truthfully.

She waits patiently when she sees an older woman walking behind the guy. She looks up at the lady to see she just took a shower or something.

"Who's this?" She asks.

Sophie is glad she decided to wear black skinny jeans only because she was walking in the cold and standing outside their doorstep made her grateful for jeans.

"She wants to ask us questions about our son." She looks at the lady and smiles when both of the people whisper to each other.

"What all do you want to know?" the lady asks finally.

She immediately opens her notepad and shoots the questions.

"At what time did James disappear?" she asks looking up.

"We don't know the exact time because we were inside a circus but if I had to guess, it had to be around five O'clock." She nods listening while jotting down the clues.

"And where was this circus?" She asks looking back up at them.

"It took place in the old Chesterton building. It was about two weeks ago." She jots down her clues realizing she heard about that circus going on but her dad couldn't take her because he was work all the time.

"Were you guys with any other people when this happened?" She looks up at them but sees them looking at each other with saddened expressions.

"There was this guy there who introduced himself to us. When the guy started talking to us a clown started entertaining James. James went missing when the guy left. Later that day when we searched everywhere for him, we found the guy talking to the clown. The same clown that was doing funny jokes to other kids and James." She nods while jotting down notes into her notepad.

She looks back up at them to see the wife walking away.

"It happened on a Sunday. The police are still investigating. They investigated the building but found nothing unusual or suspicious." She listens to the father talk while coming to a decision that the clown is the suspect and the guy.

"What was the guy's name?" she asks finally.

"He said his name was Don Traitor. He's a suspect and so is the clown." She jots down that new information and doesn't ask her next question, it's obvious that these people are speak English and are Japanese.

"Do you know if that building is being used right now?" she asks suddenly.

"No. They only use it for the annual circus every year." She nods jotting that down too.

"Well, if I may ask, would you mind if I come in to take pictures?" she waits for a reply but she gets bummed when seeing him shaking his head.

"Little girl, the real investigators already did that." With that, the door is shut in her face but wasn't slammed.

She lowers her notepad and her pen realizing that the parents are heartbroken. She knows what she has to do now even though she won't be able to take pictures of the boy's room. She has to go to that theatre building. She walks down their driveway while putting her notepad back in her bag. She shoves her hands in her coat pockets. She walks down the sidewalk the opposite way back to the center where the theater is. The sad thing for her is she wasted so much time searching for the house when it is only literally five minutes away from her house. It scares her knowing that a kid that lived five minutes away from her can just disappear. Well, she now has two suspects. The clown and Don Traitor and as much as she didn't want to think it, she is starting to think if that name is an alias.

It took her at least seven minutes to reach the theater and when she did the place looked old and used for so many years. She passes through the black metal rusted fence and wonders off on the pavement leading up to the nice set of cement stairs to the white door. She walks up the cement stairs to the door but gets a little impatient when she sees that the door has a new padlock on it. She looks around for something but remembers in her early childhood lifetime, her father took her here and remembers the windows and the shafts behind the building.

"You are going to break in are you?" She looks up to see Oliver hovering over her.

"I got to find my clues." She says while taking off walking to the side of building.

She walks to the back side and it was sad to her to see garbage and rusted cars parked out back. She walks up to the black wooden door. She gets up close to the square window to see nothing but shadowy blackness everywhere. It kind of scared her a little to go inside the building if the door is locked. She tries turning the knob but it's locked.

"Of course." She mutters then walks away from the door.

She stops in front of a dirty glass stained window with cracks in it. She tries lifting it up but it wouldn't open so she tries jerking it now. She jerks harder and harder but it wouldn't crack open. She gives up and growls in frustration. She won't be able to get inside the building right now. She takes off walking beside the house and back in the front. She is just going to end up going home instead. She walks about like five minutes to her house but stop by her stone entrance to see a black car parked outside. Her eyes widen realizing Light is at her house. She takes off running up the wooden porch to her door. She opens the door inside the house and steps inside her dim lighted hallway.

"Maybe if I make a run for it to my room, I don't have to face him." she says talking to Oliver then giving him no time to say anything to her, she takes off running down the hall.

She runs up the staircase and all the way down the hallway but skids to a stop realizing that her father isn't home and the door was unlocked. How in the hell could Light gotten inside her house then but then she immediately realizes she totally forgot to lock the front door when she left for school. She walks back to her bedroom, walks inside and closes her door lightly behind her. She turns around while taking her coat off but when she did she stops pausing when she sees someone spinning around to face her. She sees Light sitting formally with a black business suit on with his black coat on. She stops what she's doing to see the serious expression on his face. She looks up higher to see Ryuk standing behind him doing what he always does.

"Light?' she questions confusingly when realizing he literally came into her house uninvitingly.

She stands there looking at him to see how angry he looks but yet serious.

"I'm very serious about me being Kira and what I have to do to eliminate my enemies that stand in my way and right now, Near is my nemesis and I can't be working alongside with a fourteen year old who does not take up full devotion to being the third fake Kira." She walks over to her bed to hang her coat up on her bedpost.

"Get out." she mumbles while looking back at him but she gets a little nervous when he stands up from her computer chair.

"I get it Oliver, you will kill me if I kill her because you know the day she's supposed to die. I went through this same shit with Misa and the shinigami Rem. I cannot control someone to kill Sophie so that you will save her by writing his or her name into your death note, So I can't threaten her whenever she is slacking." Without saying a word, she sits down on her bed being highly afraid of Light right now.

She looks up at him to see him pacing back and forth in her room by her computer desk. She is very worried right now, his true colors are showing finally. Light Yagami is a man who will do anything to get rid of people who are a waste of time to him and that are useless. She stays quiet not knowing what to say.

"And if I want to kiss her I will." Her eyes widens in shock when he says that.

There was no fucking way in hell she will let him touch her lips ever again with his.

"Pedophile." She whispers quietly hoping he didn't hear that but sadly he sis.

"Please say it louder little girl." She looks back up at him with no shock or surprised expression.

Without saying a word, she stands up from her bed and faces him. She looks him dead in the eye refusing to avoid them for once.

"Betrayal has your name written all over it." She speaks quietly.

"What the hell does that mean?" She closes her eyes halfway looking down at her floor with nothing but pure… She did not know what she was feeling.

She wasn't feeling angry, she wasn't feeling sad, she was feeling something she has never felt before. She felt, nothing.

"With a brilliant man like you, how can you not?" she starts but pauses. She takes a step towards him eyeing him. "I will not," she pauses again feeling like he will hit her when she finishes. She hesitates too. "I will not," she pauses again but when she finishes her words have depression in them. "I will not let myself be manipulated knowingly by you with your threatening words. Death would be quite an adventure you see," she pauses then looks up at Light. "Because I'm already halfway there with your expectations." She watches light's eye twitch, that's when she knows she has to be the first girl to push his limits but he makes this girl named Misa seem worse.

She walks right up in front of him and without saying anything, she raises her right hand and slaps him across his face making his head tilt to the side from her force. She stands there when all he does it remain in the same position with his head. She gets on her tippy toes and puts her lips right against his ear with her breasts pushing up against his chest. She closes her eyes lightly speaking to get it through his head she will not be manipulated by him.

"You won't have any lips to enjoy a nice sex life if they touch mine again." She gets back on her feet and takes a step back to see his head still tilted to the side when she slapped him.

She backs away from him seeing that he isn't going to move. She covers her mouth with her hand to feel how untouched they feel even when they were. She sits down on her bed still staring at him. She turns away from him when he puts his hand over the spot where she hit him again. She holds herself with her arms and crosses her legs then tilts her head down realizing that Light hates her fucking guts right now. She sits there quietly even when hearing his faint footsteps sounding like he's pacing again. She breaths silently but suddenly she feels something grabbing her ankle in an instant. Her eyes widen with a gasp escaping her mouth when her right ankle is jerked like something was trying to pull her under the bed.

"Ryuk!" She shrieks while standing up freaking out but she sees the death God standing by Light.

She immediately drops to her knees and lifts up her bedcovers to look under her bed. She sees nothing, only shadowy darkness.

"What's wrong Sophie?" She turns her head around to see Oliver hovering over her.

"Which one of you guy's pulled my foot under the bed?" she says quietly while standing up.

"I didn't and Ryuk has been standing by Light the whole time." Oliver says honestly.

She turns around to face Light who looks at her with crossed arms. She sits back down on her bed not knowing what to say or what is going through his mind right now. She even remains calm and quiet when she hears him walking closer to her but then she feels her heart eating her out when she sees Light walking in front of her. She looks up at him to see him looking down at her. She avoids eye contact with him but she gets so nervous and with jolts going through her body when he leans over her, smothering her. She freaks out a little bit when he sets his hands holding his body up for support beside her thighs, smothering her like she's feeling restricted right now. She moves her head back trying to stay away from his face but he moves closer with his stomach rubbing against her knees.

"I could give myself to you willingly and you will still reject me. I have that feeling inside my head that if the hottest drop dead gorgeous emo scene guy or whatever you call them these days walks in shirtless and wants you, you will still reject him." She looks at him like what-the-fuck-does-that-have-to-do-with-anything.

"Well for one, it offends me when people say emo because it's short for emotion and two, I bet if a sappy blond girl walked in buck naked you would take advantage of that." she smirks when seeing Light look at her in the most offended way.

"Now I feel offended that you think I would do a sappy woman. I'm too smart for sappy woman." She feels shivers going up her spine when he leans in closer to her.

"Looks like you picked the dumbest girl to steal her first kiss away then. Hypocrite." She says quickly with a good comeback.

"You know what girl, you are really testing my patients." She rolls her eyes while pushing her hand flat against his chest for him to get away from her.

"It's not like you Light, to be off focus like this rather than trying to be Kira. Maybe if you think for once that your charm and whatever you call it worked on other woman manipulate and control them, apparently does not work on me." She says finally then slyly rolls out from under him.

She gets off her bed and walks over to where Oliver is.

"And when I say this , I don't mean nothing against you Light but maybe if you tried to learn how to love instead of manipulating and using other girls, then maybe, just maybe you could have fallen in love already." She finishes while turning around to look at him.

"I would rather die a thousand deaths then for you to try and be seductive and seduce me like you just did. I'm not a girl who can allow someone such as yourself do something like that to me." She crosses her arms and felt a little mean when Ryuk chuckles, meaning and knowing that the shinigami is on neither sides, Ryuk knows it's true because he's attached to Light and witnessed everything.

"Tell me Light," she pauses and she takes it he knows what she's going to say because he cuts her off right there.

"Do not say it." She doesn't smirk or do nothing but goes emotionless.

"How did it feel when you told Misa you loved her when you really didn't mean it? How did it feel after you had sex with her knowing you probably only did so she can think you love her? How can a man be like that, so heartless and controlling? Now you tell me how a girl like me would never be manipulated by a guy like you? I know why, because any smart girl would know guys like you are nothing but tools. That's exactly what you are." She turns her head to the side to stare through her window to see nothing but white skies.

"I look at you with such distain Light Yagami." She closes her eyes halfway speaking with all honesty.

"Wow. She's a hard one." She ignores Ryuk's comment while looking back at Light to see him standing there not saying anything.

"You were the first to know that today. Has anyone ever told you that? It's possible for people to look at God's with such distain especially when the God is devoid of everything. How can someone be God when they are devoid of everything?" She blinks a few times realizing that she is telling him how it is.

She stays quiet when he starts walking gradually to her. She doesn't move or show signs that she is being intimated by his expression and how angry he looked walking to her. She looks up at him when he glances up at the ceiling. She stands there but realizes he isn't going to stop walking. She tilts her head to the side when he stops inches away from her. She closes her eyes prepared for what he is about to say. She's prepared to be hit by him but it wasn't anything new. She experiences it every day when she attends school. It is nothing new to her at all. She will be ready when he takes his anger out on her possibly by the means of force or abuse.

"Do you really mean that?" she opens her eyes and decides just to get out of her room away from him.

She takes off her bag and sets it on the desk then starts walking away from him but she gasps when she feels her stomach hitting his arm he put out to stop her.

"Just leave me alone." She says then starts walking again but her eyes widen when she feels his arm hooking around her waist pulling her back right in his chest.

She grunts a little from the force of her back hitting body. She tries moving away from him but flinches like he was a disease touching her. She gets chills going through her body when she feels his cold breath against her skin.

"Do you really mean that?' he asks again.

She doesn't answer him, she's to fucking nervous and scared when she feels his free hand touching her stomach. She didn't want him touching her stomach. She ignores him but she bites her bottom lip when she feels his hand pushing against her stomach then moving up her body.

"I'm God of this new world and people who disapprove need to be punished." Her eyes widens with horror when he whispers that in her ear then she feels his hand moving over her breasts.

She goes to slap his hand away but he grabs her wrist with his other hand and grabs her other hand to stop her from doing so.

"Get off me." she mutters while trying to move away but she winces a little when he applies pressure on her wrists.

"You're hurting me." she shrieks suddenly jerking her body but she becomes overly dramatic when she feels his face rubbing against her chin.

"You want to feel what it like to be seduced?" She squeezes her eyes shut tight wanting help.

"Oliver!" she calls out to the death God but she doesn't hear a word from him.

"He won't kill me because he knows if he does you will get caught by the police and be put to death." She starts trying to yank out of his grasp but she holds her breath when he puts her arms over her head.

"Congratulations Sophie. You get to be the lonely whore right now."

"Oliver!" she shouts when she feels her body being picked up with aggressive hands.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she shouts at Light but she gasps when she is thrown right on her back on her bed.

She hurries to roll over and starts crawling quickly to the side but she feels Light's body weight getting on top of her. She starts gripping her bed cover but fails when she loses grip when he pulls her away from the edge. She starts kicking him in the legs but her eyes widen in pain when she feels her hair being pulled from behind.

"UGH!" she winces in pain when her head I forced to be lifted.

She squeezes her eyes shut tight when she is flipped over on her back and immediately feels solitude all around her when Light gets on top of her. She starts to squirm underneath him when she feels his legs on each side of her making her feel claustrophobic. She opens her eyes looking up at the ceiling trying to bring her knee up but his body weight is too much and she felt suffocated.

"I Will eat your soul." She says quietly realizing she just spoke words that she couldn't control herself from saying.

She turns her head to the side with closed eyes feeling his body weight squishing her. She opens up her eyes only to see her black cross on her wall above her window but she looks away crying when it falls over upside down. Her eyes open halfway with tears falling down her face when she feels hands wondering in an adventure under her shirt. She immediately loses it and will not let hands discover her. She grabs light by the hair and yanks his head to the side but she cries out in pain then winces when she feels his mouth slamming into hers, overlapping her mouth like a demon that needs to be tamed. She arches her body to try and lift him up but he's so much heavier than her. She cries with tears streaking down her face like a waterfall when she feels his teeth biting her tongue and pulling it on purpose. She winces in pain excruciatingly. She still tries to pull his hair from his head but she starts wincing in a deaden way when she feels like her tongue is being ripped out from her mouth. She begins to scream when Light shoves his free hand up her shirt while he uses his other one to snatch her wrists and jerks them away from his head. She starts screaming in pain when he pins her hands over her head again and feels his hand groping her breast agonizingly. She starts squirming underneath him when he straddles his legs more tightly against her waist. She manages to get her right hand free from his grasp but when she did, she felt his other hand pulling up her shirt to where her bra is exposed. She tilts her head back to look at her nightstand then tries desperately to reach for her candleholder with no candles in it. She tries not to wince from the pain she is feeling when he puts his hands in her bra and starts groping her breasts more painfully. She touches the candleholder with her fingertips but can't reach it still. She starts jerking her body now back and forth then finally grabs a hold of it. She gets a firm grip on it then pulls it over her head and whacks Light hard with it in his jaw.

She hears him grunting in pain then finally rolls off her muttering heavy vulgar language.

"Ow!" He says loudly like she only slapped him.

She shoots right up and instead of running, she straight up lunges forward at Light and attacks him. She rams right into his body knocking him on his back with her falling on top. She raises her arm again with the black metal candleholder ready to strike again but when she forces it down he snatches her wrist. She gasps in pain wincing when he squeezes it making her dropping the candleholder right beside him. She straddles her legs on him now then grabs his hand with her free hand to pull it off her wrist.

"I am so going to beat you up!" she shouts while punching his hand as hard as she can.

"You're lucky it's not your bad hand!" she shouts again but stops getting too warn out when realizing it didn't bother him.

"Let go of me!" she shrieks when she notices he won't let go.

She starts hitting him on his chest again with her other hand and keeps hitting him when he doesn't even do anything with his other hand. She keeps hitting him but her body is getting too warn out to be trying to beat him up. She sighs in defeat and falls right on top of him with her wrist still locked in his grasp. She lets her arm hang off the bed when she falls on his chest and stays there breathing heavily. Her tongue hurts, her whole body is hurting from the weight he applied on her. She sighs once more when hearing his heart beat frantically against her ear. She doesn't understand why after what all he just did to her, he just lays underneath her not saying a word or moves. She closes her eyes halfway feeling like she is giving into him right now but she's too warn out to even tell him off right now.

"You're lucky I'm warn out or else I would beat you butt right now." She says quietly while panting still.

She couldn't say anything or think properly when he starts chuckling for some odd reason. She can't believe he is laughing at her after what he has done to her. She sighs annoyingly when feeling his body move a little when he laughs, mainly only his stomach. She starts to close her eyes for a minute only because when she's warn out, he makes a comfortable cushion for her. She opens them back up when noticing he isn't moving at all. She doesn't understand Light at all, she doesn't understand him one bit.

"How does it feel?" She doesn't react to his question, she didn't even know what he meant towards it.

"What do you mean?" she asks quietly while staring through the window.

She closes her eyes halfway when she feels his hand releasing from hers now. She slowly moves her arm on his chest and lays on top of him feeling comfortable and warm from his warm body temperature.

"How does it feel laying with a guy even when the moment feels awkward for the both of us?" She lifts up her head and looks down at him to see his hair in his face, scattered everywhere and messy.

His hair looks the same, she couldn't believe how it grows so fast. She sighs quietly when seeing how he didn't have an expression on his face.

"Were you going to rape me?" she asks finally.

She is starting to wonder if he really was. She knows if he wanted to he would of minutes ago.

"No." She tilts her head oddly at him with his reply.

She looks at him but starts feeling pain in her tongue. She puts her tongue out a little and feels it with her index finger. She shrieks in a deaden way when she feels teeth marks on it.

"I swear I'm not a sadist or else I would have gotten hard from biting your tongue." Her eyes widen in disgust when he said sadist.

She calms down realizing she shouldn't get worked up over the fact that he just acted like a sadist minutes ago. She looks away from him and starts getting off on top of him but she gasps when feeling hands grabbing her waist pulling her back on him. She grunts when she falls forward right on top of Light again. She gives up and only buries her face in his chest and decides to stay lying on top of him. She sighs giving in more than once today but to her, that was unacceptable but she was dragged back into him. She hesitatingly puts her arms underneath her with her hands flat against his chest again but right over his breasts. She blinks a few times when curling up into a ball on top of him like he was her bed.

"It's not so bad is it?" She doesn't know what he is talking about but she decides to stay quiet.

"It really isn't a crime for you to lay on top of someone when tired. It's a great feeling isn't it? Coming from someone talking about being devoid of everything, you decide to stay away from it all. I bet you haven't even laid with a guy before Sophie." She sighs quietly accepting that he is right.

Why does the first guy who steals her kiss and she lays with have to be twenty seven years old. But again she was forced to do this but she's not forced to lay with Light right now, more like curled up in a ball awkwardly like she wants to hide in darkness from the world with lions growling at her.

"I don't mind laying on you as long as you don't hurt me again." she says quietly in a low deep depression with sadness in her words that can be caught.

She keeps her eyes halfway open while staring past the two death God's to look outside. It's starting to snow again, she couldn't believe it is starting to snow again.

"Light, can you hold me?" she whispers quietly when seeing how dark the skies look.

She hopes it rains. She wants it to rain but it will be hail rain. She just wants to be held right now so she knows what that feels like too. She begins to sway into total silence when she feels hands gradually moving on her back, feeling the arms of someone who speaks with nothing but quietness. Her eyes close lightly when she feels arms embracing her curled up body. She truly and honestly never thought she would ever be held by someone. She never thought for once in her life that there's a guy out there in the world who doesn't tease her or bully her, instead, all she feels is arms holding her and warmth underneath her. He's right, it isn't a crime for her to be held.


	14. Chapter 13

**AUTHORS NOTES: This story has thirty chapters and there's a reason for that. All death note stories involving Light are all the same and boring, the romance starts too quick and the stories are corny. There's a huge twist this story that will make people shocked. Remember, this story was carefully planned and the twist is going to start in this chapter.**

* * *

**...Chapter Thirteen…**

* * *

The next day Sophie was surprised to hear that her father had the day off. She was so excited she didn't even care when he told her that she is going to go shopping for new clothes. She spent literally two hours getting ready to shop for new outfits. She smiles the whole time while she put on her makeup and did her makeup beautifully. She knows when she comes back, she is going to have to leave with Light to his apartment to see if the people replied back to their message they sent. It made her feel good knowing that her father knows they hangout a little bit. It made her happy that her father was okay with it because after yesterday, she couldn't help but to stop thinking about Light. All morning she has been smiling only because she finally experienced what it was like laying with a guy. She felt so happy and wanted to do it again. She doesn't know why but she hates Light too death for what he did but she just wants to lay with him again. Lying with him was the best feeling she felt in a long time. She walks in front of her mirror to look at herself before she took off out of her room with her papa. She runs her pale fingers through her emo scene hair. She teased her layers but not dramatically but she looks so cute with the way she does in her scene way. She straitened the bottom layers of her hair and the rest of it. She wears her purple and black plaid short miniskirt with black and purple striped knee length socks with thigh length fishnets that come past her socks a few inches. She has on her black knee length converse and decided to wear her black tank top with buttons doing down her breasts to her stomach stopping at her black lace hem. Her straps are loose with black lace with her black metal chain cross necklace. She just painted her nails making them look fresh with black nail polish.

She walks away from her mirror and heads out her door with her black and white plaid Motionless In White jacket. She puts it on when walking down the steps then walks to the kitchen to see her father sipping some coffee. She smiles when he looks at her.

"You look beautiful dear. Your papa is about to spoil you today." She chuckles laughing.

"Hurry up! Ha-ha! I'm so excited to get some new clothes." She says smiling cheerfully.

She waits for him to set his coffee mug in the sink then finally walks over to her. She turns around and walks out of the kitchen to the front door. She opens it while her father slides on his coat. She walks outside in the happiest mood while walking to the car.

"Are you excited to get a new phone?" she opens the car door nodding her head.

"I can't wait." She says while getting in the passenger side door.

She buckles herself in while her dad gets inside behind the wheel. She rubs her hands together from the cold when the ignition is started with hot air blowing out on her. She sits back in her seat and takes her I-pod touch from her pocket and starts playing her favorite zombie game. She plays with the volume high with her father listening to Japanese music. She doesn't know how to speak Japanese that good but her father can speak it and he is very intrigued by the music. She listens to the music too while shooting zombies with great graphics and a lot of gore. She glances out the window a few times noticing how close they were to her favorite store. The store is expensive but they can afford it. She puts away her I-Pod when they pull up into a parking lot. After doing this, she is going to be more dedicated on killing criminals today. Light gave her perfect instructions to kill fifty criminals every day except on Monday and Friday. She doesn't know why but she suspects that the CIA or FBI might suspect it's a high school student. She smiles while unbuckling her seatbelt then gets out of the car to face her favorite store. She starts walking up to the glass doors but is polite to excuse away from the Japanese people. She pushes the glass door open and enters the clothing store to see a lot of new stuff on sale.

She walks forward right into the first aisle where the makeup stuff are. She looks around until she sees what she likes. She grabs bright red lipstick and black lipstick. She takes a metal basket and sets her things inside it. She grabs a tube of black liquid eyeliner then some new black, green and red mascara. She decides to pick up three bottles of black hair dye that washes out when she showers. She picks up a dark purple can of hair dye too so she can mess around with the hair dye today to surprise Light. She can't wait to see his reaction; he probably won't walk in public with her. She walks out of the aisle only grabbing the things she needed. She walks into the clothes section and immediately fell in love with a coat she sees.

"Daddy! Can I get it!" she asks with excitement while turning around to him walking up to her.

"Whatever you want pumpkin." She turns back around with the biggest smile on her face.

The jacket is expensive but it is like her old one, thin silk and it comes down to her knees probably but it had stud chains connected on it with a chain going around the cuffs to the jacket. It has a hood which is awesome to her. It has a chain attachment for other chains or little things she can hook onto it. She takes the jacket off the rack and walks down the aisle being really thrilled about the jacket. She spends the next two hours shopping for clothes and trying them on. All she needed to do now was to start getting serious about the rest of her day.

* * *

Sophie waits for a few minutes for Light to come and pick her up. She stands in front of the mirror in the bathroom on the first floor next to the living room to see she looks awesome with black and purple hair. She had to beg her father to dye it for her then dyed her bangs dark purple. Even though she loves her hair right now, she will never dye permanently. She still wears what she put on this morning but she wears her brand new gothic jacket she just got which excited her. She walks out of the bath room already in her converse and ready to go. She walks with her black H.I.M. back around her shoulders where she puts her laptop and death note in. She walks past the kitchen passing her father who was busy on the phone talking about business probably. She walks to the front door and when she did, she sees Light pulling up.

"I love you dad!" she calls out to him while opening the door then shutting it.

When she walked out, the cold air immediately hits her like steel but when she stepped on the wooden step, she stops when she sees Light leaning against the car door with his hand covering his eyes. She hurries and runs down the porch to his car door. She knocks on his glass a few times to get his attention. He looks so stressed out, it isn't like him. She looks at him oddly tilting her head when he motions her to get in the car. She walks around to the passenger side door, opens it up and gets inside and immediately looks at him with worry.

"What's wrong?" she asks curiously while leaning over to him.

She looks up at him to see him dressed formally in a black suit with a red tie but sees how pale he looks. She sits back on her side and buckles herself in when he doesn't answer her. She stays quiet for a few seconds when he puts the car in reverse to back out of her driveway. She stays quiet when he starts driving without saying a word. She stares through the window seeing how dreary the day looks. She starts twirling strands of her hair but stops when she hears Light speaking.

"What the hell did you do to your hair? Why did you ruin it?" She raises an eyebrow at him noticing it worked.

"It comes out when I shower." She says quietly.

"Thank God." She crosses her arms getting a little irritated at him.

"What's that supposed to mean? So what if I dyed my hair this color. What of it? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me now?" she asks getting a little defensive.

"Why would you care anyway Light. It's just a color." She adds feeling a little annoyed now.

This wasn't the reaction she expected from him but it's whatever.

"You don't have to be always in black you know. Maybe if you wore normal clothes you would have a positive attitude." She rolls her eyes and immediately takes out her I-Pod and her head phones.

"Unnoted." She mutters while playing the first song on her I-Pod.

She leans her head against his window being a little offended by him now. Even he dislikes what she wears.

Sophie sits on Light's couch while he takes care of his business by sending another message. She sighs in boredom already done with her task for the day. She tilts her head back and stares up at the ceiling while he goes through his computer and tampers with the voice recorder. She lowers her head back down then decides to go on her laptop. She opens it back up and goes on you tube to look up music. She types on her keyboard in the search bar for some music to listen to. She puts in When You Can't Sleep At Night by Of Mice And Men. She turns up her volume and the calm song starts playing. She sits on her knees on the comfortable couch but she flinches getting scared when she hears Light.

"Turn that shit off Sophie! I'm trying to do work here!" She automatically turns off the song and shuts her laptop feeling scared now.

* * *

She sits back in the couch but gasps when she feels her nose being runny. She touches her nose and looks at her fingers to see blood on them. She widens her eyes in reaction not knowing how she got a bloody nose. Without saying a word, she gets up and walks to the bathroom leaving Light alone to do whatever. She shuts the door and walks right in front of the mirror. She hurries to grab some toilet paper and starts dabbing her nose lightly. She leans over the sink turning on the faucet then stands back up with her head tilted back. She lowers her head a little but her eyes widen with jolts going through her body when she sees a shadow behind his shower curtain looking like a warped seven foot tall figure. She turns her head around with the toilet paper stopping the blood from her nose. She takes a few steps to the curtain, opens it to see nothing.

"Light!" she calls out to him but she hears no reply.

She takes a step back and figures it's just a figment of her imagination. She tosses the toilet paper in the wastebasket then runs her hands under the warm water to wash them. She washes her face off then dries herself good. She looks back up in the mirror but suddenly the lights in his bathroom start flickering on and off. She looks up at the light to see something dark inside it. She squints her eyes realizing there are cockroaches inside the light.

"Light!" She screams this time freaking out.

She runs to the bathroom door, opens it to run out but runs right into someone. She looks up to see Light looking down at her.

"There are cockroaches in your bathroom!" she shrieks while pointing up at the light but she questions herself when the light doesn't flicker anymore and sees nothing crawling inside it.

She turns back around to stare up at Light to see he is getting very impatient with her.

"There's someone in your bathroom." She finally says.

"There's no one in the bathroom Sophie." She pushes away from him in irritation.

"I saw a shadow behind the shower curtain!" she shrieks again.

She goes to say more to him but she flinches while covering her head when she hears a loud slam behind her. Her hair scatters a little from the winds she felt behind her. She turns her head around to see the bathroom door closed. She starts breathing heavily feeling like her heard is going to explode. She doesn't do anything when Light pushes her aside in a hurry to open his bathroom door. She backs up against the wall when watching him opening it and walks into the light. She sees him searching inside the closet then in the shower. She knows there's nothing in there but she swears she saw something. She puts her hands together in front of her when he comes out of the bathroom to her.

"There's no one here." She immediately walks away from the bathroom and from him back into the living room.

She walks right over to where Ryuk stands where Light was sitting by his computer. She gets right in front of him in his face and starts accusing him.

"Was that you? Are trying to scare me?" she says getting in his face.

"I thought all I had to do was look at you with my face." Sophie growls in irritation walking away.

"It looked like his shadow." She says pointing to Ryuk when Light walks back into the living room.

"I refuse to stay here any longer. I saw cockroaches and next thing I know there's nothing in the light. I want to go back to my house Light. I'm seeing some weird stuff." She finishes while pointing at the bathroom.

"There's no one in the God damn bathroom." Light snaps putting his hands in the air dramatically.

"I saw something in your shower!" She screams with her eyes close while holding her ears. "Why don't you believe me! I'm seeing weird shit Light!" she shrieks while opening her eyes.

She crosses her arms when Light didn't say anything back to her. She stands there having her breakdown then in that silence they all hear her computer beeping. She cools down a little and walks to the couch and sits. She leans over to open her laptop to read her message but it's a picture message. When the picture dialog opens her eyes widens in disgust. A video message pops up looking like it was shot with a night vision camera. Her jaw drops wide open while covering her mouth when she sees herself being recorded sleeping.

"Someone is stalking me Light!" She cries out when standing up but she feels Light's hand grabbing her by the waist and his other taking her laptop away.

"How is it possible that someone can record me when I'm sleeping? I have no friends to do that! Someone broke into our house when me and my father were sleeping!" she cries freaking out.

She stands there watching Light the whole time while he looks at the video. She begins to have a panic attack when she hears heavy breathing and her breathing.

"I'm out of here." She mutters then quickly turns around and walks to the door.

She hurries to slip on her converse, zips them up then grabs her coat and is out the door before Light can stop her. She slams it shut then walks down the hallway while putting her jacket on. She walks in a quick pace all the way down to the elevator. She pushes the red button on the elevator and waits patiently for it to open. When it finally opens, she steps inside and ignores Light's voice when he calls out to her. She taps her foot impatiently on the floor for the door to close before he can get into it. She sighs in relief when the door almost slides shut right in between his hands. She backs up against the wall in the small elevator waiting patiently to reach the lobby. She sighs while tilting her head back looking up at the fluorescent lights. Everything is quiet until suddenly the lights start flickering above her. She walks in the middle of the elevator while looking up at the lights to see things crawling inside it but there wasn't anything crawling in it a second ago. She looks at it gasping then finally the door opens. She immediately walks out of the elevator doors right into the lobby. She walks right to the big glass doors where it was like a blister outside.

When she reaches outside, she doesn't bother looking through the glass to see if Light is chasing after her. She puts her hood up and starts walking in the freezing cold. She shoves her hands into her pockets when the snow starts hitting against her face. It felt so cold like ice wanting to freeze her desperately. She walks down the snow covered large sidewalk passing more huge buildings that were big company buildings. She keeps on walking passing people but she stops dead in her frantic mind right now when seeing a little boy standing yards away from her with only a shirt on. Everything around seemed to be distorted and slow. It's like people walked past not even seeing him standing in the middle of the sidewalk with only a shirt on and black jeans. She lets the snow hit against her face when around the kids eyes were black, his skin so white like the moon. Then all of a sudden she felt nothing but total control. All she did was find herself moving to the side right off of the sidewalk and into the busy road. She keeps walking until she comes to the middle of the road still seeing the kid standing there looking at her. She didn't know what she was feeling, she didn't even know how to respond when she hears people shouting and screaming at her. She can see bright lights shining bright on her when dawn starts to set in. She does nothing but face the bright lights getting closer and closer to her. She can hear a loud horn honking but she didn't move. She didn't want to move. She felt perfectly safe where she is, being controlled and not knowing what to actually do. Then suddenly she felt something ramming right into her full first sending her to the side with her hair scattering every with the truck missing her by inches.

Her eyes widen in pain with grunts escaping her mouth while her back lands hard on the cold hard pavement to the road. She whacks her head against the the and feels someone landing right on top of her. She looks up grunting in pain when she sees Light looking down at her in an angry pissed off look.

"You fucking idiot! Why are you trying to kill yourself!" She covers her ears when he starts shouting at her in front of everyone that gathers around them.

She winces in pain when she feels his hands grabbing her by the waist, picking her up off the road. She is forced to walk with him since she is being literally dragged by him. When she reached the sidewalk again on the other side, she felt nothing but emptiness. When Light turned around to face her, she noticed he's only wearing a T-shirt, the same black one and jeans. He must be so freezing just like her heart….. Her heart….. A freezing heart. Then in that moment, she closes her eyes and blacks out but when she falls. The last thing she feels is arms catching her.

* * *

The next day in school seemed like a blur but normal as usual. All Sophie did when she sat in the cafeteria was stare at the wall in front of her where she sits all the time alone in the same corner. She sits with her legs close together and her hands resting flat against her thighs. Her hair is back to her normal hair color, over her shoulders and teased as always. She stares at the white walls with her olive green eyes for the longest time not even paying attention to the things happening around her. Everything is distorted to her in her own little world only known as silence. Nothing but silence and only silence. She breathes lightly and normal but couldn't get over the fact that the wall in front of her is intriguing her greatly. She tilts her head oddly when she starts hearing all the noises now, all the noises that are bothering her. She looks behind her to see people eating and chattering but it all seemed loud to her. She didn't like it one bit. She turns back to face the wall but lowers her head and covers her ears with her eyes closing. She just wants the noises to stop bothering her so bad. She can't stand it, she really can't right now. She starts to shake her head getting annoyed right now, she didn't know what to do.

She scoots her chair out, stands up and grabs her bag then puts it on around her shoulder. She turns around and starts walking past the tables away from all the noise. She walks out of the cafeteria and into the white halls. She walks all the way down to the restrooms located at the back of the building. She pushes the door open and enters the bathroom and escapes to her silence into a stall. She locks the last stall far away from all the others. She puts down the toilet lid then sits down and looks at the door hearing nothing but tranquil silence now. She leans forward putting her head in her hands, hiding her eyes with her hair fall over her face and her shoulders. She starts to form tears in the corners of her eyes and gradually they fall without sobbing for once in her life. She wipes them away but they keep falling. She wonders what she is meant to do in life. She knew she wasn't meant to be happy in life because she isn't happy right now. Right now she is to the decision that she is only here to be sad with no one bedside her to comfort her. She wipes more tears away not even wanting to face the world outside the bathroom. She keeps crying in her deep depression until suddenly she hears shouting out in the halls. She slowly stands up from the toilet and unlocks the stall door. She walks to the bathroom doors to hears guys shouting at someone. She opens the door a little enough to see jocks throwing someone to the ground. She blinks a few times when she sees a guy being pushed repeatedly on the ground.

She waits until they all leave for her to come out of her hiding place. When they all left, she comes out of the bathroom and walks to the guy on the ground. She walks in front of him and looks down at him to see him getting back up on his feet. She looks at him with red swollen eyes when he brushes himself off. She looks at him for the longest moment seeing his black hair all in his face.

"Are you okay?" she asks finally but quietly.

She swallows loudly when he looks down at her with the brightest bluest eyes she has ever seen. He reminded her of her Matt but his hair was only black. He is just like the rest of the crowd classified as 'emo fags'.

"I'm use to it." She looks down closing her eyes halfway knowing what he feels.

"They would of done the same thing to me if I would of walked out too." She says truthfully speaking with all honesty.

She looks back up at him to see him rubbing his head. They were really bullying him.

"Are you new here?" she asks realizing she never recognized him as a student before.

"Yes. My first day of school and I already discovered the floor." She tilts her head awkwardly seeing how sad he looks.

"Well, I'm glad they didn't hit you. I got to go. Bye." She says awkwardly then walks around him.

She walks in a slow pace down the hall so she could stare through the windows to see the snow hitting the glass but she stops when she hears him calling out to her.

"What's your name?" She turns her head around to him and only smiles cheerfully.

Without saying anything, she turns back around and keeps walking away from him. She makes a right turn into another hallway where her locker is. She yawns tiredly while walking all the way down the hall to her locker. She unlocks the padlock to get inside to grab her things for her next period.

* * *

Sophie sits in her room all alone in her black skirt and fishnets with only a dark red tank top on. She sits in a pretzel position while brushing her black porcelain doll's hair. She hums quietly to herself while her father has the meeting with the new manager in his unit. She wasn't too fond of meeting new people especially since there's a boy down there too so she decided to stay in her room. She brushes the black hair to her doll but she stops realizing how plain it looks. She tilts her head oddly then sets down the brush beside her. She holds up the doll in her hands realizing it's the doll her mother gave her. She sits there in that same position while holding it u so she can get a good look of it. She closes her eyes halfway lowering it noticing she wanted to change something about it. She raises her arm with the doll in her hand and chucks it across her room for it to bust against her wall. She gets off her bed and walks quietly over to the doll then stops right in front of it. She kneels down to one knee when seeing the hard white glass broken in shards. She picks up the doll then smiles when noticing how much prettier it looks when broken. She starts humming again looking at only one eye and the right eye is missing with cracks going through the white hard glass. She walks back over to her bed but stops when she hears her phone going off on her dresser. She sets the doll on her bed and props it up with her pillow so it would feel comfortable. She walks over to her dresser to pick up her new phone. She notices it's Light.

She pushes ignore and sets it back down on her dresser. She walks back over to her bed and lays down curling up into a ball next to her doll. She starts stroking her dolls long black hair and keeps doing so when her phone goes off again. Her eyes remain halfway open even when Oliver tries talking to her.

"I'm on no one's side Sophie but I have a feeling Light will do something if you keep ignoring him today." She doesn't say anything, instead she gets annoyed when hearing something racing across her hardwood floor.

"Those damn cockroaches are annoying me." she says quietly while taking strands of her dolls hair out.

She rips them out strands by strands and leaving them in a ball on her bed beside her. She ignores her phone going off the whole time until she realized she made bald spots on her dolls head. She keeps herself curled up in a ball but her silence was ruined when she hears her dad calling out to her.

"Sophie! Come down here and meet my new boss coworker!" she closes her eyes lightly not really wanting to go downstairs around other people especially strangers.

Without more debating, she gets up off her bed and walks to her phone. She picks it up with her ringer going off. She turns her phone off ignoring Light completely. She sets it back down and walks to her door. She opens it and walks to the stairs down into the hallway. She walks down the shadowy lit hallway with Oliver behind her. She enters inside the living room to see her father talking to a grown man but sees someone sitting on her couch. She can only see the back of his head, he has black hair. She ignores the person sitting on the couch and stands there instead moving further inside the living room.

"There's the walking dead. How about getting us some tea dear? Why don't you take his son with you? Maybe you can make a friend." Sophie only looks at her father wanting to hit her head into the wall.

She looks at the person sitting on the couch but she goes still and quiet when he turns his head around to looks at her.

"Isn't that the kid who was getting pushed to the ground in your school?" Oliver asks but she didn't want to say anything to him around people.

People will think she's crazy talking to herself since they can't see him. She looks at the black eyeliner around his eyes. She blinks a few times seeing how quiet he is.

"Get up son. Don't be rude." She watches him getting up like he is being forced to when he really is being forced to.

She turns away from the people when he was feet away from her. She walks down the hall to the kitchen. She walks inside of it and foes straight to the cabinet to get some tea. She pulls out lemon iced tea then some glasses. She puts ice in all of them and water then puts the lemon iced tea packets inside. She stirs them around then gets a silver platter to set the glasses on. When she starts stirring them, she looks up at the guy who she saw in the hallway today getting bullied. She sees him standing by the entrance of the kitchen just staring through the large glass window beside him. She looks away when picking up the platter. She stops beside him and takes a glass of lemon iced to and hands it to him.

"Here you go." She says quietly while waiting for him to turn to her.

"Thank you." He says back.

She walks away when he takes it from her hand. She walks all the way back to the living room with him behind her. When she enters, she sees her father going through paperwork already. She walks around the couch and sets the tray on the glass table. She picks up two glasses and hands one to her father and the guy beside him.

"Thank you miss." The guy says politely.

She doesn't smile or say anything; all she does is walk away back to the couch. She sits down on the sofa then seconds later the guy sits back in his spot feet from her.

"Hey Sophie darling, he says that his son plays the violin too. Maybe you can play together." She looks over at the guy on the other end of the couch.

She looks away when noticing he sits with his head lowered to the ground.

"Now Kyouta was at the top of his classes back in Yojaa but we had to move because of bullying cases." Sophie listens to the guy's dad already witnessing it on his first day.


	15. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTES: New people will be introduced and a lot of them are OC's. I want you guys to know that this story does not follow up with the original story because I added horror and a lot of things to it where it all just doesn't focus around the death note. That's what makes death note stories boring sometimes because everyone just focuses on everything on the death note. Stories needed to be spiced up and more imagined. The first ten chapters take it slow but after the tenth chapter, the story starts picking up on the twist and the sexual arousing chapters are coming up and very disturbing sick climax chapters.**

* * *

…**Chapter Fourteen…**

**~Pt 1~**

* * *

About three hours later still with her phone shut off and left home; Sophie decided to ask her father for ten bucks to get a cappuccino. She walks inside the store and goes right up to the cappuccino maker. She takes a large cup and pours hot chocolate ice cream into and coffee chocolate too. She puts some shaved thin pieces of chocolate inside it and hot fudge inside, a lot of it then puts whip cream on top. She pours more hot fudge on top of it then puts a lid over it. She grabs a straw then walks up to the front of the desk. She gives the man five bucks for the drink then walks away and out through the glass doors into the cold. She still wears her skirt and her tank top but with her new jacket on and buttoned. She has on her gloves thank God while walking to the nearest bench. She sits down in the middle and enjoys her hot refreshing drink in the cold. It wasn't that cold out and it wasn't snowing for once. She sits there quietly while enjoying her drink with Oliver hovering behind her.

"I have a bad feeling Sophie." She doesn't move but listens.

"What do you mean?" she asks quietly while people passed beside her.

"That Light will kill you before your time of death." He finishes.

She moves her converse into the white snow making a triangle shape with her shoes She knows he's right she just didn't want to admit it to him that if she keeps ignoring Light, he will decide to kill her but she knows he won't because if he does Oliver will kill him. She keeps sipping from her drink but her eyes squeeze shut feeling something shooting up her throat. She leans forward dropping the hot mocha on the ground beside her feet. She vomits harshly all that she has consumed from the mocha. She gargles while throwing up her guts with people staring at her as they pass.

"Sophie!" she hears Oliver gasp but she keeps throwing up everything she ate today.

She breaks out coughing harshly as well, trying to cover her mouth when trying. She can feel tears coming out of her eyes from throwing up, oh' how she hates throwing up. She coughs up some more throw up from her throat while wanting to gag from how horrible it is. This is the second time this happened to her. With soap and now with food. It's like anything she tries to eat she throws it all back up. She starts to calm down with her coughing but stares at her wasted mocha laying on the ground beside her staining the snow with a discoloring of brown but she gets a little disgusted when she sees how her throw up is the color of black. She turns away with disgust. She sits back up in the bench actually feeling better but she is so embarrassed that people just witnessed her vomiting. She ignores the cup on the ground while hurrying up to her feet. She starts to walk away from the scene just wanting to go home. She starts coughing again covering her mouth not knowing what's wrong with her. She never gets sick or throws up. Never. She walks in a slow pacing still coughing while covering her mouth. She starts to feel tears forming in her eyes again from how bad she is coughing. She shakes it off and keeps walking when the coughing stops finally. She puts her hands through her hair when walking feeling somewhat better now. She keeps walking but keeps herself aside when passing a large group of people who are in all leather jackets with biker hair and clothes. She keeps her distance passing them then walks all the way down to the next garbage can for people to throw away their garbage. She spits inside still spitting out black stuff, black saliva. She walks away from the garbage and closer to her house in the center.

She slows down her walking when she reaches her stonewall. She enters inside it and walks up to the porch but stops when she notices a black car in the driveway. She doesn't recognize it all and it's a much older car and she doesn't know the brand of the car. She walks up the porch and opens the door. When she walked inside she gets a little curious when she hears a girl laughing from a distance. She closes the door and keeps her coat on while walking to the kitchen. When she peeks her head inside she about died when she sees a girl flirting with her dad. She looks away and walks straight across the hallway hoping he wouldn't notice but she stops closing her eyes when she was spotted.

"Ha-ha! Sophie, come in here. I want you to meet someone." She stands there for a few seconds regretting for even leaving her room.

She turns around and slowly walks into the kitchen and already hates the girl from how she presented herself. She looks really young, her dad looks like she can be his father.

"This is my new coworker Lollie. I wanted to introduce you to her because we've been talking and going out for the last two weeks." Sophie stands there like what-the-fuck.

He couldn't even tell her that weeks ago. She looks at the young girl to see that she was young enough to be her sister.

"Hi, Sophie. Your father has told me so much about you." She says smiling while rubbing his arm.

This made her want to throw up again. She doesn't force a smile on; instead she remains her normal self wanting to punch her father. Luckily she was saved by someone knocking on the door. Without saying a word, she walks out of the kitchen while taking off her jacket. She hangs it up on the coat rack then opens up the door only to see her nightmare. She sees Light with Ryuk behind him. She lets gasps escaping her mouth for not knowing what to say to him.

"Since you won't answer my calls I decided to come here and do what w have to do. You have no idea how much stress I am going through because of you." He says quietly and without any consent, he walks in past her.

She's like whatever with it when shutting the door. She walks behind him but walks around him when he stops by the kitchen. She walks inside wanting to inform her dad.

"Hey, dad, Light's here." She says silently.

"For what?' she sighs quietly.

"I don't know. Ask him." she says it like it is.

She moves aside putting him on the spot now. She hopes her dad's new girlfriend is a slut and flirts with him so she can escape up to her room. Without sticking around any longer, she walks out of the kitchen ignoring Light. She walks to the staircase, up the stairs and to her room. She shuts the door lightly then walks to her bed. She sits down on it then grabs her doll and starts stroking the hair again. She thinks it much more beautiful with a cracked face and bald spots on it. The doll literally looks like it's going through cancer right now. She reaches over on her nightstand where her speakers are with her I-Pod plugged in them already. She turns on her I-Pod and listens to the song Prelude or known as Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep by AFI. She swings her legs back and forth that dangle over the edge of her bed while stroking her dolls face. She keeps stroking her face until suddenly she hears knocking at her door. She rolls her eyes knowing who it is already. She throws her doll to the floor in irritation while getting up to her door. She opens the door ready to scream but she remains speechless when she sees Light at the other side of the wall with his back leaned on it and his arms crossed with one leg up for support.

"I noticed something different about you Sophie. If you want to talk to me, you can." She only looks at him and without saying anything she shuts the door quietly.

She walks back to her bed but stops and turns around when she sees Light opening her door and walking in without an invite.

"What do you want Light?" she asks quietly while picking up her doll again.

She looks up at him to see him staring at the broken white glass on her floor.

"What happened?" She holds up her beautiful doll to show him.

She smiles while talking to it.

"Isn't it beautiful? I just hated the old look." She says smiling while putting it back down.

She sets it on her lap and starts stroking the face again while seeing Light looking at her in a disturbed way.

"I tried calling you but it turns out that you are ignoring me. I came to give you this." He says when pulling out her death note.

She looks back down at her doll not really caring for it right now.

"Burn it in hell." She mumbles then looks back up at him.

"Sophie? What are you saying?" She doesn't reply right away when Oliver talks to her.

She doesn't understand why Kira is being so serious.

"Why so serious Kira? It's really starting to bother me." She says while putting her doll beside her on her bed and stands up.

"Don't force me to make you cooperate." She smiles giggling.

She tilts her head awkwardly then starts walking to him. She stops right in front of him and ignores Oliver who repeats her name over and over. She starts to him while staring at his hair. She gradually reaches her hand out to it and starts stroking it. She thinks for a moment with a brilliant idea.

"Can I use your hair to make her a partner?" She smiles ignoring his reaction with his gasps.

She winces a little pain when her wrist is snatched by his hand.  
"I don't have time for this! I am Kira and I do not have time for you to be like this." He snaps but quiets down finishing.

"I'm a little disregard right now and all I want to do is make a doll for sad Isabelle." She says smiling but she moves a little closer into Light.

She can tell by him moving his head back a little, she is making him a little uncomfortable. She slyly takes her other hand and quickly gropes his junk chuckling.

"Sophie!" She starts to giggle in a mischievous way.

She only wants to play with him, that's all she wants to do. She gropes him more but she winces in pain when he grabs her wrist stopping her from doing so. She remains still with that smile on her face when he leans in close to her with serious eyes.

"What are you doing?" he whispers quietly.

She tilts her head to the side in a very awkward position smiling. Her hair falls over her neck and breasts when looking at him dead in the eye.

"I just want to play." She says back in a very pretend innocent voice.

She waits for him to say something but he doesn't say anything so she pulls her wrists closer to her and gets on him. She puts her head against his chest and lowers her wrists to her sides with his hands touching her bear thigh just inches above her socks. She listens to his heartbeat for a few seconds then starts giggling again then suddenly she jerks her wrists out of his hold and wraps her arms around his neck. She closes the gap between them but he tries pushing her away little but she pushes herself into him feeling his chest against hers.

"I'm going to shout for your father if you do not get off me." he threatens but she starts getting her hands lost in his hair feeling it.

She gets on her tippy toes and puts her lips next to his eat.

"He'll burn too." She whispers quietly but she winces in pain when she feels Light's hands grabbing by the waist.

She groans in pain a little when she is forced off him. She is pushed a foot away from him with her hair scattering all around her. She lowers her head down and starts crying not understanding why he doesn't want her. She starts sniffling and sobbing not understanding why. She is giving herself to him and she is being rejected now.

"No one is good for you Light. Sappy girl's like me. All I want to is to play with you like a little marionette." She looks up to see him looking at her oddly now.

"Where has this girl been when we are not together Oliver? Is she taking drugs?" She smirks when he walks around her trying to get answers from her shinigami.

She turns her body around looking at him the whole time.

"She does not do drugs Light and she is always here. I am with her all the time. That girl does not do anything to harm her body in a way. I don't know what's wrong with her." She moves to the side so she can shut her door lightly.

"If she does not follow through with what I am trying to do, I will control a person to kill her if only the note book allowed that. She's utterly useless to me right now!" She starts laughing quietly in her hands not even knowing why she is laughing.

"Light Yagami." She starts whispering words into her hand in a fast rapid chant when Light starts losing it.

She smiles with a large grin when covering her mouth to see him staring at her like he wanted to blow smoke from his ears from how pissed she is making him and she found intriguing and amusing.

"Kill me little cock." She mutters suddenly while smiling. "I'm waiting." She adds then starts humming a creepy lullaby again.

She hides her face giggling when Light storms off walking towards her.

"Light! Don't!" Oliver calls to him.

She keeps giggling to herself quietly but gasps with laughter when she feels her waist being grabbed and picked up. She looks up laughing still when she is literally jerked forward and shoved right to her bed.

"Sit down." She sighs when Light speaks while pushing her down on her bed to sit.

Not even following his demands, she falls back on her back, putting her arms over her head and starts holding them together. She pulls up her legs off the edge of the bed then pulls them up and starts humming again with her eyes closed lightly.

"What's the worse he can do Oliver? I know that if he kills me he will die by you so why should I care for getting revenge on him in hell when I die? Ha-ha." She giggles.

* * *

Light looks down at Sophie not knowing what the fuck is wrong with her right now. It's not like her at all on how she's acting. She's acting like a child and it is really starting get on his fucking nerves. He looks at her lying on her bed talking like a fucked up druggie and acting different with abnormal behavior. He keeps staring at her not even knowing what to say to that. He looks away when he can see her ass cheeks hanging out. Something he doesn't want to see from the way she is acting. He does not fucking understand why she is acting like a whore right now. It is making him very impatient and he will kill her because he doesn't have fucking time for this shit. He has revenge and dealing with her is making everything impossible for him right now. He smacks his head with his hand not knowing what to do with her right now knowing he can't kill her himself. He has to come up with a way to kill her but that is hard to do when her damn shinigami is like Rem.

"Come on Sophie. Get up. We are going downstairs." He says motioning her to get up but she ignores him.

He sighs in irritation while putting his hand against his temple. He walks to her bed and sits down sighing in stress, putting his head in his hands while his elbows rest on his thighs. He closes his eyes not knowing what to do with her right now.

"I don't know what to do with this girl." he mutters quietly speaking the truth.

She is causing him more trouble than Misa. She at least was obsessed with him and did everything he asked her to do. This girl is just being a pain in his ass. He keeps sitting there in deep thought but his eyes open when he feels her hands on his shoulders behind him. He rolls his eyes ignoring her but she is starting to annoy him greatly.

"Are you annoyed of me?" she whispers into his ear.

He ignores her even when she rubs her hands down to his waist. He couldn't believe she is acting the way she is right now. It's not like her to be willing or grabbing his junk, it just isn't like her. He can feel her coming up on his back but he doesn't do anything about but sits there being very stressed out right now. He lets her hands wonder around him like they wanted to discover something. He shakes his head back and forth when he feels her hands groping his junk. He looks up to look through her mirror but his eyes widen with his body telling him to stand right up in reaction. He moves away from her bed and turns around to look down at her to see nothing but her normal self. He looks back into the mirror to see her reflection normal swearing he just saw another fucking girl with long black hair and the whitest skin ever behind him. He stands there looking down her to see her cleavage is showing a lot and her skirt not even covering her. He looks away when she lies on the bed by herself giggling quietly on her side. He looks behind him through the mirror but snaps his head at her lamp when the light goes out. He listens carefully around him realizing the power must have gone out through the whole house. It's nothing but silence. It is still broad daylight out with the sun beaming into her room with enough bright to still clean.

"Light, I want an apple." Light rolls his eyes not really wanting Ryuk to start his shit.

"Shut up Ryuk." He mutters while lowering his head in his hands.

He keeps quiet not even having the patience to think right now. He breathes lightly not even knowing what else can happen right now but his thought was answered when he feels arms clinging around him from behind. He tilts his head back with closed eyes not knowing what the fuck he did to be in this position right now. He shouldn't have come to give back her death note. He opens his eyes and lowers his head when she comes in front of him still clinging onto him. He totally remains his cool and stays quiet when she starts laughing about the power getting turned off. He listens carefully but becomes disgusted when he hears things crawling on her floor sounding like mice or cockroaches.

"Let me kiss you Light?" He looks down at her with a lot light that shined through her opened heavy drapes over her windows.

There was no fucking way he's doing that again. Her actions right now are making debate if she's on drugs or if she's just being the center of attention right now but it all doesn't add up because he knows she would never act like this. His eyes widen for a split second when he feels his balls being groped again.

"No." he mutters while moving away from her. "I'm leaving right now." He adds making his final decision.

He walks around her to the door but stops when he hears her sobbing. He stands there with his hand inches away from the doorknob debating if he should walk out or not.

"All I wanted to do was kiss you back." she says while sobbing.

He couldn't fucking believe it, she's not herself today and after trying to commit suicide, he doesn't know what to think of the girl anymore. He closes his eyes while turning around. He opens them to see her sitting on her bed with her legs dangling off on the side. She has her hair covering her face with her head in her hands. He walks over to her while taking off his black coat. He hangs it on her bedpost then comes in front of her. He kneels down a little and ignoring the two death God's in the room with them right now, he puts his hands on her shoulders and comes into her with his lips. He kisses her passionately not even letting her learning how to kiss back. He can her deaden gasps when he slides his tongue into her mouth exploring her rather aggressively. He over laps her mouth with his and sucks her tongue hard while pushing her back on the bed on her back. He gets right on top of her still kissing her then grabs her thighs and spreads them so he can get in between her. He feels her hands on his chest so he grabs her wrists and pins them over her head.

He can feel her struggling underneath but he ignores that and sets his right hand on her lower side and puts it up under her tank top and right over her large breast. He gropes it rough and hard making her wince in pain through the aggressive kiss. He makes out with her roughly not even going easy on her when groping her forcefully He starts slamming her wrists down with his left hand whenever she tried struggling. He finally takes his hand out of her tank top and sets it on her thigh. He moves it up under her skirt and traces her crotch feeling her lace panties. Instead of putting his hand inside her panties, he literally puts so much pressure against her crotch while she moans in pain. He applies a lot more pressure making the fourteen year old scream but he slams his mouth onto hers to shut her up. He takes both of his hands up to her throat and starts putting pressure making her cough a little. Light did not know why but he is acting like a sadist and for him right now doing this to her, he is getting turned on in a very disturbed way. He moves his hands away from her throat when he felt her arms wrapping around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. He can hear moaning through the wet kiss then he started to get into it by putting his right hand back down in her skirt and slyly moves his fingers under her lace panties feeling her wetness around her clits.

"Ohh." She moans in a stuttering way in his mouth when he starts rubbing his fingers gently over her clits.

He departs from her lips only a few centimeters away and starts to rub over her swollen wet pussy faster making her back arch underneath him. He arches his back a little too while putting his left hand in her hair and grabbing hold of it. He pulls it a little back making her head tilt back when he starts kissing her lightly from her chin to her neck. He removes his hand from under her panties and slowly in a teasing way pecks her lightly against her shoulders then moves his body down a little with his head to her skirt. He lets his left hand slide from her hair down her face to her breasts and starts groping them. When he lifts up her short ass skirt to see her underwear, he puts his other hand in her shirt and attacks her left breast while pulling her lace panties down to see how wet she is. He licks his lips while forcing her legs to spread wide apart with the little sunlight shining into her little pink clean shaved hole. He attacks her pussy by sliding his tongue around her clits and thanked God she had no taste. He eats her out while groping her left breast in an aggressive way. He starts rubbing his tongue lightly teasing her over her clits making the young girl moan.

"Ahhh! Li-Light!" she moans his name which only fascinated him.

He can tell when a girl fakes it by screaming, Sophie does not fake it when he hears her wincing from how bad he is teasing her right now. He finally starts putting his tongue inside her hole little by little. He feels her thighs straddling around his waist tightly while he goes deeper and deeper. He swallows her wetness and begins to grope her ass with his right hand. He starting nibbling on her clits and pulling them with her teeth making the girl's hair scatter on him a little. He gropes her ass and her breasts very forcefully but finally stops when he moves away from her wet pussy. She's one of the few girl's who he has ever messed around with that gets super wet quick. Wetter than Takada and Misa. He actually winces in pain from how hard he is and feels his cock wanting to breathe out of his jeans now. He gets back on top of Sophie while putting his arm under him and his hand reaching back down under her panties and his other getting lost and knotted in her hair. He kisses with his mouth overlapping hers with a very hard wet kiss by sucking on her tongue and her bottom lip. He starts to get more aggressive when he feels her trying to kiss back, trying to fight dominance with his tongue but of course he wins.

"H-How am I-I going to R-Repay you?" she moans the words out while stuttering.

He removes his hands from her pussy to grab hers and places it right on his hard ass boner. His erected boner didn't shock her, he expected her to get awkward about but instead she moves her hand away from it giggling. It really isn't like Sophie, if she would only act the way she really does, he wouldn't be doing this right now. He just doesn't understand which is why he isn't really enjoying this right now.

"I'm not even enjoying this right now." He says quietly.

He doesn't mean it in a way where she sucks but it's understandable because she has never done things like this. The reason is because she is acting different which drives him back to losing his insanity to do this to her. He is a fool to be doing these things to a fourteen year old girl right now, it's like he was driven to do it. He slides right off her when she starts trying to sit up. He sits down on her bed and swings his legs over the edge on the floor. He thought he was done but when he felt her groping his hard ass boner, he knew what she wanted to do.

"No!" he says immediately while moving away but he stops when she literally gets on his thighs and straddles him while sitting on him now.

"Save your ignorance." He looks at her not knowing what the hell to do.

He stares at her the whole time even when she unbuttons and unzips his jeans. He didn't know why but he can't find himself looking away from her, her pale skin, her amazingly long red hair. He knows he already admitted to himself a long time ago that she's beautiful but she has that luminous glow making her look drop dead gorgeous. Light looks down at himself to see his cock hard as fuck when she takes it out of his underwear. He covers his eyes with his hands seeing the large thing going in action for the first time in a long time. He tilts his head back with closed eyes regretting everything he is doing when she gets on the floor and kneels in front of him. He bites his bottom lip coming to the decision that it's going to hurt like fuck. The girl has no fucking experience.

"Will this big thing fit in my mouth?" He couldn't hurt to curve his lips up into a smile and chuckles to himself realizing she is making him laugh right now.

He feels her hands grabbing his penis then gradually he feels her wet mouth taking in his head. He can hear her muffling in a deaden sound and that's when he knew his head is too big for her to keep deeper unless she really wanted to blow him, she would. He looks down at her to see his nine inch fat penis disappearing in her mouth. He winces in pain and flinches his body when feeling teeth jabbing it. It hurts like fuck and she probably doesn't even realize it. He closes his eyes when he starts to feel his penis being sucked by her and honestly he was feeling more pain than pleasure. He keeps wincing and twitching his right eye when feeling her teeth jabbing it still. He puts his hand on his head in stress knowing she is going to leave a scab. Fucking great. He was about to pull away from her but he jerks forward a little when he felt some pleasure. He bites his bottom lip again feeling teeth but he sighs heavily while gasping when he feels her sucking much harder and going deeper. He raises one eyebrow at her when she starts bobbing her head up and down while giving him a hand job which blew him away. He starts grunting and moaning a little louder feeling pain and pleasure at the same time. He couldn't take much more of it but when he went to pull away again he suddenly moans randomly and longer when she finally starts getting better at it. He tilts his head back with his eyes closed when she starts using less teeth now but he hears her wincing in pain. He looks down at her watching her blowing him and to be honest, she is actually doing much better. He starts moaning a little then grunting still feeling teeth. He glances up at her mirror again but when he did he closes his looking away swearing he sees her having black hair through the beams of light shining through her window. He grunts louder not being able to take the pain she is causing him. He finally pulls away with his dick sliding out of her mouth. He starts wincing in pain when taking in his hand to see his head having sharp punctures and scratches on it.

Light became still and in shock and found himself falling on his back not even knowing what to do to now.


	16. Chapter 15

**AUTHORS NOTES: After half of this chapter, you guys will understand what's going on. WARNING: This chapter is very deranged, weird and very disturbing. What all the tags said in the summary to this story is what this story is about. This story is not like any other Light Yagami death note story. If you can't stomach the rest of the chapters after these ones, do not read. This chapter is very long, longer than the usual chapters.**

* * *

**...Chapter Fifteen…**

**~Pt.2~**

* * *

Sophie smirks while creeping up on Light over his body right on top of him. She lets her breasts hit his stomach while moving up to his neck. She straddles him with her legs around his waist and can feel his cock rubbing up against her drenched panties. She starts tapping him lightly with her pale hand wondering why he is sleeping. She tilts her head oddly while sitting upright on him to realize he really wasn't sleeping. She can see through his soul how he lies about trying to sleep. She smells the lust in him already. She knows he can't hold back from her, she knows that right away when she sees his eyes opening lightly but avoiding hers. She starts bouncing up and down on him quietly while trailing her fingers up his stomach to his heart.

"You have a lustful heart he-he. I just want to eat it from your chest he-he." She giggles while purposely rubbing her pussy against his cock with her panties separating her from having full skin friction contact.

_Men…. There're so easy_

She thinks to herself while pulling the hem of her tank top up passing her bellybutton already. She starts pulling up past her bra but her eyes widen in total surprise when she feels hands snatching her wrists.

"Come back Sophie." She opens moves her lips apart a little for her teeth to show.

Her lips twitch from total astonishment. He's rejecting her. He's fucking holding back from her

Light's eyes look up into hers with his hands holding her wrists to stop her from pulling up her tank top to expose her bra. He can tell she's sick, no doubt about it. He becomes quiet with thoughts running through his head then he finally comes to realize, it's not her. It's not Sophie. He lays there in silence looking up at her to see her angry shocking expression. He stays quiet but his eyes widen from her words.

"I want to make the eye trade Oliver." Light rapidly sits up gasping while embracing her with his arms.

"Stop it! You fucking idiot!" he shouts when using man force on her.

He immediately uses his body strength to sit up with her in his arms. He automatically throws her to the floor not even caring if it hurt her and as expected, it didn't. He looks down at her with questioning eyes to see her giggling while laying on her back. He puts his soft dick away back into his jeans, buttons and zips them up. He looks up to see Oliver hovering over top of her and he knew when a human makes the eye trade, the shinigami cannot reject it. He turns away with quietness when his eyes turn a blistering red and with no words being said, he witnesses Oliver giving her the shinigami eyes, taking half of her lifespan. He only thinks to himself what the fuck Sophie is on when she starts giggling in a mischievous way on the floor in front of him. He looks down at her to see her hands covering her eyes then laughing when looking up at him.

"I can't see your lifespan but I can see your name. If you weren't an owner of the death note then maybe I could tell you but we both know how that works ha-ha." Light's hands formed into fists with rage growing inside him.

He stands up from the bed then kneels down to pick her up off the floor. He carries her around Oliver to her dresser then sets her on top of it and looks at her directly in her eyes. He sighs with frustration noticing something very different about her. He knew she had to be on something when he came today. Her eyes are dilated.

"Why are your eyes dilated?" He asks already knowing the answer.

He looks at her emotionlessly when she giggles covering her mouth. There's something odd about Sophie right now.

"Silly, ha-ha! I was born with eyes like this." He raises an eyebrow not even knowing what to say to that so he jumps to the facts.

"Where did you do drugs at Sophie? Who did do them with?" he starts asking but he stops when she shushes him with her index finger over her lips.

He takes a step back from her when she starts acting stupid again. He puts his head into his hand when she spreads her legs and slides down her panties exposing her pussy again. He shakes his head debating if he should kill her right now but if he did that, Oliver will kill him. He doesn't have fucking time for this. He is expecting a phone call from his second phone that can't be traced. When Aizawa calls, he can't be fucking doing this right now with her. He looks at her but he becomes still and quiet with his thoughts stopping when he sees her pussy seeping dramatically with black liquid.

"This is one whacked up girl, Light." Light turns his head around to see Ryuk staring past him at Sophie.

He turns back around to look at her but like the first time he saw Ryuk, he stumbles back losing his focus and concentration when he sees a something black falling out of her vagina. He quickly gets up to his feet and dashes for her drapes. He strongly pulls them wider then looks back at her feeling like he's on the exorcism movie. He cringes in disgust, so shocked, he covers his mouth not being able to believe what the fuck is happening right now. He watches as the black nails fall out of her vagina to the floor with black thick liquid around them. He backs up until the bed stops him counting at least five nails coming out of her vagina. He listens to her moaning in pleasure but wincing in pain but giggling and smiling with a satanic smile all together until the last one pokes through her small whole and dropping to her floor. He looks up at her to see her breathing heavily while staring at her vagina with a satisfying smile. He stays where he is at even when she hops off her desk then sits on the floor with her legs spreading wide apart. Black thick oozing liquid comes out her pussy like a waterfall with thick murky water. He watches in disgust and hears her pleasurable moaning and stuttering grunting when grabbing the nails and shoving them back in her vagina.

"It feels so good when things pierce me inside." she says quietly with a smile then suddenly Light gasps when Sophie falls right on her side passing out.

The light turns back on but he is being too hysterical to even jump from the sudden power. He looks down at Sophie to see her hair scattered all around her and on top of her body. He sees her eyes closed and her stomach moving when she breathes. If death God's exists among humans, why not fucked up demons?

* * *

Sophie's eyes open a little, adjusting to the light that shines in her room. She stretches out her body and yawns while rubbing her head feeling like she's been asleep for centuries. She yawns once more when sitting up straight then looks ahead of her to see Oliver sitting in the corner of her room eating an apple. She looks at him with a smile being glad to see him eating an apple. She keeps smiling when he looks up at her finishing off the core.

"Apples in the human world are much tastier than in the shinigami realm." He says while chewing.

She smiles while looking away. She takes her heavy covers off her body then swings her legs on the edge of her bed. She blinks a few times while looking up at the ceiling at the water stain that has been there for years. She touches the floor with her toes lightly then stands up stretching again. She walks over to her dresser to pick up her brush and looks at herself through her mirror. She brushes her hair like she always down slowly in a very degrading way. She sets down her brush then turns to Oliver who still sits in the corner with his scythe beside him.

"I must have passed out for a few hours." She says quietly then heads to her door.

She opens it up then walks out into the shadowy hallway to the staircase. She walks down the prolonging creaking steps to the first floor. She walks down the hallway and into the kitchen but sees a note on the table. She walks over to the table, picks it up and reads it aloud.

"_Sorry dear, after the meeting I had to make another run to work. See in you a few hours. Love you." _She sets down the note and walk out of the kitchen deciding to go sit in the living room with a nice fire.

She walks to the entrance but slows down when she realizes dancing lights inside of it. She peeks her head from the corner of the hall to see someone sitting on the couch, only seeing brown hair. She walks inside the living room and around the couch to realize it's Light. Her eyes widen wondering why he's here.

"What are you doing here? I'm ignoring your calls for a reason." She says while crossing her arms.

She stares at him with wondering eyes when he looks up at her with the blankest look ever.

"You don't remember me coming here earlier?' he asks turning away.

"Of course not. We just saw each other yesterday. I need you to leave." She says quietly but she gasps when he refuses.

"No. Your dad wanted me to stay here with you just in case the power went out again. He doesn't like you being here alone that much anymore." She looks away with irritation and confusion.

"What are you talking about? The power never goes off here." She says while coming around the couch and sits next to him.

She yawns again still feeling sleepy but ignores it and looks up at him. She wanted to say something since he wasn't but the looks he is giving her right now makes her feel like he's telling the truth.  
"Well, anyways, Since you're here, are you going to scold me? I mean, you always show up here whenever my father isn't home." She finishes while sitting back in the couch.

She puts her legs together and stares at the fire watching the dancing lights hypnotize her eyes but noticing something very strangely, she looks over at Light Yagami with the most confusing eyes. She leans over across the couch a little to look up at him to see it all in red. She blinks a few times even when he looks down at her not even with the slightest emotion in his eyes.

"I can see your name." she mumbles looking up above his head.

She moves away from him getting a little freaked out so she turns around hoping Oliver is with her and luckily he is with Ryuk on the other side of the room.

"You made the eye trade." She gasps with widen eyes looking over back at Light.

"I never made the eye trade! How could I!" she says with a higher raised voice when standing up.

"You don't remember do you?" she looks at him oddly not knowing where Light is going with this.

"No, I don't." she answers back truthfully.

She takes a step back when Light stands up right in front of her. She puts her hands on her waists demanding answers but apparently she's not getting any.

"I got to tell you something," he starts but having her full attention. "I got a call from Aizawa today. There's change of plans. Starting tomorrow me and you are going to be secret while working together with them. I was informed that they have a new captain on their division in the taskforce. If they do anything for me to suspect that they are not following through, they will be killed meaning, I have to find another way to get closer to Near but for now, I need you to kill a hundred criminals everyday so Near thinks that there's another Kira. Aizawa, Ide, Mogi and Matsuda already know the plan. The more criminals you kill around here, the more Near and his team will be drawn in. The ideal world is coming closer and I won't tolerate distractions." She stares up at him not even knowing what to say to that.

She hates the fact she is being forced to do things she doesn't want to do on her own will. He is making her following the instructions in a very uneasy way and she doesn't like that at all.

"Well, tomorrow is Monday. I'm going to have to miss school. I'll just tell my dad I'm staying at a friend's house tonight." She says with quietness and irritation.

She walks away from him and out the living room. She couldn't believe she is being forced to do things she doesn't want to. And now she made the eye trade, half of her life is taken away from her. She sighs while walking up the steps with heavy footsteps. She walks into her bedroom being sure to shut the door. She wishes she had a lock on her door, she hates when Light comes to her home uninvited or randomly. She walks over to her lamp and turns it on lighting her room with a dim red coding instead of darkness. She heads to her dresser where her phone is and decides to text her dad instead of calling. He's probably too busy or out with the new girlfriend. She texts him in her slow normal pace but she becomes heavy with her breathing, feeling like her bones in her neck are cracking. She sets the phone down on the dresser but feels her head jerking to the right a little then cracking and she can't control it to stop. She does it again with her whole body going limp then it goes the opposite way. It finally stops leaving her gasping for air like she has been holding her breath for minutes. She starts feeling her neck but doesn't feel anything but smooth soft skin. She pushes the thought aside and decides to grab her things and get ready. It's only seven O'clock and still it's day outside but it's looking pale from the sun wanting to set. She just slips on her Osiris's and packs away a pair of underwear, a white tank top, black thin T-shirt, a short black and white plaid miniskirt and thigh length socks. She grabs her see through thin silk fabric like nightgown that is lace and comes down to her panty line. She packs everything in her black bag including her flatiron, makeup and her brush. She stands up and walks inside the bathroom to grab her toothbrush and her deodorant. She walks out of her bathroom and to her door, opens it and walks down the long hallway with her bag strapped around her shoulder.

She walks down the steps and to the living room but doesn't see Light anywhere. She walks out of the living room and walks in the kitchen and still can't see him anywhere. She turns her body around and walks out of the kitchen and back down the hallway she came from but she stops when she sees something lurking in the shadows next to the stairs.

"Light, I'm ready." She says quietly assuming it's Light.

She stands in her spot and looks away when the dark shadow starts moving away from the stairs closer to her. She reaches in her bag to double check her stuff but when she heard a low croaking sound that is prolonging, she looks up to see nothing ahead of her. She looks behind her and back in front of her not even knowing what the fuck is going on. She sighs looking away then walks behind her where she came from to the front door. He's probably just being stupid or something but it's not like Light. He doesn't joke or fool around. She opens the front door and looks outside at his car and sighs in relief to see him in it already turned on but she gets scared realizing there was something else inside the house with her. She turns her head around to see nothing but dark shadows through the hall. She slowly reaches her hand out to the lights and turns it off making everything black and shadowy. She gets out of the doorstep, shuts it then locks it but she starts listening closely when she hears something on the other side of the door. She puts her ear up against it but gasps moving away in that second when hearing a loud croaking noise on the other side of the door. It sounded like it was right there making a sound. It scares to the point she hurries down the steps To Light's car as quick as possible. She hurries to open the car door and gets right inside then buckles herself in breathing heavily and panting. She looks directly at her door when the car starts moving further away from the house. She keeps staring at the door then looks at the window and sees the most eerie thing ever. She starts breathing quickly and loud when seeing a shadow racing across the window disappearing, creeping the fuck out of her.

"What are you looking at?" She keeps staring at the large window when he asks her that.

"A shadow disappearing." She quietly says not even realizing how crazy she sounds.

"Fascinating." She looks away from the window and outside her window beside her when he starts being sarcastic.

She starts to slow down her breathing but feels like something cold is surrounding her, like someone is breathing on her with cold breath. She closes her eyes halfway when passing through the city lights when everything seems like a blur to her right now. She starts tensing up in her hands by grabbing her fishnets and pulling them from nervousness. She starts thinking about that eerie croaking sound, it creeps her out and she doesn't want to hear it again. She's afraid to be sleeping in the dark or to be alone in the dark. She doesn't want to be alone anymore in the dark or be alone period. The car comes to a stop at stoplight with cars behind them. She looks up a little enough to see the red light reflecting a little bit on the window shield making the dashboard look red kind of. She sits in quietness not saying a word but she becomes feeling a bit strange when feeling something in between her legs. She slowly looks at Light then back down at her skirt. She gradually moves her legs apart to see what the warm feeling is that she is feeling. She sees something looking like liquid in between her crotch so she touches it with her hand a little to see what it was.

"Oh, my God!" she says with scared eyes.

"Light! I'm bleeding!" she starts to freak out by spreading her legs to see that she is bleeding from inside her vagina.

She immediately puts her hands over her soaking wet panties to stop the blood from getting on his seats but it already did. He's going to be fucking pissed. Her eyes squeeze shut when she feels like something is burning her from the inside out in her crotch. She starts moving to the right and left feeling like she is on fire.

"It's burning!" she cries out with tears falling down her face.

She becomes hysterical when Light drives then the light turns green. She looks outside the window wanting to bang her head off it from the burning pain. She starts kicking his dashboard when he pulls into a parking lot then the car comes to a stop.

"Sophie! Calm down!" she shakes her head ignoring him.

The pain is too much. It fucking hurts her right now. She starts screaming in agonizing pain while holding her pussy. She can feel blood gushing out of her like she got her arm hacked off.

"LIGHT! It's fucking burning!" she screams at the top of her lungs freaking out but she starts kicking the dashboard again when she feels something inside of her puncturing her.

"ARGHHH!" She tilts her head back and screams as loud as she could in the car.

She starts having a panic attack when she feels arms wrapping around her. She starts to bang her head against the window beside her but the pain inside her vagina fucking hurts and whenever she screamed, she felt like she is making more thick blood gushing out of her. She removes her hands from her bloody crotch and underwear and sees them covered with red and black oozing slime. She starts freaking out right in Light's chest while he attempts to calm her down. She starts screaming again in pain when she can feel more thick liquid oozing and gushing out of her but her eyes open wide when she feels a hand applying pressure right under her panties. She starts wincing in pain in Light's chest when feeling a hand on her shoulder and his other pushing up against her clits. She starts crying hysterically in his chest when feeling like she is making Light wanting to kill her. She loops her arms under his arms and pushes herself on him crying her eyes out but right now, she feels like she has nothing more to cry but dry tears.

"Please don't leave me alone in the darkness?" she sobs right in his chest finally.

"I don't want to be left alone in the darkness." She cries again quietly in a muffling deaden way.

She pulls herself close on him and feels like the only person she has right now to feel safe around is Light Yagami then the burning started again like hot boiling lava.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Back in Light's apartment, Light takes two black coffee mugs and walks to the exit of the kitchen. He stops by the exit while holding the hot mugs filled with hot chocolate in his hands when he sees Sophie humming that same creepy lullaby while sitting on his couch sketching in her drawing pad. He just spent the last forty minutes scrubbing his passenger side seat out while she showered and stuff. It really isn't his greatest night but to add to that, he whacked his foot right off the gas pedal and now it hurts like hell. He walks inside the living room with the coffee mugs to her to see her still drawing. He comes around the glass table then sits down a foot away from her and handing her a mug.

"Thank you, Light." He looks at her emotionlessly when she takes the mug from his hand.

He sips from his and watches her drinking hers. He turns away and looks straight ahead of him to see that it is almost nine O'clock. He clears his throat while setting the mug down on the table and starts thinking about what she might not be focusing on. He knows she has a school project right now and knowing the state she's in, even he knows it's important for someone to have education and a good grade in education. He was even like that when he was younger with the death note. He has to help her keep up with her schooling but how she has been acting lately, he wonders if she is even keeping up with anything. He really wants to talk to her about what happened today and the incident in his car. He thought this before that if death God's are real, why not demons? It's a very good question to him right now. If he never picked up that death note when he was seventeen, he would have never believed in death God's or anything but witnessing it today, he is on the verge of believing that demons do exist among humans but to him the thought seems silly but at the same time it doesn't. It's not every day he sees nails falling out of a girl's vagina then that girl shoves them back up inside her with black slime.

He looks over at her and watches her drawing a picture of shadows. He closes his eyes halfway when looking away not even knowing what to think. He wonders just to be sure if he takes her to a priest but he knows if he did that, he would question himself. He never thought in his whole entire life that he would even think about a priest. He grabs his mug and takes another sip but sets it back down not really in the mood for hot chocolate. He looks back over at her to see how she keeps humming and drawing. It isn't like her to be like this. It's not like her to pretend to be cheerful and happy. He is witnessing how much she is changing right now and that has to stop and change. He would have to be forced to kill the fourteen year old if this abnormal behavior becomes a problem to him when trying to get revenge on Near. When he's thinking about in a deep thought, he knows she would probably start screaming tonight if he left her alone in the dark sleeping on his couch. He doesn't want that to happen but he also doesn't want to be sleeping in the same bed as her. He knew the only way to make sure nothing fucked up goes down tonight if he lets her sleep with him but after today, the sexual things he did to her which she fails to remember, he brings himself to let her.

"Do you have any ice cream?" He looks back over at her with an eyebrow from her random question.

"No." he says quietly looking away.

"Cookies?" he sighs quietly repeating himself.

"No." He doesn't hardly have shit in his kitchen.

He was lucky he bought hot chocolate earlier today before he went over to Sophie's place. He starts to move his right foot and feels like he broke it but he knows he didn't. He can see it bruised already. He didn't wear any socks so he lets his pale feet breathe for once. He moves his toes but stops when feeling the pain shoot to his side. It fuckign hurts like shit.

"Does your feet hurt?" He keeps looking down moving his right foot a little bit more.

"I whacked it off the pedal to get to you." He says honestly.

He stops moving it feeling like if he kept moving it would hurt more later. He could kill for a foot massage but when he said that, it's like the fourteen year old read his mind.

"I can rub it for you?" He looks over at her and as much as he wanted to say no, he didn't want to pass that up.

Without saying anything, he pulls his right leg up on the leather couch and moves his foot towards her. He watches her grabbing his foot gently and setting it on her thighs. She sits on her knees while leaning over and felt like she was tickling him now. He came to realization it's been a while since he felt his foot being tickled. He leans his back against the arm of the couch while putting his arms under his head with his elbows sticking out. It felt so fucking great when she started to rub his foot. She seemed to have a lot of experience massaging feet. This immediately brought back memories when he rubbed Ryuzaki's feet.

"I like how soft your skin is." he looks at her not knowing what to that.

She's the first person who has ever told him that his feet are soft. It was actually amusing and funny to him. All he wished though was that she didn't start gushing out black and red slime all over his couch. He would be really pissed off while scrubbing it. He leans his head against the couch and watches her hair falling over her shoulders, over her breasts on the pillow. He looks at her white skin and to him; she looks like a porcelain doll with beautiful green eyes. He stops himself from thinking like that for one moment, he can't be in denial that Sophie is a very drop dead gorgeous girl. He felt like when he embraced her, she was going to shatter into a million pieces even when he was aggressive with her when having oral sex with her. He closes his eyes halfway feeling like he can fall asleep with her rubbing his feet. He actually enjoys it when she rubs his feet, it makes him want to fall asleep. It feels so good and the pain felt like it wasn't prolonging anymore. He looks outside the window behind the couch to see it is still light outside. In a half hour nighttime will be falling.

"Hey, Light. Can I ask you something?" he looks back at her to see her talking still looking down while rubbing his foot.

"Sure." He says back while tilting his head back and looks up at the ceiling with his hair in his face.

"How do you know if you like someone?" He thinks for a moment and found it comical she is asking that.

"I don't really know how to explain it." he answers honestly.

"Well, there's this new kid in school I met today. It turns out my father is working with his. I think I like him." He closes his eyes lightly when breathing in and out for a second.

"I guess when you get butterflies when you are around him, then I guess you like him." He says still with his eyes closed.

"Yea, but there's a problem." He sighs quietly going along with it.

"What's that, Sophie?" he asks finally.

"Well, see, I like you too." His eyes open and he lifts up his head to look at her when she said that.

"I like him as a friend and I like you as a friend. I think I like you more though." He looks at her wondering if any guy she ends up marrying or going out with can understand her.

He now knows she is talking about liking people as friends. She can be so confusing but not confusing if she talks to the right people about it.

"Why would you like me more?" he asks being a little curious as to why she would like him more.

He stays quiet when she looks up and stops rubbing his foot.

"Because you are the only person I felt safe with in a long time before my mother left me. When I feel safe, I don't feel alone in the world because when someone feels safe when with someone, they have someone to talk to when the only thing left in the world is too wonder why." He looks at her to see her looking at him with honest eyes that seemed to be lost for some reason.


	17. Chapter 16

**AUTHORS NOTES: The story is digging deeper.**

* * *

**...Chapter Sixteen…**

She can hear the noises outside, the birds that fly past the sliding doors. Her eyes open halfway in the darkness to see birds flying past the sliding doors in Light's apartment. Sophie blinks a few times adjusting to the darkness. She finds herself lying on the couch but feels something hitting her legs. She lifts up her head a little and looks down past her bare legs to see Light past out sleeping quietly with her legs on his and his arm next to her thigh. She feels something over top of her, a blanket. She moves it off her then slowly moves her legs being sure not to wake Light up. She swings them over on the side of the couch then watches Light moving making himself more comfortable cuddling up against the arm of the couch. She touches the floor with her bare feet then stands up letting her hair fall over her shoulders. She looks down at him while moving around the glass table to see him knocked out into a pretty deep sleep. She turns her head around and sways into darkness leaving the twenty-seven year old alone on the couch.

**Two hours later**

Light's eyes open lightly adjusting to the darkness around him. He moves from his uncomfortable neck position on the arm of the couch and starts stretching but stops noticing something. He lifts up his head to see Sophie missing from the couch. He immediately gets up from his position and stands up from the couch. He looks all around him in the living room standing in the same spot but can't spot her anywhere. He quickly walks out of the living room into the kitchen to see if she was in there. The whole house is pitch black with only the moonlight his only light. He walks out of the kitchen when he couldn't find her in there. He walks down the hall and looks inside the bathroom but sees nothing. He moves his shower curtain aside to see nothing but he becomes creeped out when he sees his bathtub infested with cockroaches and mice with mice shit everywhere. He automatically gets out of the bathroom, slams the door shut and stays there listening to the rodents and insects creeping in his bathroom. He starts breathing heavily not even realizing that he has an infestation problem but he becomes alerted when hearing something from a distance.

"Sophie?" he calls out her name when hearing something sounding like something scraping on his walls.

He walks towards his room, the only room left in the apartment besides his computer room but the door is always locked. He walks closer to his room but stops when he hears mischievous giggling and rapid chanting like someone is whispering. He walks quietly to his door then puts his ear right up against it to listen and hears that sound again which creeped him the fuck out. He reaches his hand out to his doorknob and turns it then the door opens ajar. He opens it more then steps inside his room looking at the right side first but sees nothing. He walks fully inside but becomes still with his heart pounding against his chest when he hears the noise clearer. He turns his head to the left to see shadowy movements. He looks at his corner where his window is to see a shadow in it. He looks at the shadow studying it then realizes it's a person. He realizes it is Sophie. He takes a step closer when he sees her hands rubbing down the wall with her nails scratching it. He can see how bad she tore the paint off the wall already.

"Sophie?" he quietly says her name trying to get her attention.

He walks closer to her but stops when she stops scraping her nails against his wall. He breathes heavily when he hears the most dysfunctional sound ever. He cringes a little when seeing her head jolt to the right twitching then cracking like her shoulder is being popped out of place. He stands there being a tough man not being afraid. He starts noticing her picking up something from the floor and eating it, he can hear her chewing something crunchy. He ignores the eeriness of her actions and not being uneasy about the situation, he walks towards her. He leans forward grabbing her by her shoulders and turning her around. His eyes widen with gasps escaping his mouth when he sees her eating a cockroach.

"Get that out of your mouth!" he shouts while pulling her hand away from her mouth.

He puts his hand in her mouth grabbing the disgusting insect in his hands. He throws it on the ground but feels the guts and parts of the body on his hand. He wipes it on his jeans then picks her up by her waist. He carries Sophie out of his room and into the kitchen. He flicks on the light then sets her on the counter right next to the sink. He looks at her face to see her mouth surrounded by insect guts and blood. He turns on his faucet and puts his hands under the warm water. He wipes her mouth off with his hands then goes to wash them. When he was done he about snapped when he sees her licking her fingers. He immediately snatches them and pins them on each side of her.

"What are you doing!" he shouts again but he automatically turns his head to the side when she straight up vomits right on him.

He becomes pushed over to his limit when he feels the thick vomit dripping from his shirt. His eyes stare down at the floor to see small insects in the thick black crusty vomit. He watches the white maggots being drowned in her vomit. All he does is whip his arm beside him to get the vomit off him but it wasn't enough. He looks up at Sophie to see her looking straight directly at him. He quickly gets back in front of her ignoring the vomit for a minute. He runs his hands under the water again and starts cleaning off her mouth again. He turns off the faucet then picks her up off the counter and takes her to the bathroom. He sets her on her feet then shuts the door behind him.

"Get in the shower, now!" he snaps at the end when demanding her.

"I'll vomit on you again." He looks at her like what-the-fuck.

"I will force you to get into the shower." He says pointing to the shower even though there are cockroaches in it.

He looks down at her not even having the patience right now. He goes speechless when he hears something splashing on his bathroom floor. He looks down to see blood falling down her legs with nails falling to the floor. He tilts his head back not believing he has a fucked up possessed fourteen year old in his fucking apartment.

"Fuck it." he whispers to himself realizing that he is Kira and he doesn't have time for this shit.

He lunges towards her and before she could start screaming, he takes her by the neck and covers her mouth with his other hand. He spins her right into his chest when she starts squirming and screaming but she muffles instead since he keeps her mouth covered. He jerks forward but pulls back being much stronger than her. He starts to hold her whole body weight when she lifts herself up but he keeps holding onto her even when she starts kicking. He moves to the side dragging her with him. He reaches inside his shower curtain to turn on water but quickly removes his hands when feeling the blood gushing out of her vagina getting onto him. He opens the shower curtain then not having any choice, he lifts up his leg and steps over on the other side. He has the water freezing cold when sitting down next to the faucet. He sucks up the coldness that made his body go numb in like seconds, soaking him in his clothes and his hair. He moves his legs apart for Sophie to fall in between him then pushes them together against her body when she kept struggling to get free. He tilts his head back looking up at the water coming out of the showerhead. He closes his eyes lightly when he starts applying pressure against her neck making her do a gurgling sound being choked to death. He keeps applying more pressure against her neck but his eyes open slowly when she starts struggling. He quickly releases from her neck knowing she's not dead, he only did it to calm her down.

He looks down at her to see her getting soaked as well. He can feel her body shivering in his arms. She must be freezing. He lets her turn around and gets right on top of him. He stays leaning against the shower wall when he feels her curling up into a ball with her arms wrapped around his waist embracing him. He tilts his head back again feeling the cold water numbing his body to the point he didn't give a flying fuck anymore about the cold. He remains staring up at the showerhead ignoring the maggots the squeeze through the small holes falling right on them both. He couldn't fucking believe he has a possessed girl in his arms. He looks back down when he sees Sophie looking right up at him. He ignores her sinister smile. He looks at her emotionlessly when her mouth open and sees her maggots all squished up in her teeth. He only blinks a few times when she starts smiling again with her dilated eyes. He ignores the freaky demonic shit when her head twitches to the side again cracking. He didn't understand if he is scared or not. It's to the point where he is, he's to fucking stressed with so much shit to care if he is scared. It could be so bad where tonight won't traumatize him for the rest of his life.

"Kiss me." she says smirking with her grin widening.

He only looks at her giving her the rejection expression.

"Fuck no." he says back to her but he becomes a little disgusted but still and quiet with emotionless eyes when maggots started to fall out gradually from her mouth onto him.

"I'll stop if you kiss me Light." He now seems interested in her words but he doesn't know if he can trust her.

He sure as hell wasn't going to kiss the bitch with fucking squished maggots in between her teeth. He can see them crawling up from her throat on her tongue. He starts to feel himself going into cardiac arrest when he witnesses her croaking sounding like the fucked up girl in the Grudge movie, the Japanese version. He remains quiet and calm and actually couldn't believe how he is so calm when he starts seeing her tilt her head in the most impossible position with her bone cracking and her croaking. He feels her moving up forward at him with maggots falling out of her mouth but what grossed him out is when she chews on them. He watches her sitting upright on him right over his crotch. He looks up at her when she starts lifting up the hem of her tank top. He looks down to see her pale white stomach then her large massive breasts with erected rock solid nipples. He about died in shock seeing her breasts right in front of him exposed. He watches her change right in front of him, the eerie croaking sounds prolonging with her head going to the right in an uncomfortable position where a person's neck would snap. He tilts his head back giving up letting the water hit his body like needle jabbing his skin but after a while, he couldn't feel it anymore hitting his body like lava.

He wonders why the fuck he is just laying there in that same spot when she comes back down on him and starts crawling up near his face. He can feel his heart twisting when he sees her moving very stiffly and her arms, her neck, even her fingers cracking when bending. Her eerie croaking gets louder and creepier when she touches his face with her fingers. He feels his heart wanting to explode from anxiety when he can feel them cracking whenever she moved them. He remains still feeling her breasts against his chest. He starts breathing quickly when her lips are inches from his. He squeezes his eyes shut when he sees her mouth opening next to his. Light Yagami suffers the consequences when he feels her mouth overlapping his. He literally had to hold back from not throwing up when he felt the bad breath of her mouth lingering inside his. He starts groaning when she kisses him and feels stuff crawling right inside his mouth. He goes to get up and push her off but he feels strong hands pushing him back down. His eyes open and rolled in the back of his head when he feels her long slimy tongue entering his mouth. He felt it go past his uvula and luckily he has the gag reflex. He couldn't do nothing but kiss her back and that was hard for him for the fact he felt maggots being crunched on his teeth. She tasted so horrible right now it literally made him lose all respect when kissing women. He forces himself to put his hands on her face then starts French kissing her. He had to force his tongue inside her and really wanted to vomit when feeling slimy substances against his tongue.

After about a minute of doing what he's doing, he couldn't take no more so he slyly moves his hands to her waist and starts getting her in a firm hold and without thinking twice, he lifts the possessed bitch off him and throws her with all his strength he had to the other side of the bathtub. He immediately leans to the side over the tub and coughs up maggots from his mouth and spits to get that horrible taste out. He spits out more maggots, he can feel them inside his mouth still. It is fucking disgusting having to kiss a girl with a mouth infested of maggots. He keeps coughing but not as bad when he looks over to see Sophie sitting on her knees with her hands on her thighs. He starts to feel horrid inside him, she looks like she's fucking Samara from that stupid ass movie. He quickly grips hold of the bathtub ledge because she looked like she was about to attack him. He strongly pulls himself over the ledge and makes it to the door. He sees her still sitting in the tub so he slams it shut and right when he did, he locks it then hard aggressive banging is heard. He backs away from the door hitting the wall behind him. He spits one more time to get that stench out of his mouth. He quickly starts stripping by taking off his shirt leaving him shirtless with only his jeans on and even his jeans had blood and vomit on them. He throws his shirt to the floor then walks right back into his room but he stops when he hears her talking.

"Please don't leave me, Light. I don't like to be alone. I feel so alone." He looks at the bathroom door hesitating and debating.

He doesn't know what the fuck to do but stand there getting traumatized that he just kissed a wacko. He stays in his same spot listening to her pleading but he knew he is making her impatient when she starts speaking again. He knew right then, that girl is not Sophie.

"I'm goanna rip your soul out! Let me out cocksucker!"

He just backs up to a wall then slides his bad down to the floor. He sits there putting his head into his hands not knowing what to do. He just sits there listening to her pleading then going all fucking insane for hours straight.

* * *

It's seven in the morning and still Light can't believe how long she was banging on the door. He stood there until it all stopped and when it passed seven, it finally did with the water still turned on. He walks out of his room changed in black skinny jeans with no shirt on, just jeans. He walks to the bathroom door, unlocks it and opens it quickly to see the water still running but with Sophie passed out on her back laying on the bathroom floor. He walks in being careful not to step on her hair that's scattered everywhere. He leans over her then slides his arms under her and picks her up. He walks out of the bathroom and into his room to his bed. He sets her down on her back but strips her naked because she's still wearing the same clothes when she vomited. Her tank top must still be in the bathroom but he didn't care about that right now. He puts her under the covers and makes sure she has comfortable support with the pillows on his bed. He walks out of his room when he was done, he didn't want to be in there much longer. He shuts the door quietly then pulls out his phone from his jean pocket. He flips it open and dials Aizawa's number. There's going to be a change of plans. He waits patiently until finally he picks up.

"What do you want? You know the deal?" Light rolls his eyes ignoring him.

"There's been a change of plans and if you don't follow through, all of your names go into my death note right now. Meet me at the church in the next twenty minutes. There's going to be a girl with me. When we get there, don't ask any questions, don't even speak unless I talk to you guys." With that, Light hangs up the phone saying no more.

He stuffs his phone back into his pockets then rushes back into his room ready to do what he has to do. He puts on a black V cut T-shirt then slips on white socks. He walks to his door to slip on his black steel toe boots he got since his dress shoes didn't look right with jeans. He grabs his black thin silk tight sleeved coat, slips it on then hurries over to his bed. He grabs a clean folded white sheet from under his bed and spreads it out. He removes the covers from Sophie ignoring her breasts and her female womanhood. He picks her up gingerly and sets her in the sheet then wraps her in gently. He lifts up her whole body and starts walking out of his room. He ignores the light and walks to his front door. He opens it quickly then gets out and doesn't worry about locking it. He had no time for that. He walks all the way down the hallway and decides to use the steps since the elevator was occupied. He walks down the steps in a quick pace then after about two minutes, he reaches the lobby. He ignores the stares people gave him when he walks to the glass doors and outside into the cold. He walks out to the parking lot to his car, hurries to unlock it for her to get out of the cold. He opens the back door, slides her inside it and carefully places her in a comfortable position on her back. He shuts the door then gets inside behind the wheel. He shuts it then locks all the doors. He puts the key in the ignition and starts the car.

He puts the car in drive and speeds right out the parking lot. He comes right onto the road and goes over the speed limit by ten miles per hour. He drives ten minutes all the way down to the church Christian church that's American. He figures since she's American, she would be suitable for an American church. He reaches the church actually under ten minutes. He pulls right up in the empty parking lot close to the church doors. He turns the car off and looks in his review mirror to see Sophie moving her head and thank God she's normal. He shuts off the car and goes to open his door but he stops his hand from opening it. He thinks for a moment and tries to be rational about this situation. He can't just walk into a church with a possessed girl. He doesn't even know what to do with a possessed person. It's so fucking stressful it's making him loosing track of his new world. He takes his anger out by hitting the steering wheel repeatedly going over his limit.

"Damn it!" he snaps by growling under his breath.

He starts to calm down then puts his head into his hands on the steering wheel. He sighs quietly trying to calm himself down. He breathes lightly facing the fact that he can't leave her stranded alone at a church. He looks out the windshield to see the snow falling finally almost covering the glass. He looks behind him to see Sophie sleeping quietly in his backseat but when he looks out through the glass behind him, he sees a black car pulling in the church parking lot. He turns his head back around breathing and then breathing out trying to relax himself. He leans over opening his glove department to get the leather gloves she bought for him over a week ago. He puts them on while he sees through the review mirror people getting out in black suits. He sits back in his seat counting to three in his head ready for this moment. He is finally learning to accept the fact that Sophie is making him so worried. He looks through the review mirror again to see them all there, Ide, Matsuda, Mogi, and Aizawa. Last time he saw them was when the showdown happened at Yellow Box Warehouse. It's been forever since he last confronted them. He doesn't feel nervous at all about that, he's more worried and focused on Sophie rather than them. He tenses his gloved hands on the steering wheel then finally opens the car door and gets out slowly into the cold snowy winter day. He closes his car door and stands up with his back facing them. He finally turns around to show them that he isn't dead, that he's alive instead of dead. He can see all their astonished expressions, first thing he is wondering if they are going to ask how he survived. He immediately eyes Matsuda but he sighs not worried about them right now. For the first time in a long time, he is more focused on something else rather than revenge. He needs to get Sophie the help she needs.

He stands there quietly in the cold winter while they all start walking up to them. They all look the same, nothing has changed about them. Light's hair is back to normal as expected, nothing has changed for him accept for him wearing jeans and less formal clothes. He puts his gloved hand on his chin with his other hand in his pocket. He looks at them with emotionless eyes while they all stop walking staring at him. He looks at Aizawa to see him looking at the car. He knew they already see the girl in his backseat.

"What's wrong with that girl Light? Why are we meeting up at a church?" He closes his eyes halfway realizing that if he tells them, they are going to call him crazy.

"She's sick. I need to get her help." He says quietly but he starts getting retorting remarks from Matsuda.

"You're just saying that. What do you really want. Is she useful to you? Is that why she's still alive?" He stays quiet when Matsuda says that.

Light doesn't blame him, it is true, and she is utterly useless to him now.

"We know about Misa's death Light." He bites his bottom lip.

They are making everything so Goddamn difficult but it's expected.

"She just needs help." He says again while stepping aside.

He stays calm when Aizawa walks up to him, it's been forever since he seen him face to face. He knew what was to come next when he looks through the fogged up window in the backseat. Light grunts from pain when he feels hands pushing against his chest right up against his car.

"How old is that girl! She looks like she's twelve, Light!" Light tilts his head to the side to look through the glass to see Sophie sitting up wrapped in the white sheet.

"She's fourteen years old. She needs a Goddamn priest!" he snaps pushing him away. "Fucking touch me one more time I will stomp your mouth into that curb!" Light snaps.

He doesn't have time for this shit.

"Right now, she's more important than anything right now. I will get this girl to a priest! She's fucking possessed!" he finally shouts at Aizawa the truth. "I had to fucking kiss her with maggots in my mouth! You think I have time for this fucking shit! I don't know what the fuck to do right now! So don't fuck with me Aizawa!" He says very aggressively while pointing at him taking a step forward.

"You're fucking wacked!" Light grunts again in pain when he feels Aizawa slamming him right up against his car. "What the hell did you do to this girl!" Light was about to uppercut him losing his patience but he gasps when a door hits Aizawa right in the side sending him back a few feet stumbling.

Light looks down at his door but widens his eyes when he feels arms embracing him.

"Don't tou-touch him." He looks down to see Sophie burying her head in his chest with the sheet still wrapped around her buck naked body.

"I'll protect you from him for now on Light." He looks over at Aizawa to see him standing feet away looking at them both.

He puts his arms around her waist to warm her from standing outside in the freezing cold.

"There's no such thing as demons, Light." He rolls his eyes when Ide steps into the argument.

"Open your eyes you idiots. If death God's are real, why not demons? Think about it." he mutters while getting his right hand lost in her hair by stroking it. "Ryuk should know all about that." he adds quietly realizing Ryuk flying right above him.

He sees Oliver when looking up at the sky but doesn't mention a word to him since they cannot see him. He looks back down at Sophie and starts rubbing her pale shoulders to keep them warm.

"Demons are real like we death God's." Light remains emotionless when he feels her arms holding him tighter around his waist.

"I don't believe in that stuff. Light, you really need to sort out your fucking shit right now. Either you give that girl to us or we will call it in. We will risk our lives for her Light. What you are doing is crazy." Light looks over at Aizawa wanting to hit him.

He holds Sophie close in his arms refusing to turn her over to them.

"We will take her right now Light if you refuse." He starts twitching his eyes from irritation but feels Sophie clinging onto him for her dear life.

"No! She will kill them if they take me into that car!" she starts shrieking freaking out.

Light grabs her by the waist and pulls her closer to him. He tries calming her down wanting to understand what she just said.

"What?' he says quietly acting like there's no one around them.

Everything around him seemed dead to him accept for her, for Sophie. He moves her hair away from her eyes when she looks up at him crying with the saddest eyes ever that made him want to never look away.

"If they take me, she will kill them. Don't let them take me Light." She starts crying making him look away not knowing what to do at this point.

"She's not going anywhere." He says finally while looking up at Aizawa to beat it through his head that he is not giving this girl to them.

He puts her back in the backseat of the car then closes the door. He opens his door and can hear footsteps racing towards him but he quickly gets inside and locks the doors. He starts the ignition and before they could do anything, he speeds off out of the parking lot and he knows they won't follow him because if they do he will kill them.

Light stays standing over his bed looking down at Sophie who sleeps quietly on his bed. He stands there for the longest time watching her tossing and turning while covered under his blankets. He walks over on the other side of the bed then crawls right in it and immediately wants to pass out from how comfortable it feels. He lies on his back but turns on his right side to stare at her while she sleeps. When he thinks about it, he has to get a job but with the money he has, he will be okay for a while but he still needs to find a job. He lets his hair fall over his eyes when he starts to feel sleepy himself. He hardly slept at all last night and last night was a nightmare for him. He hopes he doesn't have to go through anything like that ever again. He closes his eyes a little bit feeling the tiredness kicking in but he fights to keep them open when he sees Sophie's eyes opening a little bit.

"I'll move to the couch." He automatically puts his arm over her waist to stop her from getting up.

Every time he falls asleep without her around, shit always hits the fan.

"Just stay in the bed." He says tiredly then yawns.

He removes his arms from her and starts closing his eyes again lightly but they open when he feels her clinging onto his arm.

"Thank you." He looks at her confusingly not understanding.

"For what?" he asks with curiousness.

"For not giving me away." He looks at her quietly when she closes her eyes and tries to sleep again.

He moves a little closer to her then they both lay on their sides looking at each other. He rests his head against his right hand with his other arm feeling the soft fabric of his bedcover.

"I might." He says quietly and with pure honesty.

He can see her saddened reaction that made him regret telling her the truth. Maybe he should lie o her for now on to make her feel reassured but he knew he couldn't do that to her.

"What would they do to me?" He sighs closing his eyes lightly afraid to answer that question.

He knew if he turned her into Aizawa and the rest, they would try to help her but if people find out how crazed she can be, they will all try to put her away in an asylum. The girl does not deserve to be in an asylum.

"I don't know." He says quietly with his eyes opening.

He really doesn't know how he started to become attached to this girl. After all the shit he's been through and how many years he has been Kira, not once has he ran into a wall that can make him more worried than the new ideal world. Maybe that's why he's in bed with her right now. He can't bring himself to ignore something so big like this. He watches her the whole time when she closes her eyes and starts falling asleep during their little conversation. He awkwardly reaches his arm out to her but he's so awkward and hesitating about. It's like he's trying to touch a girl for the very first time. He gently puts his arm around her then pulls her closer right into him. He awkwardly touches her head with his hand but lets her put her arms in his chest while sleeping. He lets her head rest beneath his chin so he lets his head go limp, resting over hers in his bed. She smelled so terrible with a wicked stench but he learned how to cope with that stench honestly when he kissed her mouth. He still can taste the lingering scent on him and even when she breathes it's all over in the air.


	18. Chapter 17

**AUTHORS NOTES: On my previous stories when I first wrote a fantic on the death note, people told me that when someone is in possession of the death note, they can use the death note to control other people to kill others. I remember getting into arguments about it. People tell me I have to learn more about it but I'm the one who is right because to those people writing death note fantics, you cannot control a person to kill another person with the death note. It states that in the 8****th**** manga. I just wanted to make that clear with you guys.**

* * *

…**Chapter Seventeen…**

* * *

Like memories calling her name, no matter how far she tries reaching, she can't call back to them. It's been two days and literally for the past two days she has never stuck around with a guy longer than that in her life. She only wants to understand why she is being punished by God. She wants to understand what she has done to deserve to be in pain like she is. She is only fourteen years old and never committed a crime in her life. She has never stolen anything or worshipped the devil. She just doesn't understand and she knows Light doesn't either. She lifts up her head with her dramatically teased hair to see him pacing back and forth while on the phone. She can feel the coldness burying deeper inside her, she hated the winter. She tilts her head up to look up at the sky to see it looking white again. The day seemed much warmer and grayish white. It's one of those dismal days where everyone probably felt the lost of hope and wanted to cry in their shame for things they have sinned for. She puts her pale hands in her pockets when she hears Light shouting in the phone. She looks back at him to see how angry he looked over the phone. She never had someone to be so concerned like he is, he is the only person who will walk in public with her as far as she can see. She closes her eyes noticing something before after the two days have passed. She is starting to like him more than a friend but there's no way she can ever tell him that because she knows he doesn't feel like that towards her. When she sees Oliver hovering behind her, it makes her want to cry from embarrassment since he knows. All she wants right now is someone to take her hand and tell her everything's going to be alright. She doesn't want anyone else to do but one person, Light, she only wants to be with Light right now because honestly, he is the only being one there for her when she needs someone the most.

She watches him walking back towards her finally after the argument over the phone. That's when she realized she is like a burden to him right now. She's keeping him occupied rather than him focusing on getting revenge and making the world a better place. For the last few days she only saw him writing over fifty names into the death note. There's no doubt, she is a burden to him and it makes her feel like the worst person in the world. She stays quiet when he sits right next to her sighing in stress. She avoids eye contact with him and keeps looking down on her right side at the ground with puddles in it. When she thinks about it, her birthday is only in two weeks and so far this month has been shit for her. She doesn't care for her birthday anymore, nobody will.

"Why are you acting like this?" she looks up at him confused on what he's asking.

"Like what?" she asks not understanding.

She watches him reaching right into his pockets pulling out something she never expected him to ever do. She watches him pulling out a cigarette then lighting it. She looks at him not even knowing what to say to that. She looks away when he takes another long drag and to her, she felt if he wanted to be God of the new world, smoking will only kill him faster.

"Please stop acting like that." She sighs not understanding.

"Like what?" she says sternly.

"I don't like it when Sophie acts like she is a burden to me right now." She closes her eyes lightly admitting to herself secretly that she is.

He just doesn't see it that way but she is.

"Why are you so kind to me?" she says quietly under her breath.

She looks up at him when the wind blows against them, she feels like she's going to turn into ice from how cold it was. She turns away when he doesn't say anything. She knew she shouldn't have asked that. She knows he only needs her now that she has the shinigami eyes. She sets her hands beside her feeling the coldness of the bench sticking onto her like glue. She closes her eyes a little bit when seeing little kids running free in circles playing. She wishes she was a kid to undo what has been done. She breathes quietly but she becomes lost in her own little world when she feels warmth on her hand. She closes her eyes lightly when feeling his touch against her hand, warming her heart up inside that he's not calling her a freak. It's so disturbing she just doesn't know what to do right now about her condition she is in. She opens her eyes lightly realizing what she has going on right now, she cannot let herself get to worked up about it. She knows Light's been through more hell with the death note, she shouldn't be acting like the whole world has given up on her. She slides her hand away from underneath his then stands up looking down at him.

"I'm not going to let it burden me any longer. I have a death note and I will not let things get in my way. I promise you." She says looking down at him.

She takes a step back when Light gets up right in front of her.

"You do not understand what you are going through Sophie. I swear if it's the last thing I do, I will get you help." She looks away thinking for a moment.

"Can I ask you something?" she says quietly then looks back up at him. "Are you just saying that because I have the eyes?" she finishes her question.

She stands there quietly when he doesn't say a word. She sighs again while looking down at his hand. It must be freezing. She reaches for it, taking it into her hand while looking up at him.

"Come on, friend." She says smiling cheerfully.

She turns away from him and starts walking while holding his hand. She looks at him every other second when they hold hands together walking down the sidewalk. All the snow is starting to melt but it will all come back tonight when the blizzard comes in.

* * *

It's around five O'clock and Sophie's dad of course is at work as usual. She sits at her kitchen table with Oliver hovering behind her. She glances up at the little TV in their kitchen while she writes down criminal's names with Light sitting next to her eating a sandwich. She writes down a hundred names like he ordered her to do a few days ago. She sets down her pen and rises from her chair when writing the hundredth name down. She stretches then looks down at Light who watches the TV too with interest.

"I'll be right back." she says then walks away from the,

She walks out of the kitchen and down to the bathroom down the hall. She walks inside, flicking on the lights then heads over to the sink to wash her wash her hands from the sweat against her fingers. She washes them with soap under hot water then turns off the faucet to dry her hands. She hangs the towel back on the rack and goes to walk out but stops when she starts to cough. She covers her mouth but her eyes squeeze shut when she starts coughing hard feeling like something coming up her throat. She falls right to her knees coughing her lungs out on the floor. She starts wheezing but starts choking when she feels like throwing up when something comes out of her mouth. She grabs the object from her mouth and pulls it out, still coughing and choking. She starts to form tears in her eyes when she notices she's pulling out strands of black hair. She keeps coughing up more hair; it's long and black, thick and wet. She starts coughing up more then finally it all stops when she pulls the hair out of her mouth. She slams her hand against the floor to get the hair off her then gets back on her butt and moves backwards away from it. She breathes heavily when seeing how long it is. She keeps backing up until the bathtub stops her. She pants breathing rapidly but tilts her head back when she hears something in the tub behind her. Her eyes widen in horror when she sees black slimy vines creeping up on the walls with huge ass thorns on it.

* * *

Light watches the TV with interest when all the criminals are being shown in little icons with their faces and names. He sits in his chair quietly listening to the news while Ryuk eats an apple almost devouring it as soon as he touched it. He keeps watching the TV but turns his attention to the kitchen entrance when he hears something. He sees Sophie walking across the kitchen entrance then disappearing into the shadows. He looks back at the TV trying not to worry but he looks back over at the shadowy hallway and couldn't help but to be curious. He stands up from the table and walks into the hallway to see her walking inside the living room. He walks down the hall to the living room, peeks his head over the edge of the wall to see her sitting down on the couch with no sound. He walks inside the living room and around the couch to look down at her. He immediately notices something about her when her legs are spread apart a little. She isn't wearing any panties. He glances over at Ryuk who appears in the living room entrance staring at him. He looks back over at Sophie but sees something black and slimy creeping up inside her skirt. He looks away quickly to look out the window trying to be in denial right now.

"Something wrong Light?" he looks back down at her to see her looking up at him with her green eyes.

He walks to the couch and sits right next to her and looks at her with the most unexplained expression.

"Go put some underwear on." he says quietly like a whisper.

"I feel more comfortable without them right now." He sighs looking away not wanting to be demanding her right now.

He stays quiet for a few moments then his phone goes off in his pocket. He takes it out, flips it open and answers it.

"We got a room booked at seventh heaven. It will be just like old times Light. The room is 993. Make sure you show identification to the front desk. The room is strictly in our command. You know what time to show up." He keeps the phone against his ears when the tone goes dead.

He flips it shut smirking. Everything is going exactly as planned right now. He looks over at Sophie once then turns away to look at the blank TV ahead of him. Starting tomorrow, it's going to be an all out battle between Nate Rivers and him along with the taskforce. He sits there in quietness getting into deep thought but his attention is grabbed when Sophie says something very intelligent.

"When I come to think of it, you can't control someone to kill another person that you want dead with the death note. The only you can succeed in doing that Light if you make it possible for a wreck or something. I really don't see how you can kill me like that." He looks over at her smirking form her intelligence.

The girl sure isn't stupid.

"I know." Was all he said.

He does know that for certain that he can't control someone to kill her because the death note is useless when it comes to thinking like that. The only possible way to get rid of Oliver is to have him write a person's name into his death note if her time was to come when she is to die. He did think about it once or twice that if he did make the eye trade, he wonders if she gave up the ownership of the death note, but it will still be a waste because he won't be able to her lifespan because she's an owner of a death note, it cuts his life short. He's not ready to do that. Having Sophie here is a problem but when he thinks about killing her, it makes him feel somewhat emotional against that thought like he can't bring himself to think like that anymore towards killing her anymore. He knows he threatened to kill her like that and said it to Oliver and he knows he's pretending to be brainless with him because he knows Oliver thought that the no one can use the death note like that. He can't kill her by writing her name down either because Oliver even stated just like Rem, he knows when she is supposed to die and if she dies before her time of death, he will know it's him.

The more he thinks about it the more he becomes confident and the high chief in demand of the secret operation he is starting tomorrow. He has the people he wants under his command and they can't go running scared and tell people because he has the advantage in his role of high superior. He can't keep going out in public with Sophie too because it is too risky but he finally is going to admit to himself that he screwed up and made the mistake of meeting up with Aizawa and the rest with her sick in his car. He has no choice but to bring her with him to the operation and now since she has the eyes, she useful to him right now and will help a lot. She has a better advantage than Light right now but he refuses to make the eye trade for anything. So he can't kill her until he gets his revenge but the only way to kill her is to get rid of Oliver which is going to be a problem. He has to somehow scheme a way to lead clues to her existence as the fake Kira, the guys will have an idea but when all clues and answers narrows down to her, Oliver has no choice to kill the one who will gather the information quicker, Aizawa meaning he will be forced to kill Aizawa before he can suspect her a hundred percent and put her away but right now, they are all unaware that there's a second Kira. That's only because of his demands given to her to only kill a hundred criminals four days out of the week.

"Light, are you okay? You seem like you are in deep thought ha-ha." He looks over at her in silence finally thinking up a plan to get rid of Oliver.

"Tomorrow is the day where I start the operation. You are always going to attend with me, they shouldn't suspect a thing because no in this world suspects another fake Kira but you never know with Near. I know better than to underestimate him but I pretended to be brainless half of the time when working with him. He probably already suspects another Kira but I highly doubt because if they didn't try to get in contact with Aizawa." He says quietly finally coming to a decision.

"You are going to help me catch Near Sophie, with your eyes now, you have a greater advantage than me. You see, that is my disadvantage against you." He finishes looking down at her.

"Always be ready and the only time you speak is when I'm talking to you or they are asking questions. Do not leak information that will draw them to suspect you. You need to remember these people want to put me away but they are forced not too. I cannot have you give them hints that you are the fake Kira. Right now they suspect nothing. When they don't suspect anything, they can't suspect you as a suspect because they have nothing to pin you with."

He looks away from her knowing that's how things are going to be for now on. He only has till the end of the month to do this because if he doesn't succeed on getting his revenge, he's dead. He can't die yet without his revenge. That is his final decision, he will not focus on anything or anyone until his revenge is fulfilled. He will kill Near known as Nate Rivers.

* * *

Light sits behind his desk while removing a piece of the death note. He folds up the piece of paper and carefully slides right in his inside pocket underneath his black jacket. He stands up dressed in a formal black suit. He swoops his hair back with his hand sighing in relief then it all falls right back into his face. He decided that he's going to let it grow a little longer, a few inches more. He is all ready to do what has to be done. He knows he can write N's name right in his death note right now but he will feel pissed and aggravated. He stands up straight while tilting his head back with closed eyes at the ceiling. He is going to start to be the fake L he use to be but as himself with his name. He looks back down with a satanic smirk appearing knowing that he is going to throw punches at Near. He wants competition; he wants the challenges to make things excited for Ryuk again. It's just going to be like weeks ago when Light was close to death. When he thought about being close to death, he turns his head around to see Sophie tarring out a piece of notebook paper too.

_Very good Sophie… I didn't have to tell to do that. You're on the right track without me telling you what to do twenty-four-seven like a lost puppy_

He looks away from her. Everything is going as exactly as planned. He really didn't find it troublesome what she wore, he lets her slide on what she wears. He turns his body around to see her putting the death note paper neatly inside her knee length converse. If he wouldn't of met her and found out she was like Kiyomi, he wouldn't even consider giving her the task he gave to Mikami only because how she presents herself but actually getting to know her, how intelligent she can be instead of dumb, he would give her a second thought. He starts walking over towards her when she grabs her black bag filled with all her school work.

"Do you need any help with any of your schoolwork?" he asks while appearing behind her.

He stands there looking at her until she turns around with a smile on her face.

"Nope." He keeps looking down at her when her smile fades.

He stands there awkwardly looking away when she starts looking at him. It's not the first time he warn a suit in front of her.

"Let's go." He says randomly while walking away.

He walks to his door and grabs his coat then opens the door and walks out in the hallway. He waits patiently while she walks over to him but turns the lights off. He lets her walk past him then he shuts the door and locks it. He puts the apartment key in his pocket then starts walking ahead of Sophie. He slides his arms through the sleeves and lets the jacket flare behind him when he walks. It falls to his knees almost and couldn't lie; he really did like the jacket. He clears his throat while pressing a button for the sliding door to open to the elevator. He walks right inside ignoring the two guys on the other side bullshitting. He stands beside the wall away from them and lets Sophie rub her shoulder against his. He pushes the lobby button and waits patiently with her standing right next to him. He doesn't make eye contact with the guy's at all, instead he watches the light bouncing from one floor to the other until it came to the lobby. He stands there quietly but slowly tilts his head a little towards the men when they whistle in a provocative way at Sophie.

"How old are you honey? We are going to a party to get drunk as hell, maybe you could pay us visit when we least expect it ha-ha." Light stays quiet watching the light bounce closer to the lobby and he's grateful she's not stupid enough to speak to them to say 'no'.

The door opens in less than thirty seconds finally so he walks out of the elevator while grabbing her hand lightly for her to follow behind him. He releases from her hand when he knows he's far enough from the elevator. He walks to the large glass doors where people enter and walk out of but stops when he hears the most annoyingness noise he has ever heard.

"You guys are still together! How sweet!" He looks behind him to see that blond girl walking up to them.

He looks away at Ryuk when he sees how much of a slut she is with the super tight tank top with her breasts flopping around unattractively with no bra on. He looks down a little when Sophie backs right up into him. He swears she's as tall as Misa but like two inches shorter. It was quite comical to him that the girl thinks they are together. It's like walking with a five year old.

"Hi, Anna." He looks up at the orange tanned girl when Sophie talks to her.

"So is it official? Aw! Did he finally deflower you?!" Light raises his right eyebrow when she said deflower.

_I'd rather deflower her then someone who looks orange_

The thought actually made him amused to himself

"What does that mean?" he looks down at Sophie noticing she doesn't know what that means.

"It means nothing Sophie. Let's go." He says quietly while taking her by the hand again then starts walking to the doors dragging her with him.

"Seriously, what does that mean?" He gets amused by the fourteen year old girl when walking outside into the cold.

He reaches inside his pocket and pulls out his black leather gloves. He puts them on over his cold hands but looks down at Sophie's to see she didn't have any.

"Don't you bring your gloves with you?" he asks curiously.

"I forgot them at home. It's no biggy." He starts slipping off his gloves to give them to her.

"Just wear mine." He mumbles but he stops when he sees her hand on his.

"Uh? No? Your fingers will get cold and break when driving ha-ha. You're the driver; I'm more worried about your hands freezing mister."

He watches her walk away from him to his car so just puts his gloves back on. He starts walking up to her then reaches his car in like a minute. He unlocks it with his keys then gets behind the wheel. He starts the ignition while she gets in and buckles herself. He shuts his door then accesses the heat and waits for the windows to defog. He sits back in his seat and watches it like hypnotizing fireworks. After about a few minutes of waiting, he puts the car in drive and speeds off out of the parking lot. He goes down the road driving under the speed limit with snow hitting against the windshield. He glances over at Sophie to see her getting out her headphones and her I-Pod. He looks away and back at the road paying attention then stops at a red light. He taps his fingers against the wheel waiting for the light to turn green then pushes on the gas pedal a little bit then goes straight. He drives in silence but he listens to her music through her headphones. It is loud enough that he can assume she's listening to a mellow song. He makes a right turn going down a oval like lane then passing large buildings and other cars. He keeps quiet but looks back over at her for a split second when she starts singing.

"_When you're alone, do you think of me and my diamond rings thrown out to sea? And when you love, do you love for me, like Harmony? A never ending dream. Oh well, oh well, I still hope for the best. Say goodbye and send me off with a kiss. Farewell. And I promise I'll be just as strong as I can be. Maybe you could get some sleep, tonight."_ He looks away emotionlessly when coming to a stop at a red light again but looks back at her amusingly.

He hears the music dying down but starting up again with a crazy guitar intro. He looks away when she starts moving her head back and forth to the song.

"I wonder if she knows that I find her very amusing." Light ignores Ryuk and instead, he gives the car some gas passing the green light ahead.

_I'm okay on whatever she does as long she doesn't start getting all fucked up on me_

The thought made him amused as well. He would rather have her act like her normal self rather than pulling off some sick twisted demented shit. He ignores his thoughts when he finally pulls in to the huge parking lot to the hotel called Seventh Heaven. He pulls to the back of the parking lot where other cars are out of sight. He turns off the ignition, takes his keys and puts them in his pocket. He looks over at Sophie to see her asleep, literally she is sleeping with music blaring in her ears. He reaches his arm across the divider between them both to her headphones. He slides them off but her eyes open then her head snaps at him.

"Don't ever touch the music!" He quickly removes his hand from her headphones when she snaps.

"We are here." He mutters while looking back at her.

He gets out of the car and into the freezing cold. He fucking hates the winter. He shuts his car door when Sophie steps out on the other side. He starts walking in the parking lot while locking his car. He walks past other cars then under the big rooftop where the large glass doors are. He pushes the door open and walks inside to the front desk. He glances behind him to see Sophie a few feet behind him. He takes out his black leather wallet when coming up in front of the desk where a man is. He opens it showing his ID indicating his name.

"You may pass." The man says.

"She's with me." he says pointing to Sophie.

He waits for her to pass him then walks behind her. He follows her right to the elevators. He waits patiently for the sliding door to open then when it does, he walks in behind her. He stops right in front of the floors and looks for the floor that provides room 993. They are all listed in sections. He selects the right floor then the elevator slides closed.

"Hold that open please!" Light looks through the crack of the sliding door to see a girl running up with boxes in her hands.

He sticks his hand out preventing it from closing all the way. The door opens again and a girl walks inside the elevator with boxes in her hands.

"Thanks." He looks over at her and smiles then turning away.

"You're welcome." He says quietly while watching the light jumping to floors.

"Are you Sophie Cross?" Light looks over at the girl with the large black rimmed glasses then turns his head around to see Sophie looking at her.

"Maybe." Light turns away and looks back at the light having only a few more floors to go.

"My mum told me so much about you, well what your father says. She's right, you do need a haircut." Light turns at the girl again to study her.

He wants to know her relationship with Sophie. She's taller than Sophie with long black hair coming down to her back. She isn't Japanese, he can tell she's American.

"Uhm, who are you?" He looks at the girl speaking to her.

He turns away when noticing her skirt is just as short as Sophie's but a little longer.

"I'm Neville. My mum is seeing your dad. We were at the movies last night." He closes his eyes halfway when hearing Sophie speak.

"But he was working." She speaks with confusion.

"Yea, working on getting my mum to squirt all last night. ha-ha." Light turns around to look at the girl in reaction.

"Please don't talk to her that way. She doesn't know what you mean by that. Please stop it." He says sticking up for the fourteen year old.

"Are you her boyfriend?! You're cute. He-he." Light sighs in relief when he is saved by the door sliding open.

He takes Sophie's hand and pulls her out of the elevator with him. He walks down the long narrow hall to the hotel until he comes across room 993. He looks to the side and lowers his head to see Sophie looking blankly at the wall. He turns away and knocks three times and immediately hears footsteps. He acts normal and calm with the two death God's behind him. The door opens and Aizawa appears looking at Light. He smirks when looking at him face to face and can see the look of wanting to arrest Light but he can't. He knows Ryuk is thinking right now that that is the fun part and more things are going to be happening that are going to be interesting.

"All I want to know is why she is here, Light." He asks and Light was prepared for that question.

"I figured with how intelligent and outwitting she is, she can be useful to help our investigation." He says immediately.

"What investigation? Seeing her here with you right now is making me suspect her that she knows who you are." Light smirks.

Aizawa isn't as dumb as he thinks.

"That's right. She's thinking about becoming a spokesperson to give out detailed messages over TV to lure in Near." He remains looking at Aizawa when he hears her reaction by gasping.

"Whatever you say Light." He smirks when Aizawa walks away into the room.

He looks down at Sophie to see the I-don't-know-what-to-do expression on her face. He winks at her once reassuring her he will have her covered.


	19. Chapter 18

**AUTHORS NOTES: Half of this chapter is about Light reuniting with the taskforce. Something is discovered that makes Sophie feel more afraid of the world. Hope you guys are liking my story so far.**

* * *

…**Chapter Eighteen…**

* * *

Light looks around the large areas of the room. The room is pretty much like the one when working by side Ryuzaki, L. He follows Aizawa from behind, following him into a much bigger room to see computer screens all lined up and people sitting black chairs. He sees Mogi working on a computer screen and Ide walking up to him. He looks behind him to see Matsuda standing while drinking coffee from a mug. He looks at Aizawa when he turns around and can hear Sophie stopping behind him. He looks at Aizawa and can tell when he is serious, his hair still is hort. He guesses he is keeping it cut.

"You're in command. Just like old times. We all accepted the fact that we cannot question as to why that girl is with you after that act you pulled in the parking lot." Light walks past Aizawa and looks up at the computer screens while taking off his jacket.

He sets it neatly on the chair while looking up at it to see camera all viewing the front of the entrance to the hotel and the hallway's leading in different locations where the room is where he stands right now.

"That's right. I am in command." He says turning around to face Aizawa.

He looks past him to see Sophie standing there awkwardly not knowing what to do. He looks away from her and at Matsuda to see him staring at him like he always did but he seemed to have a more negative attitude. Light saw that coming a while ago when the idiot shot him. He takes a step forward glancing at every person in the room. He immediately starts dropping orders to them.

"Aizawa, you will be in charge to create fake ID's. Ide, you will be in charge of sending out and receiving the messages on the computer. Matsuda, get a live broadcast up as quick as you can." He walks around the chairs and in front of the computer screens.

He looks all around him and has to give them props for being fully prepared with all the equipment. They aren't as stupid, he knew they would be this prepared. It was expected.

_They already have the broadcasting equipment up but I need to get a channel quick to broadcast_

"What are you planning to do, Light?" He turns his head around to face Ide who steps beside Aizawa.

"We can't go anywhere from here unless we send a message out to Near as soon as possible." He finishes but he gets serious when Matsuda steps up.

"There's something you need to know Light and I am not saying this because I am on your side, it's because it's for the sake of our lives. We cannot get into contact with Near at all but there's something we were able to find out prior to your supposed death." Light rolls his eyes wanting him to get to the Goddamn point.

"What's that Matsuda?" he asks turning away to look back at the monitoring screens.

"We do not know the organization but we were confronted a day later and asked questions. There's a group out there who are tracking you down and they narrowed a lot of things down since the killings." He listens to what he's saying and isn't shocked.

He takes his leather gloves off then sets them on his jacket but looks over at Sophie wondering if she feels awkward now. He knows there's some people who attends school with her that are Japanese and speak English. He didn't even have to ask the taskforce to speak English, they did knowing she doesn't.

"How familiar are you with the Japanese language?" he asks randomly, grabbing her attention.

"I'm not familiar with it. I really do appreciate you guys speaking English around me. I would love to learn some though but people say it's more liberal than the English language." He walks over to Sophie while debating if he should start teaching her the Japanese language but that could take a long time.

"I'm sorry miss but what you are getting yourself into, you're going to have to learn it." Light rolls his eyes when Ide speaks.

He grabs her hand with her unknowingly seeing his actions.

"I can teach you our language and how to write in Japanese?" He grows amused when he sees her eyes light up.

"Really! That would be so cool! Then maybe I can understand Japanese music and stuff, well the hardcore bands." He looks away and leads her down to where the computers are.

"That's good because you are now the new spokesperson. A lot of people will not understand you when you speak so I have to teach you how to read, speak, and write Japanese." He smirks when he sees her angry reaction.

"Why, you little jerk! I will not!" He stands there with a stoned expression looking down at her wondering when she will stop making a scene.

"Light, who exactly is this girl?" Light looks straight into Sophie's eyes to see she isn't ready for all of this.

"First, she's possessed by a demon but she looks normal right now. You always find ways to talk yourself out of problems. Are you using this girl?" He looks over at Ide who steps up.

He knows it's not a good idea to have her here with him knowing her condition but he can't leave her alone without her father. She has the eyes and she can make herself very useful to him. He walks away from her and in front of the computer monitors to see nobody even walking nearby the hallway. He crosses his arms thinking for a moment. Until the tasks are done that he gave all of them, he can move on but until then, he can't do anything. He really doesn't have to do much, all he has to do is send out the message then Near would get in contact with him. After that, everybody is useless to him accept Sophie because of her eyes. He knows they are all suspecting he will kill them after they follow through his demands. They are all right.

"I'm setting up the broadcast right now. It will take some time because the system is rebooting.

Light looks up at the ceiling irritated from how slow and useless these people are. He stands there quietly in shock while they all start bickering at Matsuda for reprogramming the computer. He can make time for this day but he can't be late on the radio broadcast.

"Hey, Light. I'm goanna go to the bathroom." He stands there for a few more seconds but turns his head around when Sophie walks to the door.

He turns back around and looks up at the computer screen and watches her stepping out of the door. He monitors her the whole time until she turns right into a door, probably where the restrooms are. He watches the door closely, keeping a close eye on it not letting it leave from his view.

"Ten more minutes the radio broadcast will be up. I'll start working on the message right now for you Light." He doesn't say a word when Ide speaks.

He keeps looking at that door with great observation. He looks down at the time and date on the monitor screen to see it counting by the hours, seconds, and minutes. He watches the door standing there for more than four minutes wondering when she will be done. He starts getting a little impatient and wonders what she is doing in there and just when he started to feel the pressure coming on him, the door opens finally. He sighs quietly in relief lowering his eyes when she walks out into the hallway. He keeps staring at the monitors watching her but he gasps quietly taking a step forward when she walks out with a slump back and her arms limp. He squints his eyes a little bit but sighs in relief when she shows her face and starts stretching. He stands there watching her from the monitor but gets a little suspicious when her neck starts twitching again but it stopped on the fifth time. He turns away from the screens and moves closer to Matsuda to check up on him to see if he is getting that radio broadcast ready. He glances over at Ide and Aizawa who were discussing about the fake ID's but he turns his attention to the door when he hears his name being called.

"Light?" He looks over at the door to see Sophie peeking her head through it but she looked slightly peculiar.

"I'm busy Sophie." He says then looks away but looks back at her when she whispers mumbling words to him.

He looks at her confusingly when she starts showing him her leg. He doesn't know what she wants. Until he sees her pulling up her short skirt to see black shadows near her panties. He looks back up at her to see her motioning for him to come to her. Without saying a word, he walks away from the group to the door. He pushes her aside when stepping out of the room and into the hallway.

"What do you want?" he asks while taking her arm gently and leading her down to the restrooms.

'Are you going in there?" He rolls his eyes.

"It would be a lot awkward if you came into the men's restroom." He mutters while walking in the girl's restroom.

He leads her all the way to the last stall, enters inside of it with her with him.

"I feel awkward. Goodbye." He gets very annoyed when she starts walking out of the stall.

He doesn't have time for this shit. He takes her by the hand and drags her back into the stall. He moves around her literally touching her body with his from how small the stalls are. He shuts the door then locks it. He turns around to face her to see her pulling up her skirt again. light became horrified when he sees that all around her panties looks scorched and blackened.

"It hurts so bad." He looks up at her to see her freaking out quietly about it.

"I haven't told you this but it's getting worse. I try to control it but I feel like it's consuming me." He grunts in sudden surprise when he is pushed up against the stall door by Sophie.

"You have to help me. Whenever I go into sunlight, I feel like I want to die. It's that painful even when I walk." He pushes her away from him a few inches because he felt like she was going to rape his lips again.

Her breath reeked, that smell still lingers on him. He even saw her brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth with listerine, the taste is not going away.

"I have more important things to worry about." He admits honestly but at the same he really doesn't mean it…. But why should he care?

He knew when he said that, her hands were going to move from him. He stands there quietly looking at her when her hands depart from his shoulders.

"Then kill me with your death note before I kill you." Light's eyes widen in fear with her voice sounding so satanic like a demon's girl voice.

He quietly unlocks the stall door behind him and backs up feet away from her. He looks down at the fourteen year old girl to see her watching him with sinister eyes. He turns away and walks in a fast pace to the bathroom door but stops in fear when the lights go out. He looks up at the ceiling but can't see anything. There are no windows in the bathroom but doesn't keep thinking about it when it hears something dripping, like water drops from a faucet into the sink but he knew it wasn't that. He listens quietly but his heart pounds against his chest and his breathing worsens when he hears something sounding like its being dragged on the floor. He reaches into his pocket then takes out his phone. He slips it open for the bright light to shine ahead of him onto the floor but he sees nothing. He shines at the stall door where Sophie still is and sees nothing. He starts getting chills throughout his body and can feel the cold air making him feel like he's outside right now. He keeps the light shined on the bathroom stall but gasps when hiding it when he sees her stiffly walking out with her hair over her face and a slumped drooping position. He immediately turns around and bursts through the push open door entering into the bright hallway. He turns around to watch the door close but looks away with sadness when he sees a dark shadow when the door closes. He keeps walking backwards but runs into someone from behind. He turns his body around to see that same girl who they ran into in the elevator.

"Hey! You're that guy walking around with my mother's boyfriend's daughter ha-ha." He looks at her not knowing what to say.

He doesn't even want to be around her for what she has said to Sophie.

"Aren't you guy's dating? I can see why you probably abandoned her ha." He lowers his head to her comment.

"Don't talk about her like that ever again." he says quietly sticking up for the little girl.

He looks down at Neville and can see she puts herself out too much. He couldn't believe his actions when he started to backup right up against the bathroom door. He only did it just in case the girl was to go inside it. He tries to stay calm as much as he can when he can hear heavy breathing on the other side.

"What are you doing? You're too cute to be weird ha-ha." He looks at her like what-the-fuck then finally she starts walking away.

He sighs in relief but his eyes widen in horrifying shock when he is pushed forward by the door then hands grab his shoulders. He is pulled right into the darkness behind him then the door closes with no more being seen.

* * *

"The radio broadcast is up Aizawa. Light needs to come back here quickly." Aizawa listens to Matsuda the whole time but keeps looking up at the monitors at Light talking to another girl in the hallway.

He stands there suspiciously to see him guarding the bathroom door where Sophie had walked into. He keeps an eye on Kira and for once he can tell how nervous he looked. He keeps watching when the girl walks away; it's too bad they don't have voice surveillance. He stands there still and was going to walk away but he gasps when seeing the door pushing him from behind and all he saw was pale hand grabbing his shoulder and dragging him inside the darkness. The lights are off in the bathrooms and he knew Sophie is still in there and what he said about her being possessed is true, if death God's are real. He takes off running out of the booked room but grabs the flash light sitting on the desk. He runs out into the hallway and all the way down to the bathroom where Light was. He opens the door and enters into darkness but jumps when the door closes behind him. He tries flicking on the lights but they wouldn't turn on.

"Light?" he calls out to him but he got no answer but he starts shaking his whole body when he hears nothing.

He turns on the flash light and shines it everywhere possible. He shines it at the mirrors then at the stalls and on the floor but couldn't see anything. He walks further into the room but starts seeing a light going off. It's coming from the last stall. He quickly runs to the back of the bathroom to the last stall. He opens the door and shines the light inside but widens his eyes when he sees Light in Sophie's arms. He shines the light up at Sophie and gets a little creeped out when she just stares up at him in that creepy blank expression. He shines the light back on Light to see his eyes open but looks past him. Aizawa's eyes widen in horror when he sees her neck snapping hearing her bones cracking. Her eyes are fucked up looking but when she croaks, he finds himself dropping the flash light and falls on his back still looking up at the girl. The light shines right on them both, he sees Light just staring in a random spot remaining still and not saying a word.

"Oh, my god." He says quietly to himself when witnessing it himself.

That's when he knew this young girl needed help.

* * *

The day literally looked like it was grayish pale out, no vividness once so ever with any sunlight. It is hidden behind the dark clouds that threatened the people under it that a storm was coming but it didn't feel like that. The weather is shitty but Sophie is adoring it right now. It felt really muggy out and damp out, she can even smell fresh rain that wanted to downpour. It's about in the low seventies, a comfortable feeling but the world looked dead to her. She sits quietly on the back porch on the pendulum just thinking about the cornfield right now. There's no corn, only frozen covered corn that just sits there to rot and freeze. She sits still not even letting it swing freely, she remained quiet and not moving while seeming dead to herself. She's amazed of this winter right now, she never thought it could be less like winter and more like Fall. All the snow is gone, the grass can be seen. It doesn't feel like winter at all right now. It's one of those days where it doesn't snow and it feels like Fall. She sits with the legs close together and her hands holding each other resting on her thigh. She has been sitting for over two hours and couldn't fight the tempted strength to turn away from the beautiful dead field. Most of the corn is gone and dead, with large amounts of torn down weeds now. She closes her eyes when she hears her father arguing with his new girlfriend but he wasn't being rude or using forceful hands. She keeps on staring at the cornfield when someone walks out through the backdoor to her.

"Is this all you do? No wonder why you don't have friends to talk to." She doesn't look away when she hears Neville speaking.

"Gosh, this place is creepy. If it were up to me I would paint everything white." Sophie ignores her and picks up her sketchpad.

She starts sketching a very nice field, the field she is looking at right now. She lets her hair fall over her shoulders when she starts shading it. She starts humming her mother's lullaby when she starts talking again. She really wasn't in the mood to listen to her right now. She wanted her to go away and she knew three days have passed since that incident with Light in the bathroom, it sadden her because she hasn't seen him yet. She has been writing criminals down in the note book like he instructed her to with Oliver and she knows he has been writing names down too because of the death toll she has been seeing.

"It's so dead around here. Is there anything to do around here besides doing nothing?" She doesn't say a word but she stops humming when she starts being very annoying.

"Can you like answer me? If this is all you do all day, no wonder why that guy stopped coming around." She sighs quietly while setting her pencil down.

She can't believe her father let them move in. Ever since they did, it is nothing but chaos; she doesn't feel at home anymore. She hates them all and she hates his girlfriend for taking over the house by removing all the candles. Every night she sets them all back out just to irritate the fuck out of her. She can't stand the music her daughter listens too, rap shit and country. She hates the fact that her father is paying more attention to them then her. It will be the second time in a row when he comes home and includes them out to dinner but doesn't ask Sophie. She knows his excuse will be that she is not the social type as usual. He told her that the first time when she wasn't included.

"You can draw with me." she says quietly trying to be polite.

She closes her eyes halfway hearing her rejection.

"That's even lamer. Thank God your father doesn't include you all the time when we go out." Those words stabbed her in her heart when she spoke that.

She looks back up but sees Oliver standing beside the swing. She only looks at him then turns away not knowing what to say to that. She doesn't care if she feels achieved that her mother is manipulating her father. She is just going to have to deal with it.

_Don't let that fucking cunt talk to you like that_

She starts crying when hearing that voice again. She puts her hands on her head and lowers it to the floor crying only wanting Light right now but she creeped him out to the point he stopped seeing her. She sniffles only wanting him.

"I just want to be with Light." She sobs quietly really wanting to be in his arms right now but she knows he doesn't think like that towards her but she does.

She wants Light in her arms right now. She wants to see her only friend but she highly doubts he thinks of her a friend

"No wonder why he stopped hanging with you. You are a crybaby." She keeps crying from her hurtful words even when the door behind them slides open.

"Sophie, someone is here to see you." She keeps sobbing wondering if he would notice but he doesn't and that only makes her sad.

"I don't want to see anyone. I'm going out to eat dinner by myself since you never include me anymore." She says quietly while standing up.

She grabs her sketchpad then walks past her father into the house. She wipes away her tears when she turns into another hallway then enters the large hallway passing the staircase.

"You are not social Sophie, or else I would include you but you never talk to them." She ignores her father and walks to the front door already dressed.

It's so nice out today she just wears her black riffle miniskirt with stiffened net underneath, her black and white striped thigh length socks with her knee length converse, a black and white plaid tank top with lace around the hem. She opens the door with her black lace gloves with holes so her fingers will slide through them. Her hair is already done in her emo scene way, makeup on; she's all ready to go out by herself for once. When she opened the door her eyes become widened when she sees a face she never thought she would see in a while.

"Light?" she says questioningly and she knows she just said she wanted to see him but now he's here, she feels angry that he has been ignoring her texts and calls.

"Go home. When I needed you the most you were never there. I don't want to see your face anymore." She says quickly rejecting him when she walks past him and down the porch.

"Where are you going?" She waits for a few seconds to reply until she was halfway down the driveway.

"I'm going to enjoy myself by getting something to eat then going to act like I don't exist." She says loud enough for him to hear her from where she is.

She walks past the large stonewall then goes to the right and heads off to get some Chinese food. She felt so angry at Light for not sticking with her and after wishing he was with her, seeing her only makes her mad that he finally shows up after three days. She keeps on walking passing other food places but she wanted rice for dinner. She walks right into the Chinese restaurant and goes up to the front desk. She smiles in a friendly polite way when she asks her what she wants.

"May I have rise with chicken, extra peas, carrots but with no soy sauce please and I will take a mountain dew." She finishes.

She turns away when the lady goes to the back to make her food. She walks to the table in the corner, pulls out a chair and sits down. She takes out her black wallet and pulls out ten dollars. She crosses her legs and waits patiently for almost ten minutes until her food is finally done. She pushes out the chair then walks up to the front desk to grab her bag of food. She hands the lady the ten dollars but is generous to tell her she can keep the two dollars in change. She walks back to the table she was at, unloads her food and starts digging in. She grabs her chopsticks and starts eating her rise and drinking her mountain dew at the same time. She takes another large bite and doesn't bother looking up at the door to see who walked through. She keeps eating the amazing food but gets very nervous when someone sits right next to her.

"I've been very busy lately and I see you have been on top of my demands." She takes another bite and still eats like a pig in front of Light.

She's surprised he bothered to come looking for her.

"Where is your father going? I saw him lave when I left." she takes the last bite what is left of her rice.

She puts her chopsticks inside the box then stuffs back into the bag. She looks over at Light to see him staring at her with wondering eyes.

"He went out as usual with his new girlfriend and her daughter." She says quietly while standing up from the table.

She walks over to the wastebasket to throw away her trash. She walks back over to the table and sits down deciding to calm down. He is the only person she can count on to not feel afraid to be alone in the house tonight.

"I wouldn't care that you are busy but when I try calling or texting you, you never answered me back. It made me feel like a freak!" she raised her voice at the end of her sentence which made her feel nervous again.

"Why did you come anyway? You could have called me." she then says randomly looking away from him.

"Sophie, I've been up for two days straight now. I only came to tell you something that I found out when working." She looks over at him and calms down again.

"Someone is after you, Sophie." She looks at him with confusion in her eyes.

She tilts her head awkwardly when he says that. She has no idea who would be after her.

"Who would come after me? I'm just a nobody." She says quietly then stands up from the table.

She decides she will just seclude herself in her room. She knows they will be gone for a while, her father is being changed into another man. She doesn't like him at all for it, she is starting to get neglected by him ever since his new girlfriend moved in with them. She pushes the glass forward and walks outside into the pale day. She starts walking but stops when she sees Ryuk hopping on one leg and with his body all twisted.

"Are you okay!?" she gasps with worry.

She runs forward to the shinigami that no one can see.

"Yea! It's just Light is mean and hasn't been giving me no apples." She skids to a stop in front of him then looks around her for an apple stand.

She walks over to a stand that I selling juicy red apples. She hands the guy a dollar then takes an apple. She walks over to Ryuk handing him an apple. She smiles when he takes it from her hand and devours it and luckily no one was around to look at the floating apple.

"Did Light tell you about the taskforce discovering the mob who is after you?" Her eyes widen in surprise when he says mob.

"What?" she asks being very shocked by backing up a step but she backs right up into someone.

She looks up with her head and sees Light behind her.

"Near linked the deaths of the kids you killed with the extra killings that have been happening. You have been caught with that much. Aizawa and the rest are suspecting you, Sophie. They all know there's another fake Kira out there because of that mistake." She sighs quietly looking away from him.

"Goodbye." She says finally then moves away from Light.

She walks without turning back at him. She just wanted to get away from people right now, out of the public. She looks up at Oliver who remains quiet. He's right, her actions did get her deep into trouble and now Light has to carry the burden to try and protect her when she knows he needs her dead.

"Sophie!" She can hear Light calling for her but she ignores him.

She keeps on walking but stops with the words he says that sounded so close to her.

"Would you like me to stay with you until your father gets back?" She turns around and sees him walking up to her only a few feet.

She stands there and watches him the whole time when he walks literally a foot up to her.

"Let me be with you until your dad comes home." She looks at him in a peculiar way not really knowing if she should say yes or no but the loneliness gets to her making her giving into him.


	20. Chapter 19

**AUTHORS NOTES: This chapter only focuses around Light and Sophie. This chapter is a little longer. Something exciting finally happens in this chapter**

* * *

…**Chapter Nineteen…**

* * *

Sophie walks around the house setting the candles out and lighting them. She looks behind her to see Light watching her the whole time. She lights the four candles in front of her then goes to the next windowsill.

"Why are you putting candles out right now?" She lights the last candle then looks back at him to see him sitting down now on the couch.

"Ever since my dad's new girlfriend moved in, she acts like she owns this house. She is trying to talk my dad in painting the walls white and putting carpet on the floors. It pisses me off." She says quietly and with the truth.

She walks over to the couch where Light sits and sits right next to him. She sets the lighter down on the table and picks up the TV remote. She already got the movie prepared for tonight, one of her favorite movies. It's an American movie by Tim Burton so she highly doubts that Light will know it and it is all English.

"We are about to watch the all time best movie ever together." she says with a smile when she presses play on the remote for the DVD to play.

"Nightmare Before Christmas?" She looks over at him when she sits back comfortably on the couch.

She covers herself with a black soft blanket and watches the opening of the movie.

"Shush! It's starting." She says when the credits begin.

She starts humming the opening song with amusement and when she looks up at Light, she can see the intelligent genius looking at the TV with the expression of regret but it only made her more amused. It was nothing but quietness for the next fifty minutes during the movie. She still glances over at him every other minute to see him wanting to sleep but he fights to keep his eyes open. She watches the part where Sally and Jack kiss at the end of the movie, her most favorite part. The credits appear and it's a shame to her there couldn't be more of the movie.

"I will never sit through this torture ever again. What a pain. It was all in English too." She looks over at him ignoring his comment.

"I think it's so romantic and beautiful." She says while tilting her head oddly at the TV.

"Just think about it, when they make love, their babies will be awesome." She says randomly and makes herself laugh from her own amusement.

"Aren't you young to be thinking like that?" She falls back against the couch and looks up at him.

"Don't worry Light, I won't forget you. I bet if you have a baby it will be the most wonderful thing in the world. I wonder if I had a kid, I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl." She thinks for a moment and starts thinking about baby names.

"I am not having this kind of conversation with you." She totally ignores him and keeps speaking.

"I really love the name Aiden for a boy name and I love Marley for a girl name." She giggles to herself picturing what her future kids would look like.

"What about you, Light! What kind of baby names do you like?" she asks while moving closer to him.

She looks up at him to see him looking up at the ceiling thinking for a moment.

"I'm not talking to you about this." She starts to sadden but starts to smile cheerfully at him.

"Come on, tell me. What is your favorite name?" she asks while putting her hands on his thigh.

She blinks a few times when he looks down at her. She smiles trying to be friendly to him.

"It's an American name," he starts while looking away. She gives him her full attention. "I like the name Isabella for a girl and I like Ciel for a boy." She sets her head against his side and lays against him knowing those are two beautiful names.

"I like Isabella. My mum has a dog named Isabella. I haven't seen her in two years. My dad says she had a little litter months ago." She finishes while watching the words from the movie credits disappear.

"Oh, sorry." She looks up at him when he apologizes for no reason.

"For what? Ha-ha." She smiles while moving away from him then stands up from the couch.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure you lock the door when you leave here in a few minutes. Night." She says while yawning.

She looks away from him and starts walking out of the living room. She walks into the dark shadowy hallway to the steps then makes her way to the second floor. She walks inside her room, turns on her lamp and heads to her bed. She sits down quietly while removing her skirt but leaves her thigh length socks on. She reaches up inside her shirt behind her and unsnaps her bra buckles then tosses it in her dirty clothes basket. She grabs her lavender lotion, squirts some out and rubs her legs and arms with it. She rubs it into her soft white skin till she felt it was rubbed well enough. She stands up from her bed and walks over to her dresser where her mirror is. She grabs her brush and starts brushing the bottom layer of her hair. She keeps brushing but stops when she hears knocking at her door. She sets down her brush and quickly dashes for her blanket to cover herself. She wraps herself with no skin showing then walks to her door. She opens it to see Light holding up her phone.

"Oh, yea. I need that." she says while taking it from his hands.

"Are you comfortable sleeping here alone when I leave?" She looks up at him and decides to give him the honest answer.

"Not really but you are going to be busy tomorrow." She says quietly while going on the internet to see what the weather is going to be like tomorrow.

"I can stay." She looks up at him wondering if she should tell him that she wants him to stay with her until her father came home.

"Well, it's ten O'clock right now. You can but I am going to bed for school tomorrow. I'll see you later, Light." She says while closing the door but she looks up gasping when his foot stops the door from closing all the way.

"Can I ask you something?" She leans her body back a little when he tries getting into her door.

She doesn't know what has gotten into Light today but he seems he won't leave her alone to sleep. She wonders what is on her mind.

"Have you noticed something odd about yourself?" She looks at him confusingly not knowing what he is meaning by that question.

"What do you mean?" she asks while opening the door, intrigued to listen to him.

"Sophie, have you noticed the only time when you are not you, it's only when you feel uncomfortable or threatened. Did you feel threatened three days ago and the time at my apartment? Did you feel like I was going to hurt you?" She looks at him not knowing what to say but she looks away thinking about the voice she heard inside her.

It was the first time she heard that and at first it freaked her out but she knew it had to be what is trying to consume her but when she thinks about, people who are possessed and start to show aggressive signs do not still look like herself.

"I want an exorcism. Demons are foul lost souls that only wander into other people to cause them torment and agony. I guess this demon is an insidious one." She says while looking up at him. "It's doing it very slowly. Are you going to call me a freak, Light? Is that why you came here?" she asks but she goes quiet when light shushes her.

"You have people trying to track you down too, not just me but you too. Do you really want to know the real truth why I came here today?" She nods her head wanting to know.

She is forced to backup a little when he walks into her room in front of her.

"They will ask questions about those people that you killed. When they discover they were bullies and bullied you the way they did, they will find it suspicious. They will narrow it down to the people they tormented, Sophie. Now do you understand why I came here? You may have the eyes of the shinigami, Sophie but I know they will have a warrant to search this place. They all suspect you. I wondered how long it would take them. Another reason why I came here today is to inform you that we got in contact with Near. We have to take you to an exorcism before this goes on any longer." She looks at him starting to get frightened by him but for some reason she doesn't feel different.

She backs up a few steps when he starts walking closer to her. She doesn't know what he is doing but he is scaring her.

"What are you doing Light?" she asks with horror in her voice but he ignores her but that's when she finally knew it.

"I know you won't lay a hand on me or hurt me, so stop trying to intimidate me." She says quickly then turns her body around with her back facing him.

"I know." She closes her eyes halfway and wanted to hold herself but she couldn't let go of the blanket wrapped around her.

She sighs quietly feeling like whenever she feels threatened only because she might get caught, she changes. She wonders how long it will take for the demon inside her to take over her body fully. She doesn't want to keep living everyday knowing it could be her last.

"I want to see how the old Light before this all happened. How was the old Light?" she says quietly with her eyes closed.

"I wore formal suits and I still do. I was more in control when I was the second fake L. We would have never met if it wasn't for Mikami screwing up. Aizawa, Ide, all of them would be dead right now." She doesn't say a word. She just remains quiet but his question is emotional to her.

"How come you don't like to let people in?" She turns around refusing to answer him.

That's something that is none of his business.

"I'm tired Light. I want to go to bed." She says turning away.

She starts to walk towards her bed but she becomes paralyzed when she feels arms wrapping around her waist from behind. She breathes heavily and can feel her heart wanting to burst into flames.

"I will not let you manipulate me like this." She says while trying to jerk free from his arms but she couldn't.

"Light, you are a pedophile." She says finally but that doesn't even work to make him release from her.

She sighs in defeat but when she looks at the snow falling outside, it made her want to die. She can see the heavy snow falling, she was happy that the ground was going to be covered again. She feels like she is going to be raped by Light but his words made her feel warm inside.

"It's only ten. Do you want to come with me to the Christmas tree?" She turns her head around to see feel his neck against her head.

She pushes his arms away from her letting him know that she will not be that close with him.

"Do you really mean it?" she asks while turning around to face him.

"Of course. A beautiful young girl like you who isn't attending school deserves to be with a guy tonight to watch the Christmas tree." She looks at what he's wearing, he's was lucky he was in skinny jeans and a long sleeved thin black V-cut shirt.

It was rather tight fitting on him, she didn't want to admit but he looked good in tight fitting clothes. He isn't ripped or broad at all, he's perfect and average, and he's a wiry looking guy who is lean and not too muscular. She didn't want to sound all emo and she knows she hates using that word in her head because it's for emotion and when people say it they think of other sad things but Light would make a drop dead hot emo scene person. The thought made her smile in excitement when he legit offered to talk with her to the Christmas tree.

* * *

It's only around ten O'clock at night and the night is beautiful, a thin layer of snow is already covering the ground and there is no thunderstorm tonight with rain. The happy fourteen year old girl looks up at the sky when walking beside Light. She looks up at him smiling with her black crocheted beanie hat and her same clothes she wore today. She has on her other black thin silk jacket just like Light's with hers coming down to her knees and flares out behind her whenever she walks. She is so happy she is finally going with a guy to the center, she couldn't believe tonight could be so joyful to her. She looks straight ahead of her and about died when she looks up at Light and can see him smiling. He's smiling when walking with her, he's actually smiling. She wipes away snow from her nose with her gloved hand and keeps on walking until finally she reaches the very center where the huge Christmas tree is. Her jaw drops when sees how tall it is and how bright the white lights are. She looks up at Light when bouncing up and down pointing at the white start on top.

"Look! Look! It's so beautiful!" she says with excitement then sees a beautiful candlelight stand where people are selling candles in glass holders to hold around the tree.

She smiles when seeing the huge red Christmas bulbs decorated with beautiful designs. She looks at the snow falling onto the tree and around it. She looks all around her seeing people all gathering around with little kids. She smiles when she sees the huge same excitement in her eyes when seeing the tree. She gets close to Light and stares at the beautiful white candles that are lit. It matches so beautifully with the white snow.

"Come on." She gasps when she is dragged by him all the way to the candlelit stand.

"Two, please." She looks up at him to see him pulling ten bucks from his pocket.

She looks over at the man who hands him two glass candle holders with white candles inside them. She freezes up with her body tensing when Light hands her one. She couldn't believe he just bought one for her and himself. No guy has ever bought her something so beautiful. She takes the candle in the clear glass holder and walks off to the side looking at it with hypnotizing eyes. She follows Light back to their spot but she can't take her eyes off it.

"This is the most extravagant thing a guy has ever bought for me." She looks at the dancing light and couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Hey, now. It wasn't wasteful. It was only five dollars." She looks up at Light to see him holding his with one hand, like he's observing it.

She smiles turning away and looking back at the Christmas tree while holding the candle. She becomes lost in her own little world then becomes lifted up from her sadness in this moment when she feels Light's hand taking hers.

"Thank you for giving me a joyful night. This really makes me so happy. I feel so happy that you're with me Light." She says quietly when looking up at him again.

She smiles when he looks down at her, his hair falling over his face. His hair is getting long, a little bit longer than it was before she cut it. His hair grows so fast. She looks away and back at the Christmas tree and felt like she's in her own little dream now. This is all too perfect for her to be happening in real life, she knows it's just a dream but when she felt the warmth against her cheek, she felt like nothing in the world could make her happiness disappear. She tightens her hand over his a little when she felt his lips pecking her on the cheek. She becomes warmed inside, she felt in place right now. She has never been this cheerful without pretending for such a long time. She keeps quiet when she knows his lips still linger on to her. She doesn't know what to do when she feels a hand lifting her face up to the side. Her eyes close lightly when she feels lips touching hers with patient lust. She feels Light's hand getting lost into her hair. She knew being dragged into this kiss will only make her sad again but when she felt only his lips and nothing more sucking on hers, she felt slow and relaxed. She never pictured herself lost in a dream where everything is reality especially falling into a kiss she was lured in but at the same time wasn't.

She didn't know boundaries between her and Light. His kiss still lingers onto her lips, the smell of his cologne. She didn't want to depart from that kiss one bit but they had too. She was just so happy she finally got to see the tree with a guy who is her friend, Light. He made her so happy; it's unbelievable how a guy can make a girl happy just in one night. All she did was stare out her window up at the sky to see the snow falling still before her eyes. She can see his reflection behind in her in the mirror appearing right behind her. She lowers her head when she felt her hair being pulled back behind her neck to one side. She can feel his bare hand taking hers and lips that gave her chills through her body when they touch her neck lightly. It made her shiver when she felt those soft lips moving down her neck to her bare shoulder. She becomes drawn deep into his alluring passionate seductive ways that are working against her will. She closes her eyes lightly when feeling his other hand sliding up her arm to her face. She starts to get nervous when she feels her body being forced to turn around but right in front of Light. She keeps her eyes closed when she feels his fingers brushing past her eyes. She breathes quietly feeling like she is swimming freely into her own fantasy world. This is her serene, nothing but quietness with no disturbances.

"Have you ever experienced love?" she asks quietly, like a whisper.

Her eyes open slowly to see him looking down at her while he stroked the side of her face.

"No." She can tell from how he answered with such emotionless eyes that he is telling the truth.

"You may be using me but all I want to do is try to be open. I don't know what to do." She says quietly while setting her pale hands flat against his chest.

She moves closer into him, finally closing the gap. She feels safe in his embracement, the warmth of his body, she really likes Light Yagami. Her eyes close halfway when she feels his hands moving down her sides to her lower back. She starts to wonder what it's like to be with someone even though that person knows it's only for one night. She looks up at him when he starts pulling up her tank top over her breasts then her head. She lets him take it off her then tosses it to the side. She starts pulling up his long sleeved shirt then he pulls up the rest, taking it off, exposing his toned wiry body, muscular but slim. She yanks down her skirt a little until it falls freely around her feet making her standing in front of Light in her panties, bra, and her thigh length socks. She wraps her arms around his neck not even knowing what to do but when she got on her tippy toes, she felt him coming into her with the softest kiss ever. She has no idea how to kiss a guy, all she does is just freeze but she moans a little when she feels her bottom lip being sucked on lightly.

"I can't do this. I don't know what to do." She says finally turning away but she grunt sin pain when she feels hands grabbing her head and pulling her back into a deep kiss.

She can feel him starting to get very aggressive but she tries to go along it not even knowing what to do. She starts sucking on his top lip in a hard way making him grunt so she stops but she then she feels her bottom lip being jerked on. She grunts as well but she feels the kiss getting more passionate when his tongue slides right into her mouth. She moans through the kiss feeling like she is shitty at it but she grunts a little when she feels Light's nails digging into her back. She loops her arms under his and holds him while she tries kissing him back but it's impossible with him. When he finally removes his tongue from her mouth after exploring inside her, she attempts to kiss him back by sucking and biting his tongue with her teeth then sucks on while trying to be aggressive with him but that only made him get more into it, she knew that. She removes her lips from his when she is lifted up off the ground by him. She holds onto him for her dear life, bringing back memories when he carried her though the lobby in that apartment he is staying at.

"I'm terrible." She says to herself but goes quiet when she feels herself being laid down on her soft bed.

She lets her hair spread all around her, over her eyes and on her stomach. She sees Light getting on top of her and can feel his hands moving her legs wide apart. She tilts her head back looking out the window when she feels him sliding up closer to her face. She closes them when she feels his nose rubbing against hers. She can feel his cold minty breath lingering onto her lips.

"None of that matters to me." Her eyes open when he says that.

She looks up at him; he was literally over top of her with his arms beside her face supporting his body. She felt him in between her legs, she could close them, all she could do was wrap them around his waist. She lets him lower his body onto hers and can feel his hand touching her stomach gently making her have chills again. She moves her head to the side when she feels his hand pulling down her lace panties slowly. She looks back up at him when he takes them off fully. She immediately wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down onto her with squeezed shut eyes.

"I like you, Light." She shrieks out quickly just wanting to get that out.

Seconds go by with nothing being said but she becomes paralyzed and still when she hears him unbuckling his belt. She breathes normally when she sees him undoing it then unbuttoning his jeans. He unzips them but she had to looks away when he pulls them down. She covers her eyes when he starts to remove his jeans fully off him. She can still hear him removing more clothing, possibly his underwear. She is in her own bed almost buck naked with Light who is literally buck naked on top of her.

"You don't have to be nervous." She lets his hands remove hers from her eyes.

She looks up at him to see his brown eyes burning deep into hers. She feels him kissing her again while pinning her wrists over her head. She moans a little louder when she feels the kiss getting more aggressive and advancing. She starts spreading her legs more with his body in between her. She lets him slide his right hand down her arm to her bra. She arches her body a little to let him unbuckle her bra strap. She doesn't get worried when he does or uncomfortable. She is now exposed with her breasts in front of Light. She uses her free hand to touch his face, to bring him deeper into the kiss. She finally kisses him back from what she has learned. She nibbles on his bottom lip then slyly sticks her tongue inside his mouth and explores like never before. They both make out roughly but she knew he was the more experienced one. She lets his hand move over her large breast then down to her stomach. She moans from the gentle stroking he does around her bellybutton then goes down further to her hot center. She arches her back when she feels his fingers lightly stroking her clits. She moans through the kiss then finally she feels him departing from her. She tilts her head back with pleasure when he starts rubbing her pussy now. She closes her eyes and moans when she feels her right nipple being attacked by his hungry mouth. She arches her back a little bit when she felt his fingers tracing her clits teasing her.

She doesn't understand why he just doesn't stick it in her yet. She doesn't know how it all works. She wonders if she has to be wet first, she doesn't know, she always sees on movies in romance scenes where they just go right into it. She now knows experiencing sex for herself is much better than on movies. She starts moan louder when she feels her nipple being nibbled on by Light.

"Ohh!" She moans out a little louder then feels his fingers rubbing her a little harder against her pussy.

She spreads her legs more and arches her back again but feels something hard jacking her right against her hip. She starts to get very nervous when she feels his fingers moving away from her pussy. She feels his mouth leaving her nipple then feels him kissing her lightly against her soft pale skin all the way down to her Stomach. She starts tensing a little but she gasps pleasurably not being able to stop when she feels his mouth over her pussy.

"Li-Light! What are Do-doing!" she moans out loud when arching her back.

She can feel his teeth nibbling on her clits, his tongue entering inside her. She tilts her head back, whipping her hair over her head when she felt the weirdest feeling of pleasure. It feels so good she doesn't want him to stop.

"Ahh!" She winces a little when she feels his hand reaching up and groping her breasts roughly.

She keeps her head tilted back but arches her body more when feeling like his tongue is entering inside her again. She moans out in pleasure but lies back down on the bed when she feels him departing from her hot center. She breathes heavily but she becomes tensed again when she sees Light supporting himself on top of her again with his hands flat against her bed over her.

"Gosh! You're so fun to eat out. You have no taste at all." She didn't do anything but laugh for a split second not even knowing what he means by that.

"Whatever that means." She says quietly but she gets scared when he applies his body weight on her for a moment.

She takes back his hand and moves it in between them. She begins to think he is probably itchy somewhere but her eyes widen when she felt something touching her pussy. She immediately buries her face into his chest when she knew it's his penis.

"If you don't want this, I can stop." She removes her head from him and looks at him in the missionary position they are in right now.

"I'm so lucky to be doing this with a guy who eases my loneliness." She says with pure honesty.

She tries not to be so tensed and she isn't in a way. She wraps her arms around Light when he puts himself back in his supporting position. In that moment, she felt nothing but the agonizing pain of something feeling like hard steel ripping through her, feeling her body breaking in two.

"ARGHH!" She screams out loud when Light thrusts his hard cock right into her pussy.

She starts crying from the pain when feels it going inside her but it felt like steel when coming out the he thrusts again inside her.

"AHH!" She screams again whipping her head back with her hair falling on top of her.

Tears start falling down her face when he drives it inside her again making her want to scream bloody marry. She wraps her legs tight around Light's waist when she feels him driving his penis right inside her again. She screams out in pain feeling like she is being forced to shove nails down inside her. She can hear Light grunting whenever he drives it inside her again. Each thrust he did made her scream in mercy.

"OHH!" She screams out again but feels like moaning when he keeps thrusting his dick inside her more.

She arches her back feeling like the pain is going away and nothing but pure pleasure after a while. She starts panting and moaning when he starts to thrust but he thrusts harder and deeper.

"AHHHHH!" She moans out in pleasure when he starts accelerating in speed.

She starts to feel like her body is being slammed against when she can hear him grunting and herself moaning. Her eyes roll in the back of her head when Light starts accelerating more speed on top of her. She felt like she's in her own pool of pleasure when she tries doing some work but can't find the strength left inside her so she tenses as hard as she can but can hear Light moaning when she did that. She locks her arms around his neck and squeezes more making the twenty-seven year old man moaning and grunting at the same time. She starts feeling her breasts plopping up and down when he bangs her aggressively, she can tell he is going all the way inside her with his cock.

"Ahh! Ughhhh! Uhhhh!" she moans quickly in seconds when he comes down on her like lightning, moving fast.

She doesn't know what to do so all she does is keep tensing up her muscles inside her vagina, she doesn't know why but that always seemed to get Light aroused more by moaning and grunting. She moans in pleasure when he spreads her legs then puts them over his shoulders. She starts jerking forward from the force of his thrusts when he literally starts driving his cock inside her like a gorilla not being tamed. Then all of a sudden she felt this weird sensation inside her that made her want to arch her back again and moan out loud with his cock still inside her. She felt like releasing fluids from her body, she felt paralyzed then Light finally pulls out his nine inch cock. She orgasms when she feels his head rubbing over her clips. She moans out loud feeling nothing like it before, it felt so good it made her want to moan forever. She feels Light coming on top of her again but she feels something shooting onto her stomach. She decides to keep her head lying on the bed when she felt something sticky now on her stomach. She feels hands grabbing her side then pulling her up from her back. She comes right into Light and without giving her time to speak, his lips slam against hers. She moans through the kiss when feeling his fingers plunging right inside her pussy. She spreads her legs over his thighs and sits right on top of his cock the whole time.

"Uhhhh!" She moans quietly when feeling her whole body vibrate when his four fingers keep moving forward and out of her vagina.

She wraps her arms around his neck when she finds herself falling right on top of him. She sits up right over his cock when he lies underneath her. She places his cock right under her hole then lowers herself onto him with his dick sliding inside her. She sets her hands flat again her stomach, leaning over a little and starts moving back and forth on top of him. She starts moving in a faster speed then starts tensing her muscles inside her. She sits up fully while riding Light as best as she could. She rides him hard and she regretted it because it hurt her like fuck but she is learning to endure the pain and cope with it. She tilts her head back in pleasure when feeling her breasts being groped by his hands. She rides him as hard and fast as she can it to her she felt like she is doing aright when he starts moaning a little. She keeps on riding him but she stops suddenly when she hears the front door opening.

"Holy shit! They are back!" she gasps when falling on top of Light.

"Hurry up and get dressed!" She whispers quickly while rolling off him.

She hurries and grabs her panties then her skirt. She slides them all on while staring at Light's naked body and sees his huge boner erecting when he stood while in search of his clothes. She hurries and grabs her bra, buckles it on quick then reaches for her tank top. She looks at Light to see him sliding on his jeans without his underwear. She finds it a big problem he still has a fucking boner. She bolts off her bed and to her lamp, turns on the light and hurries to her school stuff. She takes out a notebook then runs her fingers through her messy hair. She turns around to face Light who already has his black long sleeved shirt back on. She quickly pulls her chair over to her bed, has him sit on. She literally pushes him down on it. She sits on her bed and opens her notes up to a random page when hearing the footsteps approaching closer to her door. She looks at Light getting very scared and nervous but he looks totally calm while running his hand through his hair. He looks up at her which makes her look down at her notebook when her door opens.

"I think I get it now." She says then looks up at her father who enters inside her room.

"What is Light doing here without my permission and why are you guys in here alone? He's twenty-seven Sophie." She looks at her father being so nervous she couldn't find her voice to speak.

"She wanted my help in math and didn't feel safe alone so I came over." She looks at Light who looked like he just woke up from a long nap.

"Well, next time you better ask. He leaves by twelve O'clock." She nods once at her father's demand.

She looks away when she sees Neville appearing at her doorstep when he walks away.

"Wow, it smells musty in here. Were you guys fucking?" Her eyes widen but she sighs in relief when she starts laughing.

"You're too easy. Ha-ha." Sophie closes her notebook when her door closes then looks at Light who rubs his head.

"You know you got take that tank top off. I can see a wet spot on your stomach now." She widens her eyes when looking down in disgust.

She feels sticky and gross, his cum is still on her stomach.

"I'm bleeding!" she shrieks while hopping off her bed and runs to her bathroom but arms catch her before she can even run two feet.

She is spun around right into Light's chest and without saying a word, he only looks down at her.

"You're not bad." She smiles then it fades because she can feel the stickiness drying.

"You had blood on your stomach, Light." She looks at him confusingly when he starts laughing.

"That's because I broke your cherry." She has no idea what he means by that.

"I'm going to pretend that I know what that means." She says then quickly moves away from his arms to her bathroom.

She couldn't believe she just lost her virginity to Kira.


	21. Chapter 20

**AUTHORS NOTES: Again, this chapter is only with Light and Sophie. WARNING: This chapter is one of the most unexpected chapters and with humor. This is one of those chapters where it is not serious with the story. It's one of those chapters where Light and Sophie are together alone and she is starting to experience new things and Light starts to do new things by 'taking pictures' you will know what I mean. This chapter is one of those chapters where I describe Light not to be too serious and worried about the death note because he is confused himself if he has feelings for Sophie or not. WARNING: After this chapter, this story is going to be very arousing and very sexual. Sophie starts to do more things which will make her comfortable and more confident by having a boyfriend and there will be disturbing sexual chapters (Theirs is going to be a lot) The end of this chapter will be long and very disturbing, demented, and plain disgusting.**

* * *

…**Chapter Twenty…**

* * *

It's eleven O'clock at night and following her father's orders, Light is still allowed to be with her. He sits on her windowsill while she writes in her notebook actually doing some homework. He watches through the red dim lighting the whole time seeing how calm and happy she looks. He tilts his head back still watching her and stares at her pale thighs that at her large breasts. She wore something that to him, he thought it's very sexy but he doesn't talk like that to her. He stares at her breasts for the longest moment then looks at her hair. The see through black nightgown is like a thin layer of lace, with no bra on. He looks at her black panties then the black paint on her fingernails. Her hair is amazingly long and gorgeous, teased at usual and the bottom layer straightened. He doesn't know why but he wonders to himself if he won against Near, he would have never met her and had to stick with Misa. He starts to ask to himself he is only keeping her for her eyes. He doesn't love Sophie or like her but when he says he doesn't like her, it feels like it's a lie. It's where most idiots screw up, developing emotional feelings for someone, distracting them. Sophie had managed to do that, taking his breath away and distracting him. He never thought having sex with a woman can feel so good and be the best when he truly has some feelings for that woman but she is not a woman, she's a little girl. He closes his eyes halfway when seeing her olive green eyes. He will admit to himself and will not feel ashamed for thinking that she is one of the most beautiful girl's he has come across, not Japanese either. People think he's not Japanese either but he is, he just doesn't look like it kind of but people can tell.

"Finally done. It wasn't so hard after all." He looks at her when she stands up from her bed and sets her notebook on the dresser.

He couldn't believe he just had sex with a fourteen year old girl. He thanks her secretly that she isn't acting all smothering or telling him she loves him. To be honest, Light doesn't really know if he loves someone or not. He knows for a fact she won't either.

"When will your father be back?" he asks quietly when staring out the window facing the front.

"I don't know. Something probably just broken down." He looks back over at her to see her walking over to him with salt and vinegar chips in her hand.

He looks back out the window when she sits down a few feet away from him. He wonders why she is sitting so far away from.

"You don't have to be scared to sit close to me." he says amusingly.

"Well, my breath will smell because I'm eating these. I don't think you want me to talk close to you ha-ha" He smiles kind of form her amusement.

He really likes that about her, she's not smothering and she is amusing. He looks back out the window to watch the snow still falling. He leans his head against the wall but moves his eyes over at her when she asks something even he couldn't answer.

"What are we?" He watches her setting the chips down beside her when looking over at him.

"What do you mean?" he asks with interest.  
"Are we friends?" He looks away from her and stares back out the window.

He looks up at the sky at the moon.

"Friends don't fuck friends." He says quietly while turning back to look at her.

He sees that confusing look in her eyes, that's when he knew she has no idea what he means by that. He looks away with amusement in his eyes when she leans forward to him.

"So we are not friends?" He looks at her wondering how this girl can survive with her first boyfriend. It is actually intriguing to him to know.

"You're so confusing to understand, Light." He only shakes his head knowing he isn't, she just isn't comprehending to what he is trying to say.

He knows she is fourteen years old and that she is the third fake Kira. She has the shinigami yes, it is only wise for him to make her his girlfriend secretly without everybody knowing. He doesn't feel obligated to for once, he can actually experience what it's like to have a true girlfriend until the day he dies. He knows she doesn't understand what he meant by that but the girl is secluded and antisocial; she wouldn't know what that means.

"Not really." he mumbles finally and starts getting amused when he hears the fourteen year old asking him a question that makes him really excited.

"Would you ever have sexual intercourse with me again?" He stares at her knowing she wants to do it again.

He can just see it in her eyes that she enjoyed it but she was screaming in pain halfway through it.

"You would have to be my girlfriend to do that." He says finally.

He remembers the time when he first kissed Kiyomi Takada. Misa unknowingly knew about how he cheated on her with Kiyomi. He has to do the same thing with Sophie if she agrees because he is going to have to date another girl for Near to think as her less suspicious when she does attend school with the SPK there. He knows it will be the same people.

"Then in that case, we won't be doing it ever again." He raises an eyebrow at her when she moves away and stares back out the window.

She is so hard to get lost into; she won't even consider being his girlfriend. She really is a hard girl to get into.

"What's wrong with having a boyfriend?" he asks suddenly catching her off guard.

"Because I would only get picked on by Neville. She will try to rape you." He couldn't help but to hold his mouth when laughing.

That was actually funny for her to say.

"Ever since they moved in, my dad has been paying less attention to me. I don't even get included when they go out to dinner and stuff." He pushes himself forward and leans over to her.

"Would you like to eat dinner at my house tomorrow?" He asks with amusement but his amusement disappears when she rejects him.

"No," He stays in his position when she pauses for a few seconds and when she spoke he felt like whipping her with his cock… -_- (Awkward) "You're cooking is terrible." He looks at her with a stoned look like he just smoked an ounce of weed.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that." He mutters while moving back from her. "That's a turnoff." He adds speaking the truth but really doesn't mean it.

He calms down when realizing she is only being silly when she giggles.

"Gosh, Light. I guess I would have to strip for you to make you gain interest again." He smiles when she reads his mind.

At first, if he had met her earlier before all of the bullshit happened, he would have never believed she was a virgin but after feeling how super tight she is and ripping her skin, he now knows a girl with her looks and personality, it's hard to find girl's like that who aren't whores and sluts these days. Although he would like to sit down at night and watch lesbian porn but whenever he's with Sophie, he doesn't feel the need to do that.

"I would rather take pictures of you." He says in a serious voice.

"What? Are you serious?" He only nods twice actually being serious.

He never jacked off once in his life but after exploring her body a little, he would love to have naked pictures of her. Misa was just too skinny and it hurt him to have sex with her.

"Well, take one now." He chuckles realizing she is thinking it the wrong way.

"I'm not talking about that, little one." He immediately stops talking when he legit calls her by a assumed nickname.

That has to be the stupidest thing he has ever nicknamed someone.

"The only way I would do that if you promise to use man force on me if we do have sex again." He tilts his head back already interested in her again.

He wasn't even that forceful, maybe a little aggressive, he admits that much.

"We will never fuck again unless we are boyfriend and girlfriend." He says amusingly and about died when she agrees to it.

"Fine. I will be your girlfriend but for now on, use man force on me. I like it." He looks at her noticing how quiet and serious she is trying to be.

He takes out his phone from his pocket, flips it open and goes straight to his camera.

"I never really done this before either." He admits when looking up at her.

He stands up from the windowsill and walks over to her bed. He motions her to get on the bed immediately.

"This doesn't make me a slut, does it?" He looks at her oddly realizing she is clueless.

"Not if it's the boyfriend doing it." he says truthfully, finding it amusing she asked that.

He watches her hopping off the windowsill to walk over the bed. He takes off the flash to his camera when she crawls onto the bed. He figures since he is going to do this and she is agreeing with it, he might as well be sexual with her about so he takes off his shirt and tosses it to the floor. He gets on her bed, sits on his knees and he swears he feels like a teenager again. He's a grown man doing this, but to him it is for fun.

"What do you want me to do?" He thinks for a moment and decides for her to take off her lace underwear for one.

"Just slide down your panties." He replies back with her question.

"Kira? I never pictured Kira doing this." He aims his camera at her pale white legs when she slides down her panties.

His camera resolution picture is pretty awesome; her thigh length socks look cool on it. His camera on the phone isn't that bad.

"Prop yourself on a pillow and just sit up straight while spreading your legs wide apart." He says finally.

She does what he told her to do. He gets right in front of her, hovering over her to move strands of her hair behind her ear only because he only wanted to see her eyes.

"I like seeing your eyes." he says quietly while getting back down on his knees.

He looks up at her amusingly when he sees her clean shaven pussy with her small pink hole. The girl looks like she doesn't have any pubic hair around her pussy, that he praises because it's disgusting when girl's don't groom themselves. He watches her hiding her eyes with her hands like she is embarrassed and stupid for doing it. He smirks when she spreads her legs further apart, expanding her hole a little bit with her perfect nice clits not looking like batwings at all. He feels like he's pretty damn lucky for meeting Sophie, her vagina looks like it hasn't been touched by a dick in years and that only made him like her pussy more and for the fact she has no taste which is fucking amazing to him. He takes a snapshot of her nice vagina then quickly takes a snapshot of her face because he finds it comical she is hiding it with her hands.

"Why can't we take a normal picture together?" He saves the photo then looks back at her to see her legs closed and her eyes looking up at his.

He was never the one for taking pictures together with other people, especially girls. Misa literally forced him to all the time. He lets her have her way by moving right beside her. He sits next to her now and really wanted to know what she wears because she smells like lavender and he really liked it. He does his creeper stare by slowly turning to look at her and when she looks at him freaking out, he snaps a shot then quickly looks away feeling like he is being really stupid right now. He looks at the picture and sees himself looking sideways at her to see only her hair covering her face.

"Delete." He mutters while pushing delete.

He looks at the picture of her vagina with hungry eyes but he gasps when he feels Sophie lying on his chest with her arms holding him. He looks away from his phone and down at her to see her eyes closed. She looks like a white porcelain doll.

"I never laid with a guy before. You are so warming, my heart is heating up." He sighs quietly with half closed eyes looking down at her.

He leans his head against the wall beside him staring at her. He closes his phone then sets down beside him. He gently puts his hand against her bare thigh and slowly moves it up inside her see through lace silk nightgown. He moves his hand up her stomach up to her breasts. He strokes his fingers over her nipple and makes it rock hard. He slowly moves it away from her large breast down her stomach, stroking her bellybutton when he passes it. He moves his hand over her pussy and starts stroking her clits. He smiles when she giggles assuming she is ticklish in that spot when he touches her so gently.

"I feel like rough hands will shatter you." He says quietly while rubbing his fingers over her clits making her wet again.

"Yours won't." He removes his hand from her pussy when she gets up but sits right on top of him.

He looks up at her when she looks down at him with her face turning red. He finds it so adorable and attractive how she is blushing right in front of him. He raises an eyebrow when watching her pulling up her nightgown, exposing her large pale breasts. He looks at them with intriguing eyes knowing they have to be the nicest he has ever seen. He watches them jiggle when she puts her arms up against his head, her hands flat against the wall. He licks his lips when she sticks out her breasts right in front of him. He can feel his dick getting hard already in his jeans. He's getting very excited by her right now. He takes her right breast into his hands, gropes her forcefully making her wince and moan. He opens his mouth and sucks on her right nipples hard, biting it, teasing her. He strokes it with his tongue and pulls on it. He does the same to her left nipples, making them both hard. He moves away from her breasts and looks up at her and sees that look. He lets her scoot down from him over his crotch. He lets her unzip and jeans and unbuttons them. His hard boner comes out in an erecting position and he's very amused when she says the most amusing thing tonight.

"Is it impossible to have a huge cock like that?" He holds back his laughter when she looks away laughing.

"What are you going to do to it?" He asks but chuckles at the end of the sentence.

"I don't know." He watches her when she takes his penis into her hands and thankfully she didn't squeeze it.

He sits there while she starts to give him a hand job and that felt fucking good to him. She wasn't applying too much pressure at all, just the right amount of pressure. He's glad she wasn't squeezing it because he doesn't want to have a bent dick. He tries holding back his low moaning when she starts going faster, sliding her hands up and down his cock. He starts to moan only a little but feeling like this has got to be the best sensation he felt in the last five minutes. He holds back his moaning even after the three minutes of Sophie jacking him off. He holds it back when he cums by squirting out white cum on her breasts. He looks at her questioningly and immediately he takes her for a wild girl when she covers her mouth over her head, licking up his cum. He is shocked when he sees her not cringing when licking up his thick white semen. He smirks when she removes her mouth from his head and starts making him feel the sensation of her tongue rubbing up his cock gently licking up the cum and swallowing it. He tilts his head back with his eyes looking up at the ceiling when she starts sucking on it again. He thought he was going to have another scab but instead he moans a little when it feels good, her giving him a blowjob. He couldn't take it anymore, he can feel himself getting that awesome sensation again when she sucks on him hard and goes down deeper. So he sits up and gets back on his knees with her bent over on her knees.

"Ohh." He moans lowly when she starts to pump her hands up and down while blowing him.

He grabs hold of her hair with both hands and starts to thrust forward, literally driving his huge ass cock inside her when she is blowing him and felt so fucking awesome. He tilts his head back driving it hard inside her and at the same time, he felt like he was rocking both worlds now. Feeling his time again, coming close again, he removes his cock from her mouth but she grabs his penis and puts his head over her tongue. He squirts out cum by shooting a lot of white semen inside her mouth. He moans louder when she rubs it on his dick and starts licking it then smearing it against her lips. He watches her looking up at him while licking her lips with her tongue, getting the white cum off herself. He immediately places his cock right between her massive breasts then gropes them while they squish his cock. He starts moving upward with her breasts restituting her pussy and her hands. She moves with his rhythm and surprisingly she is along with it. He looks down to see his pre discharge of cum squirting out right on top of her breasts. It felt so fucking amazing he couldn't hold back his moaning.

"Uhhhh!" he moans louder for a split second then moves his cock away from in between her breasts.

He automatically takes hold of her while getting behind her. He pins her hands down in front of her so she can stay on her hands and knees while he gets behind her. He takes hold of his penis then rubs his head over her clits making her super set. He then drives it inside her pussy making the girl moan out in pleasure.

"OHHH!" She moans out loud when he starts grunting when driving it up all the way inside her.

He gropes her ass, digging his nails into her skin while fucking her doggie style. He bangs her so hard it starts to make plopping sound when he thrusts harder into her. He starts going a lot faster than the first time, going faster and faster. After about minutes of fucking her doggie style, he removes his cock from her vagina and lowers down to asshole. He slips his hand over her clits and rubs her and feels her juicy fluids getting all over his hand when he starts stroking her hole. He then shoves four fingers inside her making her moan louder.

"OHHHH!" He starts pumping his four fingers in a rapid pace in and out of her pussy, fucking her with his fingers while traces around her asshole with his tongue.

He sticks his tongue inside her small hole, eating her ass out. He sticks it in further in and out while he fingers her forcefully.

"AHHH! OHH!" She moans out loud again.

That's when he knew she is reaching her climax. He removes himself from her asshole and his fingers from her pussy. He grabs her waist and flips her over on her bed, spreads her legs and attacks her pussy with his mouth and immediately starts sucking up her huge orgasm right into his mouth. He looks up when swallowing her delicious fluids and sees her back arching and her mouth opening with moans escaping. He watches her breasts plopping up and down when he starts stroking her asshole with his right hand and his tongue entering her pussy. He starts licking her folds and around her fleshy part of her vagina to lick up the remaining orgasmic fluids. He slyly starts to enter his index finger in her asshole making her arch her body again, pushing her pussy right up into his mouth. He gets lost inside her then removes his finger from her asshole and his mouth from her pussy. He slides over top of her, her breasts getting squished into his chest. He opens his mouth and lets her thick string of her orgasm into her mouth. He then kisses her deeply and passionately overlapping her mouth, taking her over. He finally departs from the kiss, only moving away a few inches to hear her panting and himself as well. Without warning, Light just falls right on top of her breathing heavily but feels like still fucking her but she has to be worn out. He doesn't care if she is lame at sex; she just lost her virginity to him. As long as he knows what he's doing by fucking her, it sure as hell makes him pleasured to the point he enjoys fucking Sophie. He inhales then exhales on top of her feeling like he is suffocating her but when he felt arms wrapping around him, he knew she would make a great girlfriend.

"You deserve to be lying on top." He chuckles while putting his hands on each side of her, his legs going in between her.

"You are something else, Sophie." He says quietly while resting his head over her breasts.

He finds it soothing of her to be stroking his face and his playing with his hair while he is on top of her. To him, she's like a teddy bear only from how soft and magnificent her breasts are to him. They are so huge and soft, her body is nice and curved, and she's like a teddy bear to him. That's the only way he can put it. He looks over at the clock and realizes he has been fucking her for almost an hour. He immediately gets up off her, swings his legs over the bed and stands up.

"I got to go. I'll pick you up tomorrow in the morning when your father leaves for work but you will attend school the next day. I am not going into work until two tomorrow." He says while pulling up his jeans a little to pass over his soft dick now. He zips them up and buttons them then puts on his black long sleeved T-shirt again.

"Light," he listens to her when she says his name but she pauses. He starts slipping on his shoes when she speaks again. "Do you like me?" He becomes emotionless when looking up ahead of him to see Oliver standing.

He sighs quietly with his eyes closing halfway when lowering his head to stare at the hardwood floor. He doesn't want to lie to her so he doesn't.

"To the point where it doesn't feel like I'm using you." He says truthfully and meaning it when looking at Oliver the whole time.

He turns his head around to see Sophie all wrapped in her blanket looking at him.

"Just make me a promise, okay." He looks at her with interesting eyes wondering what she is going to say.

"If I should die anytime soon, can you bury me in the abandoned Meadow Creek Park with black roses?" He looks at her eyes closing and her hair falling over her face.

He looks away understanding what she means by that. He stands up from her bed, puts his black coat on and walks around to her side. He turns off her lamp for her then leans over to her face. He presses his lips gently against her cheek speaking against her skin that looks so beautiful in the moonlight.

"I can't promise that." He kisses her lightly then looks up to see Ryuk creeping in the dark shadowy corners staring at him with a blank expression.

He knows exactly what that damn shinigami is thinking and it pisses him off. With that said, he walks around the bed to her door. He opens it and walks outside into the hallway but looking at her sleeping body one last time before leaving her alone in the darkness.

* * *

Sophie walks over in front of her mirror wearing the skimpiest thing ever but she isn't going anywhere today except for Light's house. She wanted to wear something that will make him excited and she wanted to feel like she is pleasing him. It's still hard for her to believe she let herself get dragged down into his charming ways by becoming his boyfriend. She had to hear it from Oliver last night when he left her sleeping alone in the dark. She puts some of her hair over her breasts and stares at her pale skin realizing people are right when they tell her she looks like a porcelain doll. She is as pale as snow, literally which is why she loved wearing red lipstick. She has her hair teased in an emo scene way, her bottom layers all straightened. She has black eyeliner going around her eyes neatly with black mascara on making her eyelashes look amazingly long and beautiful. She wears her black and purple plaid tank top with buttons going over her breasts and down to her three inches lace hem. The straps are black lace and she decided to leave one button unbuttoned only exposing so little cleavage, hardly any. She turns her body to the side and checks out her shirt skirt and luckily it wasn't that short but still short. It's a white tutu with stiffened net underneath with red stains on it looking like dark fake blood. She moves away from her mirror and walks to her bed waiting on Light. She lies down on back, resting her head on her comfortable black pillow. She knows the plan, he is only staying at her house for a few hours then he is heading into work at two. He gave her strict orders to write a hundred criminals into her death note which she did. She just doesn't know what to do until he comes.

She just decides to do something out of the ordinary, worship to the devil by trying to masturbate. Ever since she lost her virginity to Light last night, she always thought exploring herself would help. She has never tired and thinks the time is right but she has fucking clue how to do it or where to begin. She rolls off her bed and stands up deciding to do that until Light comes to make her boring life a little fun. She slides down her tutu until it falls around her feet. She steps out of the circles while taking off her plaid tank top. She leaves her thigh length socks on and the fishnets underneath. She walks over to her dresser to grab the big pile of lace outfits she has that are very naughty which is why she never wears them around the house, just to sleep in, that's all. She leaves her black lace thong on but takes off her bra leaving her large massive breasts exposed. Her lace thong doesn't even cover her pussy that well; the string is so thin it started to sink in between her folds. She leaves herself dressed just like that while pulling out her bottom drawer to grab red candles and white candles. She grabs her black eraser marker with the candles in her hands in the middle of her floor. She draws a perfect circle with a perfect star in the middle resembling a pentagram. She sets the candles at each point of the start, placing two and three next to each other and lights them. She doesn't want to admit it to herself but she wants to do this for another reason, to make her demon take over her body or make her feel something pleasurable. Ever since last night that's all she wanted was to be fucked by Light and no other person. She stops walking inside the pentagram though when she hears her phone going off. She walks over to the satanic phone and looks at the caller ID. She picks up her phone, slides it over and answers.

"Hi, Light." She says with a smile.

"Hey. I will be over around nine O'clock, so I will be there in three hours, okay?" She smile still.

"Okay. I'll see you then." She says then hangs up the phone.

She didn't even wait for him to reply but he was probably going to hang up anyways. She turns back around and walks back into the pentagram, lowers to her knees and closes her eyes. She puts her hands together and starts praying to the devil only asking for the demon inside her to make her experience sexual pleasure. She doesn't care how, she doesn't care anyway, and she just wants to feel good like she did last night. After she was done praying, she opens her eyes then slides down her thong. She sits up on her knees but spreads them far apart while rubbing her hands down her stomach softly to her pussy. She rubs them over her dry pussy, tracing her fingers over her clits then over her hole making herself wet. She keeps rubbing her pussy gently when feeling herself getting super wet quick. She keeps doing that but stops when she feels something very thick and oozy feeling seeping out of her vagina. She inhales immediately, being very loud like someone hurting her. She tilts her head back with her breasts jiggling from her sudden movement.

"Uhhhhhh" Her moan got louder as it prolonged when she felt something large inside of her crawling right through her.

She immediately gets on her hands and knees with her breasts squishing into the floor. She sticks her ass right up in the air with her legs spreading and that's when she felt something dripping nonstop onto her floor.

"OHHH! Uh! Uh! Uhhhh!" she moans feeling like light's cock was being driven into her again.

She lifts up her upper body a little and looks underneath her to see thick green slime falling out of her pussy right onto the floor. She starts bending her back making her massive breasts jiggle before when the slime turned into thick ooze, falling out of her like a thick birthday cake batter to the floor like a waterfall. Then finally she turns herself over to sit on her bare ass, using her elbows for her support while spreading her legs far apart to still see the thick guck coming out her pussy.

"OHHH! More!" she moans out loud while tilting her head back when she felt something bulging inside her. She whips her head forward making her hair fall over her with her breasts plopping up and down.

She looks down her body to see the most beautiful thing exiting from her vagina.

"UHHHHHHHHHH!" She moans loudly in pleasure, whipping her head back again when seeing a huge rounded slimy black thing exiting her pussy.

She looks down at herself again and smiles while tilting her head oddly at the creature.


	22. Chapter 21

**AUTHORS NOTES: WARNING: Half of this chapter will be a lesbian porn chapter involving nothing but sick disgusting lesbian sex and disturbing reading. I had this story planned out for a very long time and this was the first thing I started to draft. This is what she gets in return for praying to the devil for her demon to give her desiring sexual pleasure.**

* * *

…**Chapter Twenty-One…**

* * *

Sophie stares down at the huge black slimy creature slithering its way out her guck drenching pussy. She tilts her head oddly smiling when the fat leech exits all the way out, being at least four feet long and fucking fat. She closes her legs when the leech slithers around her then starts slithering on her stomach and it felt like suction cups on her skin. She gets back on her hands and knees, spreading her legs again while dipping herself over the gucky thick oozing slime while moaning the whole time.

"Hmmm!" she moans quietly when the slides her large massive breasts in the guck then starts licking it off the floor.

She can feel the slug going over her pussy, feeling it suctioning over her clits pulling them. She lifts up her head and tilts it back when it falls off her onto her floor. She closes her eyes while swallowing the delicious guck down her throat but when she opens her eyes, she finds herself in a cellar, on the cement cold floor. She looks all around her seeing all four walls with black vines creeping on them. She looks down at herself to see her buck naked accept for her thigh length socks on and her fishnets underneath. She looks at herself until she hears something from a distance sounding like women moaning. She looks straight ahead and widens in surprise when she sees two naked girls ahead of her. She gets up on her feet, letting her hair fall over her breasts to her knees. She looks at them observantly to see they have large massive breasts and they are pale as hell. One lies on her back with her elbows for support. She takes a few steps closer noticing her legs spread wide apart with another girl eating her out. She watches it for herself to see the girl's tongue entering and the thick clear slime oozing from her vagina but then the other girl slurps it up. They both have long white hair in that emo scene style just like hers. They were both beautiful and very sexy and it made her turned on. She watches them, groping each other's breasts while the one fucked the other girl's pussy with her tongue. She keeps watching them until suddenly they both look up at her.

She immediately turns away and starts walking but stops when she realizes the cement cellar has no doors or windows, just all cement walls with no escape.

"Why the rush, little girl?" She turns her head around but gasps when she feels hands touching her in front when seeing one of the girl's behind her.

She turns back around but widens her eyes when she sees the other one in front of her, very close with her breasts rolling over hers.

"Where am I?" She asks calmly but gasps shockingly again when she feels fingers stroking her asshole.

"Don't talk. You are too orgasmic to talk." Sophie blinks a few times but winces in pain when she feels the girl in front of her attacking her right nipple like she's on drugs.

"AHHH!" She screams out but suddenly moans when she feels hands applying pleasure over her pussy and rubs them rapidly in motion.

She couldn't do nothing but feel the pleasure running through her body then her jaw opens with her head tilting back. Sophie's eyes roll in the back of her head when a hand smears something over her mouth. She can taste the cum so she swallows it, tasting very delighted to her. She finds herself being lowered to the ground, right on her back but she is propped up against breasts behind her, making them feel like the softest cushions ever.

"OHHHHHHHH!" She moans aloud in pleasure when feeling one of the girl's hands rubbing over her sensitive bone making her jolt shockingly.

She tilts her head back and looks up to see blue eyes staring into hers. She feels lips coming onto hers and she does nothing but make out with the girl who is kissing her. She moans through the kiss with her legs spread wide apart with the other girl shoving her fingers inside her and fucking her hard making her whole body jerking forward and back in a rapid pace. She feels a tongue entering inside her so she fights for dominance but doesn't win. She starts to gargle on the tongue when she feels it sliding down her throat when her breasts being groped agonizingly but she does nothing but moan from the extreme torture and dramatic awesome pain she is feeling.

"UGHHHHHHHHHHH!" She moans loudly when feeling herself being fucked in her pussy by fingers and her nipples being pulled on by hands and teeth.

Her eyes open when the kiss ends but keeps looking up and smiles when seeing the girl's mouth opening above her with something black dripping with slime onto her breasts. She finally lifts up her arms around her neck when the big fat gucky vine with huge ass thorns on comes out of her mouth and onto Sophie's breasts. She tilts her head back more and starts licking her large erected hard nipples then overlaps her mouth over it and sucks on it hard. She hears the girl moaning in extraordinary pleasure when the vine leaves her mouth. She keeps sucking hard on her nipples but moans while sucking when feeling her nipples being attacked still. She is forced to depart from her nipples when she feels her body being flipped back over on her hands and knees and freely, her face falls right in the girl's pussy. She lifts up her head, tilting it back and screams in pain with the girl behind her still fucking her with her hands but feels the vine entering in her asshole.

"ARGHHHH!" She screams as loud as she could but she doesn't let the pain get to her but she felt like she was being ripped in two.

She clings her arms around the girl's neck in front of her and forcefully slams her lips against her. She moans through the kiss with her body shaking dramatically by getting fucked from behind. She feels arms wrapping around her and the hands exploring her like never before. She sticks her tongue inside the woman's mouth and beings sucking on it hard. She sticks out her breasts and squishes them into hers, rolling them over while making out roughly with the sexy hot ass chick. She finally moves her hand down to her drenching oozing pussy and wastes no time by shoving her four fingers inside her. She departs from the kiss when pumping her fingers in and out of her rapidly then she starts moaning.

"UH! UH! UH! UHHHHH!" The woman moans loud in pleasure then Sophie literally bites her right rock hard nipple and sucks on it while feeling the vine still entering inside her asshole.

She keeps fucking the girl in front of her and sucking on her nipples but she is ripped away from and lands right on her back. She giggles in a mischievous voice when her legs are forcefully spread wide apart then she is propped up against another girl. She can feel the girl's hot pussy against her back so she starts rubbing up and down causing sweet friction making the girl moan hungrily. She looks down at herself but smiles and moans quietly when feeling the girl's hands gently rubbing over her nipples from behind. She looks at the huge sized dildo the girl has in her hands and swears the thing is fucking fat, like five inches and it is long. She watches in disappointment though when the girl sets it down for a little bit. Sophie licks her lips hungrily when the girl starts to smirk when getting on top of Sophie. Sophie smiles oddly by tilting her head to the side when seeing thicker, black, gooey black slime falling out of her pussy like four inches wide. She spreads her legs more when the girl sits down right over her, setting her pussy over Sophie's. She starts to spit on her breasts when she feels the batter cake thickness entering inside her. She tilts her head back and opens her mouth wide when seeing the girl above her starting to lick all around her mouth.

"MHHHHH!" She can hear the other girl moaning when draining the thick batter cake slim into her vagina.

Sophie sticks out her tongue and starts rubbing it against the other girl's tongue, like dancing tongues. She keeps doing that until gradually the girl kisses her, so they both French kiss forcefully, making a slobbery mess out for themselves when sucking. Sophie keeps kissing her but her eyes roll in the back of her head again and moans escape her mouth through the kiss when she feels nice hot sweet delicious friction against her pussy.

"UHHH!" She moans aloud again then departs from the kiss and looks down to see the girl legit rubbing her pussy over hers so Sophie starts to do the same thing making an even bigger mess. She starts gasping and moaning and moans more when feelings her breasts being attacked again. She looks at the black oozing slime smearing all over her when they start scissoring rapidly and pleasurably together. She keeps scissoring until finally she felt like the biggest desiring thing she has ever felt. They both orgasm loudly by moaning,, their orgasm seeping into each other's pussy. Sophie watches with great interest when seeing her pussy being rubbed off the other girl's pussy with their cum smearing.

"Sophie? Sophie? Wake up."

* * *

Sophie's eyes shoot wide open when she hears her name being called out many times. She looks up with her eyes to see Light looking down at her still trying to talk to her.

"Why are you sleeping naked in your bed? Get up. I told you I was going to be here in three hours." She immediately sits right up with the covers falling from her body.

She gasps looking down at herself then quickly covers her breasts with her blanket. She looks up at Light who stares out her looking like he has no more patience left inside him.

"Get up! I need you today!" She flinches from his sudden snap then jumps out of her bed and runs to where her clothes are.

She drops the blanket revealing her buck naked body and hurries to change back into her clothes she was wearing earlier. She slides on her white tutu then buckles her bra on. She pulls up her thong underwear lying in the middle of the floor then puts her plaid buttoned tank top on. She grabs her knee length converse, zips one up and the other, hopping on one foot right in front of Light. She puts her foot down then looks up at him panting. She smiles like a dork when he looks at her. She immediately knows why, it's because what she's wearing.

"Get the notebook." She nods once while going to her desk to grab her notebook.

She puts it in her black bag hanging on the chair then picks it up and walks over to Light. She gets in front of him and looks up at his impatient eyes.

"Okay, I fell asleep. I'm sorry." She says finally but she sighs annoyingly when she feels like her father is scolding her.

"When I told you I was coming in three hours, that doesn't mean falling asleep! I've been waiting out there for twenty minutes for you. I come in here to find you sleeping naked in your bed." She mocks him silently with her lips then ends his scolding.

"Okay Mr. Scolding, you're wasting more time shouting at me. Let's go then." She says finally when walking around him to her door.

She walks outside into the hallway and starts walking to the stairs. She yawns tiredly while putting the bag around her shoulders when walking down the steps. She walks down them kind of fast with Light behind her. She walks down the long large hallway all the way to the front door. She grabs her black jacket, slides her arms through the sleeves and buttons it quickly. She jumps when an arm comes past her opening the door for her. She feels Light pushing her with his body, pushing her out the door.

"Come on." She looks at him annoying not understanding why he is being so pushy today.

She walks to the passenger side door, opens it then gets inside the hot car. She immediately unbuttons her jacket then takes it off feeling like she will roast her ass off sitting in it with the jacket on. She puts it in the backseat while buckling herself in. She looks over at Light when he gets in behind the ignition on. She sits back in the seat while looking at what he's wearing. She noticed a long time ago he's a very formal man but she was shocked if he is going into meet with the guy's that he's not in a suit. She feels like her bad habits of clothing is rubbing off him because he only wears black skinny jeans now. It is amusing to her to see him in them. She looks over at her window not wanting to tell him what she just did; she remembers it all because it wasn't a dream. No, it wasn't a dream; she can still feel what it was like to be pleasured. She wonders is she should just come out and say that she prayed to the devil so she can experience sexual desires. Maybe she should for the fact Light would be even more pissed off if what he says is true about being in a relationship with her.

"Light, can I ask you something?" she says while looking over at him.

She watches him drive through the grayish pale day. He looks sort of worn out.

"What?" She hesitates to ask him but she just comes out with the question.

"What would you do if you found out or saw me worshipping the devil?" She asks finally but as calm as she could.

She smiles like a dork when he slowly turns his head over to look at her like what-the-fuck but she keeps her cool.

"You know, you make it really hard to keep interest in you. I still give you my empathy though." She looks away from him not even knowing what that means.

"What does empathy mean?" she asks embarrassingly getting red.

She closes her eyes realizing she is already annoying him when he sighs with boredom.

"Then I will just put it this way. You make it hard for me to understand you sometimes. Like indifference." She looks at him knowing what that means.

"So when I talk like that, you lack interest?" She asks just to make sure he is on the same page.

They come up to a red light and still she waits for an answer from him.

"Yes, only when you start to act all fucked up and ask me careless questions that I fail to care about. It's pretty normal for someone to lack interest in you if you ask them that question and it would be abnormal for someone to actually think about that question and watched with intriguing eyes when you are worshipping the devil." She looks at him wondering when he will get to his point.

"Your point?" she says slowly wondering where the hell he is leading to.

"What I'm saying, Sophie, is that," he pauses making her hands all shaky. "I can be abnormal just once for that question." She looks away from him with amusement in her expression.

"It's so cool." She giggles mischievously.

She smiles while staring up through the glass window to look at the sky and of course no vividness as usual. She sighs quietly watching as little snowflakes start falling from the sky, hitting against the window. She stays quiet in her own little world until suddenly she felt something warm over her hand. She slowly tilts her head down to the side to see Light's hand over hers. Even when he put his hand over hers she still keeps shaking. She quickly removes it like he was some disease or something. She didn't know why but she felt she was letting him in when she did that, like she was making a connection. Is that how couples are? Making connections and showing signs of worry when one shakes nonstop?

Why did you do that?" she asks being very socially awkward.

She looks up at Light to see him looking away from her when giving the car some gas.

"Well, as I can tell, it looked like your hand was shaking. I figured you might have been cold." She looks at him oddly not understanding.

"But it's warm in this car." She says like a dumb blond, obviously she is not understanding what he means.

"I know that, Sophie. I started to wonder if you were cold so I had the contemplation to put my warm hand over yours to keep it warm and from shaking if your hands were cold." She still isn't understanding why he would just randomly for the first time lay his hand over hers.

"You never laid your hand over mind. You confuse me." She says turning away.

She stares out the window but becomes a little emotionally wreaked when he speaks.

"You don't know what it's like, do you? If a guy really likes a girl and they become boyfriend and girlfriend, they show contemplation to that girl if she feels cold. Meaning, I would lend you my jacket if you were cold." She looks back over him kind of catching the point.

"But then you would be cold so I would have to give it back to you. I do not believe guy's should always put there girlfriend's first. There are some really needy girl's out there who want to be showed a lot more strong affection. I think it goes both ways for where girls should act like the gentlemen instead of the men all the time." She says randomly, expressing her opinion.

She feels stupid when she hears Light laughing in his hands when she said that. She is trying to be serious with him

"I never met a girl who said something like that. It actually makes me feel good that a girl like you thinks like that because when I'm cold, I can just take your hair and wrap myself in it." Sophie looks at him not even knowing what to say to that.

"Now that mister, you're tough out of luck." She says, rejecting him to do that if that time came.

* * *

It literally took Light ten minutes to go inside the building and she still doesn't understand why she had to come with him if she was only going to wait in the car. She sits in Light's car waiting for him patiently to come out of the hotel building. She sits in the passenger seat texting her dad about Light picking her up from school and of course it's a lie but she skipped school today so she had to make it look obvious. She reads the incoming message and about died when he says 'Ask him if he can bring home Neville too?' She doesn't reply to the message because he already achieved at irritating her today. She puts away her phone when she sees Light opening his car door. She sits there quietly when he gets in behind the wheel, starts the car up and heats it. She looks at his hand to see it laying flat beside him. It is freezing outside so she puts her hand over his cold hand, taking in what she learned about how to express affection.

"Yep, I knew you were freezing." She says with a smile, being cheerful about the little situation.

"Your hands are cold too." Her smile fades when he has to ruin the moment.

"Whatever. My dad thinks I'm at school. I asked him if you could pick me up, he doesn't care but he wants us to bring home Neville too." She starts to get a little scared of him when he gets defensive.

"I'm not a fucking taxi for other people who annoy the fuck out of me." She looks at him wondering if she was one of them.

"Am I one of them?" she asks finally.

"Believe it or not, yes, yes you are." She slowly removes her hand from his but gasps when he snatches her wrist. "But you're an acceptation. I learned how to cope with your out of the ordinary awkwardness a while ago." She smiles from his words and still didn't understand why she had to come with him if he was only going to be in the building for like ten minutes.

She looks over at him and couldn't help but to do something awkwardly as hell, something he will never forget. Without saying a word, she twists her body to face him, leans over him while running her hand through his hair just to feel it. She giggles while playing with it and she was shocked when he sped out the parking lot with her still playing with his hair. She looks over at him, still playing with his hair but out of nowhere she feels something feeling like it's squeezing her heart. She quickly removes her hand from Light, wincing and gasping from the pain quietly then feels it again making her winces quietly. She didn't want him noticing there was something wrong but her wincing grows louder and louder.

"Pull over!" She winces again feeling like she wants to throw up.

"Why?" She turns over to him literally about to throw up.

"Pull over!" She raises her voice a little more then finally the car pulls up on the side of the road.

She quickly opens her door, jumps out of the car and makes it to the small ditch and throws up, vomiting her guts up. She gets on her knees, slumps her back forward and throws up more into the ditch. It tasted so nasty and felt so disgusting, she fucking hates throwing up. She finally stops throwing up and feels like crying her eyes out. She starts spitting the vomit out of her mouth but starts getting very quiet and astonished when she feels hands wiping the vomit away from her mouth. She looks up to the side to see Light kneeling down to her while wiping his hands on his jeans. She doesn't know why any guy would wipe vomit away with their hands. He's so confusing to her she just doesn't get him. She looks up at him to see him staring at her so emotionlessly. She really wants to get closer to him and find out why he does things that confuse her inside. Every time she comes closer to him, the closer she starts finding out that there is always something new about him she can discover in emotional feelings. She just doesn't get it.

"Are you okay?" She looks away about to cry her eyes out from him seeing her this way.

She pushes his hand away from her arm, gets up and dashes to his car. She gets inside then slams it shut refusing to look at him with the state she is in right now. She buckles herself back in the seat then leans her side against the door and rests her head against the cold glass window. She feels cold everywhere, her knees are cold, her arms. She wants her jacket right now but when Light got in she couldn't find the strength to move her body right in front of him. She sits there quietly, staring out the window and looks up at the sky to see birds flying in a flock. She closes her eyes halfway but they widen when she feels something being draped over her. She closes them halfway again when noticing it's her coat. She stays quiet when he puts it over her shoulders, arms, and legs. She only wants to cry right now from confusing emotional thoughts and the fact that she cannot find a way to get rid of the thing inside her.

"Get away from me." she quietly says when she can still feel his presence beside her.

She turns her head over at him to see him getting back behind the wheel. She stays quiet while starting at him and starts to realize she is making him very mad. She sighs quietly feeling like a big brat for telling him that when he was only putting her jacket on her. She removes it from herself when he pulls up into the vacant school parking lot. She stays quiet when he pulls up to the entrance of the doors where Neville stands in the cold.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes finally but she hears nothing escaping his mouth with words.

She decides to be quiet for the rest of the car ride home when Neville gets inside the backseat. Sophie literally wanted to kill herself when she starts hearing Neville speaking already but totally ignores her existence.

"God, it's cold ha-ha. Thanks, Light. I wish my ex was as kind as you." Sophie only closes her eyes halfway staring through the window to see the busses leaving.

There aren't hardly any cars in the parking lot, it looks deserted. She acts like she doesn't exist in her own little world when her and Light start talking, she wonders if Light finds her attractive. She will admit Neville is a beautiful girl, older than her, seventeen years old. Maybe she will make a better girlfriend than her, she has a lot more experience.

"Yea." Light says back.

She didn't understand why he wasn't carrying on full conversations with her, just one words use.

"I think we should start hanging out ha-ha." Sophie can feel herself getting heavy, listening for the voice that tries to get into her head.

She can really kill for a drink right now but she has no money on her. She looks over at Light, literally dying of thirst. She looks at him to see him not even saying anything back to Neville. She turns away realizing he doesn't want to become a taxi for people. She sighs quietly again when he pulls up in her driveway. She un buckles herself from the seat then opens the door. Neville is already out the door and up by the front porch. Sophie looks up at Light noticing he won't even look at her.

"Do you want to come in?" she asks finally but she knows he is mad at her.

"Only for a little bit." She gets out of the car and stands in the cold. She grabs her bag and her jacket while he gets out of the car too.

She shuts the door then starts walking to the front porch. She walks up the wooden steps with Light behind her and the creaking prolonging. She opens the door and tries to be nice to move out of the way for him to enter but she stands there like an idiot when he holds the door for her instead. She walks inside the dim lighted hallway but about dies twice today when she sees Lollie standing a few feet ahead of her. Sophie smiles pretending it when she sees how gross it is she is walking around the house in a black tank top with no bra and short ass jeans. She can at least dress more proper, at least Sophie dresses more properly.

"Who's this? Did you ask if he could come over?" She glances at Oliver who creeps in the corner beside the closet exit.

"You haven't been living here for a week yet. I'm sure I don't need to ask you for permission, Lollie." She says quietly but she feels her head tilting to the side from the force for Lollie's hand slapping her.

"Don't talk to me like that. You show me some respect. Now go do your chores." She looks up at Light to see him standing feet away from her.

She is afraid when she sees him standing there not knowing what to do, either speak up or grab her and take her away from her nightmare.

"Well, move." Sophie is pushed forward by Lollie, forced to look away from Light.

She looks behind her to see Light wanting to say something but he doesn't, she doesn't understand why he doesn't.

"What's a cute guy like you walking with a fourteen year old?" She cringes a little when Lollie gets in front of Light.

She ignores them both now and walks forward passing the living room. She walks past the kitchen to the steps and walks up the stairs to the second floor. She walks to her room, enters inside to her bed. She sets down her things on her bed and couldn't take it in the pain anymore. She turns around to face Oliver.

"I want my mum." She says when forming tears.

She always needed time on her own, away from everyone, even Light. She gets in front of Oliver and embraces the tall shinigami with her arms crying quietly.

"I miss my mum." She sobs right into his black trench cloak he wears. "I want my mother here with me right now. She would never lay a hand on me." she finishes quietly.

She sobs in his cloak when she hears laughter downstairs, they are so annoying. She hates them all.

"I'm sorry." she wipes away her tears and can feel the force of Lollie's force bruising on her face.

It hurts whenever she tries touching the spot where she was slapped.

"My father would never let anyone hit me but he lets her." she says quietly while sniffling.

"How can a person hit a little girl? I'm only fourteen. They have no heart if they hit kids." She says finally and still cries feeling like her tears will never stop.

She releases from Oliver and walks around him to her door. She closes it then walks to her bed. She gets on it and gets underneath her covers. She curls up in a ball under her warm blankets and starts wondering what life would be like if there was no bullying or people abusing other people. She would kill to have a day where nobody cares, a day where she can be herself and enjoy it with happiness. She stays quiet and stops sobbing and wanted to shove glass in her ears when she hears Lollie flirting with Light. It makes her so sick. She removes the covers from herself, gets off her bed and takes her I-Pod out of her bag. She walks over to her speaker, plugs it in and starts playing the song Oh Well, Oh Well again by Mayday Parade. She cranks it up loud with the awesome surround sound system she has with amazing bass. She moves away from her speakers and walks over to her desk where her laptop us. She opens it up, logs into her account and starts writing poems for fun. She feels much better when she can't hear Lollie flirting, it disgusts her.


	23. Chapter 22

**AUTHORS NOTES: This is where the story picks up dramatically. Half of this chapter is emotional and the other half is something you're just going to have to wait and read.**

* * *

…**Chapter Twenty-Two…**

* * *

Sophie glances up at the board, copying down notes that her history teacher is writing down. She writes in neat cursive in black pen the whole time until all the notes she has written is all down on her paper. She moves her notebook to the side then opens her history book to page two-hundred-and-forty about the declaration of independence. She starts reading through the paragraphs again searching for the answers on her worksheet she was given. She works up to the tenth question and it's a long response question. She flips through the pages searching for the answer but she becomes annoyed by the whispering all around her. She tries to scan through text for the answer but it's like she can hear the whispering voices inside her. She covers her ears trying to avoid the whispering but it's inside her. She closes her eyes a little when hearing sounds of pencils scraping on paper and the sounds of beeping sounds from people texting in class. She starts to wince a little until suddenly she sees someone on a black suit entering the classroom. All the noises become distorted then stops when she looks up at the man who walks to her history teacher. She looks up at the man to see he has shoulder length red hair, very pale skin and is dressed formally. She looks down at her paper but looks up a little to see them whispering. She looks away when her history teacher looks up at her.

"Sophie, you weren't here yesterday to be questioned. You need to speak with this man immediately outside the room." She looks up then at the guy who turned his head around to look at her.

He looked rather attractive, his hair is shoulder length and choppily layered with his bangs slanted to the right and some to the left. Light warned her about this and told her to be prepared for it. Without word, she scoots her chair out from the desk and stands. She knows not to look up beside her because it will be suspicious to glance up at Oliver. She walks to the door and outside in the hallway. She turns around and sees the guy walking out of the classroom while shutting the door. She starts sweating and gets very nervous but tries to calm herself down when the guy takes a step towards her.

"Sophie Heartly Cross. I know everything about you. I find it very suspicious that you were not here yesterday." She looks at him confusingly not understanding.

"I was sick." She lies through her teeth but tries to keep the pure honesty in place.

"That may not be true." She doesn't know what it with this guy, he's assuming.

"I don't understand." She says but gasps when she hears a voice behind her.

"We know you've been in touch with Kira and that you have a notebook." She turns around to see a bald man wearing black shades talking to her.

"We are not the CIA or FBI." She turns around being very afraid now when the guy with the red hair comes right in front of her.

"You have forty-eight hours to hand over the notebook to use or we will kill you. Take these for proof." She gasps in shock when pictures are thrown into her hands.

She drops to her knees to pick up the photos that fell out of her hands but gasps with astonishment in her eyes. She starts getting nervous and shaky when she sees pictures of her with Light. She closes her eyes realizing she messed up when beside her Ryuk is eating an apple. That means it's floating up in thin air. There are more pictures of her holding the death note when she use to walk with it. This means they know about Light, how they know she got in contact with him.

"If you do not kill Light and get his death note in forty-eight hours and don't hand over yours, we will kill you and Light but first we need to keep you alive because you can be very valuable to get close to Near so we can kill him once and for all." She looks up at the guy with red hair but leans back a little when he gets down her eye level, getting very close.

"You tell anyone about this, we will kill Light Yagami. If we do not have the death notes in out possession in these two days, I will kill you." She drops the photos in her hands and quickly pushes him away.

She gets up on her feet refusing to betray Light like that.

"I will never do that to Light." She says with a stern voice but she quiets down when he speaks again.

"Your choice. You have forty-eight hours. Take this to get in contact with us. If you make any mistakes, you will regret it" She watches him walking past her but she gets a serious expression when seeing his name while he gives her a piece of paper with a location on it.

She has to remember his name, Ozzy Lonely. She can't tell them she has the shinigami eyes. She knows they know the existence of the death notes and apparently they want them for themselves. She is threatened by them but she has both of their names. She can just write their names down into her death note but she gasps when her plan backfires.

"And we know you have the shinigami eyes because criminals that were killed on TV had false names. If you can see our names and kill us later, it will do you no good because we have more people whom you didn't see yet. Even Near got that far." She gasps in shock, not knowing what to do when they walk away from her with the pictures in their possession.

* * *

At the end of the day, Sophie walks out from the school building out into the parking lot. She waits around for Light to show up, he still isn't at the school yet. She stands there not knowing what to do and if she tells Light, he will die. She wonders if they are always watching her twenty-four-seven. She knows those are the people that are after her but she knows exactly what probably drawn them to her. It's because she killed her high school tormenters. She sits down on the school bench deciding to wait in silence while other people left the school in their cars. She sits there with her bag on her, her jacket on and buttoned up. She couldn't believe how deep she got herself into with the notebook. She needed Light more than ever but what makes her so depressed and sad is that she has to kill him so she won't die. She can't kill Light, she can never write his name down in her death note. She knows if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be like this. She's so different when he is around. She can't kill Light, she won't kill Light. She closes her eyes halfway when snowflakes starts falling onto her converse, soaking into the black fabric. She lowers her head not knowing what to do. She really doesn't know what to do.

She sits there still in deep thought but she looks up when she hears a car approaching in front of her. It is Light. She gets up from the bench, opens the car door then shuts it. She buckles herself in the front seat when the car starts moving slowly out of the parking lot. She sits back in the seat then glances over at Light and when she did, there was no way she could ever kill him. She looks out the window up at the sky to see dark clouds; she hopes it rains with hail. She leans her head against the window when they start passing other houses and buildings.

"Why so quiet?" She looks over at Light and decides to smile to reassure him she is fine when she really isn't.

"I have twenty dollars. Do you want me to make you a home cooked meal at your place?' she asks when seeing the light turning red.

"How about you don't spend anything and I will buy stuff for a home cooked meal? I can really go for some of that chicken casserole with soft cooked broccoli." She smiles agreeing with him a hundred percent.

"Okay. I have nothing planned so do you care after you are done working, can I some over?" She asks finally.

She didn't get the answer she wished for.

"We are making progress, Sophie. So I won't be home till eight O'clock." She saddens, she will just forget it because her father won't let her stay anywhere tonight.

She doesn't want to go home after being slapped by Lollie. She is starting to hate it there now.

"And," she looks over at him when he starts to speak. "If I ever see you getting hit again, I will grab you and leave." She looks away hoping he will stick to his word.

Her father is off today so she figures it will probably be good but he is always stuck up Lollie's ass. She blinks a few times when Light pulls up her driveway slowly since the ice is starting to form. She unbuckles herself then opens her door not knowing what to do today. She steps outside his car while grabbing her bag then puts it around her shoulder. She starts shutting the door but stops when seeing Light texting on his phone.

"Light, what would you do if I died?" she asks quietly, making the twenty-seven year old almost drop his phone.

She looks at him with a serious expression to see he isn't too happy she asked that question.

"What do you mean?" She stands there for a few seconds wondering for a moment, a way to put the words in her mouth for him to understand.

"Have you ever sacrificed something so dear to your heart, something that cannot be seen or heard? Have you ever sacrificed something like that?" She says quietly while gripping on her bag.

She watches him for the first time catching him off guard with the intelligent guy. She can see that her words confused him but she knew if he thought about it a little while longer, he will understand what she means when she has to leave. She finally made her choice, a choice that she is willing to sacrifice. Her very first friend, she is willing to sacrifice her very first friend by running away from everything. She had to run away to them, to give them what they want so nothing will happen to Light. She will sacrifice everything she ahs in her world now, all for him so he can't die. She nods at him once not saying a word when he sits there quietly staring at her. She shuts his car door and without hesitation, she walks away to her front porch. She walks up to the front door then turns her head around to see Light speeding off passing her house. She holds onto the crumbling paper in her hands where the location is. She knows what she has to do next, she has to give up ownership of the notebook but first she needs to talk to Oliver then when she reaches their location, she will give it up there and before she does, she will demand Oliver to give it to the foulest man in there, Ozzy Lonely. That is the plan for what she has to do.

"I'm skipping school tomorrow, Oliver." She says quietly while opening the door to the house.

She walks inside the darkness, passing the living room and the way to the staircase.

"Why are you skipping school?" She doesn't answer him until she makes it to her room.

She closes the door behind her, takes off her jacket and hangs it on her bedpost. She sets her bag down on her dresser then gets down on her knees, opening her last drawer. She takes out a black box, sets it on the floor in front of her and opens it. She takes out cash she has saved up from her monthly allowance ever since she was a little girl. She takes out seven hundred dollars then puts the box away. She stands up on her feet and walks to her bed. She leaves her converse on but slides down her school skirt around her feet. She slips on her black skirt with stiffened net underneath that made her skirt poof out a little. She takes off her jacket then her blouse and walks to the closet. She opens it, pulling out a black tank top. She puts it on then tries reaching for her black leather suitcase on the top shelf. She reaches her arm up as high as it can go, trying to reach the black handle desperately. She finally grabs hold of the handle, pulls it down right in her arms. She sets it down, unzips it open and starts putting clothes away in it. She walks over to her dresser to grab underwear, shirts, jeans, skirts, all sorts of clothing. She takes her brush, her I-Pod with her head phones and stuffs them all in the suitcase. She zips it shut then heads over to her bed to set the heavy thing on it. She takes out the crumbled paper in her jacket and reads the location. She has to go to Yokai building. That's not very far from where she lives.

"Oliver, we need to talk." She says quietly while turning around and sitting on her bed next to her suitcase.

She looks up at the death God to see him wielding his scythe.

"I can see the sorrow in your eyes my dear lady and whatever you do or wish to do, I will take in consideration." She nods once and feeling like this has to be the hardest thing she has ever done.

"I know Light may be manipulating me or using me but he is my first and only friend. When we reach to a location, I am going to demand you to give my death note to a guy named Ozzy Lonely. Before you do that, I am willing to give up the ownership of the death note." She finishes when looking up to him.

"I understand. It's what you think is best to do." She lowers her eyes from his red eyes and stares at the floor.

"I am going to the US to visit my mother. When I do that, I have to leave," she pauses when looking up at the attached shinigami. "Because if don't give up the death note, Light will die." She finishes with pure honesty.

She stands up from her bed when she hears someone pulling in her driveway. It's probably Neville with her friends. She walks out of her room and down the hallway to the steps. She walks down the last step then down the first floor to the kitchen. She walks to the fridge, opens it and pulls out a bottle of water. She unscrews the cap and drinks half of it down from being really thirsty. She keeps chugging it down until it is all gone. She throws away the bottle when hearing the door opening and the shrieking squeals of Neville and her friends. She walks out of the kitchen but stops when Neville calls out to her.

"Hey, Sophie. Why don't you select one of these guys to have sex with. Mum and James are going to be gone most of the day so we got the house all to ourselves." Sophie turns around praying for that girl.

She doesn't smile or so anything when she sees to preppy jocks, very tall, thick and broad chests with broad shoulders. She ignores them all and turns around and starts walking again. She ignores her when she hears Neville whispering hurtful things towards her. She runs up the stairs knowing she has to leave immediately. She runs down the hallway to her room, being sure to make time fly by fast. She walks over to her bed, grabs her suitcase then slips on her jacked. She pulls out the pulling bar and drags it on the wheels across her floor. She stops by her dresser to grab her bag but empties it. She stuffs thick candlesticks inside it, matches then hurries to her desk to put her death note in it. She exits her room, goes down the hall and ignores the people in the living room. She walks out the door, down the slippery steps to the driveway. She looks at her right to see Oliver flapping his wings, keeping up with her past.

"I know where Yokai building is. It's not far from here." She says while making a right turn the opposite way where she usually goes.

She starts walking down the road while dragging her suitcase along with her. She walks about ten minutes down the long road then makes a left passing all tall buildings where people are always busy working at. She walks around people, being sure not to run into any. She walks down a vacant parking lot where the Yokai building is. It's hidden behind a fence if she can remember. She hasn't been down this way for quite a while. She won't be shocked if the fences are already torn down but she has to think intelligently because why would the bad people be somewhere if there's nothing to hide their hideout? She walks until she makes to the fence. She was right, it is old and wooden. She stands there looking up at it to see vines growing on it then the tall brick building behind it. Last time she saw the building is when the bricks literally were falling apart and the roof was collapsing. By the look of the roofing and how it slanted, it is collapsed. She drags her suitcase behind some bushes to hide it so they will not know she is planning to go somewhere. She gets out from behind the bushes and walks over to where Oliver stands. She takes out her death note in her bag and hands it to Oliver.

"Oliver, you won't forget me, will you?" She asks because she doesn't want to have Oliver forget about her when she gives up ownership of the death note.

"No. I will never forget you." She nods once at him when he takes the notebook from her hand.

She stands up straight realizing she has never been through any crazy shit before in her life.

"I give up ownership of this death note." She finally says but becomes emotional when he speaks.

"Are you sure? I will make sure they don't write your name into it because I will kill the person who does." She smiles at Oliver for his kindness.

"Yes, I am sure. It's all for Light." She admits finally but he already knew that.

Just like that, in her final moments of seeing Oliver, she can't remember why she was talking into thin air the next minute.

* * *

Light stands behind Aizawa as he sends messages to the unknown group that contacted them days ago which is why he thinks that they are not with Near. Light is too dumb to think that, he knows they want the death note and he knows those are the people who are after Sophie. They made it loud and clear they know there's a third fake Kira because everyone knows Light does not have the shinigami eyes. He knows they are after the fake kira and found that out just like Near did because Light learned criminals listed on TV or on the internet had false names. Only Sophie could see their real names, it's obvious there's a third fake Kira. He finally snaps out of his train of thought when a message is replied with 'We don't need you guy's anymore.' Light leans beside Aizawa a little bit getting very confused on what that means.

"What does he mean by that, Light?" Light picks up a receiver, puts it in his ears and gives Aizawa one too.

"Get them on the line." He says demandingly while standing up and walking away with the line ringing, calling out to them.

"Are you really going to try and bargain with us again?" Light turns around and looks at the computer screen to see no more incoming messages.

He motions Aizawa to speak while the others put on their receivers to listen to the call.

"Why would we bargain with you if you don't need us anymore?" Light immediately felt like an idiot leaving him to talk but again, he did make sense.

"I got something you guys want now." Light stops pacing around the room when he heard that deep voice.

He stands there quietly when listening to the heavy breathing. He listens closely when everyone around him went quiet too. He pushes the receiver in his ears a little bit more to hear better. He stands there confused when he thinks he hears a deaden muffling voice, like someone tired up and their mouth taped. He looks over at the team when the guy starts laughing quietly sounding like a crazed psycho.

"You have beautiful long hair." Light never thought how much words can shock him.

He never felt his whole body go numb and everything around him going dead and quiet. His breathing gets hard and slows, his heart felt like ripping out of his chest. He can feel his legs wanting to give out, he felt nothing but pure utterly failure. He starts to form anger, something he never felt before. His hands turned into fists when he hears the guy purring while moving. Light becomes full alerted when he hears a girl crying and wincing in pain. He did not know what to do but die inside when he hears his name being called.

"He'll kill you Light! Don't listen to him! He's a liar!" After hearing her voice, all he heard next was the sound of a thud like a body hitting the floor.

It was her, it is Sophie. Light rips out the receiver and without saying a word; he takes off running to the front door. He opens it and runs out into the hallway, down to where the stairs are only because the elevator takes forever. He never thought he can run as fast as he did down the steps, skipping one step each time. He flies through the hotel lobby, pushing right through the glass doors. He runs out into the cold and luckily was still wearing his black think silk jacket. He takes his keys out while skidding to a stop on the slippery ice next to his car. He unlocks his door, gets inside behind the wheel then starts up the engine. He puts his car in drive and speeds right out the parking lot, giving it gas. He turns like a manic out on the road, cutting cars off. He speeds over the limit, passing through red lights and making illegal turns. He floors it down the road while swerving to the side, passing other cars. He reaches for his phone in his pocket then flips it open and dials Sophie's number. He waits impatiently for someone to pick up but nothing. He throws his phone across the passenger seat in irritation when he pulls on her street. He floors down her road to where her house is near the center. He slams on the brakes making the car screech while stopping in front of the stone wall. He gets out of the car and runs around it and up her driveway to her door. He doesn't even knock first, he barges right in and immediately calls out to Sophie.

'Sophie! Sophie! Sophie!" He calls out repeatedly while walking through her house.

He keeps walking until he hears noises in the living room. He steps inside to see Neville making out with two guys on the couch. He cringes in disgust but didn't have time to listen or see so he takes off running to the steps and up on the second floor where her room is. He walks right inside her room to see nothing but her dresser drawers open and her closet door. He walks inside frantically and starts pacing not even knowing what the fuck to do. He is so fucking careless to leave her alone knowing what was happening. Out of the years he has been outwitting and clever, he has failed to do the simplest thing, to watch out for Sophie. He knew he should have had one of the guys be with her when she is in school, like a guard. He couldn't believe the huge mistake he has just made.

* * *

Sophie's eyes open gradually with a weary attempt but she keeps them opened. She keeps them open only a little because when she tried opening them all the way, the light shining upon her hurt her. She can feel her hair over her face, she felt metal strapping her arms down on a chair. She looks at the floor to see it is cement and wet. She lifts up her head a little to look at her hands. She tries moving them but she fails when the blisters around her wrist burned through her skin. She winces in pain and tries moving them but the metal is a lot stronger than her. She at least moves her feet and notices she has no shoes on, she isn't wearing her jacket, all she is wearing is her thigh length socks, her knee length skirt and her tank top. She can see how dirty her socks are around her feet. She feels the dirt on her pale thighs. She tilts her head to the side and starts freaking out when she sees a table with a silver platter on it. The sight of seeing hospital tools made her feel like she is going to be tortured. She tries moving her arms again but cries out in pain when the blisters felt like needles puncturing her. She lifts up her head all the way, moving her hair away from her eyes and realizes she's in a cellar. She starts breathing heavily when she hears footsteps approaching her. She tries moaning in a deaden voice only because of the rag tied around her head covering her mouth.

"You're finally awake." She looks straight ahead to see a guy appearing out of dark shadows.

She remains quiet when she sees that same guy who pulled her out of class. It's him, it's Ozzy.

"Now I said I wanted both of the notebooks, not just one." She tries moving her arms again but she stops feeling the pain hitting her like ice in the frozen winter.

She looks up at the guy to see him walking with two guys behind him. She starts freaking out when he walks over to the table with all sorts of tools on it.

"Have you ever been tortured before?" She starts wincing in pain and moves the whole chair when he picks up a sharp cutting knife with a curved jiggered hook on it.

"I will take off the rag around her mouth if you promise not to scream." She stops trying to break free and looks at him.

She knows that's a not a good idea because she can feel it inside her. She shakes her head refusing but the man yanks the rag off making her gasp some fresh air. She doesn't say a word; all she does is try to move her arms and endures the pain when trying.

"Undo her. By the time we are done with her, put her in the van. She's going to start right after we are done." Sophie starts breathing heavily not knowing what he is talking about.

She tires yanking free but stops when she feels the metal straps coming off her arms. She quickly gets up on her feet and starts running but she goes forward when being tackled from behind. She grunts in pain when she feels her body hitting the cold dirty cement floor hard.

"Get off!" she screams when she hands all over her body.

"AHHHH!" She screams as loud as she can tilting her head back when her breasts are groped aggressively.

She lands right on her stomach again then attempts to crawl on the floor but she winces in pain when she is tossed over on her back. Her hands are grabbed from behind and pinned over her head on the floor. She goes to scream but her mouth gets covered by dirty grease smelling hands. She tries moving but she can't and about wanted to go insane when she feels her skirt being pulled down and her tank top ripped off. She arches her back and tries to bite the guy's hand but she is slammed down onto the ground again. She lays there being a little knocked out while her panties are taken off. She then quickly starts squirming her whole body when she felt hand touching her pussy. She becomes paralyzed when she sees a guy walking over to her with duck tape in his hands. She can't even move her body anymore when her legs get pinned down on the ground with her legs wide apart.

"The family tradition." She starts muffling underneath the hand when she hears him ripping off a piece of duck tape.

She starts freaking out when she sees him lowering down right in front of her crotch. She tries screaming with tears streaking down her face while feeling duck tape going over her pussy. She is then forced to flip over on her hands and knees and quickly feels hands groping her ass then spreading her ass cheeks.

"Damn! This girl is fucking fine!" She winces in pain when lowering her head feeling like she has no strength left inside her to fight them back.

She keeps panting on her hands and knees when feeling her asshole being traced with a slimy wet thing, possibly a tongue. Then suddenly Sophie becomes dead inside when feeling herself, not being herself.

"Please! Stop it!" she pleases but they ignore her.

Then suddenly, Sophie finds herself whipping herself off her hands and knees and facing the guy in front of her who looks at her not knowing what to do. She starts jolting her head rapidly while tilting it oddly looking at the guy. She starts croaking quietly while dropping her jaw and sticks out her tongue at him.

"What the fuck dood! Her eyes are fucking black!" She immediately takes the guy by the neck and twists his head all the way around.

She can hear people all shouting and gasping in surprise when she gets up to her feet but sways the whole time. She takes a step forward like she is on drugs or dead like a zombie then starts moving her fingers and cracking them like echoes through the night. She goes to take another step forward but she is knocked to the side by someone right into another room. She lands hard right on the floor, rolling at least three times to stop right on a cold cement floor. She looks up to see nothing but darkness surrounding her. She smiles satanically at the guy who quickly slams the steel door shut leaving Sophie in the dark in a cold room by herself. Then slowly, her head tilts back with her eyes closing then frantically she starts screaming with her eyes opening.

"Let me out! Please! Let me out!" she screams at the top of her lungs but it is no use.

They are not going to let her go, not after what she just did. She starts to wince in agonizing pain when she feels the tape pulling against her clits on her pussy. She starts to breathe heavily actually feeling like it is the worse pain ever. She gets on her hands and knees again then spreads her legs. She has to get the tape off her pussy. She puts her hands over it and winces realizing she is dry as fuck right now. She starts sucking up the pain very agonizingly when she is forced to rub her fingers over her pussy where the tape isn't at. She had to make herself wet somehow but it wasn't working. She gives up only feeling like she only made dry razor friction against her vagina. She sets her hands on the floor but gasps when feeling wet mucky water. She quickly rubs on her fingers then puts the disgusting water over her pussy, over the tape. Without hesitation, she rips it off but regrets it.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screams loudly when she pulled off the tape.

She sits up straight while bringing her knees up to her chin. She locks her arms around them and starts rocking back and forth not knowing what to do but the fucking smell is getting to her. It smells so unpleasant like trash has been sitting in garbage cans for weeks. It actually smells like rotting corpse to her. She sits there in the darkness only listen to what is going on outside, it did not sound pleasant at all to her.


	24. Chapter 23

**AUTHORS NOTES: WARNING: This chapter is going to be very disturbing and nauseating.**

* * *

…**Chapter Twenty-Three…**

* * *

Light sits in front of the computer with the capitalized letter 'N' for Near. He motions the team behind him to put their receivers on when N calls out to the from the computer. Light strolls his chair over to another keyboard with video surveillance of the roads that he linked a few hours ago. He can't see any trace of Sophie at all or any suspicious cars. He answers the enter key and listens to what Near has to say. He couldn't believe his plans are changing, he has to use Near to get to Sophie but he knows Near won't do anything. He knows already that Near gathered information about Sophie with her tormentors. He is still shocked when he found out by the message from the people who kidnapped Sophie said they know she's the third Kira because criminals she killed on the internet and TV had false names. He's been so careless ever since that day in Yellow Box Warehouse. He can't understand why he is making so many mistakes right now. He just doesn't know.

"Light Yagami, I figured you would try to contact me. I'm already aware of the kidnapping and I suspect it's the people who formed their own team weeks ago." Light listens to him but can't put together why Near said suspect. He knows Near knows about them kidnapping Sophie.

"You know, Light, you can kill me right now. Why do you choose not too?" Light closes his eyes knowing why. He needs Near now, his revenge, everything he had planned has to wait.

He is going to get back Sophie if it's the last thing he does so he needs to focus right now and needs stop acting brainless.

"If I tell you something, you won't believe me. Not even the people I'm with right now." He says finally while opening his eyes.

He knows what he is about to say is true and already knows when he says it, everyone will reject him. It's the only way to get Sophie back is by putting himself out there. He doesn't know why she went got herself into trouble and that questioned she asked earlier, he is still confused about it. Maybe it's a question he has to think hard on because of her actions. If it comes down to the point where he has to get rid of someone, he needs to get rid of Sophie.

"I will let you be in command of everything from this point on. I am willing to do anything," he pauses when hearing Near on the other line. "That includes giving up the ownership of the death note. It is clear to me that we are not the only ones who know about the existence of death notes." He finishes hoping he will at least say something back to him in a positive way.

"Tell me, Light, what is your relationship with this girl?" He sighs quietly while closing his eyes.

He puts his head into his hands getting very stressed that he has to be so stubborn but it's Near.

"She's my friend." He finally says when opening his eyes.

He becomes quiet when hearing the silence in his ear. Light becomes emotionally wreaked when Near says something that makes Light immediately disagree but he doesn't say anything.

"I will help you but in return," there's a long pause and Light could feel his palms getting sweaty and his face getting hot. "You will turn yourself into us and be executed."

* * *

Through the door of a building, Sophie remains confined in a cellar with nothing but the clothes she is wearing. The weary fourteen year old girl sits on her knees praying on the wet cold cement floor with cockroaches creeping in the corners. She raises up her head with her eyes staring through the glass in the middle of the steel door to see men walking past it and laughter. She turns away to the barred window where the cold breezes from the dead of winter blow in making her very cold. She holds herself and puts her hair on her thighs where her thigh length socks don't cover. She looks down at her wrists to see blisters already formed from her trying to break free from the metal straps on the chair. She can't recall how long she has been in the cellar. It feels like days but she knows it's only been a few hours. Whenever she sees a man walking past the door, she feels like they are going to come inside and rape her. All was quiet until the sounds of the door unlocking from the outside. She immediately crawls to the nearest shadowy corner avoiding to be seen when Ozzy walks in with two guys appearing from behind him. She's literally buck naked only with her bra on, no underwear or a shirt which made her feel even colder when the presence of evil enters her. She starts backing up until the wall stops her when the men walk towards her.

"The torment starts for thee who awaits so much anguish and pain." She looks up at Ozzy when he speaks that, referring to her.

"Get away from me!" she shrieks when she feels hands grabbing her wrists.

She starts squirming when she is forced to stand up on her feet. The two men take a hold of her when she tries getting free from their hands but she is thrown out the door right into arms. She looks up seeing the same bald guy with shades on but she is jerked away from him and pushed right down into the same uncomfortable metal chair. She grunts for a split second when she lands on the hard metal. She winces in pain and starts crying not being able to control her tears when her wrists are strapped under the metal plates again.

"What are you going to do to me?" she says quickly while trying to break free but it felt like they were cutting right through her blisters.

"I told you I wanted your death note and his. You failed to do that so you must be punished and you killed one of our men." She looks to the side to see Ozzy grabbing a knife from the torturing table.

She starts shaking her body when he waves it past her face. She cries nonstop with her tears falling from her eyes. She begins to breathe heavily and shrieks when she feels the jagged tip of the rusted knife touching her arm. She starts squirming again when Ozzy removes her right metal strap. She goes to hit him but he pins her arm down on the other side where the palm of her hand remains dirty. Her eyes widens when she feels the rusted tip running over her wrists, tracing it. Her eyes then widens in pain when she feels the most unbearable pain she has ever felt.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!" She screams as loud as she can when the jagged rusted tip of the knife punctures her skin.

She tilts her head back screaming in agony when Ozzy starts slitting her wrist.

* * *

Light pulls up the files that Near sent to him since he had a lead on the kidnappers. Light turns on the red light to the receiver while everyone in the room started pulling up camera surveillances on the streets. Light types in news feed, giving the system a virus so people couldn't trace them. He flicks on the switch to the file converter then reads it when it pops up on his screen. Light starts scrolling down noticing that they are all Japanese hookers with some Americans, only a few. He reads the info Near has given to him and realizes that Near is to the conclusion that these people are street traffickers. He copies the pages he was just sent and prints them out. He pushes himself over to the printer, grabs the paper and reads over it again. He flips through pages but stops when he notices a building that is only minutes away from Sophie's house.

"Near is calling." Light looks up from the paper and at his computer.

He strolls back over to his spot and clicks on the receiver.

"Did you get the information?" He sets the paper down when Near asks him that.

"Yes, I did. You think these are the kidnappers?" he asks while searching through the pages again to see lists of names below the prostitutes.

"Yes. Ozzy Lonely is the head leader. I know it, there is no suspecting. I know it's him. We were working together to bring you down then he deserted after we busted him with illegal drug use. You probably already know I suspect Sophie of being the third Kira which makes sense that my thoughts were right. They want the death note." Light sets down the paper when looking at the photo of Ozzy in front of him.

He use to be in the group formed by near, the SPK. Light could tell already he looks like a druggie and rapist.

"Light, I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise not to lose it. I don't know how your relationship is with this young girl because I know you use people to get what you want," Light listens when Near pauses. He never felt so much coldness go through his body when he spoke again.

"He's a sadist." Light hears distorted voice all around him from his teams.

His hands formed into fists while he felt like he was being sent away in the night skies. He could feel the pressure coming onto him, no force could break his anger inside him. He didn't know what this feeling is, not jealously, he did not know. Aizawa finally gets his attention when he felt a hand shaking him.

"Light, are you okay?" Light closes his eyes halfway when looking down at that same building again.

"It seems to me, Near, they are careless." He says quietly then felt achieved when Near agrees with him.

"They are all careless, Light. Ozzy is not right in the head. He will always expose himself to the people and make carless mistakes." Light agrees with Near and also should tell him what he knows.

"I recognize that building. Sophie only lives like fifteen to twenty minutes away from it. Every time I go pass it, I see prostitutes standing outside next to it." He says finally.

"You are right. That's how I knew she was in danger because you guys know each other and are always together which is why I suspect her. They would assume she is the third Kira if in contact with the real Kira." Light looks away from his computer and at the plain wall beside him.

Without saying anything, he removes his ear piece and stands from his chair. He walks to the door, opens it and walks out into the hallway. He shuts the door quietly then heads down to the bathroom. He pushes through the door and walks to the last stall all the way in the back. He gets in it, locks it then sets his back against the white cement wall. He slides down the wall while putting his head into his hands with his hair falling over them. He falls to the floor while bring up his knees. He rests his head on his knees when feeling the day turning to dark. For the first time in a very long time, experiencing it for the first time in years, he actually feels alone without knowing if Sophie is safe or not. It made his world feel cold and shadowy knowing that she isn't safe. He knows for a fact that she can be in danger by becoming drugged up then addicted to the needle puncturing her skin over and over. He finally knows what it is like for all these years to feel alone, he is feeling alone deep in his solitude of devotion to the death note.

"For how long I have known you, I've never seen you seen you look so forlorn." Light slowly lifts up his head a little, hiding a little behind his arms.

"She destroyed me." He whispers quietly up at Ryuk.

He looks away from the shinigami when he hides his face in his arms now.

"How so, Light? Do you have feelings for this girl?" He closes his eyes lightly feeling his heart burning up inside.

"No." He says quietly but for some reason he feels that's a lie.

"Then why do dreary? You're not ugly right now. Why is that?" Light looks up at the shinigami again understanding the correct meaning of ugly, directed towards him.

He tilts his head back against the wall behind him to stare up at the ceiling. He sighs quietly while closing his eyes, remembering her last few words she spoke to him. Knowing when she asked that question, he is coming to the assumption that they got in contact with her. From the way she worded it, it was like she knew something bad was going to happen.

"A week ago before she was kidnapped, she asked me a question," he starts while opening his eyes. He starts feeling tension in his body thinking of those words. "She asked me in the car before I left 'Light, what would you do if I died?' He looks back at Ryuk when finally knowing how to answer that.

"What would you do?" He doesn't say anything for a few seconds, feeling saying it to Ryuk is like someone hacking up his soul.

"Cry." Was all he said quietly.

He closes his eyes again and tilts his head down to the side feeling like Sophie drawled his devotion to his notebook to her. He keeps quiet when knowing Ryuk is ignoring him but he stays calm when he hears the bathroom door opening.

"Light! The kidnappers contacted us again." Light immediately gets up from the bathroom floor and walks out of the stall to Ide.

He walks out of the bathroom, down the hall and back to the room where everyone is at. He walks to the receiver, picks it up and places it in his ears. He sits down in his chair again when hearing he heavy breathing on the other line.

"What do you want?" he asks finally and remains calm when he replies.

"Your death note. If you do not meet me at the old Yokai building four days from now, your girlfriend is dead." He closes his eyes when he says girlfriend.

He notices four days from now is December 23rd, Sophie's birthday and the night striking midnight, he will die. He takes the receiver out of his ear when the guy hangs up on them. He sits back in his chair trying to think of the perfect plan but it's kind of hard knowing that he will probably get shot again by his team and the SPK if all the pimps so called kidnappers die. That isn't really what's on his mind though. He is going to die either way by Ryuk or Near. He cannot understand the meaning of emotional feelings towards someone. He even admitted he doesn't have emotional feelings towards her. Personally in his opinion, this has to be the most stressful thing happening to him right now.

"It's just like that day at Yellow Box Warehouse." Light stays quiet and still when Matsuda speaks. "I know you really want to kill us, Light, especially me but I can't bring myself to regret it." Light closes his eyes lightly when he said that.

He understands what he is talking about, he knows it all, and no one will have regret once he dies. That only pissed him off more and then Near. He sighs while opening his eyes to look at his watch. It's ten O'clock already, he really can't waste no time right now.

"You guy's may leave now." He says quietly then stands up.

He grabs his black coat, slips his arms through the sleeves but leaves it unbuttoned. He turns around to face everyone who stares up at him. He looks at them all when putting on his black leather tight gloves. He looks away feeling like they are staring at him thinking hard.

"I think we all noticed something different about you." He glances at Aizawa when he says that.

"Like what?' he mutters while turning his cell-phone on.

"Your hair is two inches longer, your skin got so pale, and we all never seen you in jeans, especially black skinny jeans. Your wardrobe is changing and for some reason we all think you are starting to lack the intelligence you use to have, Light." He looks up at Aizawa again with emotionless eyes and thought of Sophie when he spoke again. "And you are always emotionless now. Did she have a big impact on you, Light?" Light looks away while walks past all four of them.

"You wouldn't understand how a girl like her and a guy like me bonded unexpectedly. I guess when I see a sad girl, you can say that's my weakness." He says quietly while walking to the large square window to watch the snow falling.

He stops by the windowsill to watch the moonlight illuminating making the snow beautiful to watch. He wonders if Sophie is watching the moon right now. He will never know until he has her in his embrace. He closes his eyes halfway knowing that he can't understand if he has emotional feelings for her but when he thinks about her, it makes him feel lonely without her. Like he said, it was unexpected to form a bond with that girl but when he saw her sadness, he found his devotion to a righteous world all going to her.

"Do you consider her your friend?" Light turns his head around, letting his hair fall over his brown eyes with emptiness and barren hidden inside them.

"I don't know." He says truthfully while looking to the side thinking about it.

He looks up at Mogi who shockingly stands up while facing him. It is so abnormal for Mogi to do something like that.

"Do you remember when you told us about her being possessed? Is that true?" He looks at him with the most sinister look realizing that Sophie is probably fucking other people because of her demon inside her.

"Yes. Why?" he asks curiously not knowing why he brought that up.

"You were so protective of her, Light. You acted like you had to help her, like you care for her but that's just how you acted. We wouldn't know all the things you guys have done." He looks over at Aizawa who speaks for Mogi.

He knew it, they are worthless at trying to figure out his feelings for him. Without saying a word, he walks away from the window to the door. He turns his head around to face them both admitting something he has never admitted to anyone before about a person he once knew. They probably won't know what he means by it but he will not underestimate them when he says it.

"I would throw it all away." He turns his head around and walks out the hotel room saying no more to them.

* * *

She hears water dripping from a distance, making Sophie opening her weary eyes to see a water puddle right beside her. She lays buck naked on the floor, feeling like her back is stiff. She still has on her thigh length socks but feels so tried and fatigued. Her arms lay above her head with her hair scattered everywhere on the floor and on her body. She looks up at the ceiling to see water dripping right beside her. She wanted to move but she felt if she did, she would break herself from how stiff and sore she felt. She moves her hands a little but stops when she feels her slit wrists stinging like needles puncturing her. She doesn't groan or make a sound at all, she stays quiet enduring the harsh torment she is receiving by awful cruel intentions by men. She moves her head to the side to see rat's racings across the floor and can hear pests lurking in the shadowy corners. She closes her eyes halfway feeling like she is going to die without food and water. She hasn't eaten in forever. It felt like days she has been quarantined in the cellar and could only tell that when she sees the sunlight through the glass on the steel door where the guys beat up other women. She wonders if they are hookers from the way are and how they forced them to stay still while they shoot them up.

She endures the pain when she moves on her side then gradually gets on her knees. She looks down at her slit wrists to see the blood dried and the cuts infected. She lets her dirty unwashed hair fall over her eyes. She felt so dirty and contagious; it made her want to kill herself in this madness. It made her wonder if Light even cares that she is gone. She wonders now that she has gone missing if people will notice. She doesn't know, she doesn't know about her father even noticing. She looks over at the right when she sees cockroaches creeping in the shadowy corners and rats moving. She is so hungry she can eat for years without stopping. She first turns her body in front of the water puddle beside her. She winces in pain when she moves her hands making the skin expand with her slits. She scoops up the dirty water and slurps it. It tasted so horrible like mildew but it's all she had for water.

She stands up on her sore feet feeling like they were going to shatter into a million pieces. She turns around and walks slowly over to the corner where the insects and rodents lurk. She drags her feet across the dirty wet cold floor when reaching the cockroaches. She gets back down on her tore up knees while grabbing a cockroach. She brings it to her mouth with both hands then bites half of the cockroach off and chews it. She cringes when hearing it crunch in her teeth around her tongue. She swallows the disgusting crunchy half then eats the rest in a heartbeat. She decides to turn around and backs up into the corner, disappearing into the shadowy darkness away from the light. She props herself against the wet slimy wall while spreading her legs wide apart and lets the cockroaches crawl up her arms. She ignores when the large looking sewer rats start rubbing their mange looking body against her dry pussy.

"Sophie." Sophie remains quiet when staring out in front of her when hearing a low mischievous voice calling her name softly.

She ignores it and the cockroach that creeps over her clits. She keeps looking straight ahead of her while it finally squeezes through her vagina inside her body. She looks at the corner on the other side of the cellar to see how shadowy it is. She doesn't blink at all when she sees black hair creeping on the cellar floor out of the shadowy corner. She keeps watching when a head slowly comes out of the corner but with raven black hair falling over the face like the fucked up girl from The Ring. She watches when the figure comes out of the shadow with skin the color of snow. It's a naked girl looking her age coming out of the shadowy corner but moves in a stiff way while crawling. She looks at her large pale breasts squishing into the floor and the black raven hair covering her face. It's so fucking demented how she crawls stiffly with bones cracking and her body twisting in a warped fucked up way towards Sophie. She lets the rat burry its face into her pussy then feels a rat crawling up on her thigh and rubs its body against her stomach. She lets it bite her left nipple agonizingly and painful but she ignores it when seeing the fucked up demon feet from her. She spreads her legs more when she feels the rat's teeth nibbling on her clits and can feel its tongue rubbing over her sensitive part of her vagina.

She starts digging her nails into the cement floor when the girl covers her feet with her hair. Sophie stays quiet and calm like it's all normal but at the same time it isn't. She looks down to see the pale hands rubbing up her leg down her thigh to where the rat chomps on her pussy. She doesn't wince in pain when she feels the girl ripping it away from her pussy. Sophie looks at the rat to see blood around its mouth and pieces of her flesh looking like her clit stuck in between its teeth. She can feel warm thickness draining out of her vagina but she avoids it when she finally watches the girl lifting up her head exposing her face. She didn't want to admit but she looks so fucking hot with bloodshot eyes but with black veins. She literally looked like she had clown makeup on, she did have clown makeup on. Her lips are coded with red smeared lipstick and her lips are dry as fuck and cracked. Her hair is almost exactly like hers, her skin is as pale as the snow and her breasts are huge with large hard erected tits. She lets the demon do whatever she desires when Sophie's legs are forced to spread wider with the hands of the demon touching her. She watches when the demon drops her jaw with her tongue sliding out that is literally black with slime all over it and dripping. Sophie smirks in a demented way when she sees nails falling out of her and her razor sharp teeth that are jagged and rotting with black bacteria in between them.

"UHHHH!" Sophie finally lets her loud moan escape from her mouth while she inhales deeply and loudly and moans with pleasure when she feels the demon's mouth slamming into her pussy, shredding the nails into her vagina.

She whips her head back when she starts getting eaten out by the wickedness. She starts groping her own breasts forcefully then her slits rip open even more.

"Ohhh!" She moans out again pleasurably again.

She looks down while digging her nails into her large tits while the demon comes up over her body, their breasts squishing into each other. Sophie becomes raped with lips when she is kissed forcefully by the demon. She moans through the kiss when she feels her slimy tongue entering inside her going past her throat. She arches her back when she feels something sharp against her pussy. The fourteen year cold becomes a sadist when moaning with the pain of nails being stabbed into her pussy repeatedly by the demon.

"Uh! Uh! AHHHH! OHHH!" Sophie manages to moan through the kiss when she feels her pussy still being impaled by sharp rusted nails.

The kiss finally ends when the demon departs from her. Sophie's head fall back into the wall when her body jerks back and forth with the sounds of her pussy drenching with blood with nails stabbing it nonstop by the demon. Then suddenly, Sophie gasps in surprise when she moves to the side a little realizing she was only dreaming.

"I only fell asleep." She says quickly while moving her back away from the slimy wall.

She starts shifting herself out of the shadowy darkness in a hurry but she stops with gasps escaping her mouth when she hears croaking behind her. She starts freaking out by breathing heavily when hearing bones cracking then echoing right behind her. She slowly turns her head around with her hair falling over her eyes but they widen in horror when she sees the most devilish disfigured thing ever.

* * *

Light turns on the faucet and lets cold water running into the clean glass over the sink. He turns off the faucet then starts gulping down the refreshing water less than ten seconds. He sets down the glass in the stainless sink then turns his body around while grabbing a red candlestick behind him then lights it. He sets down the lighter and stays standing for a few seconds watching the candlewick burn. He starts getting hypnotized by the burning fire until suddenly he hears a loud croaking from a distance making him drop the candlestick from his hand. He snaps his head to the left to look at the kitchen entrance to see nothing but his dark shadowy hallway. He sighs turning away feeling like it's rubbing on him now. He bends over and grabs the candlestick that went out. He throws it in his sink and deserts it by walking away. He walks out of the kitchen and into the dark shadowy hallway to his room. He closes the door and walks over to his nightstand to flick on the dim lampshade, giving his room that shaded red tint. He walks over to his dresser while taking off his shirt, leaving his pale body shirtless only with skinny jeans on. He takes off his socks and tosses them into the basket along with his shirt then walks over to his bed to take his laptop of the charger. He lays down on his comfortable bed then turns off the lampshade, letting the moonlight beam though his glass window onto his pale chest. He lays there quietly but starts regretting knowing Sophie probably doesn't have a comfortable place to sleep like he does right now. He moves on his side with no covers on and closes his eyes and tries to sleep.


	25. Chapter 24

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

* * *

…**Chapter Twenty-Four…**

* * *

Through the doors of Yokai, Sophie gets thrown out outside into the cold, almost stumbling forward on her two feet but catches her own balance. She turns her head back when holding herself from the coldness to see Ozzy smirking while disappearing in the shadowy darkness. She jumps in a split second when the doors are slammed shut, leaving her outside to stand. She holds herself while turning back around and looks to the right to see girls walking around by the brick walls of the building. She looks to her left to see more people talking and walking around wearing clothes that are not warm enough. She is wearing something that makes her whole body freezing cold. She was forced to put on a black skin tight dress with loose straps hanging from her shoulders. She felt so weird in it because the skirt is super short and tight around her waist. She walks slowly in black leather shoes that came up to her middle thigh. They have five inches thick high heels which made her wobble while walking past other woman. She notices right off the bat that some of them look her age and unhappy and others seem proud to be whores. She couldn't believe how they can just throw her outside with no jacket, nothing.

She stumbles her way to a dark corner close to the streets only because it looked warm inside where she can sit for a little bit. She walks up the cement steps to the corner inside the wall and stands there whole holding herself. She blows hot air into her hands and rubs them while looking at the debris in the streets and the girls walking around. She looks away and back down on the cement floor she stands on to see little mice racing across her feet. She moves back a step but she hears something opening behind her. Her eyes widen when she feels herself being pushed forward right off the steps. She falls hard on her kneels with her hair scattering every beside her. She winces in pain when turning her head around to see a fat redhead with short hair flicking her off with an old guy walking out from behind her.

"Why the fuck are you standing in my corner?" Sophie looks away when she starts blabbing her mouth while walking down the steps.

She gets up to her feet and starts walking away to somewhere the looked like a terrible spot. She walks near the dumpsters in the back of the street where only a few hookers are. She puts her back against the back of the old green dumpster then slides her body down to the ground. She holds herself when she exhales. She hides her face in her arms so she didn't feel like her face is frozen. She sniffles wanting to cry but she figures if she did that, her tears will freeze and hurt her face. She doesn't know what to do. She wonders if she should try and run away but she is starting to see guys driving by in cars looking at her and the rest of the girls. She looks away and back down at her hands to see them shaking not being controlled. She closes her eyes and buries her head again in her arms when wishing for Light.

"I wish you were here." She says quietly.

* * *

Light walks inside his apartment door then turns on the light switch, lighting up the hallway. He walks inside all dressed in black while carrying a black satchel around his shoulder. He walks inside his kitchen, turns on the lights then pulls a chair out from the table and sits. He takes the strap off his shoulder then sets the black leather satchel on his table. He opens it up and pulls out the papers he printed yesterday. He looks over the printed pages and studies the names very thoroughly while flipping through them. Nate is right, the guys are very careless which is why he is thinking that they deserted the taskforce but Light knows the people who were with him on that day at Yellow Box Warehouse. He knows none of them were these people. He wonders if he was working with them after the killings started again then they deserted. That has to be the case. He sets down the papers, sighing with stress and weary eyes but he couldn't find himself to sleep very well. He hardly slept at all yesterday and swore he was hearing creaking outside his door like someone was prowling his apartment. He knew the people who kidnapped Sophie knows his name and face but he is not dead yet. He already knows why, because they want his death note and if they kill him, they can't get him. He is assuming Sophie gave up ownership of her death note or she was forced to, either way, a God's notebook is in the hands of lawless criminals.

"Should I just kill her?" he asks himself quietly while thinking about it.

Light will admit and does not feel ashamed about it or feels any regrets. He witnessed himself becoming so obsessed with the power of God and to create a new ideal world. He will not let anything stand in his way that will slow him down so he uses people to get what he wants but when he thinks about killing Sophie, he can't bring himself to write her name down into his death note. He can feel the presence of the shinigami behind him; he can feel the eyes staring at him from behind, the eyes of a death God. Light closes his eyes lightly while holding his breath. He relaxes himself when hearing the shinigami eating an apple.

"Then just kill her if it's that much trouble. Instead of having her as a burden, kill her then." His eyes open lightly when hearing Ryuk say that.

Light sets his hands flat against the table to see how fucking pale he is. He literally became so pale, he is starting to hate the vividness of the world and why so negative? He does not know. Maybe it's because her personality is rubbing on him or her ways of looking at life is affecting him. Light can't just admit it to himself that he is for the first time outwitted emotionally by a fourteen year old girl who he deflowered. He takes off his black coat and hangs it around the chair he sits on. He scoots out the chair and stands then walks away from the table. He walks through the hallway to his bedroom, opens his door and enters. He turns on his lampshade then kneels down to one knee beside his bed. He reaches under it and grabs the death note. He sits on his bed beside his nightstand then grabs a black ink pen. He opens the death note to the page he left off when killing criminals. He goes to write in it but he hesitates to touch the paper with the tip of the pen. He sits there for seconds debating rather or not to kill her, hesitating more that turned into stalling. His hand starts shaking with his heart jolting. He starts forming sweat on his forehead when hearing his secondhand tick in his room. After counting forty ticks, his hand releases the pen. He sighs quietly feeling everything is becoming distorted around him when hearing the pen landing on the death note then rolling to the side.

"How come you can't kill a simple person when they are causing so many troubles? You can easily get rid of her and kill the kidnappers but why do you choose not to?" Light ignores Ryuk while staring at the blank page where the pen is.

Without hesitation, he closes his death note then looks away out the window to see the dreary day turning into a musky fogged world. He never thought about it before or gave it much thought from how the weather is, how it can be so depressing when seeing it.

"She must be so cold." He says quietly while watching snow fall calmly.

"You assume she is working now?" Light runs to look up at Ryuk to see him coming further into his bedroom.

Light stands up quietly when seeing his expression of amusement from the human world. He walks right up in front of Ryuk with the most serious expression in a while. His right hand forms a fist when he can feel his brittle bones inside him cracking when he spoke.

"I will cut their cocks off if they so much as touch her sexually." He says finally and without standing here any longer, he walks around the shinigami then out his door.

* * *

Sophie holds herself, shivering from the freezing cold getting to her. She stands quietly feeling like her lips are frozen and she knows they are purple by now. She felt everywhere she touched herself that she is going to shatter into a million pieces. She watches the roads when seeing guys walk by and cars slowing down. It amazes her how many people, even girls pick up hookers. She exhales hot breath into her hands again to warm them up and her chin. She looks back up at the street and decides to walk a few steps. She grunts quietly when every step was agonizing from how stiff she felt and how cold her legs are. She walks only three steps then stops when hearing ruckus happening beside her. She looks over to her right to see two guys beating up on a hooker who looked exactly her age. She immediately hides from the two men when they start kicking the girl that's on the ground. She kneels down her knees behind the green dumpster until finally they walk away threatening her. Sophie appears out of her hiding spot when she hears the girl crying to herself lying on the cold cement. She glances all around her to see no one so she should be okay to leave her spot for a minute. She runs over to the girl then hovers over her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asks with worry when seeing her eyes red and puffy.

"You'll get use to it newbie. This is what happens when you only get five a week. I'm lucky if it get two a week." Sophie helps the girl up and immediately grows a liking to how kind she is.

She gets her up on her feet and to realize she is amazingly beautiful. Her hair is long to her lower waist with large loose curls in, black and she is Japanese but beautiful.

"What's your name?" The girls asks.

"Sophie." She says quietly when watching the girl taking out a pack of cigarettes.

Sophie nods rejecting the girl when she offers her one. She takes a step back when she starts walking around her.

"I'm Hisako Inoue." Sophie gets very sad when she says her name because she knows what that Japanese name means.

Neglected child, any parent should feel regret and sorrow for their kid if they named them Hisako.

"So, are you a virgin? Did you lose it?" Sophie walks behind her not feeling comfortable discussing that but the questions made her think about Light.

She crosses her arms when the winds hit against them like steel but she figures she would just tell her anyway.

"I only done it once." She says truthfully while getting back behind her spot and notices Hisako's spot was close to hers.

"I see. Was it painful?" All she does is nod in agreement. Sex is very painful. She wonders if sex is like that all the time.

"Well, once you have sex a few times, it won't feel agonizing anymore. It's such a wonderful thing but when you have sex every day of your life, it gets very boring." Sophie looks at Hisako when she takes another drag from her cigarette.

The girl really did look like it she had it rough and still does. She hopes she doesn't look like that if she is forced to do this for a long time. She is way too skinny and she looked brittle, Sophie doesn't want to turn out like that. They both stand there in awkward silence because Sophie isn't the right person to talk to about sex. She lowers her head down to stare at the heels she was given to wear when working but her attention is occupied when she hears someone, a guy calling out to her.

"You with the long red hair, mind spending ten minutes of your time in a bed?" Sophie gasps when seeing a guy with long black hair, coming past his shoulders a little bit.

He is wearing square black rimmed glasses and is dressed like business man. She shakes her disagreeing with him immediately but gasps in surprise when she feels Hisako playfully hit her.

"Nice. And he's hot too." Sophie ignores the hooker for a second when the man rolls down the window some more in the black charger he drove.

She is not going to have sex with men for money. She has a boyfriend, Light is her boyfriend. She is not going to cheat on him like that.

"Well, walk over to him." Sophie gasps in shock when she is pushed out of her spot.

She stumbles on her heels when turning her head back to see Hisako winking at her. She forces herself to walk over to the car but stops when he revs his engine. She looks through the open window to see the guy looking like a married guy but serious just like Light. She looks away refusing him.

"I will not cheat on my boyfriend with some kind of pervert." She says quietly then starts walking away but she stops dead when hearing him say shocking words.

"I can see pimps parked behind me and in front of me. I advise if you want to see Light Yagami again you will invite me up in that room. The only way you guys can get into contact is through me." She turns around when he speaks those words.

She covers her mouth but tries remaining calm not to draw attention.

"Nate and God were right. Ozzy is careless." She takes a step closer to the car eager to know his name.

"Sir, may I ask you your name?" she asks finally being really calm about it.

"I'm Mikami Teru. God probably never told you about me but I got bailed out of jail this morning in order to carry through God's commands." She sighs quietly now knowing Light knows where she is now but she knew it is smart of him not to barge in only because there are too many people here with guns.

"I see a new client is wasting your time." Sophie widens her eyes when seeing Ozzy coming right up beside her. She looks back at Mikami to see him looking Ozzy calmly. "Either you fuck her or leave." Sophie stays quiet but nods her head once in agreement for him to get out of the car.

She knows she isn't really going to sleep with him, like he said, the only way to get in contact with Light is to pass messages to Mikami.

"Second floor in room 7. That's your room." She winces in pain when she feels Ozzy hitting her in her arm.

She doesn't bother looking up at him, she looks at Mikami who was already out of the car. She takes a step back when he walks around the car to her. She walks away from him and to the door where she was thrown out of. She walks past the other prostitutes that look at her in a provocative way. She walks up the cement steps to the door then looks back at him to see him following her. She opens the door and walks inside the building having no clue where to go. She decides to walk up a stairwell. She makes another turn up another stairwell on the second floor. She walks down the hallway until she finds her room number. She opens it to see how fucking filthy it is. She enters it then waits for Mikami to come in. He closes the door making her feel more comfortable so no people can hear them. She backs away to the bed then sits down feeling comfort for the first time and warmth. She starts rubbing her arms and hands together feeling colder than winter.

"You are freezing." She looks up at Mikami and notices him taking off his black coat that looks exactly like Light's.

She sits there quietly and shy when he walks over to her and hands her his coat.

"Thank you." She says quickly while grabbing it.

She immediately puts it on and covers herself, the best damn feeling ever.

"Who are you exactly?" she asks finally breaking the silence.

"That's not important now. What is important right now is that you have a death note." She looks at him oddly not knowing what he is talking about.

Only Light has a death note, she never had one.

"What are you talking about? I don't have one." She says quietly.

"God predicted right. You did give up ownership of the death note or else you would have known what I was talking about." She looks at him with her full attention now.

"Sophie, you use to be the owner of the third death note. You gave up ownership in order to do what?" She blinks a few times having no idea what he's talking about but she has to answer his questions truthfully.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She says finally.

She stays quiet when he walks beside her and sits down.

"Once you've given up ownership of a death note, that shinigami is forced to erase all your memories of the death note." She tries to believe him but she just can't.

She was about to say something until suddenly they both get startled when hearing someone banging on the door.

"Why don't I hear fucking?" She closes her eyes halfway in relief when it wasn't Ozzy.

"I'll b leaving now." She looks over at Mikami when he stands up.

She stands up too and walks to him when stops by the door.

"Thanks for a good time baby." She wanted to die when she sees him pulling out thirty dollars to give her.

She turns away refusing to accept that money but she saddens when feeling it in her hand.

"They will suspect something." she stays quiet when he whispers that into her ear.

She watches him opening the door then leaves with a fat guy on the other side. She walks out of the door and quickly hands him the money, she doesn't know how it all works.

"You twat! You keep half of it." She flinches when he snatches it out of her hand.

She only gets back five dollars, that is not half.

"Now get back to work" She winces for a split second when she is pushed forward by the bulky man.

She walks back down to the first floor then enters the coldness of the day. She walks all the way back to her spot behind the dumpster then rests. She leans her back against the cement wall while putting her hands in her pocket but feels something. She takes out her right hand only to pull out three one hundred dollar bills.

* * *

Light sits back in the chair while staring at the blank computer screen in front of him. He blocks out everyone's voice when in deep thought on how to get Sophie back safely. He gave her three hundred dollars through Mikami and thinking about Mikami, he should be arriving back in handcuffs in minutes. He didn't think it was going to be easy but when he got the phone call from Mogi that the plan went as exactly as planned, he couldn't believe Sophie, his girlfriend is forced to be out in the streets. The plan is going as exactly as planned, all he needs to do is to get inside Nate's head about a plan tomorrow. It was yesterday Mikami went there and Light got valuable information that will help think up a plan when waiting on him. He leans forward while putting his elbows on the table then resting his head in his hands thinking very carefully. He now knows that she forfeited ownership of the death note so she has no trace of Oliver but knowing that now, he thinks about killing her right now but he refuses to do that. He also knows that Ozzy has the death note in his possession which means he is wanting Light's as well. Light suddenly comes up with a bloody brilliant idea, mimicking Nate's idea when he was busted in Yellow Box Warehouse. He calls out to Near and as he thought, he answers.

"What is it, Light?" Light snaps his fingers for the team to put on their receivers while he puts on his.

"Near, I came up with a plan. One of us will be in charge of making a fake notebook." Light pauses for a moment when hearing the people behind him gasping. "It is obvious when Ozzy gets his hands onto my death note, he will have two death notes in his possession which means he will kill Sophie and me. That is commonsense about that. And I have no doubt he made the eye trade." He stops right there knowing that it will draw Sophie suspicion if he mentions Oliver.

Light has to be careful not to mention how he knows the shinigami who is now attached to Ozzy. If he brought up Oliver, another death God, he knows Near will suspect Sophie. He has to do everything possible to keep her innocent and away from suspicion.

"You are a very smart man, Light. I already thought up that plan. Gevoni is on it right now with the fake he already prepared for with our showdown. I was wondering how long you would prolong mentioning this because it's obvious going back to the old plan is the best and most safest plan right now." Light nods while closing his lightly.

He opens them back up realizing him and Nate are going be face to face again. He knows he won't ask about the whereabouts of his death note because if Nate tried, Light will kill everyone in a heartbeat and what is saving them right now is Sophie. If it wasn't for her, everyone would be dead right now. Light takes off his receiver then turns off the screen, disconnecting the chat with Nate saying no more to him. He stands up from the leather chair then turns around facing the taskforce. He closes his eyes halfway when lowering his head staring at his leather shoes. He looks back up past Ide's shoulders when seeing the door opening. He gets very serious when he sees Mikami walking in with cuffed hands and Mogi behind him escorting him.

"It went as planned like you said, Light." Mogi says while escorting Mikami to a chair to sit in.

Light walks around the taskforce to him with the key right in his pocket. He kneels on one knee in front of him totally ignoring the people behind him. He is God of this new world, he is righteous.

"As God of this new world, Mikami Teru, you are to sacrifice yourself and do everything in your power to protect Sophie." He says quietly, only low enough for him to hear.

Light nods once while standing up in front of the man. He takes out the key from his pocket and unlocks the handcuffs around his wrists. He moves aside when Mikami stands up rubbing his wrists. Light looks face to face to the man who came to be the smartest person he could ever trust with his death note. He looks over at his computer when hearing Near calling out to them. He walks over to his computer, flicks the switch and listens to him.

"Light, I want you to know this is a situation between you and the pimps. We will be there tomorrow at five O'clock and no later. You and the taskforce will not be able to see us at all. Once the fake death note is prepared, I would like Aizawa to come and pick it up. Aizawa? You will be meeting us at the Yellow Box Warehouse again two hours from now. Light, I advise you to put a hidden camera on Mikami and send him back out. They will not find it suspicious if he has a large amount of cash on him to pay after being with a hooker. I am putting this whole situation in your authority. You will be in charge of this operation, Light." Light listens carefully then without giving him a chance to speak, he cuts off the connection.

He smirks his evil warped satanic expression of winning against brainless people. With Mikami, he will make sure Sophie understand that she is going to be okay. He crosses his arms while turning around to face Aizawa.

"I will be back in an hour." Was all he said.

Light puts on his black coat and heads out the door. He walks all the way down the stairs to the front lobby. He decides to walk where he is going instead of driving. He walks all the way to a flouriest ten minutes from the building he is working in. He walks inside it and immediately the scent of Sophie filled his nostrils. Lavender, roses, lilies, the scent of the beautiful flowers reminded him of her. He walks all the way down the last aisle where the roses are. He stops walking when he sees black roses dyed that looked like they bloomed he color of black. He takes a good lively bouquet of black roses freshly cut. He walks over to the counter and just hands the cashier thirty dollars. Without wanting to speak to the girl, he walks away from the counter and out the door. He walks down in the freezing cold while holding the bouquet of black roses in his right hand. He keeps walking literally for like thirty minutes until he reached a place he never thought he would visit ever again. He stops right behind the black gate to the cemetery to see the white snow covering the tombstones and the ground like a heavy white blanket. He pushes the fence open and enters the graveyard and walks down a row of tombstones until he came across one that made him feel anguish. He doesn't say anything, all he does is walk up to the tombstone while removing a freshly cut black rose. He sets it on top of the tombstone and without sticking there for a while longer, he walks away leaving the rose to get cold and frozen.

* * *

In the dead of night, Sophie is thrown right back into the cellar for rejecting a client. She lands hard on her knees on the cold wet cement floor in pain. She winces in agony when she turns her head around to see Ozzy walking in with a black leather belt in his hand. Her eyes widen in fear when he starts whipping it on his hand so she gets up and dashes forward but gasps in pain when she feels hands grabbing her arms and forcing her stay in that same spot she is in.

"You want to know what happens you whores here when you don't fuck the client we find for you?" She shakes her head while backing up against the cellar wall holding herself.

"Well, since you are new in this business, I will let you off with a warning but if it happens again, I am going to make sure this leather belt engraves into your skin." She starts panting heavily when he motions his hand towards the door.

"For example, bring in Hisako." Sophie gasps while moving forward when she sees Hisako being thrown into the cellar by two muscular guys by the door.

"Seems to me that Hisako has been a naughty girl by keeping cash stashed away that is our portion." Sophie looks down at the frightened girl to see her sobbing horrendously.

She covers her mouth when Ozzy starts kicking the shit out of her, making the girl cry out for mercy but he isn't showing any merciful signs. Sophie starts crawling towards her but stops when she hears the agonizing screams of Hisako by the leather belt hitting her body. Sophie lunges back against the wall again when she witnesses Ozzy whipping her repeatedly with the leather belt in his hands.

"AHHHHHHH!" She closes her eyes while turning the other way when noticing how everybody stood around Ozzy while looking down at Hisako with satanic expressions.

She starts sobbing quietly when she hears the sounds of the belt hitting her body. She starts releasing tears down her eyes gradually when hearing her begging for him to stop but he wasn't stopping. She brings up her knees to her chin and locks her arms around them, holding herself the whole time while Ozzy inflicted punishment on Hisako.


	26. Chapter 25

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

* * *

…**Chapter Twenty-Five…**

* * *

The day can cry as many times as it wants through the winter with tears that turn into frozen raindrops. It's a winter of frozen dreams with malice and sorrow prowling in the shadowy darkness. It wants to ask for forgiveness but the nights neglect and fill it with wickedness and coldhearted memories. Light learned that the hard way by deceiving a fourteen year old girl but then unexpectedly forming a bond that seemed unfortunate to him. At first when seeing the total change in her, he felt fear against her becoming denial about demons existing but when witnessing it himself, a different side of her, he is finally coming to the realization and truth to his mental mind that he is becoming fascinated. He stays quiet while the doors open behind him while he looks through the window to see nothing but a pale white day showing no signs of vividness. It remains dismal and depressing, lost of hope filled with no despair. He always felt like his cheers are raised up high whenever he was around Sophie because from what she experiences, he's fond of her that she tries to keep a positive attitude around him. He lowers her head to stare at the windowsill coded with dust when Mikami speaks.

"I found something out today." He turns around to see Mikami with his hands cuffed behind his back.

Light walks away from the windowsill to him when he spoke.

"I don't know your relation with this girl, Light but I will tell you this, whenever a hooker fails to perform intercourse with a client, they are punished. I didn't even have a chance to even talk to her. A redhead guy barged in the room and dragged her out by her hair. That little girl was thrown right into a wall in front of me." Light listens to him carefully and can feel the malice inside him already.

He turns his body around and looks out the window again with control.

"Light, it's time." Light looks over to his right to see Ide walking up to him.

Light's eyes fall upon his hand with a black pistol in it. Light looks up at Ide immediately rejecting the gun.

"I know, Mikami, I heard it." he says quietly while walking away from the people.

He heard everything on the wiretap. He walks over to his chair then slides on his black coat feeling like today is going to be one hell of a day for Sophie.

* * *

People make up lies to reassure them that something they said would happen if they did it again would teach them. Sophie raises her head and felt so disgusting, she hasn't had a warm shower in over a week. All she takes is freezing ass cold showers and the only clothes in her possession right now are her clothes she came here with. She hated the dress she was given so she slipped on her dirty clothes including her thigh length socks with the white stripes becoming stained by the cellar mildew and holes over her knees and on her thighs are torn. She sits back in the black short miniskirt with no panties on at all. All she has to wear is her tank top with her bra underneath. She sits with her back leaned up against the shadowy walls to the cellar but hunches her back over when feeling freezing and numb. She pulls up her legs under her chin then locks her gashed up arms around them with dried up blood forming around her new inflicted wounds on her wrist. She is so hungry, she hasn't ate anything in five days and can't remember the taste of water. She's been trapped in the cellar over seventeen hours after getting whipped on her back with a leather belt and strapped to a chair where dirty men started to jerk off in front of her and squirting on her exposed breasts. This world is so awful to her, she wishes she was only dead.

"I found three fucking one hundred bills in her jacket she was given!" Sophie's eyes widen with her head looking up at the cellar door when hearing it unlocking.

She jumps for a split second when the door opens with an overweight man only wearing baggy loose fitting blue jeans and no shirt walks in. She gasps in horror when she sees him holding something in his hand that looked like a cock. She hurries down the cellar wall in rapidness when he slams the door closed and walks over to her. She forces her weary weak legs to lift her up to her feet. She makes a run for the door but screams frantically when feeling strong arms suffocating her.

"Where the fuck did you get that money! Looks like we are going to have to teach you another lesson but let's make this one private." Sophie screams in agonizing pain when she feels her breasts being groped roughly and a hand slapping on her pussy.

"AHHHHH!" She screams as loud as she can but she is thrown right onto the ground on her hands and knees.

She starts crawling away but winces in pain when she feels over a hundred pounds getting on top of her.

"Get off me!" She yells finally while trying to kick him but she is pushed right back on her hands and knees and is forced to stay in that one position

She didn't know what to do when she felt something rubbing on her ass and all she could do was scream until the pain was to unbearable.

* * *

The final moments of distress is the only the beginning. The noticeable moment of feeling lonely and lost with Sophie is only the end. Light arrives on time but is not sure if he can possibly get her back safely. He couldn't make himself a promise knowing he is being negative about the situation. He found it a good idea to at least let Aizawa hold onto his notebook until he is fully sure that this isn't a setup because he knows if it is a setup, Light can make a run for it leaving Aizawa to flee with the death note. In that case, it will give Light enough time to explain what's going on inside the place and transfer the information through the hidden microphone in his ear to Nate, including Aizawa and the rest of the taskforce. He sits quietly in the backseat of the car being very alert when passing Sophie's house. He inhales then exhales quietly while looking out the window to see no sow at all, pretty much it's all starting to melt again but it's suppose to snow again tonight. He slides off his black leather gloves when he notices the car coming up to the parking lot to the Yokai building. He stares out the window to see girls of all ages standing outside, bullshitting or walking in different spots. He turns away when failing to spot Sophie, the damn bastard is probably keeping her inside for ransom.

"Looks like Near is here but we can't see him." Light rolls his eyes from Matsuda's comment.

Apparently Matsuda is being stupid again saying something that they already know. Light can feel his chest putting pressure on him when the car comes to a stop in front of the sliding door to the Yokai building. He looks down at his shaking hands and has to stop getting so nervous. He doesn't know why he is getting nervous.

"I'll walk ahead of everyone while you guys all walk behind me." Light looks up at Aizawa when he said that but his attention is grabbed to look back at the glass when someone taps on it.

He stays quiet but follows the plan. He opens his door first, gets out and closes the door. He walks away from the parking lot and into the crowd of people into the streets. He gets inside a shadowy corner when looking over at the black car to see it moving closer to the sliding door.

"Wait for someone to approach you then when you guys are in the building, I am going to act like I want to pick up a hooker." Light says while hearing Ide talking.

"We see a guy approaching the car right now." Light nods once then waits when hearing car doors opening.

He looks over at the black car to see them walking out but disappearing into a sliding door. Light starts walking back over to the parking lot and sees a man walking away with a hooker inside a door. It fucking disgusts him how woman get paid for sex. He walks past the door casually so he wouldn't draw suspicion of his actions. He walks past an ally but stops when seeing hookers standing everywhere. He backs up and starts walking down the alley trying to search for Sophie but it's obvious she is being held for ransom. He keeps walking until he comes across a little girl who literally looks like she is seventeen. He stops in front of her noticing how she is lying on the ground looking like she is pain. He kneels down to her to see her looking up at him.

"No, I don't want to give you anything. Leave me alone." She says quietly.

That's when he knew she was hurting.

"I'm not going to do anything miss, I need you to lead me inside the building at least. If you do that, I will give you a hundred dollars." He says not like a question.

He stands up to his feet when he sees the girl getting up to hers. He watches her pushing her hair away from her face and can see bruises all over her chest.

"I can't do that you see, I can't bear to see my friend getting raped again because we both refused three guys. They punish you severally for that, you know? I will just take you inside the building for free. I am not going to accept money." Light nods once at her words.

He follows her down the alley until she came across cement steps leading up to a metal door. He follows her up the steps to the door but stops when she opens it. He starts tensing up inside when he can hear nothing but guy's bullshitting. He walks inside the building behind the young girl but keeps walking when hearing Aizawa speak.

"Light, you won't believe this." Light stays quiet for the longest time waiting for him to say something. "Ozzy doesn't know what you look like. I'm being called Kira for holding the death note." Light stops walking with his eyes widening and gasps escaping his mouth.

Immediately he thought up a brilliant plan knowing this can go a lot easier now.

"Miss, where do I go to see if I can join this prostitution business?" He asks quickly.

"Just follow me." he keeps following her when she starts turning another way.

He walks for like three minutes until finally she opens a door for him exposing a cellar like room. He stays quiet and calm when he sees Aizawa, Ide, Mogi, and Matsuda standing next to each other. He sees someone with his back facing him with fiery red hair.

"Ozzy, this man wants to join the prostitution business." Light stays quiet when he watches the man turning around to face him.

"Can't you see we are fucking busy?" Light looks over at the girl to see her backing away being scared of the man.

"I'm sorry." He looks back over at Ozzy when he walks over to her.

Light remains calm and quiet when he sees her backhanding her forcefully making her fall to the ground.

"Get back to work whore!" Light looks away and at the guys heavily armed with weapons.

He stays quiet but starts getting tensed when he hears a girl screaming in agony like she is being raped from a distance.

"Check him." Light smirks for show when he was right.

It won't be suspicious if he doesn't carry a weapon but the taskforce does. He spreads out his arms to the side while a black guy frisks him thoroughly.

"He's unarmed and nothing on him but I found this." Light becomes quickly intelligent on the minute when he is spoken to.

He purposely put a once of cocaine in his pocket to draw less suspicion.

"What is your name?" He puts down his arms when replying.

"Kaname Yuri." He lies through his teeth but these people are so fucking stupid and careless, they are taking it.

"Why are you here, Kaname?" He smirks while feeling that he has them in control now.

"I'm here because I guess I enjoy beating woman and I know my drug dealing business will skyrocket here. I'll even give you guys half of my earnings." He says calmly but gets a little nervous when Ozzy walks right in front of him.

"Have you ever trafficked woman before?" Light puts on an act by smirking.

"Yes. I mainly look for virgins because they are worth a lot more money. I auction them off to drug dealers. You don't get much with whores." He says finally and felt victories when Ozzy chuckles.

"Welcome to the business Kaname but first I need you to do something for me," Light watches him walk to a cellar door pausing with his words. "When this guy is done raping this bitch, why don't you rape her so she doesn't refuse any clients? Punish her like that to prove to me that you are willing." Light glances over at Aizawa while he walks over to Ozzy in front of the door.

He is careful not to make eye contact with the men armed with guns in the room. He stops right in front of the door and can hear the agonizing screams coming from inside it. This bastard is sick for doing this to women and little girls. He stands there patiently while Ozzy slides open the doors and right then, Light felt his while body explodes from devastation. The feeling of a thrust to an ax to his head is the feeling of watching someone getting raped that he knows. He starts breathing heavily and can feel his heart beating deeply when seeing an overweight guy in the shadowy cellar raping Sophie in her ass. Light stands there seeing the agonizing tears falling from her face to the floor and notices she is buck naked.

"If that's who I think it is, Light, do not do anything. Try to remain calm." Light ignores Nate's voice in his other ear where the other earpiece is.

He couldn't take his eyes away from her face, the fear and anxiety showed in her eyes that she is being raped in hell right now. He watches the fourteen year old getting raped for minutes until finally the guy gets off from her from behind. Light doesn't even look up at the man when he stands up while sliding his jeans back on. He looks down at Sophie to see her collapsing to the floor, crying in pain with her amazingly long red hair spreading out everywhere over top of her. Light becomes traumatized when the door slides shut right in front of him, snapping him out of his distorting voice he heard around him.

"Do not do anything." Light closes his eyes halfway while backing away from the door.

He slowly removes both earpieces from his ear and hears the shocking gasps from behind him. He opens up his hand to let the microphones fall to the floor. He swore he could hear his heart stop for the longest moment when they smacked the cement floor.

"What are you doing, Light!" Light remains still when Matsuda shouts out his name.

He was right all along that Ozzy never made the eye trade with Oliver. Light grunts in pain when he feels his body being pushed against the wall beside him. His back hits it hard then he looks up to see Ozzy pulling out a gun to him.

"Where's the death note?" Light takes a step forward when the gun doesn't intimidate him.

"Aizawa will give it to you once you let her free." He says finally without looking at the gun.

He stands there emotionlessly when he starts laughing from his words.

"No, I want the death note then she is free or I might just kill her then you since you guys know the existence of the death note and them." Light looks at him in the eye to see how bad he is bluffing

He sighs quietly noticing how pathetic this guy is. His hand is even shaking when holding his gun.

"Your hands are shaking, you are bluffing. If you wanted the death note that badly, you would have killed all of us right now and Sophie. That means we have an advantage against you. You do not know their names." Light stays quiet when Ozzy's eyes widen in shock.

"Then I guess I will kill that girl then but I do know your name." Light goes to move after him when he turned away to the cellar door but more guns were aimed right at him.

He is forced to stay back away from Ozzy when he opens the cellar door. Light now knows that he won't kill anyone with the death note until he gets the names. He is also bluffing about killing Sophie because if he kills Sophie right now, that means Oliver will kill Ozzy but Light knows that Oliver never told Ozzy about the bond between him and her so he wouldn't know.

"Get the death note from that man." Light looks over at Aizawa to see him handing the fake death note to one of the men in the room.

He looks back over at the opened cellar door when he hears Sophie whimpering in pain. He keeps his cool when he sees Ozzy dragging her body out of the dark room by her hair. Light looks down at her when she is thrown onto the floor again with her wrists being exposed with slits on them and dried up blood. He looks at the welts on her back looking like she was whipped by something. He starts moving towards her but is stopped when a gun is aimed at the back of his head from behind.

"Don't fucking move, Kira." He looks up at Ozzy to him circling around Sophie to Aizawa.

He looks back down at her when he sees her moving a little. Light's eyes close lightly when Aizawa hands him the death note. He knows when he tests it, there is going to be murder written everywhere in this room. Light waits for Ozzy to speak finally and doesn't feel nervous at all.

"Let's test it." Light's eyes open slowly with rage inside them.

He looks up to see the dark shadow of Ryuk hovering over Sophie's body. This is the final moments of realization that this has to be the last time he is going to do something incredibly stupid. He keeps looking down at Sophie when the guy behind him drops dead from a heart attack.

"No!" Light breathes silently going against the plan.

It was the only way to reassure the safety of Sophie. He knew they would test it, he had to give up ownership of the death note. He disposed the fake one and slid his in Aizawa's bag. He only knows that use to be his death note only because Ryuk touched him with his notebook. It was Light's plan for Ryuk to explain to Light after he gave up ownership of the death note. If he had not given up the ownership for the third time now, he would have been dead with Sophie too.

"So this isn't a fake. Good. Then I guess we have to kill everyone who knows about the death note." Light looks over at Ozzy when he points the gun at Mogi's head.

"He's not sticking with the deal." Light looks away knowing that this was going to happen.

"If I can't get your names then I guess I will have to kill you myself." Light lunges forward to Sophie while taking off his black jacket.

He hurries by lifting her up then slipping his jacket over her exposed breasts and stomach. He looks up at Ozzy who is looking at him already with a smile on his face. Light stands up with Sophie in his arms, she felt so frail and fragile. Everything went quiet until the sounds of a helicopter appeared right by the barred windows to the cellar like room they are in.

"Kill them!" Light immediately dashes right into the cellar when gunshots are fired.

He sets down Sophie on the cellar floor then looks outside to see the taskforce running out of the room with the men behind them. Light hurries to the door when it starts closing but he's too late. It shuts almost against his hands. He starts kicking the door then looks outside to see Ozzy locking it. Light looks at him when he smirks while someone behind him pours gasoline in the room. Light backs away from the door when Ozzy shows him matches then lights one. Light gasps in reaction when the room flares up into flames. Light's nostrils flare out when Ozzy runs away out of the fire. He backs away a few steps reaching his limit, his anger and malice raging inside him. He turns around from the door when smoke starts coming through the bottom. He searches around the room for something to bust open the door but couldn't find anything. He then runs back to the microphones he dropped on the floor, puts one in his right ear and talks into it.

"Are you there?" he asks calmly while knocking shit off the shelves to search for something.

He ignores the rats and vermin's running out of the cellar. He pushes over papers and boxes but only finds coded shelves of dust.

"The taskforce made it out but the men scattered and Ozzy took a prostitute hostage. I told you he was carless and from you switching the death note, that saved everyone's life." Near says.

Light keeps searching around the room looking for something to break the lock to the door.

"We are inside the building. It is on fire." He says finally when finding a metal crowbar.

"Light?" Light turns his head around to see Sophie walking out of the cellar but walked very awkwardly.

He doesn't say anything but looks at her to see her astonishing face.

"You actually came?" He grabs the crowbar not saying a word.

He turns away from her and heads to the locked door.

"The building is on fire." He raises the crowbar then brings it down with a powerful thrust to the lock but it didn't do anything.

"Get right behind me!" he says loudly when hitting the lock with the crowbar again.

He keeps doing repeatedly but it isn't working. He goes to swing it down one last time but hands grab his arm.

"There's a window in the cellar that isn't barred." He turns around to look down at her.

He runs away from the steaming hot door while grabbing her hand to follow him. He enters the cellar with her behind it to get away from the smoke. He looks up on the walls to the cellar to see all windows barred accept one. He releases from her hand and without hesitating, he puts all his strength in the crowbar to throw it at the glass window. The glass shatters in pieces on the ground in front of him. He moves away to look at Sophie and notices her changing into clothes.

"Hurry up and get over here. I'm going to lift you up through the window." He says quickly while she slips on her skirt.

He extends his right hand out to her when she runs over to him. He pulls her closer to him but immediately grabs her body and spins her around when a loud explosion happens making his ears ring. He turns his head around to the door to see the fire on the walls in the room they are in.

"Hurry!" he says quickly while lifting her up over the shattered glass.

He gives her the support for her to pull herself through the shattered window.

"Be careful!" he says while pushing her up more.

He looks behind him to see the shelf in flames then falling on the floor right in the cellar he's in.

"Give me your hand!" He looks back up at Sophie to see her kneeling inside the shattered window enough so her hand reached his.

He grabs her hand then leaps against the wall, enough that his other hand grabs the edge of the windowsill. He endures the pain when he feels glass shards slitting his palm when lifting himself up with the help of Sophie. He crawls through the small window and makes it out with no fatal injury. He crawls on the melted snow then gets up on his feet with her backing away from the building. He starts running past her but grabs her hand for her to follow. He runs right on the pavement in the parking lot behind the building but feels something ramming into him from the side. Light releases from Sophie's hand when he gets knocked down on his back with someone on top of him. He grunts in pain when landing on the pavement on his back. He looks up to see a bulky heavily build man bringing down a knife to his head. Light's eyes widen then quickly rolls his body to the left making the man fall right beside him. He gets up to his feet but gasps awkwardly when his leg is pulled down. He falls right on his knees but sees another man holding Sophie with a gun to her head. He immediately gets on his back then straight up kicks the man in the face making him fall backwards knocked out. Light turns back around and gets up on his feet. He takes off running after the man who has Sophie in his arms. He leaps forward right into his back, sending the man and himself forward right on the ground.

"You better pray pretty boy." Light's eyes close from pain when he feels himself being thrown right on his back.

He opens his eyes to the sounds of a gun cocking right in front of him. He stays there not knowing what to do when he pulls down on the trigger by the quickly rolls over when he gets whacked against his head with a crowbar. He gets up to his feet to see the guy falling and Sophie standing behind him with the iron crowbar in her hands. He just stood there when he witnesses her hitting him in the head repeatedly with it with blood being splat on the pavement beside her feet.

"Don't you touch him!" She grunts the words on every thrust to his face.

He walks up to her and snatches her wrist for her to stop. Her takes the crowbar from her hand and tries to calm her down.

"I was just raped!" She cries out suddenly.

He puts his one arm around her to pull her into him because right now they really needed to get out the Yokai parking lot.

"I will kill him, I promise." He whispers quietly into her ear, reassuring her.

He starts moving away from the fire that is taking over the whole building right now. They both start running to the front of the building to see people all gathered around it and fire trucks. Light starts moving to the right alongside the sidewalk around people with Sophie close by him. He looks everywhere for Ozzy and knows if he lets him get away, his death note and Sophie's death note will be gone forever. He starts picking up speed until he comes to an ambulance to see Aizawa sitting in the back with his arm bleeding. Light pulls Sophie out of the crowd and right in front of the ambulance to face Aizawa.

"Stay here." He says quietly to her then turns around to search for Ozzy but stops when he sees a face he did not expect to see out in public.

"Near?" he speaks a word when seeing Nate standing a few feet behind him.

"Your end of the bargain is over. You know the deal, Light." Light backs away from the intelligent genius, heir to the next L that he killed.

"Not yet! I'm going to kill them all." He quiets down but not for only because of the death notes, it's from what they have done to Sophie.

"Arrest him." Light goes to step forward to the small looking kid but he feels hands grabbing him from behind.

He looks behind him to see Ide and Matsuda cuffing him.

"Let me go! They are going to kill her if I don't get to him!" He shouts when he is forced away from Sophie.

"Stop it! Let him go!" He tries breaking free from Ide's grasp but he is cuffed, he couldn't do much when Sophie starts running after him.

He starts getting violent by shouting vulgar language when Near's team grabs Sophie.

"Do what the fuck with me but I am not going to let them kill her! He will write her name down at any time bastard!" He shouts but he is forced right into a police car in the backseat.

"NATE!"


	27. Chapter 26

**AUTHORS NOTES: This was my first story so please be easy on me with the action and romance.**

* * *

…**Chapter Twenty-Six…**

* * *

Light starts banging his body against the door beside him with his hands cuffed behind his back. He is not going to die knowing that his life and Sophie's are still in grave danger. He looks out the window to see Near's team pulling Sophie back into the crowd of people hovering by the fires. He starts banging his body painfully against the door again but stops when he hears gunshots being fired. Light's eyes widen when people scatter and sees the woman on Near's team gunned down. He starts banging forcefully against the car door again when noticing Sophie hovering over her trying to wake her. He keeps banging against the door but stops when seeing a white van pulling up beside Sophie where Matsuda and Ide stand. His eyes widen in fear for her when she is taken forceful with hands and thrown into the white van.

"Let me out cock suckers!" he screams at the top of the lungs.

He bangs against the door with his body more until suddenly the door opens then he flies right of the car to the ground. He grunts in pain when he falls right on his side in the snow from the car. He looks up with shock when he sees Matsuda with keys.

"They got into the helicopter when she was taken. Take the car we drove in, Light." He finishes while the cuffs around Light's hand are unlocked.

He gets up from the ground while snatching the keys from Matsuda's hand. He takes off running back into the Yokai parking lot where the black car is. He gets in the front seat, turns on the ignition then puts the car in drive and takes off speeding with the tires screeching. He pulls out of the parking to the right and floors it down the road, passing other cars and swerving around them. He hits about eighty miles per hour to catch up to them. He shifts the car in another gear while swerving past a truck. He looks behind him to see a helicopter coming right over him. He turns back around and slams on the gas pedal, going a lot faster down the road. He keeps going eighty miles per hour but hurries to slam on the brakes then turns the wheel to the left while skidding right into an intersection. He floors it again going down the long road passing people and other cars. He gasps while looking ahead to see the van driving and the helicopter passing him. He keeps on flooring when he's yards away from the van. He looks over to the right to see a train coming and tracks ahead. He shifts the car in another gear while slamming on the gas again. He reaches the van desperately when the train is literally yards away from them. He holds on tight to the steering wheel while full out hitting the back of the van with the car while missing the train by inches. He goes up in the air from the train tracks. He slams his foot down on the brakes when he sees the helicopter above him. He skids to a stop when shots are fired in single rounds. Light's eyes widen when he sees the van's tire getting blown out in the back, making the van tumble on the side four fucking times.

"Shit!" He gasps while getting out of the car.

He stands there in shock when watching the van stop on the side slamming right into a brick building. He takes off running but stops when the helicopter lands right in front of him. He can hear Near's voice through a loud speaker making him want to punch the fag in the face but he gets astonished from what he says.

"You have the right to remain silent. You are under arrest, Light Yagami. He is only using her as a hostage. Let us take it from here." Light's hand forms into fists when witnessing the van rolling over.

She can be fucking dead for all he knows. He stands there nervously and full of rage when he sees the rest of his team getting out of the helicopter then looks behind him when seeing another car pulling up by him. Aizawa, Ide, and Matsuda get out of the car. He looks back over at the helicopter to see Mogi stepping out of the door with his team.

"Light, stop running away." He growls in irritation when looking back at Aizawa.

"He's right Light. My team is going to get her out of the van right now, just remain calm." He turns back around when Near speaks.

Light goes to say something but he gasps feeling his world fall from him when he sees Ozzy holding Sophie in place over the train tracks with a gun to her head.

"He's going to kill her!" He shouts while running but he feels arms behind him restraining him.

"Light, we are not going to be deceived by you twice." Light looks up at Near when falling to his knees.

"You fucking idiot! I gave up ownership of that notebook! If I hadn't, you all would be dead right now!" He shouts with the truth.

He looks ahead when a guy calls out to Near frantically.

"I can't get a clear shot. He is going to throw her on the train track. It's yards away." Light becomes crazy and mad and thought of Ryuk.

He tries breaking free from the arms restraining him but he couldn't. He starts screaming in aggravation because they do not believe him.

"I am going to die today anyway! I will not die yet with Sophie unprotected! Ryuk can go fuck himself and you guys can get the fuck out of my way!" He shouts then elbows Mogi in his thigh making him release from him.

Light falls forward right on the ground but looks up when Matsuda throws him his black jacket. Light gets up quickly and takes off running when grabbing it form the ground. He slips it on when taking off as fast as he could pass the helicopter and can hear them shouting his name. He runs as fast as he could as if he can feel the shinigami eyes staring at him, burning through his soul. He runs past the cars and pushes people out of his way, desperate to reach her. He keeps on running but runs faster when he hears the prick shouting at Sophie and can hear her cries. He keeps on running, feeling like he wouldn't be able to stop. He can feel his heartbeat beating rapidly when he sees her being pushed on her knees and the gun pointed at the back of her head. He runs up the little hill when he sees him cocking the pistol in his hand. Light literally had no fucking idea what was going through his mind when seeing the train yards away. He runs full speed passing the car that almost hits him then leaps right into Ozzy, more like ramming into his body, sending them both over the tracks with the train missing them by inches. He can hear a gunshot being fired, apparently he missed hitting Sophie when he rams right into his side.

"Motherfucker!" He hears Ozzy muttering when the two men rolls over each other.

Light rolls off him then gets up to his feet. He watches Ozzy backing away at least fifteen feet with blood above his eyes. Light stands there when seeing him wiping it away with the gun still in his hands.

"I guess we are going to have to settle this like men." Light is furious inside and filled with malice, he couldn't explain what the hell he is feeling right now.

Without warning, he takes off running right towards him with Ozzy running as well. The two grown men leap into each other and of course Light had more momentum in his speed, making Ozzy fly back with him landing right on top of him. Light summersaults three times down the pavement hill then finally stops with Ozzy on top. He immediately lifts up his body, making the redhead fall to the side on his back. He gets up to his feet and blows a kick in his right side making the motherfucker cry in pain. He steps right on the gun then slides out of his hold feet away from him. He goes to kick him again but his eyes widen in pain when he is pushed forward with incredible force. He falls right on his knees, sliding to feet ahead.

"If you move one more inch, I will write her name down into the death note." Light turns his head around while getting up to see Ozzy holding the death note open with a pen pressing on the paper.

He looks beside him to see that fat lard who was raping Sophie, holding her by her neck and purposely had his right hand up her skirt. He stands the shaking then suddenly a gunshot is fired and all he saw was the man's hand being shot off who was holding Sophie. Light takes off running to her when she screams loudly but drops to his knees when more shots are fired but not at him, at Ozzy. He looks up to see Ozzy dancing his way with his feet to the nearest building but he becomes cold when seeing him passing through a gate to a mill. Both of the men take off to the mill but he turns around and sees a row of people in black armor suits with shields over their heads. He turns away to see Sophie nowhere then out of nowhere he feels arms embracing him from behind.

"Just let the notebook go! If you don't! The people behind us will kill you if you touch it!" He turns his body around to grab her.

He gets down to her eye level to reassure her confusingly.

"It's not the reason." He says panting then without hesitation, he backs away from her and takes off running through the fence to the mill.

He shifts to the right and left when shots are being fired at him now. He runs down the cement pavement with bulldozers and bobcats parked everywhere. He runs past the huge brick walls and broken cement pieces drilled all over the ground. He runs up to the dark shadowy door then slides right inside. He stops running when landing in puddle of water, making a splash against the metal walls. He looks ahead of him to see rapid shadows flying across the walls so he takes off running but runs up the steps when hearing heavy faint steps coming from a distance. He runs down the hallway and over a beam with railings on each side. He keeps on running but skids to a stop when he sees a door opened revealing the outside. He runs through the opened door to find himself on the roof of the building. He skids to a stop while looking all around him to see nothing but snow falling. He stands there quietly while trying to listen but looks behind him when sensing his presence nearby. He takes a step forward when seeing Ryuk sitting on something, tall and slender soaring in the sky. He squints his eyes to see his death note open and his pen in his hand. He looks away feeling like he is going to die any minute right now. His thoughts are interrupted when he starts hearing someone running behind him. He turns back around but his eyes widen when he sees that overweight guy running at him with a pipe. He immediately drunks, dodging his attack then shifts to the side but grunts in pain when he is kicked forward onto his knees again. He looks behind him but quickly rolls over when the Ozzy brings down a pipe to his head. Light looks over beside him when the pipe smashes against the rooftop beside him. He gets up to his feet quickly but moves to the side as fast as he could when the guy takes another swing at him.

"At least now we know she isn't a whore." Light turns his body around slowly while forming fists in his hands.

Without hesitation, he walks up to Ozzy and without thinking, he uppercuts him in a upward blow, punching him right in his chin. He watches Ozzy fall to the ground, getting the winds blown out of him but then hears the other guy running at him. Light turns to him, backing up when seeing the huge pipe in his hands. He looks behind him then back then decides to stick out his arm while moving to the side, doing a close line on him. He looks down at the lardass but coughs up his own spit when he gets rammed into by Ozzy. He falls painfully on his back, sliding to a stop feet ahead with the fucked up wannabe criminal on top of him. Light's eyes widen in fear when seeing a knife being swings down to his face and all he did was lay on the ground hopeless then something happens that makes Light confused as to why she came _after_ him. Ozzy gets knocked in the head forcefully with a pipe by the pale hands of Sophie. Light rolls over quickly then gets up to his feet to see her standing in the cold with her hands shaking with the pipe in her hands. Light looks down at Ozzy to see a notebook hanging out of his jacket. He bends over and grabs it then stands back up knowing it is his death note. He looks down at it but moves it to see Ozzy holding a gun at him, cocking it. Light backs away from the bastard but stops backing up when behind him, another unknown guy who he hasn't seen before grabs Sophie from behind.

"What the fuck is going on. God, my dear brother, you make everything a sloppy mess. I'm only gone for two weeks and I come back to see you on the ground looking like shit." Light moves to the side while hiding his death note behind his back.

The guy looks older, the same age as Light's age. His hair is the same but he seemed more professional.

"What is your name?" Light stays quiet when he starts speaking to Sophie.

He stands there quiet when she starts trying to struggle out of his grasp but Light becomes uncontrolled when he throws her down to the ground with a pistol in his hand.

"What a pity." Light takes off running after the man but he flies to the right by a powerful force.

He lands hard on his back with the notebook slipping from his hand. He smacks his head against the pavement while rolling over to the side. He sits up straight to see the lardass with a double barrel shotgun, aiming right at him. He rolls over to the left, dodging the fired shots at him. He gets up onto his feet but skids to a stop when a helicopter appears up over his head.

"Do not move or we will be forced to shoot." He hears Nate's voice but he looks away when he sees the death note moving on the edge of the rooftop.

He takes off running when shots are fired behind him at the helicopter. He gets on his knees, skidding to the death note then picks it up. He gets up on his feet and starts running and literally almost gets hit by a fired shot from Ozzy then drops the death note. He spins to the right, dodging the bullet but hears it hitting something behind him. He turns around when he hears something like a propane tank being hit with air releasing from it.

"Holy shit!" He gasps when running in a random spot to wherever there was an opening.

He leaps right into the air, disappearing into darkness when hearing the big explosion behind him, sending his body forward even more. He smacks hard into the metal door, denting it with his back. He lands right on his ass while looking up to see the huge explosion taking place right in front of him. His ears started to ring loudly and can see Ozzy's brother supposedly helping him up. He suffers the pain when leaning forward, noticing Sophie being thrown off the edge of the rooftop. He immediately gets up and takes off running around the fire to the edge. He drops to his knees and puts his hands on the edge to hold himself when looking down.

"I can't hold on any longer!' He kneels down further while extending his hand out to her when she is literally dangling from a loose pipe off the side with broken metal steps.

"Grab my hand!" he shouts but she's too far away from him.

He tries bending over more but if he kept doing so, he would have went over himself. He tries desperately to grab her hand but he looks to the right to see the death note sliding off the broken brick where the part of the building is on fire.

"I don't want to die, Light!" He looks back down at her to see her crying her eyes out and sees her hands slipping from the pipe.

He ignores the death note then bends over more trying to grab her hand. He can feel the tips of her fingers brushing over hers but it wasn't enough. His eyes widen with his heart stopping when he witnesses the pipe giving out.

"Sophie!" He shouts at the top of his lungs when the fourteen year old girl falls at least fifteen to twenty feet down then breaks through a woodened window into a dark place.

He quickly gets up to his feet then backs up a few steps. He takes off running even when seeing the death note sliding off the cement bricks into the blazing hot fire and eyes watching him from a far distance. He closes his eyes when leaping off the building and can swear he felt so fucking confused and stupid, it felt so slow like time freezing his soul.

"Light! You're going to die! Light! Light Yagami!" he can hear the voice of Aizawa screaming at him from the helicopter but he ignores it and literally jumps in front of it then falls down feet.

He shields his head when he falls right through the ceiling into a dark room but grunts in pain when hitting nothing but wood beams. He lands hard then from the force, he jerks up a few feet down right onto the ceiling. He rolls a few times right on his back and stays there with his arm outwards and feels blood running down his forehead and his lip. He opens his eyes feeling like he shattered his back and broke his legs. He couldn't move at all, all he could do was stare up at the hole he fell through in the ceiling to see snow falling in, passing through the beams of light from the dismal sun. It actually felt beautiful to him how something so dark can look pretty with white. He groans in pain while attempting to sit up and he does in an agonizing way. He rubs his head and is relieved he didn't break anything in his body. He turns his head around to look at where he is at and to him, it seemed he was in a storage room. He winces in pain while getting up to his feet, he limps a few steps forward but regains his balance back. He walks under the hole he made when falling through the ceiling but turns around when he hears something sounding like feet are being dragged on the floor. He looks through the shadowy spaces until he sees a dark shadow appearing out in the beams of light. He stays quiet when he sees Sophie walking out but he covers his mouth in a traumatizing way when he sees her leg broken but yet she dragged it with her like she doesn't feel pain.

"Pain is always amusing. It turns me on." He closes his eyes halfway when she says that realizing he is going to get murdered by a fucked up demon.

He cringes in disgust when Sophie snaps her leg back in place and literally he wanted to vomit but didn't when hearing the bones cracking. He stays standing in his same spot when she walks over to him. She looks like hell to and back when she looks up at him. He stares down at her not having a plan to get out of the storage room because he noticed there wasn't any doors but that should only mean they are in a loft. There has to be a door somewhere beneath their feet.

"I hate you." He only stares at her emotionlessly when she says those words.

"Why do you hate me?" he asks quietly even when the fire catches up on the ceiling where they are standing.

"Because you gave up two valuable things in your life for a burden like me." He glances up at the two holes in the ceiling now to see the fire closing them up.

"And what are those two valuable things I gave up?" he asks while looking back down at her.

"The death note and," he keeps looking at her even when she pauses. "Your life." He didn't know why but he smiles when she says that.

He sets a hand on her head and starts patting her like a little puppy dog.

"I'm going to die anyway." he says reassuringly.

He leans over to her a little to her eye level and stares through her olive green eyes. He gets close to her to see the reaping in her eyes with a grimed expression.

"I'm dying with you then." He becomes very emotional when she says that, especially when she slowly kisses his cheek.

Light sighs quietly while holding the fourteen year old girl in his arms. They both hold each other rightly but comfortable. Light lets her burry her face into his chest while he looks straight ahead. He can see the flames falling from the ceiling around them. He becomes still and paralyzed when the room becomes filled with orange and yellow dancing lights that needed to be tamed and controlled. The fire surrounds them both, in his pupils is the fire dancing as a reflection to him. Then suddenly moments later, Light looks up when hearing something falling through the ceiling. His eyes widen in shock when he sees the bodies of Ozzy and that other overweight guy falling right through the fire. He backs away while holding onto Sophie when the ceiling started to become collapsed with snow falling inside the room.

"Get behind me!" Light shouts out quickly while pulling her behind him.

He turns around and embraces her when feeling ice cold snow hitting him like steel. He goes forward when feeling the snow covering him with her under him. He desperately tries reaching for the metal bars on the wall in front for them then luckily Sophie grabs hold of them. He holds onto her when she pulls up out of the snow with him still fighting against the coldness on his body but he loses grip and feels nothing but pact snow falling on top of him. He tires moving frantically under the pact snow but it is so pact and useless to fight against. He tries clawing his way to the top but he wince sin pain when feeling a hand grabbing his shoulder agonizingly. Light's body comes out the top of the impacted snow only to see something he never thought was possible. He is literally being held by one hand from Sophie. He pushes her hand away then he falls right back down on the snow but lands on his feet from how pact it is. He looks up to see her looking at him oddly then hears her croaking silently.

"That girl is a freak." He turns around to see the other man who is Ozzy's brother walking up to him with a gun aiming at his head.

Without warning, Light charges after him not even giving him enough time to shoot. He spins around once while bringing up his leg. He kicks him in his arm with a shot being fired. Light comes back up and uppercuts him once then takes hold of his head and forcefully turns him around. He literally drags the man in a crazed fucked up mental mind right now then starts slamming it against the metal pipes that are still steaming hot from the fire. Then without giving it second thought, he legit snaps his neck by snapping it to the right. He backs away from the lifeless body when it hits the snow. Light for the first time is really pushed over his limit. He searches for the gun and remembering the last he was offered one, he thinks of Ryuzaki while firing off four shots in the back of his head. He drops the gun with smoke coming out of the barrel. He takes a step back when seeing the blood drain out of him like crazy, dying the snow like a red juicy slushy. He stays standing when feeling Sophie `wrapping her arms behind him but he becomes lost when he sees dust swirling into the winds. He looks up with his brown eyes to watch it swirl right into the holes to the storage room. He watches as the snow mixes in with it then finally it blows against Light. He looks behind him wondering if Sophie can see it but she only keep looking at him.

"Don't you see that, baby?" he says quietly, being emotional.

"Yes?" His eyes widen in astonishment knowing that she gave up ownership of the notebook, she shouldn't be able to see the dust.

"They say, even the most arrogant shinigami can even develop feelings. It is possible." Light moves away from Sophie's arms when realizing Ryuk is dead.

"Ryuk? Ryuk?" he repeats himself questioningly when Oliver appears behind Sophie.

He turns around and starts to attempt to climb up the caved in snow but stops when something falls right in front of him. He looks down seeing a black death note by his feet. He leans over to pick it up and when he did, he still refuses to believe it. He opens up the death note until the page that is blank so he knows that's the last time someone used it. He looks down at the page with widened eyes and gasps escaping his mouth when he sees Ozzy's name written down and a name he isn't familiar with.

"He fell in love with her?" he asks confusingly to himself but turns around when Oliver corrects him.

"No, Light Yagami. He fell in love with you." Light walks forward, keeping himself calm and normal.

He puts the death note inside his jacket then grabs Sophie's hand. He leads her up to the huge snow pile then climbs up, not letting her hand go at all. He uses his upper body strength to pull himself up on the roof again then pulls her out of the dark room. He grabs her by the waist while standing up straight then looks up to hear sirens going off and a fire all around them.

"We need to get out of here." He looks down when she spoke to see the roof getting hot and giving in.

He nods once then takes off running while holding her hand. He makes his way around huge fires and large wooden beams on fire and flying fire debris traveling through the winds. He runs across the whole entire roof until he came to stop by the ledge. He looks down to see how long the drop is.

"We can't jump that." He says while turning to face her.

"We can jump on the other roof. It has a door." He turns his around and looks where she is pointing at.

He backs away with her realizing that this has to be the most incredibly stupidest thing he has ever done. He looks up in the air to see the helicopter getting closer to them. The only way to survive is to jump onto the other rood to avoid being burnt with the building they are on. He turns around to see everything up in flames and collapsing. He grips her hand tightly and being very calm, he takes off running with her by his side. As they ran, the roof starts giving out and literally it is inches from their feet. One false movement and they both could fall right into fire down below. They run so fast, Light felt like he was flying with the wings of a shinigami when leaping off the collapsing roof. He pulls Sophie into his arms when leaping across midair passing the helicopter. He lands hard right on his beck but with her on top, making her landing carefully. He grunts in pain while sliding feet backwards into snow but luckily the roof wasn't on fire. He finally comes to a stop and begins stroking Sophie's hair while looking up at the sky to see snow falling. He groans in aching pain when he feels hands trying to pull him up. He winces a little bit while he is forced to sit up. He looks up at her, those green eyes to see how weary they looked. She is so pale, like the snow and heavy circles around her eyes. She looks so weak and brittle right now. His eyes widen in surprise though when he feels her embracing him. He sighs quietly while embracing her back tightly. He moves his head away from hers a little to see her crying again.

"I love you as my brother. You're like a brother to me that I love for friendship." He lightly presses his pale hand against her face flatly to feel how cold and shivering she is.

He strokes her cheekbone with the tips of his fingers lightly while pulling her face closer to his. He puts his other hand in her hair and starts getting his fingers lost in her crimson locks. He opens his mouth only a little but then sticks out his tongue only a centimeter to feel her lips. He finally kisses her passionately and can feel her kissing him back. They close the gap between each other and kiss hard and rough. He is so fucking thankful that he met a girl like her.

"Light! I will take you to jail if you don't remove your mouth from a fourteen year old!" He quickly removes his lips from her when looking to the side to see Aizawa shouting at him.

He rolls his eyes ignoring while turning back to Sophie and kisses her again. He opens his eyes to see hers open and tears streaking down her cheeks. He wipes them away with his cold thumb feeling like he shouldn't be kissing her out in public but he didn't care.

"You actually let the death note burn to jump after her." He turns his head around to see Nate Rivers standing behind him with his team behind him but the girl is dead.

"Light, the deal? She is safe now." Light turns his around to look at Matsuda who steps up from the taskforce.

He sighs while looking away feeling like today is going to be the most untold day in his life. He tilts his head back while closing his eyes halfway to stare up at the snow falling. He looks down at Sophie who clings onto him for her dear life. She has no idea.

"I have to go away for a long time, Sophie." He says quietly but couldn't hold back the emotions when she gets worried.

"I am not leaving with you. You are my very first friend." He looks over at Nate who only curls his finger around his white locks. "I don't want to leave you, Light." Light looks back down at her to see her crying.

"Cuff him." Light keeps holding onto her, to try to calm her tears down but when he is ripped away from her, the poor girl starts crying even more.

"Don't take him from me!" Light about died inside when she takes off after him but Mogi had to restrain her from chasing him.

"Don't take my only friend! Please! Don't." Light backs away while people hold him back, forcing him to walk back away from her.

"Light! Light! I don't want to lose you too!" He looks away when Mogi had to pick her up from how bad she was squirming.

He willingly turns around with his hands cuffed in front of him. He is leaded to a police car with a driver inside it already. The car door is opened by Nate then he is gently pushed forward inside it. He glances behind him one last time to see Sophie escaping from Mogi and runs to him but Aizawa grabs her from the side, holding her back. He gets in the backseat of the car with the cries of her filling his ears. The door is shut then that's when everything around him became distorted. It was like watching her in slow motion, jerking away from Aizawa. He turns away not being able to watch when Ide and Matsuda step in. He closes his eyes halfway when the car starts moving and the distorting sounds appearing everywhere.


	28. Chapter 27

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

* * *

…**Chapter Twenty-Seven…**

* * *

**~Seven Months Later~**

She didn't know how to explain the day but a never ending dream. It has been seven months since she last saw Light and during those seven months, it has been nothing but solitude and silence. For those seven months, she has been living in the US with her mother. It felt like it was the right thing to do to get away from all the memories. It's summer and beautiful out and at least her mother isn't neglecting her ever since she came back to live with her. Ever since her father remarried, she has been neglected by him for the longest time and the house changed dramatically. She enjoys living in the farmhouse with her mother and her boyfriend. She swings on the pendulum in black jean shorts and a tight fitting black tank top with loose lace straps. She smiles when she watches her mother and Nick leading the horses out into the pastures. She giggles quietly to herself when Nick waves to her like an idiot being silly. She waves back at him while her beautiful mother gives Lolliepop a red apple. She swings for a few moments and finds her smiling fading when realizing how lonely it makes her to see her mother happy. She lowers her head down to her pale legs to see nothing has changed with her.

She stands up from the pendulum and walks back inside the back screen door to the house. She makes a right and walks down a narrow hallway then makes a left, entering another hallway. She walks all the way down the long hallway then makes a right into the kitchen. She takes out a clear glass and fills it up with cold water. She drinks it all down, feeling refreshed then puts it in the sink. She walks out of the kitchen and back the way she came from but stops when she hears a knock at the front door. She turns around and walks to the front door but when she opened it, she did not expect the surprise. She kneels down to one knee to see a present wrapped in dark red wrapping paper. It's a small box looking like a box for a ring. She assumes it's for her mother so she picks it up but stops walking when she sees that it has her name written on it. She looks all around the front of the house to see no one or no cars moving. She quickly unwraps it and sees it's a black ring box. She opens it up only to find something in it she did not expect. She takes out the note inside it and reads it.

_You are one hard woman to track down and just curious, how do you like the apples?_

She lowers the note then looks beside her to see a wicker basket with nice juicy red apples inside it. She walks outside the door to the basket, picks it up and observes the delicious looking apples. She sets down the box with the note inside it then picks up the basket. She picks up the ring box then walks back inside the house not knowing what to think. She bumps the door shut with her side then walks down the hall. She looks up to see Nick walking in with her mother.

"Who are those from, honey?" She enters the kitchen to set the basket on the table.

"I don't know. Somebody left me a wrapped ring box with a note inside it and left these." She says quietly while taking an apple then bites it.

She chews the delicious fruit and loves it.

"Well, we were thinking since it's the Fourth Of July, we were wondering if you wanted to go the firework store.

Sophie smiles in excitement when Nick asked that.

"I will love that!" She shrieks in excitement.

"We are going to leave now so get your shoes on, darling." She takes off running back down the hall to the front door.

She slips on her black high top converse since she lost her knee length pair a long time ago. She ties them then stands up to see her mother and Nick moving past her.

"The budget is seven hundred dollars, ladies." Sophie laughs quietly while walking behind them.

She walks to the black RAM 2013 new truck Nick got weeks ago. She opens the passenger side door then hops in the middle seat. She buckles herself in while her mother gets in. She turns on the radio when Nick starts the engine. She turns on rock 104 with the song 'Dragula' by Rob Zombie playing. She sits quietly while cranking up the music while Nick pulls out of the long driveway then starts driving to the firework shop.

"I want a lot of sparklers." She says with excitement.

"I want a lot of fountains." She looks over at her mother wondering if they are going to have their own little party.

She stays quiet while passing through the small hick town where the firework place is. She unbuckles herself when they all pull in the parking lot to the firework store. She slides down the seat when her mother gets out of the truck. She hops off the seat down on the pavement. She follows her mother and her boyfriend up to the doors. She enters inside to see how huge the place is. She immediately searches for the sparklers. She departs from her parents and walks down the aisle where the sparklers are. She grabs a blue basket from a shelf then loads up over twenty packs of sparklers then picks up at least four bricks of firecrackers with the loud booms. She grabs packs of colorful smoke bombs then walks down another aisle to see roman candles. She grabs over twenty roman candles and feels like getting fountains. She searches for the fountains until she comes across the good ones. She loads her basket up with fountains until she couldn't fit anymore.

"Is that all you want?" she looks up to see Nick pushing a big buggy with four huge grand finales.

"It's buy 1 get 1 free." She chuckles while walking over to the cart.

"Sweet." She says when seeing how awesome they look.

"We are about done so just put the stuff up at the register. You can wait outside if you want." She nods once then walks away from Nick and to the register.

She sets her things on the checkout belt then walks away to the exits. She pushes the doors open and walks outside into the nice summer day with much vividness. She walks over to the side to sit down on the bench but jumps when someone appears out in front of her.

"Hello, Sophie." Her eyes widen in total astonishment when she sees Aizawa standing in front of her with a smile.

"Aizawa? Aizawa!" she shrieks in excitement.

She leaps right into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"You're in America! Why are in America!" She says with excitement while backing away from him.

"For pleasure. Your mum knew about us being in town so she invited us to the party you guys are having." She looks at him confusing when he mentioned 'us' and for the fact that her mum is planning a party.

"That explains why we are here ha-ha." She giggles cheerfully then gets serious. "Is Ide, Mogi, and Matsuda here too?" she asks smiling in excitement.

"Yea, it's been seven months, we all wanted to come down and see you for the Fourth and to see how you are holding up." She sits down on the bench getting really excited about tonight but just like water putting out fire, she starts getting depressed realizing that Light is not with them.

She lowers her head in a dismal way thinking negative right now.

"Has he been dead for these seven months? Did he get the death penalty?" she knew she didn't have to say a name because he knows who she is talking about.

"Sophie, I know it's not easy but I know how you feel." She looks up at Aizawa then smiles being cheerful.

"I know he's up in heaven right now. He deserved to be up in heaven." She says but her smile fades.

She wonders if he thought different because from all he did. She puts her hands over her legs wondering if they all thought the opposite.

"You want to know something?" She looks up at him when he sits next o her. "Ever since we all arrived here, it's so frustrating how no one speaks Japanese." She laughs and means it when smiling.

She loved the fact that he is making her smile right now.

"Ha-ha! I'm sorry." she says giggling.

Her attention is grabbed by the doors opening a few feet beside her. She looks over at the doors to see her mum and Nick walking out with a cart full of fireworks.

"Hi, Aizawa. I'm sure your flight was no problem?" She smiles when looking back at Aizawa who smiles at her mother.

"No miss Cross." Sophie keeps smiling when standing up.

"Well, I refuse to leave until I see the rest of the gang." She says while bowing to be silly.

"You will, tonight." She claps her hands in excitement when turning around.

"I'm going to see my old friends!" She shrieks while running to the truck filled with excitement.

* * *

It's about six O'clock already and people are still showing up. Sophie is changed into her black corset tutu dress. The corset is thin silk fabric and tight fitting with her right breast cup size and her tutu is short with stiffened red net underneath that really didn't cover her that well but enough that her mother approved of it. She has on her thigh length black and white striped socks with her black high top converse with white outlining and white shoelaces. She runs outside with her mother's friends and Nick's family. She adores his family, especially his seven year old little boy. She runs outside in the backyard in the nice thick dark green grass with William behind her chasing her. They both have their hands full of different color smoke bombs. She runs all the way out in the middle of the plain green grass field where the tubes are already nailed down into the tables Nick did.

"Let's do purple and red at the same time." She smiles while setting down a purple smoke bomb.

She lights William's bomb first then hers. They both giggle mischievously when the smoke goes off in a purple and red color.

"Let's do more!" William shrieks in excitement.

She lights off over ten smoke bombs for William. They watch the smoke dye the table they laid them on.

"You look beautiful as always." Sophie turns around to see Nick's grandma walking with her husband.

"Hi, nana." Sophie greets with a smile while walking up and hugging them both.

"Your hair got so much longer in these past few months." Sophie smiles when she says that.

She is right, her hair grew at least five inches. it grows so fast to her.

"Ha-ha, yea. Did nick show you the picture of me sitting on Lolliepop, using my hair looking like her mane?" Sophie asks with a smile.

"Your mother emailed us the picture." They all four laugh but during the laughter and the conversation between them all, she becomes quiet thinking about how happy she is right now with a family.

"Hey, mum!" Sophie looks up at her mother when she hugs nana and Grandpa Joe.

"Oh, hi dear. I can already see the lightning bugs lighting up right now." Sophie playfully hits Will on his shoulder while she sees Grandpa Joe pulling something out of a bag.

"Just like you requested you little munchkins." Their eyes light up in excitement when they see Grandpa Joe pulling out two net lightning bug catchers.

"Wow! Thanks Papa!" Sophie smiles while taking it from his hand when Will blurts out that.

"Thanks Grandpa." Sophie says sweetly in return then kisses the sweet old man on the cheek.

"I love you kids, now go and have fun." They both take off running randomly, swerving in the yard when seeing lightning bugs lighting up.

Sophie sets the net box down on the ground then sits down next to her sparklers. She sits on her knees when William lands right on his butt in front of her.

"Tell me another firefly story please?" she smiles while leaning forward to see lightning bugs lighting up around them.

She starts off the story but putting her hands together, making wings like they wanted to fly.

"Once upon a time there was a misfit firefly named Moon. He was born with a big wing and a small wing so he couldn't fly that good and is afraid of heights. He always got mistreated by his cousins and people he went to school with because he was called unlucky because of his small wing. He always cried every night and prayed a miracle would happen so he didn't have to feel left out and wasn't afraid of heights. One day on a very bright night with the moon so beautiful and pale, a fairy came and visited him because she could hear his sadness in his dreams. When he told her what was wrong, she gave him some of her magical fairy dust so he could fly without any problems but he was afraid of heights. The fairy said she will hold his hand and promised him she wouldn't let go of him. When he took flight for the first time with magic fairy dust falling from his wings like little glowing starts fading when he moved, he found himself flying for the time with a friend. After flying about ten minutes, he realized all the fair dust ran out and that he was flying all by himself with no problem. The misfit firefly became the greatest flyer of them all and could soar in his own unique way because of his small wing. The firefly lives happily, with new friends and a family and conquered his fears." She finishes the story and sees William smiling like a goof.

"I'm so happy he became the happiest firefly in the world." She smiles while stroking his nose.

"We can be fireflies right now if you want." She says with amusement in her eyes.

"Really! Can I be Moon?" she laughs while patting his head.

"Of course you can." She says quietly while standing up.

"What's your firefly name?" She thinks for a moment then comes up with the most precious name.

"Light." She says with smile.

She stands there with a smile planted on her face when she sees Will take off with his arms extended outward like he's flying. She covers her mouth when she giggles while he shouts out loud.

"I'm a firefly!" She starts running herself and plays with him by extending her arms out and acting like a firefly.

They both run in circles around people and the huge bonfire pit. She keeps on running but stops when she sees Ide.

"Ide!" She shrieks in excitement.

"Don't forget about us too." She looks behind him to see Mogi and Matsuda appearing beside him.

She runs up to the three and hugs them all with cheerful expressions.

"We now know you love kids." She laughs when Aizawa appears out of nowhere saying that.

"Yea, this is my new family." She says quietly while looking at Nick's side of the family. "They are getting married in October." She adds while turning back to them.

"That's nice, Sophie. We are happy for you and your mother." She walks around Ide to the table behind him.

"Yea, William is like my true blood brother. He reminds me so much of Yoh." She says while watching him running around the yard being a firefly.

"Have you been in any relationships yet?" Sophie looks at Matsuda while getting emotional after Aizawa hits him against the shoulder.

She knows he doesn't mean to bring up memories, she really understands Matsuda.

"Silly, ha-ha, how can I get into a relationship when my heart is already stolen." She says cheerfully with depressing emotions.

She walks away from the four then waves to them. She turns away from them and felt like crying when the word 'relationships' was brought up but she stays strong and cheerful.

Sophie walks out the backdoor of her house with a handful of roman candles. She walks down the steps and onto the soft green grass. She walks to where the little kids are next to the table where she put her sparklers at. She sets down the roman candles on the table then takes apart the sparklers for the kids. She lays them separately on the table then takes the roman candles out to prepare them. After setting everything out, she grabs her lightning bug net box and walks out in the middle of the backyard field where the willow tree is. She sets it right behind the tree then starts walking out further when seeing the lightning bugs glowing in the night. She starts running around trying to catch some and does not fail. She remains depressed with emotionless expressions every time she catches one. She catches another one then puts it in the lightning but catcher. She counts up to fifteen but she keeps losing count when they all fly and light up randomly. She sits down then leans her back against the tree while bring up her knees to her breasts. She grabs her lightning bug catcher and looks inside it with wondering eyes. She sighs quietly while watching them light up and only wishes she could be doing this with Light but he's dead. She grabs a fountain she brought out earlier by the tree and her light since she wanted to see some color. She gets up and walks a few feet out then sets it down on the ground. She lights the wick then hurries back to the tree to watch it.

She sits down in her same position while waiting for it to off. She watches it when colorful sparks start to come out over six feet. There's purple, blue, yellow, all kinds of colors. She sits there quietly watching in her own joy and starts picturing it like it is raining colorful rain. After about a minute of it going off, she picks up her lightning bug catcher in the dark. She opens it up and lets the beautiful bugs fly out of it and then they start lighting up, glowing up her sight with serene. She watches with blank expressions when they take off into the sky, flying away from her. She tilts her head back against the tree while looking up at the skies, wondering what loneliness they might be feeling tonight.

"Sophie! We are going to start the fireworks!" She peeks her head out from the tree to see everyone spread out the yard.

She stands up and walks back to where the display is. She decides to sit on the swing set alone. She watches Nick and his brother lighting up the torches then running down the three doors they build, igniting the huge fireworks. She watches the sky when they shoot up randomly, all together and some apart. She sees the night turning into day with colorful fireworks exploding in the sky. She watches them alone from everyone else who all started having a good time with spouses and boyfriends or girlfriends. She starts pushing the swing slowly in a relaxing movement. More fireworks shoot up from the tubes into the sky, making beautiful patterns. She keeps pushing the swing back in a slow movement but gets startled when hands cover her eyes from behind.

"What are you doing you little pumpkin? Ha-ha." She laughs assuming it was William.

She stops swinging when she is shushed quietly and realizes the sound sounded like it came from an older person.

"Why do you have to sit alone from everyone else?" Sophie's heart skips a thousand beats with gasps escaping her mouth.

The hands are still covering her eyes with the man behind her.

"I know that voice." She says quietly.

She sits there in the swing, not moving even when the hands move away from her eyes.

"Aren't the night flowers beautiful?" Sophie becomes paralyzed when she feels the man's hair rubbing against her neck and cheek when his head comes up on her shoulder.

She goes to move away from him to see who it is but she is stopped when she feels a hand putting her head back in her same position, looking up at the sky.

"You have a loving family now, Sophie." She couldn't take it no more, she wanted to know who is behind her.

She moves her head away from him then turns it around to see those brown eyes looking into hers. Her mouth opens with hesitating words fighting to escape. She swears she felt her heart tensing like she was having a heart attack. She can feel all the brittle bones inside her breaking from shock and paralyzing lifeless limps going motionless.

"Light?" she asks not even sure if she is just seeing things.

She is being denial right now because she knows if she isn't seeing things, Light would be killing people right now. She immediately notices how he didn't change at all, his hair is still the same but it is much longer, his pale skin illuminates in the night as always. She is so deep in shock, she couldn't even find her train of thought anymore. She feels her tears forming in the corner of her eyes, the darkness lighting up the night.

"Am I dead?" she asks the stupidest question ever. "I thought you were dead!" She raises her voice a little now.

She stands up from the swing and backs away from him. She watches him when he stands up all in black as usual.

"You were alive all these months and never told me? How could you do this to me! I thought you were dead all this time! You jerk!" she shouts out loud and doesn't mean to draw attention.

"Let me explain?" She shakes her head disagreeing with him.

"I hate you!" she shouts finally but she doesn't mean it.

"What's wrong?" She looks behind her to see Aizawa walking up and she knew right then he knew all along.

She takes off running up to the house away from everything, from Light, from the display. She runs up the wooden steps then opens the screen door. She slams it shut and takes off running to her room. She slams her door shut and decides to leave the light off. She leaps on her bed and cries her eyes out in her black pillow. She curls up in a ball, losing all control of her tears. She never thought for once how it can be possible for her to die with only the appearance of someone committing the crime.

"Sophie? Are you okay?" She keeps sobbing loudly, ignoring her mother who knocks on her door.

She felt like she was soaking her pillow but she wasn't focused on that. She cries not even knowing how it was possible to have so many tears inside her wanting to fall down her face. She starts cuddling with her soft stuff animal panda bear feeling like it was her only friend to her. She starts to get so upset; she doesn't mean to be rude to her mother.

"Leave me alone, mum!" she cries out while turning her back to her when her bedroom door opens.

She sobs quietly in her own pool of tears meant for no one. She wipes her tears while sniffling after her door closes behind her. She keeps sobbing quieter but still feels she has so much more tears to shed but meant for only her loneliness inside her hollow heart. She doesn't know what to do anymore, not once call, nothing to inform her that the guy she thinks she loves is alive and not lifeless. It's so sad to her how people knew and never told her. She sniffles more but her eyes widen in fear when she feels a hand wiping her warm tears from her face. She keeps sobbing when she can feel her bed sinking down a little when someone sits behind her.

"Don't cry. I hate it when I make you cry." She stays quiet when Light speaks to her. She ignores him of course.

"You're missing the display." She closes her eyes not caring for the firework display right now.

"Why do you hate me?" She wipes away more tears that fall from the corner of her eyes.

She cuddles up to her panda bear stuff animal not wanting to talk to him. She looks up outside through her window to see the night sky lighting up still. She blinks a few times not knowing what to do or what to say right now.

"I'm going to ask you something and you may slap me or say no but I am still going to ask." She remains quiet and finally stops sobbing.

The awkward silence with his hesitation made her want to embrace him for an apology.

"Can you move in with me back in Japan?" her eyes widen in reactions, gasps escape her mouth and her body feeling cold inside and numb.

"I stubbed my toe today." she says randomly and quietly.

"I'm sorry." she closes her eyes lightly not knowing what to do.

"It hurt so badly then the pain went away. Now I feel like the pain is coming back." she finishes and realizes he's making her very sad right now.

When she thinks about it, she wonders why he isn't in prison right now or not dead.

"How are you a free man?" she asks the most important question finally.

"That doesn't matter right now." She sighs quietly while opening her eyes a little.

"I can't go back to Japan, Light and live with you. I would feel awkward living with a complete stranger." She says coldly but tries not to be so cold.

"That's how it's going to be? I can live with that choice and," she starts to get emotional again when he pauses but when he spoke, she felt lifeless for sure inside. "I've been in the hospital for seven months because I got in a car accident." She turns her body over to face him and to see the moonlight shining on his face.

She blinks a few times realizing he had a perfectly good reason why he didn't show up around her for all these months.

"Do you remember when we first kissed?" She asks quietly.

She lets him lay down right beside her. She closes her eyes and feels her tears falling again when she felt his arms pulling her closer to him, closing the gap between them. She rests her head up against his chest and can't remember the last time she cuddled with him. She still holds onto her panda bear, refusing to let go of it.

"Yes." She tilts her head back to look up at him to his hair in his face.

She goes to move her head back against his chest but she feels a hand holding her chin up. She looks back up at him to see his face close to hers.

"You have no idea how bad I want you back in Japan. It's not every day a guy has a perfect opportunity to meet a wonderful girl like you, Sophie Heartly Cross." She sighs again realizing he really wants her back in Japan that bad but his words were like solitude to her.

She moves her head up more and lightly pecks him on the lips to feel the smoothness against hers. His lips are so smooth, she likes the feeling of them when she touched them with hers. She feels his hand forcing her head to stay up then that's when she felt his lips touching hers but it wasn't just a peck, but a true kiss she first experienced with him. She closes her eyes when she feels his lips over hers, kissing her so quietly. She release from her panda bear then wraps her arms around him when he departs from her.

"I don't even have a job to pay rent." She says in a muffle sounding way but she feels her hair being played with.

"I got money. Lots of money." She doesn't care about his money; she doesn't want any of it. She just wants him.

"Sophie?" she starts to feel warm in his embracement, she doesn't want to move now.

"Yes, Light?" She asks quietly.

She stays quiet when he says something that she is having trouble debating about too.

"I think I love you but I am not sure so I am not going to tell you I love you." She smiles knowing that is just like Light.

"You're so honest." She says quietly.

He is so honest, it makes her feel like the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like Light, Kira. Her savior.


	29. Chapter 28

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

* * *

…**Chapter Twenty-Eight…**

* * *

Sophie unzips her black suitcase in Light's bedroom. She couldn't believe she came all the ways back in Japan to live with him. She really wants to which is why she is here in his room right now in the same apartment. She takes out all her new clothes and older clothes from months ago. They are already folded neatly so she walks back forth to the black dresser to put them away. She puts the empty suitcase in his closet neatly then turns back to the dresser to set all her little unicorn knickknacks up. She starts placing them in rows on the dresser then starts surrounding them around her unicorn snow globes. After about minutes of resituating them, she turns away from the dresser and walks out of the room. She yawns tiredly even though it is only two O'clock. She walks into the kitchen to see a fresh pot of coffee already made with a mug on the table with steamy dark coffee inside it. She hates coffee, she doesn't know how Light can drink it. She opens her fridge and about died of happiness when seeing her banana blueberry orange juice. She grabs it with a smile then walks over to the sink to grab a clean glass. She pouts some in it, only halfway then gulps down her favorite delicious drink her boyfriend remembered that she loves.

"Are you done unpacking yet?" she sets down the empty glass to see Light walking into the kitchen.

"Yep but your dresser has been taken over by unicorns." She says quietly while pulling out a chair and sitting across the table from him.

"It's fine. I actually like the snow globes." She smirks while wrapping her fingers around her crimson locks.

She has never lived on her own without her parents or family relative. She sits back in her chair and watches him sipping from his coffee but had to hold back her laughs when the coffee is too hot for his tongue.

"Damn it." she chuckles quietly but gets quiet realizing the death glare he gives her.

She pushes her chair and walks away from him out of the kitchen to avoid his death glares. She walks back into Light's room and decides to lounge on the bed for a few minutes. She is quite tired from the move and the long flight with no sleep. She curls up into a ball and snuggles up against Light's pillow that literally smells like his cologne. She covers herself with her black blanket then starts to close her eyes even when she hears footsteps approaching her.

"Sleeping already?" She yawns again while opening her eyes.

"I didn't get any sleep in the past fifteen hours." She says quietly. "But I will make dinner at five, don't worry." She adds but finds herself getting lazy with her words.

"I was thinking about something." She opens her eyes again when she feels the bed sinking after he sits down.

"I was thinking about getting something for the apartment." She listens carefully wondering what he is talking about.

"I want to get a dog." Sophie smiles at him while sitting up with the blankets wrapped around her like a cocoon.

"Well, get one silly. Get a dog that you always wanted." She says while leaning her back against his bedpost.

"You're not going to pick the dog?" She rolls her eyes feeling like she is having too much freedom.

"Nope. I may live here and stuff but it's your money. You pick a dog that you always wanted. Ha-ha." She says cheerfully with her eyes staring into his.

Her smile disappears when she sees him staring at her in that emotionless look like always.

"What's wrong?" she asks with worry while moving forward.

"You just look pretty when you are happy." She has a hard time hearing him when he starts mumbling but she kind of got what he said.

"Huh?" she asks confusingly not really understanding what he said.

"I want a Siberian Husky." Her eyes light up when he said that.

She always adored those dogs, they are so adorable.

"Can we get one with bright blue eyes and all white? She asks in excitement while clinging to his arm now.

"Whatever you want." She laughs being silly.

"Blue eyes and all white with some light grey on him." She whispers quietly.

"So you want a baby boy?" She nods in agreement.

"I've always wanted a baby boy in that breed." She says irritatingly while thinking about baby pups.

"I would name him Ciel." She finishes while going in her own la-la land right now.  
"You want a baby boy?" she gets chills when she feels Light's hair brushing against her neck.

She smiles when he starts kissing her neck gently, making her get goose bumps.

"Mhm. I always think Ciel would be a cute name for a little pup." She finally says making more sense.

"Oh." She giggles wondering what the hell he was thinking of, probably the opposite.

"What about the thing inside you?" Her eyes close halfway realizing that he hasn't forgot.

She hasn't had anything weird happen to her over the seven months.

"Nothing has happened to me in seven months." She says truthfully while moving her face away from his a little.

She stares down at him when he puts his head against her breasts. She can feel his hand moving over her shoulder and his other over her stomach. She smiles depressingly while setting her hand on his head. She loves this right now when he wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head against her stomach. She wonders if he wants a baby from the way he was talking. She knows she can't have one, she can't with her age and soon she is going to be starting school again. She stays quiet but grabs her phone from the nightstand when it goes off. She looks at the message and sees it's her father. She opens up her phone and reads the message. She couldn't believe he just asked her for five hundred dollars. It seems his new gold digger is bleeding him dry. She closes her phone and sets it back on the nightstand. She starts getting her hands lost in his hair but gets a little quiet when he speaks.

"Who was that?" he asks.

"It was my father. He asked for money." She admits with the truth.

She moves back a little when she feels Light sitting up. She lays down on his bed again while he hovers over her.

"You're only fifteen. Why would he ask you for money?" She doesn't really know why.

"I don't know but when can we go get a dog?" she asks finally with a smile.

She moves over a little bit when he lies down next to her. She can tell he was tired too.

"Right after you sleep for a little bit." She widens her eyes in excitement.

"I'm not tired!" She shrieks loudly while sitting up but she grunts in pain when feeling an arm hitting her stomach, knocking her back down on the bed.

"Nice try." She turns her back to him excited that he wants a dog for the apartment.

She closes her eyes lightly even when she feels his hand sliding up her pale thigh right under her skirt. She opens her eyes wondering that the hell he trying to achieve.

"You're tickling me." she says honestly when getting tickled by his hand.

"Then I will move it." She flinches suddenly when she feels his hand rubbing over her crotch.

She gets so awkward because she hasn't done anything sexual with a guy and hasn't been with a guy for a very long time. She closes her eyes while curving her lips up into a smile when she feels his hand rubbing over her crotch. She can feel herself getting hot down there and the wetness against her panties. She covers her mouth when she moans quietly to herself because it feels good like she is getting a massage. She moves flat on her back when she feels his hand going under her panties right over her pussy. She feels him hovering over top of her a little bit with his left arm beside her head for support. She closes her eyes lightly when feeling his lips against her neck. She likes it a lot when he kisses her lightly, sending chills throughout her body. She spreads her legs out when feeling his fingers going in a circular motion over her clits which felt so good to her

"You are still sensitive." She looks up at him not knowing what to say to that.

She moves her head to the side when she feels his fingers tracing over her clits gently, making her wetter.

"Oh." She moans quietly while closing her eyes.

She can hear her wet fluids moving around while he rubs her pussy. She becomes deep in paralyzing emotions now when she feels his finger entering inside her hole.

"Ah!" she winces in pain a little bit from how tight she felt.

She arches her back a little when she feels more fingers entering inside her. She tilts her head back when she started to feel pleasure again when he starts pumping them in and out slowly from her pussy. She looks up at him to see him staring down at her while she is being fingered. She pulls her T-Shirt up over her large covered breasts with a bra on still. She takes it off and tosses in a random spot on the floor. She spreads her legs more and starts feeling a lot more pleasure when he goes faster in motion. She tilts her head back moaning pleasurably while she feels her bra being taken off with his free hand. She puts her arms around his neck when her body starts moving back and forth with his pace.

"It's been so long," he starts, making her look up at him.

"Neighhhhh!" She moans suddenly not being able to hold it back.

"For me too." She tilts her head back when she felt like a vibrater was in her vagina on max.

Her breasts start plopping back and forth and she can feel her fluids seeping out of her pussy.

"UHHH!" She moans loudly again when feeling his fingers going n her deeper and faster.

She arches her back again, making his fingers go deeper inside her, making her getting lost in her pool of pleasure. She starts panting from how bad she is tired then finally he removes his fingers from her, making her sighing in relief. She looks up at Light to see him licking his fingers from fingering her. She lies flat on her back still when Light puts each leg on each side of her but she becomes confused but fascinated when he starts unzipping his jeans and unbuttoning them. She puts her hands on his ass when she sees his huge boner above her. She wraps her hands around his long cock and only starts licking his head, teasing the twenty-seven year old. She traces around his head with her tongue then finally opens her mouth and sticks inside her. She starts gently giving him a hand job while she sucks his cock. She starts wincing when she can feel his head going near her throat. She sucks hard and quick while he starts thrusting it deeper inside her over her head. She closes her eyes when his huge penis slides in and out of her mouth while she sucks deeper, making him grunt quietly. She starts sucking a lot harder and quickly while sucking deeper in her mouth. She keeps sucking even after it feels like minutes had passed but she is enjoying doing this to him, giving him pleasure. She keeps sucking his sock until he suddenly she feels his cum squirting right in her mouth. She cringes but she sucks up the disgusting taste and feeling and swallows it. She licks his cock with her tongue then around his head, collecting the precum by still jerking him off.

She sits up on her knees when he moves away from her. She slides down her skirt then her soaking wet panties. She tosses them at the side of the bed now buck naked accept for her thigh length socks she wears. She crawls over to Light and up into his arms. She puts her lips against his and starts kissing him passionately with her tongue sliding in his mouth and dances only for him. She moans when feeling his hands moving all round her back, pulling her closer into him. She wraps her arms around his neck and starts pulling on his hair while straddling her legs over his crotch. She moans through the kiss when she feels his hard boner rubbing over her clits when she starts thrusting into him. She feels her breasts being attacked with hungry hands, her nipples becoming rock hard now. She departs from the kiss but she is pulled back with Light taking over by overlapping her mouth with a wet passionate kiss that she cannot reject. She grunts suddenly in pain when she feels her body being thrown back onto the bed. She feels her legs being forcefully spread wide apart and her wrists pinned with his hand over her head. She breathes heavily when feeling the head to his cock rubbing over her pussy quickly then the agonizing pain made her arch her back.

"AHHH! Light!" She moans painfully when she feels his cock is driven up inside her tight hole.

She whips her head back immediately feeling pleasure when he starts driving his cock like a crazed womanizing man.

"UHH! Ohhh!" she moans out loud when her legs are put over his shoulders.

She feels her body forcefully jerking back forth when his cock goes deeper inside her. She finally wraps her arms around his neck when he releases from her wrists. She holds onto him tightly while she feels like fifty thousand metal dildos are being shoved up inside her vagina right now. She moans right next to his ear, feeling her breasts hitting his chest while she moves back and forth.

"Har-der!" she moans suddenly then her eyes widen in extreme pain when feeling him moving faster in a rapid pace and his balls hitting against her ass.

She starts wincing and moaning with pleasure while holding on to him. She leans her face against his while she gets fucked brutally by him. She starts to feel her body being ripped in two when she feels her ass cheeks being spread out forcefully. Her first time was nothing like this, he is more rabid and wild. She is enjoying this moment right now. She keeps moaning out in pleasure and still keeps moaning and feeling her pussy getting brutally fucked when she lands right on her back. She puts her hands together over her head while she feels herself going numb when he hovers over top of her, slamming his hands against his bedpost. She looks up to see him grunting when driving his cock inside her. She arches her back once again while tightening herself down there, making the twenty-seven year old man grunt more loudly when driving it inside her. She locks her arms around his neck when feeling the most incredible thing ever. She moans so loud and prolongs it when feels something being released inside her.

"UHHHHH-AHHHHHH!" She moans while inhaling then exhales feeling her orgasm seeping out with Light's cock still inside her.

"Shit!" She falls right back on her back when his dick slides out of her.

She can feel his cum still squirting out onto her pussy when he gets up on his knees. She sits up herself and sees him putting his head into his hand like he is stressing now.

"What's wrong?" she asks while moving towards him.

She wraps her arms around his lower waist then leans up against him, feeling his wet cock rubbing against her breasts.  
"I came inside you." She looks at him confusingly not knowing why that is a bad thing.

"How's that bad?" she asks totally clueless.

"You can get pregnant when that happens." Her eyes widen in fear.

Her jaw drops open with no words coming out.

"I'm way too young to be pregnant, so I highly doubt I will get pregnant." She says trying to be reassuring for the both of them.

She looks up at him smiling, trying to reassure him that she isn't mad but she doesn't want to have a baby. She snuggles her head against his chest and stays quiet and still when feeling his arms wrapping around her. She feels herself being pulled down right on the bed then finds herself laying right next to Light. She cuddles up against him with her breasts squishing into his chest. She puts one leg over his him a little bit while stroking his chin. She looks at him, inches away to see how beautiful and hot he is after having sex.

"You're so beautiful." She says blushing while smiling.

She traces her pale finger over his lips, feeling how soft and smooth they felt.

"I thought I am supposed to say that." She chuckles quietly while putting her hand in his hair again.

"I believe a woman in a relationship should always compliment how beautiful and adoring her mate is." she covers her mouth embarrassingly when laughing in his chest when saying a mate.

"I like your sense of humor." She closes her eyes, feeling like she is really about to fall asleep right now.

"I like how you are so kind to me." She says quietly while drifting away into a sway sleep.

She yawns tiredly then finds herself falling asleep in his arms and didn't feel like saying anything from how comfortable and tired she is.

* * *

It's about four O'clock and still she feels a little tired but a lot better after her little nap. Sophie walks through the front door to Light's apartment with a six week old Siberian Husky. The little puppy takes off running awkwardly while dragging her with it. She laughs when walking in quickly while holding onto the black leash she has Wolfy on. She lets it wander around the apartment, sniffing and rolling on the floor. She kneels down to one knee to get his attention but he keeps wagging his tale on the floor. She smiles when seeing how beautiful he is. He's all white with light grey on his belly and feet. It has the brightest blue eyes she has ever seen. She turns her head around when she hears bags rustling with Light walking through the door. She watches him setting the bed down, dog food, and some toys for the puppy. She turns back to look at the Wolfy to see him skidding across the floor to her. She puts out her arms when he leaps right into her lap. She snuggles against his soft fur coat and allows him to lick her face and nibble on her hair.

"I'll get him some water." Sophie says while taking off the leash from his collar.

She stands up and sees he already has the water bowl out for her. She takes it from his hand then walks into his kitchen. She runs cold water through the faucet then fills up the bowl. She walks back into the front room then sets it down on the hardwood floor. She stands up straight to watch Wolfy impact right into the bowl, making water go everywhere. She giggles while backing up a step to see it drinking it all down. She looks at Light to see him kneeled to one knee in his black coat, opening the dog food bag up. She picks up Wolfy's leash while he pours the food into the bowl. She walks picks up the other bag with the toys and her bed. She walks out of the living room and into their room to the bed. She takes out the red and black plaid soft bed for him and sets it in between the nightstand and the bed. She sits on the soft bed and takes off her shoes. She sets them under the bed then stands up while taking off her jacket. She hangs it up inside his closet then walks out of the room wearing only a black ripple skirt with a black band T-Shirt on. She still wears her thigh length socks as always. She walks back into the living room and sits down on the couch when seeing Light still kneeled to the floor with Wolfy falling asleep in his arms.

"He like you." She says while making the shape of a heart with her hand towards him and the little puppy.

"He likes me better than you." She sticks up the loser sign at him when he said that.

She picks up her phone she left on the table a while ago when they left to get Wolfy. She looks at her missed messages from her father. She sighs quietly when seeing he tried calling a few times. She decides to return his calls; she didn't want to push her father out of her life forever. She puts the phone next to her ears when Light sits right next to her with Wolfy sliding across the floor with a plastic bag. She glances over at Light when he starts using his phone texting someone. She looks away when her father answers.

"Hey, baby." She hears him say on the other line.

"Hi, dad. Is there something you wanted?" she asks the question.

"I know you live with Light now so I was wondering if you guy's wanted to come over?" Sophie thinks for a moment that Light is a very busy man.

He's Kira, he knows Light doesn't enjoy doing things like that especially with her father since he neglected her for the last seven months and when she was kidnapped.

"He knows I'm here. He wants me to come over with you." She says quietly while moving the phone to Light.

"Sophie, he's your father. You tell him what you want to do. Don't give the phone to me." She sighs in defeat.

"I don't want to be there when your new wife is there with your daughter." She says finally while looking at Light with a cold look.

He is right, it is her father, and she shouldn't coward and pass the phone to him to talk to him.

"They are going to be here." She closes her eyes lightly knowing it was useless to try and have a night where it is just her and her father without them around.

"I really can't anyways because she might get dramatic if my puppy runs around the house." She says with the truth.

She sits there quietly but jumps when she feels Light literally biting her leg.

"Ow!" She shrieks in reaction.

"What's wrong!" she hears dad frantic on the other line.

"Nothing. We will be there around seven!" she shrieks louder when feeling that asshole biting her again.

She drops her phone in reaction when he bites her again.

"What are you doing?" she demands to know why he is getting on top of her and biting her.

She goes to push him but something is thrown right in her arms. She picks up the black notebook and immediately she becomes in a stable trance. She can see all her moments with the death note that she has encountered. Her eyes become widened when she sees Oliver talking to her in her own room and sees Light and her using death notes together. She snaps out of her trance realizing that she is the original owner of this death note she holds right now.

"I thought Ozzy had this in his possession?" she says confusingly when looking down at it.

"He did. Mikami stole it from his room inside the building when everything hit the fan." She looks up at Light to see him pulling out a death note himself.

"I refused to start killing again until I had you back." She leans forward to him looking at the black death note but she looks up behind him to see her shinigami.

"Hello, Sophie." She smiles in excitement when seeing Oliver.

"Oliver!" she shrieks when lunging forward into Light but failed to reach Oliver.

She feels hands grabbing her ass and realizes Light is in the way for her to hug Oliver.

"You got your memories back but in order to keep those memories, you have to kill someone without letting go of the death note." She looks down at Light then at the death note she still holds.

She gets back into her same spot but doesn't know who to kill without the internet.

"Kill this person." She watches Light when he pulls out his phone and shows her the screen.

She wonders if that's what he was doing when she was on the phone with her dad. She sees a guy behind bars named Frankie Garland. She grabs a pen on the glass table in front of them then opens up her death note to the page she left off at. She writes down the name and waits for forty seconds. She still holds onto the death note but she feels Light taking it from her slowly. She looks up at him noticing she still has her memories of the death note.

"Just like old times." She smiles cheerfully when he says that while setting the two death notes on the table.

She sits there quietly looking at them wondering what he has been doing all this time if he had two death notes in his possession.

"Light, how exactly did you manage not to go to prison?" she asks quietly while looking at him.

She curls up in a ball in the corner of the couch while he takes off his coat, revealing his black V cut T-shirt he wears.

"The let me go." She blinks a few times not understanding.

"Why would they let you go if you are Kira?" she watches him taking off his shirt, exposing his pale toned body.

"They told me if I asked that question, I would be locked away until the day I die." She lets her hair fall over eyes when he sits back in the couch over her feet.

She gets up on her knees and lays right beside him. She rests her head over his crotch while playing with the fabric of his skinny jeans. She sticks her hand in his pocket, finding it amusing right now.

"You smell good." She says being her awkward self.

She smiles when feeling his hand rubbing her bear thigh.

"You smell like lavender." She looks up at Oliver to see him sprouting his wings.

"I'll be back in a while." She doesn't say anything when he walks through the walls, disappearing.

She keeps laying there until suddenly she feels something hard under her head. She pushes away his hand from under her skirt not believing it.

"You're getting hard already!" she shrieks while sitting up away from him.

"It happens." She looks over at him actually wanting to laugh but doesn't.

"Ice cream sounds good right now." She says randomly then quickly gets up away from him.

She glances back at him to see him shaking his head at her. She walks into the kitchen to the freezer. She opens it up and takes out banana split ice cream then grabs chocolate syrup from the pantry. She takes a bowl out from the cabinet and a fork from the drawer. She opens up the ice cream and scoops out large amounts of ice cream into the bowl.

"How do you stay skinny?" She giggles quietly while opening the syrup and literally drenching the ice cream with it.

It become flooded with chocolate syrup and it made her mouth wet.

"I'll share it with you." She says while putting the spoon into it.

She takes a big spoonful of ice cream and puts it in her mouth. She escapes in her own fantasy world made of ice cream. It tastes so fucking awesome. She takes another large bite when she sees Light putting the chocolate syrup over his mouth and squeezes it out. She loved that about him.


	30. Chapter 29

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

* * *

…**Chapter Twenty-Nine…**

* * *

It's almost seven and still Sophie is debating whether she should go to her dad's house or not. She really doesn't want to but she already told him she would. She sighs quietly while walking Wolfy in the parking lot to the apartment. The day is starting to get pretty shitty. It's in the low seventies now and it literally looks like it's grey outside with no vividness. She walks in her high top black converse with her thigh length socks on. She is still wearing the same thing she wore earlier but had to change her panties and her skirt when she had sex with Light. She walks in circles, letting the little puppy go wherever he pleases. She walks in another circle until she hears her phone going off. She reaches through her black jacket and pulls out her phone to see it's Light messaging her. She opens the message and gets bummed when he tells her to come in and get ready. She puts her phone back in her jacket when walking back to the apartment building. She enters through the large lobby to the elevator. She presses buttons until the elevator door slides closed. She waits patiently until finally the door slides back open on her floor. She walks out the door and down to her apartment room. She walks inside with Wolfy leading the way. He is such a good dog. He is walking right beside her and doesn't walk ahead. She closes the door behind her but turns around when hearing a door open. She watches Light walk out of the bathroom, wearing only skinny jeans with a damp pale body. She turns away from him when he walks to his room drying his hair with a white towel.

She takes Wolfy off the leash and lets him run free around the apartment. She leaves her jacket on but takes off her shoes then walks further into the living room. She walks through the room and into the hallway to her room. She knocks on the door once before entering in just in case he is doing something that he wants to do with privacy.

"You can come in." She shakes her head no.

"No, it's okay. I am ready. I'm just going to wear what I have on." She says back to him quietly.

She turns around and walks away from the door but stops when she comes up to the bath room. She starts sniffing the air, she didn't know why but she is obsessed with the body wash he uses. She awkwardly starts smelling the air but turns around when the door opens behind her.

"Why are you smelling the bath room?" She blushes with embarrassment in her eyes.

"I was just smelling the body wash you used." She says quickly then turns around and walks into the kitchen away from him.

She pulls out a chair then sits down at the table by herself. She puts her head down and starts debating if she should go or not.

"What all happened to that house?" she looks up at Light when he walks into the kitchen.

"The walls got painted white. Even the wooden walls got painted over. She didn't like out gothic kitchen so she got it remodeled into a modern white kitchen. The house changed so much." She says quietly actually getting pissed off when she thinks about it.

"I actually like gothic kitchens. I never found much interest in them but I did really like yours." She looks behind her to see him drinking a glass of water.

She unzips her jacket noticing it is too hot to even wear it today though it is only seventy-seven degrees out. She scoots out her chair and hangs it on the back then walks out of the kitchen but stops when she realizes that Light was just drinking her banana blueberry orange juice. She stomps right back into the kitchen to see him gulping down a big glass of it.

"Hey!" she calls out like a little baby.

She stomps her foot on the ground when she sees him smirking while winking at her. She turns around in frustration and walks back to her room. She walks inside and decides to lounge on the bed again. It is so boring when she doesn't have school or a job. She just doesn't want to be at home all the time doing nothing. She lays on her back and looks up at the ceiling wondering how cool it will be if she did have a job.

'Can I get a job?" she calls out while picturing shooting stars flying across the ceiling right now.

"No." she sits up when she sees Light walking in with his phone.

"Why? I want to work. I can even give you a hundred and fifty dollars for rent." She adds hoping he will say yes but it was the opposite.

"No and if you did have a job, I wouldn't expect you to pay rent. All I would expect is that you will save up for college." She nods in agreement.

"Yep. I'm going to become the greatest violinist ever." She says while picturing her violin with red roses piling over it.

"I like watching you play the piano and violin." She smiles in excitement.

She falls on her stomach while kicking her legs in the air. She rests her head in her hands while she lays on her elbows for support.

"When I get a job, I'm going to save up for a piano." She says quietly while moving back on her back and looks up at the ceiling.

"They are expensive." She saddens knowing he is right.

"Yea, I know. Too expensive." She agrees but still smiles with the thought of owning a piano.

She tilts her head back when she sees Light standing over her. She lets her hair fall over her eyes when seeing his burning into. She smiles not knowing why he is just looking down at her.

"Yes, sir, why are you staring at me like that?" She asks while giggling like a little kid.

She knows she is blushing right, she hated blushing around Light. She keeps her head tilt back looking up at him when he kneels down closer to her. She blows strands of her hair away from her eye only because she couldn't see him that good. She smiles with her green eyes looking into his.

"Why do you blush all the time when I stare at you?" she shrieks awkwardly while closing her eyes and hiding them with her hands.

She hates when she is awkward around him, it really annoys her how she is so stupid and embarrassing when with him.

"I'm sorry." she says quickly while moving away but she is held down in her same spot with his hands holding her down.

"I find it adorable." She removes her hands from her eyes to look up at him upside down.

"Sometimes I feel like a strawberry." She jokes but he doesn't laugh or do anything, he's always so emotionless.

"This is awkward." She says finally when noticing he is just staring at her.

She tries to move away but she is still being held down by him.

"Can I tell you something?" she nods her head slowly while she pulls her legs up with her knees in the air now.

She watches him move away from her finally. She remains on her back still when he walks around the bed on the right. She starts curling her finger around her loose red locks but looks up at him when he starts talking.

"When I look at you when your skirt falls down when you lay like that, I just want to rape you." Her eyes widen in total reaction.

She rolls herself off the bed and right onto the floor. She makes a loud thud on the hardwood floor but hurries on her knees to see Light sitting on the bed with most blank emotionless look. That is not funny to her because she was truly raped in her ass months ago. She doesn't like when he talks like that.

"I don't like that word." She says while standing up on her feet.

She starts walking towards the door but gasps when she feels hands grabbing her breasts from behind. She looks behind her to see Light tilting his head against her.

"Do you love me?" she looks at him questioningly not understanding why he is acting very different right now.

"I don't know." She says truthfully but winces in pain when she feels her body being jerked around to the bed.

She falls down on her knees, making her cry a little from how bad it hurt. She goes to move but she becomes terrified when she feels her hands being pinned up against the bed with Light's body coming on her, forcing her to lean over the bed. She becomes afraid of him when she feels her panties being pulled down by him. She turns her head around to look at him but it is forced to turn back with his hand.

"What are you doing?" she says frantically when she hears him unzipping his jeans.

"Light? Please don't." she starts begging with her eyes forming tears.

She starts squirming when she feels his head to his cock tracing her asshole.

"LIGHT!" She screams out in pain when she feels his cock driving right into her asshole, making her feel like someone just shoved a knife up there, shredding everything.

"AHHH!" She screams in pain with her body jerking forcefully against the bed while he fucks her in her ass.

She grips the sheets with her hands while feeling like a steel dildo is being forced through her asshole. She squeezes her eyes in pain when she feels him driving his dick forcefully inside her and accelerates in speed. She starts grunting in pain with every thrust with his cock entering inside her. She sits up straight on her knees but it hurt so fucking bad, she just let her body fall back right in his chest but he hurt her when thrusting his body into her. She tilts her head back while she jerks forward forcefully then back when she feels his penis driving in and out of her. His ambition for being sexually active is wearing her out to the point she just wants to let it all out.

"UHH! UHHHH! UH! UHHHHH! UH!" She grunts in a harsh way with signs of moaning.

She moans loudly when she feels her breasts being groped by him roughly and felt like she literally is being broken into two successfully. She closes her eyes with tears running down her face from how fucking painful it is to be fucked in the ass. She tightens herself up making Light grunt more aggressively when driving his cock all the way inside her to his balls.

"Ahhhh!" she moans out loud with pain when feeling him going in all the way.

She hits against his chest whenever he thrusts into her. She feels her legs spreading apart with his hand and his other pinching her right nipple, making her moan out loud. She starts feeling the pleasure and honestly, the pain is still there but it isn't as bad but it still fucking hurts. She tightens up again making him grunt louder when driving his penis inside her then she felt two fingers sliding over her clits.

"OHHHH!" She moans out loud when his fingers enter inside her vagina.

She whips her head back and still he fucks her in the ass and her pussy at the same time. After about minutes of her getting fucked in both places, she sighs in relief when his cock slides out of her asshole fully. She falls forward right onto the bed with her ass still rubbing against his hard boner. She felt so fucking sore, she couldn't even find the strength to move. She pants heavily with Light behind her doing the same thing. She immediately endures pain when she twists her body around and slaps him hard against his face.

"Maybe if I punched you, you would know what it feels like to get fucked in the ass." She says while panting.

She looks down at his penis to see him jerking off behind her. She spreads her legs again while bending back over the bed and wants him to put it inside her ass to cum. She doesn't have to say anything, the signs were clear. She moans with it prolonging while he slides his lubricated dick into her. She moans in pleasure when he starts moving back and forth slowly then feels him squirting right inside her.

"Ughhhh!" She moans right in the bed then hears the sounds of his cum moving when he takes out his dick.

She painfully moves to the side away from him but falls right on her side because it hurt when she tried moving her legs. She starts rubbing her pussy only because it felt sore from how rough he was fingering her. She closes her eyes groaning in pain with her shirt pulled up over her breasts. She gets up off the floor finally and walks to the bed. She sits right down while putting her bra back over her breasts then pulls down her shirt. She looks over at Light to see him zipping his jeans back up then buttoning them. She turns away and looks straight at the wall wondering how people can be sexually active all the time. To her, it makes her weary quickly. She stands up from the bed and walks around where he is. She picks up her black panties then slides them back on. She glances back at him to see him putting on a white tank top then putting on a dark red and black plaid flannel shirt. She chuckles quietly not believing he is wearing something like that. She turns away quickly when he looks at her with a serious expression.

"What?" She doesn't say anything when standing up from the bed.

She never pictured the intelligent genius to wear something like plaid.

"The whiz kid wears plaid." She jokes while coming up beside him.

"I'm not a little kid and I kind of like plaid." She looks up at him while stroking a unicorn stuff animal on the dresser.

"Can I do your hair for you?" she asks when noticing how fast it dries.

"You are not dying it or cutting it." She shushes him with her finger for him to stop assuming.

"Assuming one, can I straighten it?" She smiles hoping her innocent look will drive him to say the word yes and after all, she just got fucked in the ass by him.

"Are you kidding me. I'm not a fag with a straightner." She tilts her head awkwardly reassuring him that she doesn't judge or care from that.

"Then I guess you are my fag you judgmental parasite." She crosses her arms determined to win this.

"Why am I a parasite?" she curls her hair around her index finger speaking the truth.

"Because to me, I'm like a leech around you that only wants to do your hair." She holds back her laughter when he sighs in defeat.

She knows she won and that she is getting her way. She walks to the bathroom while taking his hand, leading him behind her.

"Now just stand in front of the mirror." She says while hoping on the sink.

She sits with her back facing the mirror and lets him get in between her legs. She turns on her Ed Hardy straightner that is electric without any buttons on it. She takes her black brush and starts brushing his raggy hair since he let it dry like that when he got out of the shower. The brush flows nicely though his soft hair that doesn't looked fried, dead, or like straw.

"You have very pretty hair." She says while parting his bangs.

She liked how he always has his bangs, almost like hers but her hairline is a little bit further then his in her scene look but how she just parted it makes him have that almost scene look and not in a dramatic scene way.

"Don't make me look like an emo." She shushes him feeling a bit offended.

She does not like that word even though it is short for emotion.

"You know, you may think when you see me that I'm emo but I am not. I don't like using that word and did you know it is short for emotion?" She asks while she starts straightening his hair.

"No, I didn't know that." She smiles while doing his bangs and it really gave him that look.

His hair is not too thick or too thin, it's perfect.

"How I present myself is how I feel comfortable. It's me. I guess I feel confidence in myself that I look pretty." She says quietly while straightening his right side.

"You do look pretty without makeup on but you look gorgeous with raccoon eyes." She giggles quietly knowing he is being sarcastic.

"Thank you whiz kid." She says with a smile while finishing the back of his head.

She sets her straightner down then looks at his hair. She starts to daydream about him wearing all black with a stud belt and black eyeliner. She shakes her head pushing that thought away when realizing he would never present himself like that.

"You look so handsome." She says with a blank look while running her fingers through his dark brown hair.

She tilts her head with her hair falling over eyes when she feels his hands lying lightly on her thighs then his fingers start to stroke them.

"Kira, Light, they always asked girls to be his Goddess," she listens when he pauses and found this interesting to know. "Would you like to my Goddess?" She shakes her head rejecting that.

"I just want to be Sophie who likes to be with Kira." she says with a smile.

She wraps her arms around his neck when she feels herself being embraced by strong arms.

"Coming from you, that's the answer I wanted to hear." Sophie closes her eyes halfway when feeling her back being traced with his fingers.

At the dinner table, Sophie sits and stays quiet while eating. She is working on her third helping of chicken casserole already. She eats big bites and doesn't care Light is with her, if she's hungry, she is going to eat. She gulps down her orange juice but still has very good table manners. She wipes her mouth off with her napkin but looks up when Neville starts talking to her father.

"So, when are we going school shopping?" She looks away from her when she flashes her a smirking look.

"It's July." Sophie sips from her glass but her heart stops for a split second when she brings up Light.

"Maybe Light can take me. He has good taste he-he." Sophie looks up at Light with a blank expression.

"And what happened to your hair? Is she trying to turn you into an emo?" Sophie puts her head into her hand when she said that.

She can't believe she came tonight if this cunt is just going to be a bitch the whole time.

"Neville, enough." Sophie raises her head to see her glass is empty so she quickly makes an excuse to leave the table.

"I'll be right back" she says quietly while scooting out her chair.

She grabs her empty glass then walks away from the table and out of the kitchen. She sets her glass on the stupid countertop that she despised. Everything is so fucking different. She opens up the fridge to grab her orange juice but rolls her eyes when she sees it's all gone. She closes the fridge door then turns her back against the countertop and stays there wishing she didn't come tonight. She sighs quietly in the darkness but looks down to see her scarred wrists. She puts her pale fingers over her left wrist and can hear the men laughing when they were being slit. She gets her own trance until she hears a distorting voice calling her name. She looks up after hearing it three times to see Light walking into the kitchen to her.

"Are you okay?" She puts down her hands and smiles cheerfully.

"Yes, there's just no more orange juice ha." She says with a fake smile while pointing to the fridge.

She walks away from the counter and passes him but stops when he speaks.

"I'll get you some on the way back home." She turns around shaking her head.

"Light, I got to tell you something. I don't like it when you buy me things. It's your money. I promise when I get a job I will buy you the greatest gift ever." She says with a cheerful smile.

She walks up to him thinking what that gift may be.

"And what will that gift be?' She thinks harder then finally comes up with an answer.

"Chocolate chip cookies!" she shrieks suddenly with amusement in his eyes.

She stands there in silence when he just looks down at her. She then starts to feel the emotions she has been feeling ever since she stepped foot in the house.

"Can we please leave?" she says quietly with emotionless eyes.

"Of course." She turns away from him and walks out of the kitchen, down the hall to the dining room.

"We are leaving." She says while Light appears beside her.

"Already? You've only been here for two hours." She nods her head agreeing but she doesn't want to be here any longer.

"We got a puppy and I don't want to leave him alone any longer. It was nice seeing you, dad." She says then walks away from the entrance dining room.

She stops by the front door to grab her black gothic ripple coat but Light grabs it for her. She lets him put it on her like a gentleman then opens the door. She looks behind her to see his black coat on so she walks out of the door with him behind her.

"He doesn't even get up to hug me anymore." She says quietly while walking down the steps and into the driveway.

She walks to the passenger side door and waits for him to unlock it.

"I hope he didn't piss and shit everywhere." Sophie laughs quietly to herself when he says that about Wolfy.

"I'll clean it if he did." She says while opening the car door and then gets inside the car.

"Damn right, you will. I refuse to pick up dog shit." She buckles herself in then looks at him wondering why he got a dog then.

"Then why did you get a dog?" she asks but laughs when he replies amusingly.

"Because they're cut and nice to sleep with." She leans back in her seat smiling when he starts the car.

She watches the house get smaller when he backs away from it and out of the driveway. She tilts her head down to the side to see his hand resting beside him while he drives with one hand. She slowly moves her hand to his then holds it. She looks away when she feels his hand holding hers back. She looks out the window and realizes when with Light, she is always happy and he is always finding ways to make her laugh.

Light walks out of the bathroom, changed in his plaid pajama pants and shirtless. He walks down through the shadowy hallway and into his room to see Sophie already laying in bed with her headphones on. He turns his head around to see Wolfy running and his collar making jingling sounds from the red bell on it. He lets the little pup run inside then he closes his door quietly. He turns off the lights then walks to his side of the bed and hears her music blaring in her ears. He never found her music that interesting, it makes him feel angry when he hears guys screaming into a microphone. He crawls in his comfortable soft bed and under the covers including her black silk blanket. He lays down on his back then turns his head over to see her going through her phone. He looks away when she takes off her headphones finally and thank God silence filled his ears.

"What's the point of having a phone if no one messages you on it?' He looks over at her wondering if she was referring to herself.

"I message you." He says quietly but gets amused when she sets it on the nightstand beside her.

"You don't count." He looks away smiling while watching the ceiling.

He still couldn't believe she suckered him into buying those glow in the dark starts to put on the ceiling.

"Now we can watch the sky even if we are inside a building." He puts his arms behind his head like a pillow with his elbows sticking out.

"I only paid ten dollars for us to see the sky right now." He jokes while turning to look at her.

"Mhm. We can see everything." He looks back up at the ceiling when she starts pointing out the stuff on the ceiling.

"There's the moon, stars, we even have a glow in the dark smiley face up there." He sighs quietly when she starts counting the stars.

He stays quiet when she grabs her phone again for a reason he did not know. He stays quiet but curious when the light shines up at the ceiling. He looks over at her when she starts making a bunny rabbit with her hands for the shadow to reflect on the ceiling over the light. He looks back up at the ceiling when seeing a rabbits shadow now.

"Once upon a time there was a bunny rabbit. It died, the end." He raises an eyebrow when she removes her shadow from the light.

"Do you think about death a lot?" he asks curiously while looking over at her.

"No but I like the idea of death. It makes me tempting." Light looks at her like what-the-fuck but calms down when she is only kidding.

"Ha-ha, I have no reason to think about death anymore." He looks at her emotionally when she says that.

He feels that she has a big impact on him; he sure did have a big impact on her.

"Is it possible that I love you?' He stays quiet when she asks that. He didn't know how to answer that to be quite honest.

"How do you know if you love someone? He asks randomly while looking back up at the ceiling when her light turns off.

"I don't know. I think if people like spending a lot time together feel love or they are always worried, curious, and maybe even jealous when another person talks to her or him. I guess if you feel comfortable with them and happy, if you are always laughing and wish you didn't have to depart or don't think about anyone else but them, I guess then you love them." He looks over at her again and sees her face illuminating in the moon's light.

"I love your hair." He says quietly when seeing strands of her red hair falling over her eyes. "And I love your eyes, the color of your skin. I love your passion for music and your kindness." He says it all with pure straight up honesty.

It becomes quiet with total awkward silence. Maybe he shouldn't have said that but he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say.

"I love everything about you. I guess I love you." He closes his eyes halfway when she says that.

He turns on his side then puts his right arm over her. He sets his head against hers with his lips brushing against her ear. He smells her hair; it smells so good, like lavender as always. He pulls her close to him to hear her heart beat slowly. He closes his eyes lightly while he starts to feel different.

"I _love_ you too."


	31. Chapter 30

**AUTHORS NOTES: The last chapter to this volume. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I worked so hard on it and it was my first story I published on here. Now for this last chapter, describing the sex, I tried to be more thorough and new with positions, more comprehensive. I am get a lot better with my writing because of this story and I know the grammar isn't perfect but I'm getting there.**

* * *

…**Chapter Thirty…**

* * *

Sophie stands in the bathroom, in front of the mirror, looking at her own reflection to see she can really pass for an albino if her hair was white. She stands there in black lace panties and a black tank top with no bra on. She looks down from the mirror to her wrists to see the scars looking like she cut herself but she didn't. She rubs her fingers over her scars gently, feeling how welted they are. What she doesn't understand, ever since seven months ago, weird things stopped happening to her and she doesn't know why. What is freaking her out right now, ever since her and Light are talking again, she has been feeling weird. She never felt it before but when she tries to eat, she can't. It's like something forces the food back up her throat. She is so thirsty too, when she tries to drink, it feels like sand running down her throat. She looks at her nails to see how long they are and uneven, she really needed to cut them but she couldn't resist scratching her arms. She scratches them until she sees her upper layer of dead skin peeling off. Her arms are red now with scratch marks. She can see her flakes of skin under her nails but she didn't remove them. She looks back up at the mirror to notice how weary she looks with the circles around her eyes getting worse. She looks so terrible but she doesn't feel weary at all. Her skin literally has no pigmentation at all. She starts rubbing her arms again but stops and looks at the closed door when she hears knocking.

"Are you okay? You've been in there for ten minutes." She hears Light ask.

"Yea." She says quietly then looks away back into the mirror.

She starts scratching her arms again because now they are getting itchy, like something is crawling underneath her skin. She scratches them still while looking up but stops when she sees something like a shadow behind the white shower curtain behind her. She squints her eyes while moving her head forward to the mirror again to notice it looked like a person with long hair standing behind the shower curtain in a slouching position. She turns her head around to see the awkward figure standing behind the curtain still. She walks away from the mirror and to the shower curtain slowly. She extends out her pale hand then grabs the plastic curtain. She pulls it to the side quickly to see nothing but the white shower. She turns back around to face the mirror, thinking it was only her imagination. She turns on the faucet and starts washing her hands under the warm water but stops when she hears a cracking noise behind, like bones breaking in a distorting sound. She turns off the faucet then turns around to see nothing behind the shower curtain. She walks away from the sink to the bathroom door, having enough of the creepy shit. She opens it up and walks out into the hallway. She walks back to her room and finds Light not in it. She leaves the door ajar then walks over to the bed to sit down. She leans over to grab her lavender lotion to put on. She starts humming while bringing her bare leg up and starts rubbing the blue lotion on. She rubs it in well on her leg then works on her other leg. She keeps rubbing the lotion on her body even when Light enters the room.

"Can I ask you something?" she asks quietly while looking up at him.

"What?" She puts her legs over the edge of the bed while curling her finger around her red hair.

"What if I started getting all weird again? Would you leave me?" She asks while leaning forward to watch him putting on a watch from the dresser.

"It's been seven months." She looks away from him and that mirror hanging on the closet door.

She really wishes she lived in a gothic Victorian house, looking at her mirror Light hung up when she first moved in, it has a gothic black frame and the mirror is so old, it has permanent dirty smudges on it and it looks like that something is standing inside it.

"But how do you know it's gone for good?" She asks looking back up at him.

She is quiet when he turns around to look at her with the most annoyed look. She hates it when she annoys him with questions that need to be answered.

"Nothing weird has occurred with you for months now. I think it's out of you." She really doesn't feel reassured by his words.

She falls right on her back and starts looking up at the ceiling at the stars.

"I want a Victorian gothic house. One day, I'm going to buy one and play my violin in the night." she says quietly while she starts pointing out the stars.

"They are very expensive, Sophie. The house you lived in was modern Victorian." She smiles while curling her fingers around her hair again.

"You don't like them, do you?" she asks finally while sitting up and looks at him.

"No. They make me think of death." She tilts her head awkwardly finding death a beautiful thing.

"Can I kill you? Then you can tell me if you like death." She says with a smile while leaning forward over to him.

"Is this why you don't have any friends?" She sticks her tongue out at him for saying that.

When she thinks about it, she is transferring schools and possibly she can make friends.

"I always wanted to live a gothic life." She says quietly when thinking about Light.

She knows how Light's personality is and what he looks for in a woman. She doesn't know why he doesn't look for a woman that is more intelligent and less scary about death and demons, especially someone who wasn't possessed.

"I'm going to tell you something, baby." She watches him walk over to her and hates it when he calls her 'baby' in a sarcastic way.

She looks up at him when he walks in front of her then kneels down to her eye level. She swings her leg back and forth while staring into his eyes.

"If you do not stop talking like that, people are going to wonder, even me whether or not you belong in an asylum." She shushes him with her index finger.

"Now that your back, we are happy." She whispers quietly while leaning forward close to his face.

She lays her hand flat against his face and strokes his eyebrow while tilting her head to the side. She leans in more into him with her lips lightly touching his. She spreads her legs wide apart when she starts kissing him gently. She puts both hands against his face and starts sucking on his top lip. She moans through the kiss when she feels his hands moving inside her top, forcing it to move over her large breasts. She raises her arms above her head when her tank top is taken off by Light. She locks her arms around his neck and rubs her huge breasts against his chest while kissing him passionately again. She starts moving her body back with her lips still attached to Light's while she lays flat on the bed with him on top of her. She spreads her legs wide apart when feeling his hand rubbing her panties over her pussy. She moans quietly through the kiss while arching her back. She puts her arms over her head, holds them together when he moves away from her lips. She tilts her head back when she feels him slithering down her body to her hot center. She lets him slide off her panties then feels his hands pulling her legs wider apart. She moans quietly while arching her back a little when he starts rubbing his fingers gently over her clits, teasing her.

"Uhhhhh!" She moans out while tilting her head back to look up at the ceiling.

She starts grabbing the sheets on the bed when she feels her pussy being attacked by his mouth, getting rapped with his teeth and his tongue. She winces in pain when she feels him nibbling on her clits then his tongue enters her hole.

"Ohhhh!" She moans out again but starts tensing when feeling a finger entering her asshole.

Her eyes rolls in the back of her head when she feels her clits being sucked on and her his tongue fucking her right now. She starts moaning louder when feeling his finger pumping in and out of her asshole while he eats her out. She arches her back higher when moaning out louder after he starts stroking his tongue around her hole then her clits.

"UHHH!" She moans out loud then feels him plunging in his four fingers right in her hole.

"AHHHH!" Her body starts jerking back and forth on the bed forcefully when he starts fingering her.

She grunts in pain when she feels him getting on top of her, slamming against her breasts with the crotch of his jeans rubbing against her wet pussy.

"OHHH!" She moans loudly and can feel her orgasm coming from how hard and forceful he is with her right now.

"How long do you think we can fuck?" She winces in pain when looking up at him when he asked her that.

"Ige-get tired in like fou-four minutes!" She moans out while stuttering the words to him.

"I'll do all the work." She tilts her head back moaning out loud and feels her walls tightening.

"UHHH! UHHH! Ohhh!" she moans out loud right beside his ear when she orgasms.

She falls limp on the bed with Light making his way down to her pussy. She closes her eyes and moans when feeling him eating her out again and licking around her pussy. She arches back when he slurps up her orgasms and felt like she was being suctioned cupped through her hole. She still feels the tingling sensation like wave traveling through parts of her body when he licks up her orgasm.

"You taste so good." She turns her head to the side with her eyes closed still when he said that.

She groans out loud when her body is picked up from the sides. She is thrown right on her hands and knees with Light behind her.

"I can't have sex for a long time. I get too tired and it still hurts me." she pants a little when saying that.

She turns her head around to see Light unzipping his jeans then unbuttoning them. She watches his soft penis being exposed. It looks so small when he isn't hard but she will say, his dick has to be the biggest dick she has ever seen. It fucking hurts like shit, like lava flowing through her when she lost her virginity to him. She gets on her knees and faces him with her hair falling over her large breasts. She looks at him to see him walking over to the bedroom door, literally buck naked. She blushes when staring at his ass and his long legs. She doesn't understand how a guy like him is dating a girl like her. She turns to look out the window when the lights are turned off. It is still daylight out but all that changes when she watches him closing his heavy brown drapes over the window, making it look like it is night time out. She covers her face to hide her redness when he gets on the king sized bed with her. She peeks through her fingers to see him right in front of her.

"You are so adoring." She shrieks awkwardly when she feels his soft dick against her thigh.

She moves her hands away from her eyes smiling, being shy as usual around him. She wants to feel excruciating pain right now when having sex. She just wants to feel pain and pleasure from him. She knows she is not a sadist if she doesn't get aroused by Light hurting himself but it makes her excited when she thinks about it. She stays quiet with shyness written all over when she feels hands touching her thigh. She tilts her head down to the side actually feeling nervous about him fucking her. She starts giggling, being her shy awkward self but gets quiet when she feels the tips of his fingers touching her chin. She looks back up at him but her heart skips a thousand beats when her nose rubs against his. She slowly lifts one leg up over his side and her other on his other side. She places her wet pussy over his soft penis while straddling him. She places one hand against his chest flatly while moving strands of his hair away with her other hand.

"You smell like lavender, little one." She smiles while stroking his eyebrow with her index finger.

She moves forward an inch towards his face then kisses him softly, in the most romantic sweetest way. She moans through the kiss when it progresses into a passionate wet kiss. She moans while rubbing her hand over his nipple. She about got lost in his mouth when she feels his mouth literally overlapping hers. She about escaped into heaven when his tongue slides into her mouth, exploring like never before. They make out roughly; real rough that she felt like this has to be the most passionate intense make out she had with him ever.

"Mhhh!" she moans quietly through the kiss when she is being caressed by his soft hands over her ass and her thighs, her hips, over her breasts in the most affectionate way she has ever felt.

She has never had a guy caress her before like Light did, he is the first guy to caress her in such a loving sweet passionate way. She tilts her head back when his lips move away from her mouth to her chin. She closes her eyes and moans quietly while he kisses her chin, down her neck, and over her right breast. She rubs her hands down to his ass when her nipple is being sucked lightly on, kissed and nibbled on. She gropes his ass while rubbing her pussy over his hard ass boner he has now.

"Ohhh!" she moans quietly while flinching from the pain when she feels her nipple being pinched by his teeth then pulled.

She moves her pussy up a little from his dick when she feels his other hand stroking her folds. She looks down at him then starts moaning softly again when her nipple is sucked on again. She crawls right off of him and onto her knees. She leans forward, sticking her ass high in the air while he gets on his knees. She squishes her breasts into the bed while taking his huge ass fat boner into her hands. She starts jerking him off slowly then opens her mouth wide. She puts his head into her mouth and starts sucking his cock with more experience now. She goes down deeper and sucks harder without using her teeth. She winces a little making a choking sound when she feels his head reaching down to her throat. She is thankful for her gag reflex so she goes down deeper and sucks a lot harder. She bobs her head up and down then finally she feels him driving his cock deeper into her mouth. She starts retching a little but no vomit comes up. She endures her retching and keeps blowing him even when he progresses in speed by driving his cock in her to mouth faster. She feels a hand on her head, pushing her deeper down his fat long penis. She sucks as hard as she can making him moan which she felt confident and gratified of that.

"Oh, wow!" She sucks harder when she hears him moaning out words from her pleasing him.

She takes her right hand and places it on his clean shaven balls and starts groping them. She plays with them while blowing him and to her, it seemed he liked it since he starts moaning quietly. She keeps on blowing him even when he cums right in her mouth. She felt he squirted a mouth full of white cum in her mouth. She swallows his cum and keeps sucking his dick with it smearing on his head. She removes her mouth and starts licking his head with her tongue gently. She slides her mouth over his head then removes her mouth again from his cock. She licks up his white semen thick fluids then starts blowing him again and faster. She felt ten minutes already passed by but she didn't care, just as long she is pleasing him, that's all she cared about. She keeps sucking his cock until sadly he pulls it out of her mouth. She looks up at him while licking the white thick almost dried cum around her lips. She gets back up on her knees but gets back on top of him and pushes him down on his back in front of her. She grabs his cock and places it in her drenching wet pussy. She sits down on him and moans pleasurably when feeling his huge fat cock sliding inside her like a person being sucked into a small can. She arches her back a little while tilting her head back, making her hair fall behind her away from her breasts. She sets her hands down on his lower waist beside her and starts riding him. She starts picking up speed eventually while tightening her hole, making Light moan with his head tilting back. She starts accelerating in speed then going in a circular motion rapidly. She starts riding him so hard, banging against his cock.

"UHHHH! I can't go on fo-for any lo-lon-longer!" She stutters her words while riding him like a satanic demon on drugs.

She moans and grunts in pleasure every time she comes down on him. Her whole body goes numb from her huge breasts plopping up and down from going in a rapid movement on top of him. When she said that though, she felt his cock driving up inside her deeper making her scream in pleasure.

"AHHHH! Uhh!" she whips her head back while he starts doing work too.

She starts to hear her wetness moving around his dick and inside her. Her eyes roll in the back of her head when she feels his balls hitting against her ass when she comes down hard on him. She tightens her vagina again and keeps it tight, making her feel pain.

"Ahh! AHHH!" She moans loudly and keeps it tightened, making Light's cock feel like steel going in her vagina.

She leans forward onto him when she feels his hands grabbing her waist, flipping her on her back forcefully with his cock still inside her. She puts her arms over her head and holds her hands together when he forces her leg in a position she never did before. Her leg is up over his shoulder in the air with her other leg spread out to the side. She arches her back, screaming bloody mercy when her body is literally banging into the bed and coming up from the force of his cock going into her.

"HARDER!" She screams out loud which turns into a loud powerful moan.

She moans every time he comes down on her hard, making a plopping sound with his balls slamming against her ass. Her breasts plop up and down forcefully and with her moaning filling the room and his forceful grunts while he thrusts harder and harder into her. The bed literally starts jerking back and forth, hitting the wall.

"OHHHHHH!" She moans loudly while whipping her head back with her hair flying in the air.

She starts forming tears in her eyes from the dramatic pain that turned into pleasure when he started groping the hell out of her huge breasts. She puts her hands on his back and starts digging her nails into his soft skin. She pants heavily when he finally slows down but knows it is not over yet when he removes her leg over his shoulder. She starts to see his rage inside him when he puts his one leg over her. She feels his foot pressing against her face, forcing her head to sink into the soft bed. She starts crying in pain and moans with pleasure when he starts driving his cock into her fully again. She tries lifting up her head but she regrets it when his foot pushes down harder on the side of her face.

"AHH! AHH! Ohhh! UHHH!" She moans louder then starts groping her own breasts.

She starts rubbing her nipples when feeling fluids running down her pussy and over her asshole. She pants heavily and fast when he removes his foot finally from her head. She gets so dizzy that her body goes limp for a split second after he flips her over back on her hands and knees again. She bends her body over, sticking her ass in the air to feel his head rubbing over her super wet pussy. She grips the bed covers with her hands when she starts getting fucked harshly in doggy style. Her whole body jerks forward with the bed literally moving back from the wall.

"UGH!" She starts rubbing her sensitive bone in a circular movement when he grunts loudly.

She feels the wetness like a thick fluid coming from her pussy and off his cock. She tightens up her vagina again, making Light grunt louder with each forceful thrust like an ax plunging forcefully inside her. She pants with her mouth open when his dick is removed from her vagina. She flips herself back on her back with her legs spreading wide apart. She watches him jacking off so she hurries to get on her knees and leans forward with her tongue coming out of her mouth to trace his head. She opens her mouth when he finally cums, squirting out like a champagne bottle being opened for a celebration. She slides his cock into her mouth while swallowing his cum. She removes her mouth from his cock then starts giving him a hand while sucking on his balls. She sits up on her knees but feels arms embracing her with his cock hitting her stomach. She locks her arms around his neck when his two fingers slide right inside her vagina. She moans right next to his ear and her breasts start rolling over his torso.

"Uhhhh! Mhhh" She moans right in his hair when she orgasms again, feeling like lava is pouring out of her.

She starts kissing his neck lightly when feeling the head of his cock rubbing over her thick clear fluids from her orgasm. She cups his ass with her hands while sucking on his neck now. She giggles through the sucking when he starts laughing from being tickled. She wraps her arms around him and snuggles her head against his chest. She closes her eyes with a smile feeling like today is one of the best days she had with him for a while.

"You're a champ. We fucked approximately for two hours." She looks up at him to see his damp hair from the hard work he has done and her.

She can really go for a shower right now because feeling sticky is something she does not like feeling.

"I'm going to feel shy when asking you this because I never thought I would ask anyone this before. Do you want to shower with me?" She asks while getting red as usual.

She giggles when she feels him moving away from her with his hand holding onto her. She gets off the bed and follows him in the dark to the bathroom in his room. She walks in the door behind and into the bathroom. She turns on the lights and rushes to the shower since she has no clothes on. She opens the glass door, steps inside and figures out how to use the knobs. She stands there for a few seconds until she feels Light putting his body up against hers behind her. She watches him working the knobs the correct way. She looks up in a refreshing expression when nice warm water comes out of the showerhead and onto her body. She turns around while putting her hands through her soaking wet hair. She feels a hundred percent better already. She tilts her head back to let the water fall down her face, down her neck, over her breasts to her feet. She looks up at Light to see him rubbing body soap in his hands. She turns around when he touches her shoulder with soapy hands. She tilts her head back to stare up into his sexy eyes and realize how cute he is when wet. She grabs her lavender rose shampoo, squirts a lot in her hands for how much hair she has and starts washing her hair while he rubs his hands everywhere over her body with soap. She gets her scalp good while he rubs over her huge breasts for the longest time.

"I swear you have the softest skin I've ever touched." She laughs quietly while rinsing her out with the water.

"You have soft skin too, especially your butt." She says truthfully and of course gets red again.

"Gee, thanks." She giggles while turning around to get the soap off her body.

She rinses her body off good while he washes himself with a green rag and his awesome body soap. She quickly snatches the rag out of his hands and rubs it against her neck then gives it back to him. She hurries to rub around her shoulders then rinses it off with the water.

"I want to smell like your body wash." She says innocently while seeing him washing his arms.

"It's twenty dollars a bottle." She raises an eyebrow wondering why he will pay that much for body wash but again, it smells pleasant.

Without saying a word, she opens the glass door then steps out of the shower with him still in it. She closes it behind her then walks over to the metal towel rack he has over the white toilet. She grabs a red towel and quickly wraps herself in it.

"Wring your hair out in here. I don't want water all over the floor." She does what she is told.

She opens his shower door again then quickly wrings her hair out next to his feet. After about twenty seconds of wringing her out, she closes the door again and starts heading for the door. She walks out of the bathroom, closes the door behind her and walks to the light switch. She flicks it on then walks over to the bed and sits on it next to the nightstand. She dry's off her legs better, her arms then heads for her dresser. She pulls the first drawer open and grabs her all lace thin panties and a thin silk lace nightgown that came to her lower waist. She slides on her panties then puts on her see through nightgown. It hardly covers her ass but she is okay with that. She stands up straight in front of her dresser then starts brushing her hair slowly.

"Can you pass me my jeans beside you?" She looks down to see his black skinny jeans on the floor.

She picks them up then tosses them over to Light who walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his lower waist. She turns back to face the mirror to finish brushing her long hair. She sets down the brush then turns around to see Light already changed into skinny jeans but with no shirt or socks on.

"Do you care if I hung up my drawing in that spare room?" she asks while walking back over to the bed.

She sits beside Light who still remains standing.

"I don't care. There's three bedrooms in this apartment, knock yourself out." She smiles while taking her sketchpad out from under his bed to show him her drawings.

"You want to see them. I draw what I see. I don't even have to picture it." She says with excitement when he sits down next to her.

She hands him her sketchbook, hoping he will like her drawings. She looks down at him to see him going through it slowly.

"These are really good, Sophie. They are dated too. Some of these are from months ago." She nods with a smile when seeing her drawing herself.

"Yea, there's a lot of you in there." She says while pointing out a picture of him and an apple.

"That actually looks exactly like me. That's really good." She looks up at him but looks back down at her sketchbook when she hears him gasping quietly.

"What is it?' she asks with a concern voice.

She looks at the drawing she drew earlier today when she saw an image in the mirror behind her. She tilts her head oddly smiling when seeing a dark picture with a girl in a creepy looking posture standing inside the mirror looking at her. Her hair is black, long and covering her face and she is pale.

"Isn't she beautiful? I swear I see her a lot in mirrors. If it wasn't for you being here at night, I think she would enjoy raping me." Sophie jumps from being startled when he slams the book shut.

"It's just a picture, Light." She says defending herself while moving away from him.

"It's going to give me nightmares now. I swear I've seen that before but it was in your room at the old Victorian house." She looks at him oddly not understanding.

"You wouldn't remember, would you? It's when the power went out and you were being seductive. I swear I saw that same exact girl in your mirror with your reflection." She busts out laughing realizing he is lying.

"Silly! I think I would remember that." She giggles while grabbing her sketchbook.

* * *

"Silly! I think I would remember that." Light looks at Sophie to see her caressing her drawing book.

He remembers it clearly, it's when she wasn't herself. What if she is right even though nothing weird has been happening to her in the last seven months? He will never know if the demon is still inside her which kind of gives him the chills right now. She even said that she drew that earlier after seeing it with her own eyes. He closes his eyes halfway when he hears her humming quietly to herself while holding her sketchbook. He really wants to know what is inside her if it is still there. He will never know until something fucked up and warped happens but ever since these last few days she moved in with him, he experienced nothing supernatural but he will admit, when she was kidnapped, he swore he heard croaking from a distance when he was in his kitchen alone in the apartment. It seriously gives him the chills thinking about it but to her, it seems it doesn't bother her. He now understands that the girl is really becoming obsessed with demons and death and to be honest, he liked that about her and didn't want that to change. He is still debating whether or not he fucked a girl who is still possessed with a demon inside her. He will never know. He looks down at the book then his eyes move up from the book to her breasts. He couldn't believe a girl like her is the way she is. He will admit and already has admitted it a couple nights ago. He really does love her even though she is totally opposite of him, he really does love her.

"I love you." He says quietly and couldn't help but to smile when she doesn't say anything back.

He adored the way she blushes when he is around her and when he said that, he immediately sees red on her cheeks which makes him fall deeper in love with her. He can be bloody Kira even when fucking her hard. He truly enjoys having her around and will never leave her over something such as a demonic possession or awkwardness. He never wants that to change about her…. Never.

* * *

**The second volume, Forever Mine Vol.2 will be posted up in two months. I plan to post it on Halloween night. WARNING: The second volume is going to be longer, involving around a gothic romance between a misfit possessed girl and Kira, and of course, the death note. It is going to be heavy smut and hentai (Just like if you are reading mangas) :P**


End file.
